Behind Those Days
by AnderHummels22
Summary: [Fic Reacción a la Sexta Temporada de Glee] Escenas entre Kurt y Blaine que no se vieron en pantalla. Este fic muestra a Klaine con más historia en esta última temporada.
1. LOSER LIKE ME

**¡Hola a Todos! Aquí va la primera actualización del fic, espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad!**

 **Estoy nerviosa, espero no decepcionarlos! Las cosas se ponen mejor después, lo sabemos!.**

 **Por cierto, quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Klainer por ayudarme, sin ella este día no hubiera llegado.**

 **Bueno, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **\- LOSER LIKE ME –**

* * *

En aquella noche lluviosa, el corazón de Blaine se partió en mil pedazos cuando escuchó a su prometido decir que tal vez no quería casarse con él, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿él era el culpable?.

Habían pasado muchos días en los cuales Kurt se comportaba completamente frío, distante, apartado, había noches en las que Blaine lo abrazaba, se escondía en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el aroma tan único de su prometido, y éste sólo daba un suspiro pesado y rozaba muy ligeramente su mano con la de él. Las peleas eran continuas, cualquier detalle era motivo de pelea, y pareciera que a Kurt no le importaba del todo arreglar las cosas ¿Será que se hartó de él? ¿Realmente el amor de su vida ya no lo necesitaba más?

Estaba muy molesto y triste. _**"Él dijo que siempre me iba a amar"**_ repitió Blaine en su mente mientras dejaba el restaurante con lágrimas en los ojos y con la mente llena de recuerdos y de promesas que se desvanecieron por completo.

Blaine no quería llegar al loft, quería quedarse bajo la lluvia intentando entender qué era lo que había sucedido, qué fue lo que provocó esa ruptura… él no quería creer que su relación con Kurt había terminado… de nuevo.

" _ **¿Acaso soy la peor persona del mundo?"**_ pensaba mientras caminaba bajo todos esos truenos y llovizna.

Kurt lo estaba esperando en el loft sentado en el sofá viendo algún programa nocturno pero sin prestarle realmente atención, se sentía un poco extraño, tal vez arrepentido. Esa no fue la manera correcta de expresarle a Blaine sus pensamientos, sabía que había cometido un error… él sí quería casarse… pero no ahora. Eran tan jóvenes.

Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta fría y vio entrar a Blaine cabizbajo, con el cabello un poco encrespado por la humedad de la lluvia, se veía hermoso, pensó Kurt, y quería decírselo pero se detuvo, no era una buena idea.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. – comentó Kurt levantándose del sofá. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes la hora que es?- Blaine no contestó, se fue directamente al cuarto que ambos compartían y Kurt lo siguió. – Blaine te estoy hablando.- Blaine no contestaba, empezó a recoger sus cosas y sacó de debajo de la cama una maleta y empezó a meter todo sin molestarse en acomodar todo correctamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Blaine seguía sin contestar y Kurt estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. -¿¡Puedes dejar eso!? ¿¡Me estás aplicando la Ley de Hielo!? Porque creo que es ridículo.-

\- Creo que si no te dirijo la palabra es mucho mejor para ti ya que sólo te estorbo.- dijo con un tono ácido. Se dirigió a un cajón y sacó todos sus bowties para después meterlos en su maleta.-

\- Blaine, no seas infantil ¡Hablemos de esto!.- Soltó Kurt.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar Kurt, lo que dijiste fue más que suficiente para entender lo que quieres, me voy a ir de aquí para que puedas estar en paz.- El tono de Blaine era fuerte y seguro pero Kurt podía sentir el miedo y la tristeza de Blaine.

-Ugh, tienes razón.- dijo Kurt con tono impaciente. – Creo que este rompimiento será lo mejor para nosotros, y que quede claro que esto es definitivo.

\- Claro que será definitivo, seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía.- Blaine lo miró, la mandíbula le temblaba pero no iba a llorar. – No quiero verte nunca más. Me rompiste el corazón.- No pudo soportar más las lágrimas y éstas corrieron por su cara.

\- ¡Deja el drama! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Es un simple compromiso!– dijo Kurt, sin pensar. Cerró la boca rápidamente. Lo que había dicho no estaba bien, él lo sabía y se sintió culpable por el rostro de Blaine cayéndose.

-… fue algo muy importante.- murmuró Blaine.- No puedo seguir aquí.- Se limpió la cara y cerró la maleta, se dirigió a Kurt estirando su mano.- Tienes algo mío.- Kurt entendió rápidamente a qué se refería, se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a Blaine, sus dedos se rozaron un poco y sintió una electricidad que dolió, esto era un adiós definitivo.

\- Adiós Kurt.- Blaine salió del cuarto y Kurt quería detenerlo, en verdad quería pero sus piernas no se movían, se tocó la mejilla porque sentía algo líquido, era una lágrima que había descendido, después siguió otra y otra y otra. – Adiós Blaine.- susurró Kurt.

* * *

 **\- 6 meses después -**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde aquel día, han sido unos meses difíciles para Kurt, pero a pesar de todo él se sentía bien. Estaba por comenzar su tercer año en NYADA y también sus prácticas. En tercer año todos los estudiantes debían salir al mundo y afinar detalles como pseudo-profesionales, los motivaban a ser creativos, a salir de Nueva York y arriesgarse. Por suerte, Kurt consiguió su pasantía en el lugar de retiro de Lexington, donde pasaría un año dirigiendo 'Las Verdaderas Amas de Casa' que él mismo escribió.

Desde que Kurt terminó con Blaine, no había salido con nadie además de él, y finalmente decidió dar el paso. Subió sus datos y se inscribió a un sitio donde podías unirte a una reunión y tener citas express donde conocías a un sinfín de personas, y hoy no era la excepción.

\- Hola, soy Barry.- Saludó un sujeto robusto con barba de aproximadamente 30 años de edad.-

\- ¡Soy Kurt!.- Respondió él emocionado. Escuchaba cada anécdota del hombre con atención, parecía sorprendido por aquellas historias que Barry contaba.

\- Para pagar mi alquiler, trabajo en un restaurante vegetariano para mascotas.- dijo emocionado.

Llegó el turno de un hombre llamado John, se veía un poco más grande que Barry, de igual manera, Kurt escuchó atentamente a qué se dedicaba esta persona.

\- En las mañanas, soy contador y en las noches… también soy contador.- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Para Kurt, era divertido conocer a todos esos chicos, ellos se sorprendían cada vez que les contaba que es un estudiante de NYADA, y algunos mostraban otro tipo de interés cuando decía que era hijo del congresista Burt Hummel. A pesar de todo, Kurt la pasaba bien.

\- Hola, soy Rich. Hago imitaciones de piratas y soy psíquico.- Farfulló el chico apuesto y rubio con sonrisa deslumbrante.- Estoy viendo algo… detecto que acabas de romper con alguien.- Le dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo los dedos en su sien.

\- Oh, wow, sí, así es. – Kurt quedó sorprendido por este chico.- Me iba a casar en realidad, él me lo pidió, veo que es importante que las personas lo sepan pero yo fui quien lo terminó. Es un gran chico y si algo aprendí fue…- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el chico rubio lo interrumpió algo enfadado. –Aguarda, ¿no has salido con nadie desde que terminaste con él, cierto?.

\- Wooow, realmente eres un psíquico.-

\- No tengo que ser psíquico, cualquiera notaría que no has superado a ese chico.- Rich se levantó con el rostro claramente molesto y dejó a Kurt solo con sus pensamientos. _**¿No lo he superado?**_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

* * *

En Ohio, Blaine paseaba por las calles con una tierna y delicada sonrisa viendo a toda la gente pasar al lado suyo, viendo el hermoso jardín que se encontraba cerca de allí y a los niños jugando con su pequeña mascota. Era un día muy bonito. Su teléfono celular sonó indicando que había llegado un mensaje: _**"Ten un lindo día Boo boo. Xoxoxo".**_ Blaine sonrió genuinamente ante el mensaje de su novio. Se sentía realmente bien tener a alguien a su lado. Por supuesto, no podía compararse a lo que sintió estando con Kurt pero eso ya no importaba, él lo había superado. Tenía trabajo en Dalton como Director de los Warblers y tenía a alguien. Pasaba tiempo con sus únicos y divertidos alumnos, todo estaba en su lugar y se sentía muy alegre aunque a veces los recuerdos acerca de cómo Carmen Tibideaux lo echó de NYADA por su rendimiento tan bajo lo ponían triste. A él le hubiese gustado seguir en NYADA, pero quizás esa escuela no era su destino, quizás estar en NYC no era su destino, quizás casarse no era su destino, y quizás estar con Kurt… no era su destino.

Se dirigía a Lima Bean y se topó con una chica con sombrero enorme y unas gafas oscuras. Parecía sospechosa ya que se escondía bajo una pequeña palma que adornaba la entrada del sitio.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?.- Se acercó Blaine.- Shhhhhhhhh!.- Lo calló la señorita de blusón rosa. - ¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?.- preguntó.

\- ¡Oh!.- Rachel lo miró sorprendida.- Sí, soy yo Blaine, ¡Que gusto verte!.- Se abrazaron con ánimo, pero Rachel rápidamente se alejó porque no quería causar algo que notara su presencia.-

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te escondes?.-

\- Es una laaaaaaarga historia.-

Pasaron un rato juntos dentro de Lima Bean, después del incómodo momento que vivió Rachel al ver al exdirector de McKinley. Platicaron acerca del triste fracaso que pasó su programa y cómo ésta fue despedida por ello. Era bueno ver a uno de sus antiguos amigos, era bueno platicar con alguien a quien le tuvieras confianza, pero había algo que Rachel no entendía aún.

\- Pero no entiendo por qué estás aquí, ¿estás visitando a tu familia? ¿Dónde está Kurt?.- Preguntó Rachel.

-Oh vaya, sí que has estado perdida. Am… Rachel… Kurt y yo terminamos.-

-¿¡Qué!?.- dijo Rachel casi impactada.

-Sí… todo se puso muy difícil después de que todos ustedes se fueron y sólo estábamos él y yo solos en el loft. –

Se tomó un momento para decir sarcásticamente: - Porque somos "Muy Jóvenes". Todos dicen que eso es lo que pasa con las relaciones de la preparatoria cuando llegas a la universidad, pero creí que… que éramos diferentes.- Soltó con un rayo de tristeza.

\- En verdad lo siento.- Dijo Rachel empáticamente.

\- Me deprimí mucho cuando- terminamos, y… empecé a fallar un poco en la escuela y por eso me echaron de NYADA.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a Nueva York?.- Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Blaine era un chico súper talentoso, sintió pena al escuchar todas esas malas noticias.

\- Me tomaré un descanso, necesitaba estar en casa.- Blaine recordó el día en que regresó a Ohio, recordó cómo su mamá lo abrazó fuertemente mientras él lloraba contándole lo que había sucedido con Kurt. Se sintió bien estar de regreso, se sintió bien que su mamá lo reconfortara, sabía que siempre iba a contar con ella, al contrario de su padre.

\- Volví a casa de mis padres y trabajo en Dalton. ¡Soy el nuevo Director de los Warblers!.-

\- ¿Pero no necesitas un título o algo así?- Preguntó Rachel confundida.-

\- No soy exactamente el verdadero director, pero al titular le dio ébola o algo por el estilo y fue perfecto.-

Blaine miró a ambos lados del lugar y levantó sus manos para que Rachel las tomara.- Tenemos que prometernos algo, ¿está bien?, a partir de este momento, somos tú y yo juntos y convertiremos estos limones en limonada, ¿Si?.-

Rachel sonrió y movió la cabeza como símbolo de un 'Sí'. Se repetía así misma que era tan genial tener amigos como Blaine Anderson en su vida.

* * *

\- ¿Deseas ordenar?.- Preguntó la camarera con aspecto enfadado. –Oh no, estoy esperando. _**Hot date**_.- Le contestó Kurt con una sonrisa y la mujer se retiró volteando los ojos, pero Kurt no lo notó.

Estaba en el mismo restaurante de esa noche, el mismo lugar donde había terminado con Blaine, donde le había roto el corazón. Kurt de pronto, pensó en sus palabras y en las que había dicho Blaine esa noche, esas dolorosas palabras; y aunque era imposible, esa vez pudo escuchar el corazón de Blaine detenerse y quebrarse. Un trueno resonó en las paredes del restaurante e inmediatamente volteó hacia la mesa donde todo había ocurrido. Se quedó observando el recuerdo de sí mismo junto a Blaine, rompiendo aquel compromiso, aquella promesa de amor y de un 'felices para siempre'.

\- _**¿Al menos quieres casarte conmigo?-**_

 _ **-¡Tal vez no!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué cambió? ¿Fue algo que hice? -**_

 _ **\- Jamás te perdonaré por esto.-**_

Lo había arruinado, había alejado al amor de su vida, lo había dejado ir. Dejó a la persona que realmente lo escuchaba y entendía, que le decía día a día lo hermoso, inteligente y agradable que era. Perdió a la persona que lo respetaba y lo trataba como a un preciado tesoro, la única persona que lo salvó de salir herido por un granizado de sal gruesa, la única persona que le tendió la mano cuando estaba en el momento más oscuro de su vida, el único chico que luchó por él, el único que venció sus propios miedos para ayudarlo a salir de un penoso momento y bailar delante de una escuela llena de prejuicios. Blaine era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, Blaine se preocupaba más por el bienestar de Kurt que por el suyo. Kurt sabía que él no era perfecto, pero Blaine le hacía sentir que lo era en cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia. Cada roce que compartían era electrizante, su amor era especial, era único, su relación era una aventura nueva cada día. Era la mejor experiencia y Kurt lo había arruinado.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Kurt, **"** _ **¿Qué demonios hice?" "¿Por qué fui tan idiota?".**_ Su cita llegó al lugar y se presentó con él, eso lo ayudó a salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel? ¡Hola! Soy Ricardo, lamento haber llegado tarde pero mi clase de spinning terminó tarde.- Kurt lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca semi-abierta. No reaccionaba, dentro de su cabeza sonaba una alarma que le decía _**'Tienes que buscar a Blaine'.**_

\- Amm… ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó el chico mirándolo extrañado.

\- No… no, lo siento me tengo que ir.- Y salió corriendo de lugar.

' _ **¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?'**_ se repetía a sí mismo mientras corría por las calles de Nueva York con lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando las miradas curiosas que le daba la gente. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, ¿pero con quién?

\- Ella me tiene que ayudar.- Se dijo así mismo, se detuvo y sacó su teléfono celular para realizar una llamada.

\- ¿Puedo verte ahora mismo? ¡Por favor! Lo necesito.-

* * *

Katherine Towards se sorprendió por la llamada de Kurt. Él había dejado de asistir a las terapias, sospechaba que se debía a que no quería hablar de la relación que tuvo con aquel joven de nombre Blaine y sobre su problema con la intimidad. Estaba contenta por esa llamada, no iba a dejar que ninguno de sus pacientes se quedara sin resolver alguna situación.

\- Me sorprendió tu llamada Señor Hummel, ¿a qué se debe esta maravillosa sorpresa?-

\- Necesito platicar contigo. Tenías razón… en todo lo que decías.- comentó Kurt en un susurró.

Katherine inclinó su cabeza esperando a que el castaño continuará.-

-No quiero evadir nada, tienes toda la razón acerca de mi problema con la intimidad.- Suspiró Kurt.

\- ¿Entendiste a que me refería con eso?-

-Lo sé, y quiero arreglarlo. Hoy me di cuenta de lo cruel que fui con Blaine, el no merecía eso, él no es responsable de cómo me sentía, ¡lo único que hacía era amarme y yo lo alejé!.- Soltó Kurt con la voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar.-

\- ¿Estás aceptando que esto fue tu culpa?.- preguntó serenamente la terapeuta.

\- Lo fue, yo sólo me preocupe por mí y no miré más allá, yo quería salir de aquel camino pero ignore que estaba Blaine junto a mí y lo arrastré a un lugar donde el no conocía.- se tapó la cara.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?.-

\- Después de que terminamos, Blaine fue sacado de NYADA porque su rendimiento no era el mismo, se veía deprimido, estaba mal y yo estaba bien. Eso no era justo.- dijo lo último en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Nunca platicaste con él después de que terminaron?.

\- No.- negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora te diste cuenta que tienes un problema?.- quiso saber la terapeuta.

Las preguntas lo hacían sentir mal, pero tenía que enfrentarlas, había sido una persona horrible con Blaine y su corazón se apretaba al recordar el rostro cayéndose del ojimiel, tenía que resolver cualquier cosa que no estuviera bien con él.

\- Estaba en negación. Es algo complicado admitir que no estás del todo bien. Nunca pensé que la situación se saliera de control. ¿No se supone que vivir con tu pareja debe ser lo mejor?.- preguntó.

\- Vivir en pareja, siempre causa estrés y conflictos importantes. Kurt, ¿conoces alguna pareja que no haya tenido problemas?.

\- Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Una relación es más que la unión de dos personas. Es un intento de entretejer características, valores y expectativas, algunas similares y otras muy opuestas, para poder convivir y crecer juntos. Las diferencias no son negativas Señor Hummel. Pero dime, ¿Qué era lo que te incomodaba acerca de Blaine?

\- Me sentía claustrofóbico, él siempre me daba una muestra de afecto, un toque o lo que fuera. Constantemente compartía algo conmigo, estaba siempre cerca. Sufrí mucho bullying en mi vida. Nunca había recibido ningún tipo de afecto, de ese tamaño quiero decir, mi padre siempre me daba palmadas en la espalda o abrazos pero éstos no eran tan frecuentes. Perdí a mi mamá de niño, entre otras cosas, todo era algo complicado.- comentó Kurt haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- Y entonces, Blaine se dio cuenta que te sentías sofocado, preguntó sobre ello y fue cuando todo exploto. Fue cuando rompiste aquel compromiso. Tu ex pareja disfruta de la intimidad, ¿nunca pensaste que el alejarte drásticamente podía herirlo de alguna manera?.

\- No, jamás. Sólo quería respirar, tomar algo de aire.- platicó moviendo sus manos.

\- Kurt, por lo que me has platicado, durante toda tu vida tuviste que pasar por momentos muy difíciles, mucha gente estuvo en tu vida para herirte y otras….

\- Para darme felicidad, como lo hizo Blaine.- Interrumpió Kurt en voz baja.

\- Tienes miedo a esas muestras de afecto, es entendible después de todo lo que te sucedió y también aquello puede deberse a su primera ruptura. Claro, te volvieron a quebrar cuando te atacaron aquella noche esos homofóbicos.

\- Lo entiendo. Tienes razón.- tomó un suspiro antes de continuar.- Discutía con él sobre todo, pero sólo lo usaba como pretexto porque siempre estaba cerca de mí, rompí con él sin ninguna razón. Tenía que entender que algo conmigo no estaba bien, pero lo ignore por completo y ahora arruiné todo.- El ojiazul aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

\- ¿Entiendes cómo funciona la intimidad ahora?

-Sí, lo entiendo y me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar todo este largo tiempo. Blaine nunca le ha tenido miedo al afecto como lo tengo yo.

\- Y es por eso que ahora estamos aquí porque no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ahora entiendes porque las cosas no funcionaron.- Katherine cruzó sus manos.

\- Fui un idiota, ahora no tendré la oportunidad de estar junto a él jamás. Probablemente me odia.

\- Nunca se puede saber eso Kurt, has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estás aceptando la culpa, después de tanto tiempo. Muchos hombres vienen a mí por la misma situación y han resuelto todo con su pareja. Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a platicar sobre esto.- Le dijo con una voz serena.

\- Ahora sólo espero tener una oportunidad, quiero arreglarlo todo, quiero estar con él y decirle que cometí un error y que estoy dispuesto a resolverlo todo.- comentó decidido.

\- Lo harás, me has contado como fue su relación, así que considero que puede haber algún nuevo camino para ustedes.- sonrió.- De acuerdo Señor Hummel.- dijo Kath mirando el reloj de la pared.- Tengo una cita en unos cuantos minutos pero creo que ahora ya no necesitas de mi ayuda.-

Kurt la miró y asintió.- Gracias por escucharme, tengo que irme. En verdad, se lo agradezco muchísimo.- Se levantó de su asiento y le dio la mano.

\- Si algo sucede házmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?.- Sonrió, estrechando sus manos juntos.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Rachel había conseguido hablar con el superintendente para restablecer el Glee Club, con la única condición de que ella fuera quien lo dirigiera. Estaba muy emocionada y contenta, ahora tenía un motivo por el cual quedarse y luchar por ese club que la hizo tan feliz. Regresó a su casa y no se esperó ver a Kurt en su habitación, sobre la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hola Rach.- soltó Kurt con un tono fúnebre. Rachel sabía la razón del por qué estaba llorando, hizo una mueca y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- Soltó Rachel.- Te extrañé.-

\- Lo sé, yo también, aunque rompimos una promesa importante.- Dijo Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas.- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?- Rachel asintió recordando aquella vez donde todos estaban reunidos en círculo con caras largas porque se iban a separar de nuevo.

\- Ahí estuve, hace 6 meses dijiste que todos nos viéramos afuera del apartamento porque nuestra amistad era lo más importante.-

Aquel día, Kurt estaba esperando a sus amigos bajo la lluvia. Al principio estaba muy emocionado con la idea de verlos a todos de nuevo, pero pasó el tiempo y nadie llegó.

\- Fui el único que estuvo ahí, claramente tú estabas a la mitad de una crisis nerviosa y… pues Blaine… lo arruiné, arruiné lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Soltó tristemente.

\- Kurt, ¿no lo estás diciendo porque te sentías solo? Nueva York debió sentirse muy vacío sin todos nosotros ahí. – Trató Rachel.

\- No, Blaine es el amor de mi vida. Fui a ver a una terapeuta que me dijo que tengo esta cosa con la intimidad. Los hombres pelean para mantenerse conectados pero… Blaine no es así, él no le tiene miedo a la intimidad.- Duraron unos pocos segundos en silencio, hasta que Kurt quiso saber cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella noche con Blaine en NYC.

-¿E-Él te ha dicho algo?-

\- Parece que está en un buen lugar ahora.- le contestó Rachel un poco nerviosa.-

\- Eso es genial, quizás pueda arreglarlo. Pero… ¿crees que puedas arreglar o-o-organizar una cita para nosotros en algún lugar de Lima?.- Preguntó esperanzado.

-E-Estoy confundida, ¿cómo piensas arreglar las cosas a larga distancia?-

\- Bueno, tal vez no tenga que ser así. Escucha, quiero estar aquí, tienes que ayudarme. Tal vez podamos tener nuestra redención aquí juntos.-

¡Bingo! Pensó Rachel, Kurt podría ayudarla con el Glee Club ahora que estaba empezando desde cero, sería una brillante idea.

-Creo que tengo una maravillosa idea.- Dijo sonriente.- Te contaré en unos segundos, le llamaré a Blaine.-

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Blaine, Kurt puso sus manos en sus labios, deseando que Blaine accediera a verlo, él podría entender si no quisiera hacerlo pero… prefería no pensar en ello.

\- _¡Hola Rachel!-_ Contestó Blaine en un tono alegre.

- _Blaine, hola. Necesito decirte algo.-_

 _\- Por supuesto Rach, ¿te sucedió algo?-_

 _\- No no, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que…. Kurt está de regreso.-_

 _\- ….. ¿Qué?-_

 _\- Así es, regresó hoy a Lima y quiere verte, quiere hablar contigo.-_

 _\- Oh… am..-_

 _\- Blaine, por favor, entiendo si no quie…-_

 _\- No no Rachel, por supuesto que me gustaría verlo. Creo que será una buena idea, hace mucho que no platico con él.-_

 _\- ¡Perfecto! ¿En qué lugar?-_

 _\- Umm… no lo sé…. ¡en Scandals! A las 8pm, ¿está bien?-_

 _\- Claro claro, yo le digo. Muchas Gracias Blaine en verdad, Kurt está muy entusiasmado por verte.-_

 _\- ¡Por nada Rach! Nos vemos.-_

\- ¡Dijo que sí Kurt!.- se acercó a él emocionada.

-¿En serio? Oh oh- oh dios. ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!.- La abrazó fuertemente.-

* * *

-Era Rachel, al parecer Kurt está de regreso a Lima y quiere verme.- Dijo Blaine desconcertado.

-¡Eso es genial Boo Boo!, ustedes dos necesitan hablar para que todo quede en buenos términos. Escuché que se verán en Scandals ¿cierto?- Preguntó su novio.

-E-Eh sí. Ahí será, pero… no entiendo ¿por qué quiere verme?-

\- Blaine, espera a la noche.- Dave se levantó de su cama, se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros. Ambos estaban viendo una película de comedia romántica en la casa de Dave, disfrutando el tiempo que tenían libre para estar juntos. –Verás que lo único que Kurt quiere es estar en buenos términos contigo.- Le dio una sonrisa simpática a su novio- ¿Seguimos con la película?-

-Está bien.- Blaine le sonrió de vuelta y se dispusieron a disfrutar del film.

* * *

\- _**Sereno, di tus palabras directas como una flecha.-**_ Efectivamente Kurt estaba nervioso, había caído la noche y por lo tanto, la hora en la que tenía que verse con Blaine en Scandals. Tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a marchar bien, sabía que recuperarlo sería un proceso largo pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por el perdón de Blaine, sin importar nada.-

\- ¡Hola! Espero que no hayas esperado mucho.- Apareció Blaine con una sonrisa. Kurt volteó inmediatamente; se veía tan lindo, pensó Kurt.-

\- Oh no no, ¡Hola!.- Ambos se acercaron y por un instante sus labios iban a chocar pero se apartaron para acomodarse en un abrazo. Ellos solían compartir muchos besos, ¿lo hicieron por instinto? Blaine tomó asiento y Kurt empezó la conversación, no podía esperar más.

-Aprecio que hayas venido a verme, hubiera entendido si hubieses dicho que no.-

\- No no no, quería verte…-

\- Bueno, estoy aquí para recuperarte.- Soltó apresuradamente.- No quería decirlo así pero para dejar todo claro, quiero que sepas que primero obtendré tu perdón…- Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine que estaba apoyada en la barra y prosiguió.- Y luego recuperaré tu corazón.-

Blaine se quedó anonadado, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Lo quería de vuelta? Kurt se acercó más a él, tomándolo de ambas manos, estaban muy cerca. Blaine no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

-Blaine… lo arruiné, arruiné todo pero estoy aquí para resolverlo. Te extraño y quiero tenerte conmigo. Lucharé por ti, por tu perdón, moveré cielo, mar y tierra si es necesario.- Kurt lo tomó del rostro, Blaine lo miraba extrañado y sin saber qué decir. Kurt lo acercó más a él, dispuesto a besarlo. Lo había echado de menos, y el aroma de Blaine no ayudaba a detenerse, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Blaine pero siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse... y fue cuando Blaine soltó algo que lo dejó helado.

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien.- Murmuró Blaine con los ojos cerrados y se alejó de él soltándose de las manos de Kurt. Blaine estaba bien ahora, no quería hacer esto, la herida estaba cerrada y no quería caer, no más.

 _ **\- No llores, sé agradable, sonríe. Oh dios, me voy a enfermar.-**_ Kurt no se esperaba eso, ¿Blaine ya lo olvidó? ¿Blaine ya tiene a alguien más?

\- Y-Y… quería decírtelo en persona, especialmente porque lo conoces.-

\- _**Por favor, No digas Sebastian Smythe**_.

\- ¡Hola Kurt!.- Sintió una palmada en su cuello y nada podría prepararlo para lo que vio. Era Dave Karofsky, su antiguo acosador. Se acercó y le dio a Blaine un beso en la mejilla. No no no no esto no puede estar pasando, Blaine estaba saliendo con él, era imposible.

\- Karofsky….- Soltó Kurt, reteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

\- Sé que esto es un poco raro para ti.- comentó Blaine

 _ **\- ¡Es una pesadilla! –**_ No no no, no es para nada raro. ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes de nuevo?- Quiso saber Kurt.

\- Bueno, fue hace algunos meses.- Dave asintió contento.

\- Aquí precisamente, estaba aburrido y decidí venir, Dave se encontraba bailando el 'Paso Electrizante'.

\- ¡Diiiivertidoo!- Dijo Kurt en un tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Ajá! Y empezamos a hablar, mayormente sobre ti. Estaba furioso después de lo que había pasado con el rompimiento.-

\- Pero le recordé lo mucho que me ayudaste en esa etapa oscura de mi vida y que me perdonaste por todo lo que te hice pasar.- Comentó Dave, pero Kurt aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Y seguimos viéndonos, y salimos y... ¡aquí estamos!-

\- ¡Aquí estamos! Yogui y Boo Boo.- Dave lo abrazó por el hombro, sonriente al mencionar sus apodos.- Es el apodo que nos pusimos porque soy un oso y él es mi pequeño cachorro.- Dijo tomándole la barbilla en un tono infantil.

 _ **\- ¡Oh dios, me voy a enfermar, voy a vomitar! ¿Y desde cuando a Blaine le gustan los osos?-**_

Blaine notó el rostro de Kurt, su expresión, él no decía ninguna palabra, parecía que no podía tomar la noticia y lo entendió.

\- Sé que no es lo que querías, y sé que no va a ser sencillo pero creo que podemos manejarlo como adultos.-

-Y yo espero que podamos ser amigos, sabes, salir y esas cosas.-

-¡Suena divertido!- Era claro que Kurt reía y lo decía con un tono sarcástico. Quería desaparecer, dolía, dolía mucho ver esto, ver a Blaine junto a otra persona, ver que Blaine lo había superado y ya no lo quería más, quería a Dave. No podía soportarlo más.- Si me disculpan, iré al baño.

Y se retiró. Blaine lo conocía, sabía que Kurt no tomó bien la noticia, sabía que iba a ser extraño para él, lo miró desde la distancia con unos ojos tristes y penosos.

Kurt buscó el baño rápidamente, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. No podía creer todo lo que pasó hace unos instantes, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro, se acercó al cubículo y se sostuvo de la pared mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Sentía que se desmayaba, era mucho dolor en su corazón. Le dolía tanto ver a la persona que ama con alguien más, le dolía saber que Blaine lo había superado. **"** _ **Soy un idiota"**_ continuó llorando, con su mano en su pecho.

* * *

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué te dijo antes que llegara?- Preguntó Dave desconcertado.

Blaine suspiró moviendo un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Fue algo malo?.

\- Dijo que me quería de regreso, vino hasta Ohio para recuperarme.- dijo el ojimiel mirando hacía el baño.

\- Oh…- Blaine notó el rostro un tanto preocupado de su novio.

\- No te preocupes, estoy contigo ¿recuerdas?-

Dave sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Iré a ver si necesita algo.-

\- Iré por unas bebidas. Te espero aquí.- sonrió Dave.

Blaine se dirigió hacia el baño a buscar a su ex prometido, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por Kurt, lo conocía y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Se lo encontró en la entrada del baño, y Blaine pudo notar sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja, tenía la mirada baja. –Kurt, ¿estás bien?-. Le preguntó pero no contestó. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

 _ **Tú eres mi casa. Mi hogar.**_

\- No, estoy bien.- Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, ignorando las preguntas que su padre le hacía. Se acostó en su cama llorando, esperando a que se cansara y pudiera dormir para olvidar la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Ni siquiera se puso el pijama, y no tenía ánimos de aplicarse sus productos, lo único que deseaba era que todo hubiese sido un sueño, un sueño del cual despertaría y al abrir los ojos, se encontraría con Blaine Anderson, quien le susurraría un **'Te Amo'.**

* * *

 **¡Tadaaa! Aquí termina el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, sus comentarios y su recibimiento me darán el ánimo de continuar, todo estará bien muchachos, les recompensaré lo que Glee no nos dio!**

 **Creo que era justo y necesario que viéramos acerca del problema de intimidad de Kurt ¿no lo creen?.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana para 'Homecoming'.**

 **Espero sus reviews. Sigan a mi beta en twitter : cefalexforte**

 **Buenas Noches!**


	2. HOMECOMING

**¡FELIZ VIERNES! Muchas Gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic, mi beta y yo estamos muy contentas!**

 **Que tengan una linda noche, espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **\- HOMECOMING-**

* * *

 _-¿Kurt?_ _¿Estás Dormido?- preguntó Blaine a su prometido, quien estaba recostado en su pecho. Ambos estaban aburridos, así que decidieron ver una película en el sofá; era sábado por la noche y lo mejor era descansar en la comodidad del loft._

 _\- Siestoymuycansado.- murmuró Kurt adormilado. Blaine sonrió y lo separó de su cuerpo, Kurt hizo un tono de queja. –No te quites, estás cómodo.- Volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Blaine cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir._

 _\- Cariño, déjame llevarte a la cama.- Kurt negó con la cabeza. Estaba perfecto así. Le encantaba dormir cerca de su prometido, su cálido pecho era perfecto, y los brazos de su amado alrededor de él eran más que suficiente, ¿Quién necesitaba una cama?_

 _\- Te he mimado mucho- le dijo Blaine sonriente.- Pero será mejor si te quedas en la cama, no quisiera que despertaras con algún dolor muscular.- Kurt se levantó y miró a Blaine con cara de reproche._

 _\- Ven, te llevo.-_

 _\- Blaine, ¿qué vas a…_ _¡OH NO! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BLAINE BÁJAME!-_ _Blaine lo había alzado al 'estilo novia', eso siempre lo asustaba y Blaine lo sabía, pero a él le encantaban los gestos que su prometido hacía, además, él jamás dejaría caer a Kurt._

 _\- ¡Eres adorable!- Rió Blaine mientras lo llevaba a la habitación._

 _\- ¡Blaine Devon Anderson, bájame en este mismo instante! ¡Por favor, juro no esconder tu máquina de burbujas nunca más!-_

 _Blaine lo depositó en la cama y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla._

 _\- Muaah. Buenas Noches.- le acarició el cabello._

 _-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No dormirás conmigo?-_

 _\- Por supuesto, es sólo que tenía planeado seguir practicando el performance que tengo que realizar para NYADA la próxima semana. Quiero ser el mejor.-_

 _\- Eres el mejor.- Dijo Kurt resaltando el 'eres'. -Está bien, lo entiendo. Sólo no te desveles, podrías enfermarte.- Blaine se acercó al rostro de Kurt con una mirada coqueta._

 _-Uhh Bueno, tengo a un médico en casa que podría ayudarme a sentirme mejor.- dijo en tono gutural._

 _-No sé quién sea, yo sólo soy un estudiante.- respondió Kurt en el mismo tono. Sonriente, acercó a Blaine con sus manos y le dio un beso cálido en los labios, un beso simple, una presión de labios. Al pasar los segundos abrió un poco la boca para dar paso a la lengua de Blaine que amenazaba con entrar._

 _Ambos amaban estos días donde podían descansar cómodamente sin nadie más alrededor, sólo ellos. Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que Rachel y los demás dejaron el loft por completo, así que aprovechaban cada momento juntos y nada iba a arruinar lo bien que se sentían._

* * *

\- Por un momento creí que nunca ibas a salir de tu habitación.- Dijo Burt al ver a su hijo bajando las escaleras con unas ojeras y el rostro un poco demacrado. -¿Quieres platicar conmigo? Anoche sólo llegaste y corriste hacia tu cuarto. Me quedé preocupado.-

Kurt soltó un suspiro pesado, no quería hablar de eso pero necesitaba los consejos de su padre, solo él lo ayudaría a calmar esa tormenta que sentía en el pecho.

\- Ayer hablé con Blaine, papá.- Dijo pesadamente.- Hablé con él y… no era nada de lo que yo esperaba.-

\- Kurt, ven siéntate.- Burt lo invitó al sofá, él se había quedado muy sorprendido cuando supo acerca de la ruptura que tuvieron, podría decir que hasta un poco decepcionado. Le agradaba Blaine, bastante a decir verdad, ya lo consideraba parte de la familia, y realmente creía que su hijo y él iban a estar juntos para siempre.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-

\- Está con alguien más papá. Ya no me ama, ya no.- Kurt suspiró temblorosamente y de nuevo salieron las lágrimas, el dolor no parecía calmarse. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza y el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

\- Quiero estar con él, no quiero que ese tipo esté cerca de él. ¡No quiero! – La voz de Kurt se escuchaba tan rota, sabía que pedir que Blaine no estuviera con alguien era algo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.-

-¿De qué hablas Kurt? No entiendo. ¿Blaine está saliendo con alguien más?- Kurt se separó del abrazo de su padre, tomó aire y le respondió…

\- Está con Dave.-

Silencio.

– Dave Karofsky.-

-¿¡Por qué Blaine estaría con alguien como él!?- exclamó Burt en un tono algo molesto.

-No lo sé, pero es horrible papá. Tenías que haberlos visto, era desagradable. Sentí que me enfermaba cuando los vi juntos y-y- Dave es tan-tan grande alrededor de Blaine, y él es tan pequeño y frágil, no soportaba que lo tocara, quería quitarlo de encima.- contestó en tono impotente.

\- Kurt, escúchame. Vamos a pensar las cosas.- Suspiró. - Probablemente Blaine lo hizo porque se sentía muy sólo y dolido.-

Kurt lo miraba expectante.

\- Cuando tienes el corazón roto haces muchas locuras, además, nadie puede escoger de quién enamorarse, hijo. Esto me molesta porque conozco toda la historia acerca de Karofsky… pero no puedo culpar a Blaine. Tienes que tratar de entenderlo.-

-No puedo entenderlo papá, me duele mucho.-

\- Lo sé pero… ¡hey! Todo va a estar bien. No podemos dar el veredicto final aún. Ustedes dos se conocieron siendo unos niños, y ambos cambiaron al pasar el tiempo y pasaron por muchas cosas, esto podría ser una prueba más.-

Kurt esperaba que su padre tuviera razón. Él sabía que esta ruptura había sido culpa suya, y tenía que hacerse responsable de lo ocurrido. Habían dos opciones: dejarlo ir o luchar por él. Por supuesto, los Hummels no se rendían, luchaban para salir adelante y Kurt estaba decido a luchar, no iba a dejar que la historia quedara ahí, por supuesto que no. Iba a dar todo de sí mismo para tener el corazón de Blaine de regreso.

* * *

En un mundo donde todo cambia, hay cosas que permanecen igual. Dicen que sólo cuentas con tres cosas seguras en la vida: la muerte, los impuestos y la Academia Dalton. Cuando Blaine terminó con Kurt, quedó devastado. Creyó que pasaría el resto de su vida con él y de pronto… se había ido. Había momentos en los cuales se quedaba recostado en su cama toda la noche, mirando el techo mientras lloraba, añorando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Su terapista le dijo que tenía que concentrarse en lo que más amaba… la música, pero… ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Después, comenzó a dirigir a los Warblers y recuperó su energía por completo. Los cambios eran buenos, siempre era interesante probar algo nuevo, y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales comenzó a salir con Dave. También trató de hacerse un nuevo look, así que retiró el gel de su cabello por completo, aunque al llegar a la Academia todas las mañanas, los alumnos lo miraban extrañamente y le gritaban '¡Terrorista!', lo cual era desconcertante. Trató de quitarse los bowties de igual manera, pero al parecer eso lo hacía aún más irreconocible.

-¡ _Hola!, soy yo, Blaine_.- Saludó animosamente a Sam un día en el que pasaba a tomar un café en Lima Bean antes de comenzar su jornada. Ambos estaban en la fila, y la reacción de su mejor amigo no fue la que esperaba.

 _\- Oye amigo, no me importa quien seas, no estoy interesado en esas cosas.- ladró Sam._

Entonces, decidió dejar su aspecto tal y como estaba. Blaine se digirió a la Academia Dalton como todas las mañanas. Era bueno saber que pasara lo que pasara, las cosas ahí siempre estarían igual.

-Disculpe.- Lo saludó una chica con cabello afro, portaba el uniforme de Dalton y tenía una sonrisa luminosa.

-¿Puedo… ayudarte?- Preguntó Blaine extrañado, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

\- ¿Usted es el Señor Anderson verdad? Mi nombre es Jane y soy… nueva en Dalton.-

-Oh… ¿de qué hablas? Eres una chica.- La interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Mi papá estudió en Dalton y también dos de mis tíos.- Blaine salió de la sala aún extrañado por la presencia de la chica y ésta siguió hablando entusiasmada. –Pero yo terminé en una de las escuelas públicas de menos categoría en Ohio… sin artes… y sin música.- Soltó desagradablemente mientras seguía a Blaine hasta su camioneta.

-Así que… mis padres metieron una demanda por desigualdad de género y ganaron.- Blaine la miró frunciendo aún más el ceño. Uh, esta chica sí que iba en serio.

-…. Impactante, quiero decir, es increíble.- Abrió la puerta de su móvil dispuesto a subirse.-

\- Gracias por decir eso… en fiiiiiin, estuve hablando con el director de teatro y él dijo que hablaría con usted.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, hasta concluir emocionada. -Quiero ser una Warbler.-

Definitivamente Blaine no estaba preparado para eso, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una chica en los Warblers? No sabía qué decir. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, estaba confundido y sorprendido. Tal parece que las cosas en Dalton, también podían llegar a cambiar.

* * *

-Rachel, ¿estás segura de que me veo bien? ¿No faltó estilizarme más el cabello? ¿Mi ropa se ajusta perfecto? ¿Crees que deber…-

-¡Kurt, detente!- Gritó Rachel. -Vamos a una reunión con el Señor Shue, no a coquetear con alguien o algo así.- Dijo después más calmada.

Estaban caminado por las calles rumbo a la casa del Señor Shue, iban a cenar todos juntos para pasar un buen rato, pero claro, la razón principal era hablar de los coros que ahora estaban dirigiendo cada uno, bueno, a excepción de Sam.

Kurt estaba algo nervioso, Blaine también asistiría, por lo cual quería verse bien para él. Quería que Blaine lo viera y se enamorara de nuevo. Luego de platicar más con su padre, se sentía mejor, un poco más seguro y con la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría. Era mejor si pensaba que estaban en una especie de _**'hiatus'.**_

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa del Señor Shue. Sam ya se encontraba junto a él esperándolos.

Pasaron un rato comiendo bocadillos y platicando sobre su día antes de que la cena estuviera servida.

\- No tienen idea de lo que me sucedió hoy. Becky Jackson me arrojó un granizado y fue espantoso. Había olvidado lo fríos que son, te cala hasta los huesos.- Platicó Rachel a sus amigos.

\- Lo lamento Rachel. Bueno, adelante. La cena está servida.-

El Señor Shue los digirió hacia la mesa donde una deliciosa ensalada los esperaba. Rachel siguió parloteando acerca de lo genial que fue haberse sentido como una marginada de nuevo, mientras Kurt y Sam quedaban desconcertados ante tal emoción.

\- ¿Así que ustedes dos dirigen?- Interrogó el Señor Shue cambiando de tema radicalmente, preguntando a sus ex alumnos acerca del Club Glee.

\- ¡Sí!- Contestó Kurt.

\- En realidad no.- Susurró Rachel. Kurt la miró determinadamente, quería que lo tomara en cuenta como un co-director.

\- Vaya, parece que aún no llegamos a una conclusión.-

\- Ahora, sólo nos queremos concentrar en reclutar.- Se podía notar una ligera tensión en el ambiente por lo ocurrido, en ese instante sonó el timbre y el Señor Shue dejó la mesa para atender.

-¡Oh! Ese debe ser Blaine.- dijo Rachel sonriente.

Kurt tomó la ensalada, estaba un poco nervioso y aún no se disponía a servirse. No sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Blaine entrando a la sala.

-Hola a todos. No puede ser, no van a creer el día que tuve.- comentó exaltado. Kurt miraba a su ex prometido con ojos nostálgicos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdón por llegar tarde ¿de qué me perdí?

-Ehh, no mucho pero creo que ya todos estamos aquí, así que empezaremos ya.- Will se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- Tenemos una fuerte competencia frente a nosotros, y… creo que debemos poner reglas.

-Como… no robar las canciones del otro, y no **poaching**.- Sugirió Rachel.

-Nada de burlas.-

-Siempre apoyarnos y aplaudir pase lo que pase.- prosiguió un animado Sam.

-Necesito el consejo de todos ustedes.- Interrumpió Blaine. –Tengo un dilema, una chica… quiere unirse a los Warblers.-

-¿Cuál es el dilema?- preguntó Rachel confundida.

-No puedes regresar a la edad media Blaine, tú más que nadie debe entenderlo.-

-Lo sé pero creo que la tradición también es importante.- Agregó Blaine tomando la ensalada que estaba en la mesa.

-Algunas tradiciones están para romperse.-

\- Hazle una audición, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Blaine miró a Kurt. Tenía razón. Una audición sería lo más justo. Además, Blaine no era de las personas que quitaban oportunidades por alguna diferencia de género. Se lo comentaría a los Warblers al día siguiente. Como director no podía dar voto en el consejo, así que ellos eran los que tomarían la decisión acerca de la chica llamada Jane.

* * *

La cena prosiguió de forma divertida, platicaron acerca de anécdotas hilarantes que pasaron cuando estaban en McKinley, y también recordaron un poco a Finn. Todo concluyó satisfactoriamente, Blaine estaba por irse y cerrar la puerta de la casa del Señor Shue, pero Kurt lo alcanzó… quería preguntarle algo.

\- ¡Hey Blaine espera.-

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt?- Blaine lo miró curioso.

 _\- ¡Vamos Kurt! ¡Anímate!-_ Eh- bueno, quería saber si… bueno, es que… - Blaine esperaba pacientemente que Kurt le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando, aunque desconocía el porqué de su nerviosismo. Después de lo sucedido anoche, pensó que lo mejor sería si actuaba como un amigo para él. No quería sentirse extraño por tenerlo alrededor y no quería estar en malos términos. Después de todo, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y siempre había sido mejores amigos.

-¡No te pongas nervioso! Puedes decirme con toda confianza.- comentó Blaine con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Oh Okay. Am.. verás, mañana es el baile de los ex alumnos, harán una hoguera para celebrar. Y… bueno, quería saber si.. _siquieresvenirconmigo_.- Murmuró rápidamente está última frase, nervioso.

-¿Qué?-

\- Que si quieres venir conmigo.- Blaine abrió los ojos y se formó una pequeña 'o' en sus labios.-

\- Oh… Kurt.

\- Quise decir, conmigo… con Rachel, Sam, todos... y así.- cerró y apretó los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

-Kurt, lo siento. Por supuesto que iré pero… con Dave.

Por supuesto que iba a ir con él. Kurt se sintió tan tonto y quiso golpearse en la cabeza por la torpe pregunta que acababa de hacer.

Suspiró pesadamente.

\- Lo siento por hacer preguntas tan tontas, era obvio que irías con él... con tu novio sí… sí, tu novio – repitió sintiéndose patético. -Nos vemos entonces.- soltó rápidamente con la cabeza baja antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Kurt, ¡espera!- Gritó Blaine.

Kurt ni siquiera se despidió de Rachel, el Señor Shue o Sam. Se sentía ridículo y simplemente se marchó. Blaine se quedó pensativo mientras miraba la sombra de Kurt caminando rápidamente por las calles.

* * *

Después de que Blaine la presentara a Rachel Berry, Jane se sintió emocionada por todo lo que ésta le enseñó. Incluso consideró que tal vez sería mejor unirse a New Directions. De todas formas, si la dejaban quedarse en los Warblers tendría que competir mucho, y sabía que al menos en McKinley sería una batalla más justa, por lo que habló con sus padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con que se transfiriera a otro lugar debido a que Sue había llevado la escuela a un alto nivel académico.

Lo más difícil fue decírselo a Blaine junto al director de teatro. La transferencia estaba lista y era hora de irse. Él le había prometido que la iba a ayudar y que no le importaba pasar por sobre personas con un cargo más importante que el de él. Él fue muy amable con ella y se sentía un poco mal por dejarlo, pero la oportunidad estaba frente a ella y no la podía desperdiciar.

Por supuesto, Blaine se puso furioso, pero no con ella, sino con Rachel y Kurt. Fue directo a McKinley dispuesto a discutir sobre ello, no era justo que le quitaran a una chica tan talentosa como Jane. No podía entender por qué le hicieron eso… no entendía por qué Kurt haría algo así.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto! Nos sentamos, establecimos reglas. ¡Nada de pouching!- Blaine entró al auditorio molesto y gritando, señalando a ambos directores de New Directions.

\- No la robamos, ella me buscó.- explicó Rachel.- Además, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Decir no? Ella no quería decírtelo hasta que los papeles de transferencia estuvieran listos.- Trató de calmarlo al ver la mirada tan reprobatoria que Blaine les daba a ella y a su amigo.

\- Pasé los últimos dos días amenazando con renunciar a mi trabajo para que todo el mundo la aceptara, lo logro y me dicen que se había marchado para unirse a su equipo. ¡Fui humillado!- gritó Blaine, exaltado.-

\- Blaine, tienes todo un equipo y Dios sabe cuántos estudiantes en Dalton matarían por unirse.- Kurt intentó calmarlo también, pero falló completamente.

\- No actúes tan agradable y encantador acerca de esto, Kurt, seguro estás más que feliz. No me sorprendería que tú lo hubieras causado después de verme con Dave.- soltó ácidamente.

Ouch, ese fue un golpe bajo. El rostro de Kurt cayó sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de Blaine. Él jamás haría algo así y no podía creer que Blaine lo creyera capaz. Le dolió que pensara así de él.

-Eh… tal vez será mejor que me vaya.- dijo el nuevo y desconcertado miembro ante la situación.

-No, quédate, está bien.- dijeron los 3 directores en unísono.

-Así verás la clase de personas que son tus directores.- Rachel quiso voltear los ojos, ella creía que Blaine estaba exagerando, y Kurt quería realizar la misma acción que su amiga. Él sabía que Blaine era muy terco e insistente cuando se molestaba, e incluso algo dramático.

\- Todo esto de la "competencia amistosa"… se acabó.- los miró retadoramente antes de salir del auditorio.-

\- ¡Blaine por favor!- dijo Kurt dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Rachel lo detuvo.

\- No Kurt, déjalo así. No te va a escuchar. Tú lo viste, está muy enojado.-

\- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que piense así de mi!-

\- Kurt, te lo digo de nuevo, no te va a escuchar, no es el momento para hablar. Deja que se le pase.-

* * *

Después del pequeño altercado con Blaine; Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn y los demás se dispusieron a celebrar que habían logrado empezar con el Glee Club nuevamente. Aunque fueron únicamente 4 miembros, el reclutamiento fue todo un éxito. Se unieron 2 hermanos gemelos, los cuales se veían muy contentos y positivos.

Era la hora de salir y disfrutar de la celebración de los ex alumnos, todos vestidos de blanco y rojo. Era una gran noche.

 _Alabama, Arkansas,_

 _I do love my Ma and Pa_

 _Not the way that I do love you_

 _Well, holy moly me oh my_

 _You're the apple of my eye_

 _Girl, I've never loved one like you_

 _Man, oh, man, you're my best friend_

 _I scream it to the nothingness_

 _There ain't nothing that I need_

 _Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie_

 _Chocolate candy, my oh my_

 _Ain't nothing please me more than you_

Toda la escuela estaba reunida, algunos alumnos tiraban sus libros en la hoguera y bailaban alrededor de ella.

 _Home, let me come home_

 _Home is wherever I'm with you_

 _Home, let me come home_

 _Home is wherever I'm with you_

Blaine llegó al lugar junto con Dave. Estaban tomados de las manos; a lo lejos, Mercedes se percató de los chicos y frunció el ceño. ¿De qué se había perdido?

Empezaron los fuegos artificiales, y Dave invitó a Blaine a subirse con él en la parte trasera de una camioneta.

 _Home, let me come home,_

 _Home is wherever I'm with you_

Kurt los visualizó desde lejos, abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa, no esperaba verlos después de lo que sucedió en el auditorio. Dave abrazó a Blaine y lo acercó hacia él con una sonrisa mientras Blaine le sonreía de vuelta, ambos estaban mirando al cielo. Rachel se acercó a Kurt y le tomó el hombro empáticamente.

Se dijo así mismo que no se daría por vencido, pero no podía dar ningún paso si Blaine estaba pasándola bien sin él. Quizás era el momento de dejarlo, quizás no. Blaine le devolvió la mirada pero la retiró casi al instante, Kurt dio un suspiro y repitió lo que su padre le había dicho. **"Todo va a estar bien"**

 _Home is when I'm alone with_ _ **you.**_

* * *

 **¡Gracias! ¡Esperamos sus reviews!**


	3. JAGGED LITTLE TAPESTRY

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

 **Les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!**

 **Cambie un poco una escena jaja así que espero les agrade como quedó!**

 **En fin. Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **\- JAGGED LITTLE TAPESTRY –**

* * *

\- Ugh, ¿cómo es posible que una tienda de música no tenga la banda sonora de 'Smash'?- Se cuestionó a sí mismo Kurt. Había decidido ir por algunas partituras a la tienda de música que estaba cerca de McKinley. Quería que el Club Glee intentara algo con 'Smash' como práctica.

\- Ugh lo sé, es como un crimen contra los coros teatrales.- Apareció Blaine complementando lo que Kurt había dicho.

\- Hola Blaine.- dijo suspirando al verlo. El gusto de ver a Blaine se desvaneció un poco cuando apareció Dave abrazándolo y dándole una sonrisa de saludo.- Y Daaave.- saludó muy sarcásticamente. Por una milésima de segundo, Kurt había celebrado dentro de su cabeza que Blaine haya aparecido sólo.

\- No me digas que tenemos que turnarnos de alguna manera para ir a comprar partituras.- Bromeó Blaine.

\- Noo, por supuesto que no. Está bien.- Contestó Kurt.

-Bueno, he estado ayudando a Blaine con su lista de canciones para los Warblers. Sacarle una muela a este chico es más fácil que sacarlo de Broadway.- Prosiguió Dave animosamente. – Incluso de las obras pequeñas de Broaway ¿me entiendes?- Se rió dirigiéndose a Kurt tratando de sonar gracioso, pero éste solo le dedicó una pequeña risa sarcástica. No le veía lo divertido a lo que Karofsky estaba diciendo, solo quería que se fuera por un momento y lo dejara a solas con Blaine.

\- Es bueno verte Kurt.- le sonrió Blaine y la pareja se retiró.

Kurt volteó los ojos, ya no quería verlos juntos, todavía dolía. Una canción sonó en su cabeza, era 'It's too Late' y la comenzó a cantar para sí mismo. Quizás ya era muy tarde para resolver las cosas con Blaine. Tenía que entender que Blaine siguió son su vida y siguió sin él.

¿Ya era muy tarde para una segunda oportunidad?.

 _Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time_

 _There's something wrong here, there can be no denying_

 _One of us is changing, or maybe we've stopped trying_

La misma nota musical sonó en la cabeza de Blaine. Desde que Kurt llegó de nuevo a Lima, aunque le costaba admitirlo, no había dejado de pensar en él y en cómo estuvo a punto de besarlo esa noche en Scandals. Kurt parecía realmente arrepentido por haber roto el compromiso, había venido para recuperarlo y Blaine tenía miedo, quizás ya era muy tarde para reparar el daño.

 _And it's too late, baby, now it's too late_

 _Though we really did try to make it_

 _Something inside has died and I can't hide_

 _And I just can't fake it_

Él y Dave seguían caminado en la tienda, pero Blaine estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kurt y se le quedó viendo por algunos momentos, ¿qué era eso que sentía?

Kurt estaba distraído titiritando la canción en su cabeza. Extrañaba mucho a Blaine, ahora mismo se imaginaba a ambos comprando canciones para sus respectivos coros, haciendo bromas sobre quien ganaría y compartiendo pequeños besos. Volteó a ver a Blaine, quien se encontraba del otro extremo del lugar, dio un suspiro y regresó su mirada.

¿Había alguna esperanza para ellos?

Blaine y Dave se retiraron del lugar y decidieron ir a Lima Bean. Karofsky parloteaba y parloteaba algo a lo que Blaine no le estaba prestando atención, pues seguía pensativo. Mientras estaban en la fila esperando su turno, Blaine dirigió la mirada hacia un chico con el uniforme de Dalton, era él.

 _It used to be so easy living here with you_

 _You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do_

Estaba recordando aquellos días gloriosos en la Academia Dalton, donde iba junto a Kurt por un café mientras tenían su hora de descanso. Se les quedó viendo con nostalgia. Su 'yo' Warbler miraba a Kurt embelesadoramente y éste desvió su mirada hacía él.

 _Now you look so unhappy_

 _and I feel like a fool_

Ese Kurt se levantó hacía él y Blaine lo miró confundido, era sólo su imaginación pero su 'yo' Warbler también lo siguió, lo miraba tan enamorado y con una sonrisa, pero al ver a su 'presente', esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Quizás aquel Blaine no entendía por qué su 'yo' actual no estaba con el amor de su vida.

 _And it's too late, baby, now it's too late_

 _Though we really did try to make it_

 _Something inside has died and I can't hide_

 _And I just can't fake it_

Después de ir a la tienda de música, Kurt llegó al auditorio de McKinley. Quería arreglar unas cosas para el día siguiente antes de regresar a su casa. Abrió su carpeta encima del piano y se deslizaron unas fotos.

Eran fotografías de él junto a Blaine. Las tomó delicadamente y comenzó a ver una por una, sonriendo al recordar cada momento que quedó plasmado. Entre ellas, se encontraba la que se habían tomado juntos antes de que Kurt dejara Lima y se fuera a Nueva York. Kurt sintió algo dulce y amargo dentro de él. Había vivido momentos preciosos junto a su ex prometido, y quería con todo su corazón que esos momentos volvieran.

 _But it's too late, baby, it's too late_

 _Though we really did try to make it_

 _Something inside has died and I can't hide_

Blaine se sentó en el piano de su casa repitiendo la melodía que su cabeza había reproducido en la tienda. Después, sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a abrir su carpeta de imágenes. Había montones de fotos de Kurt y de ellos juntos. Dio una pequeña risita al ver una foto en particular, era Kurt haciendo una cara graciosa… se veía hermoso. Siguió mirando las fotos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él y Kurt habían compartido muchas cosas, había muchas memorias que jamás iba a borrar.

 _It's too late, oh baby, it's too late_

 _Now Darling, it's too late_

La canción les dolía a ambos, y la pregunta aún seguía en pie y sin resolver…

¿Ya era muy tarde para ellos?

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó felizmente Blaine al ver a su mamá un poco confundida viendo sus productos de belleza.

\- Oh cariño.- volteó a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa.- Estoy pensando en cómo podré organizar todos estos productos, mañana me iré temprano a venderlos.- Respondió su mamá.

Pam Anderson era una mujer muy risueña, además de amable y muy hermosa. Blaine adoraba a su madre, ella siempre lo había apoyado en cada una de sus decisiones sin importar qué. Blaine deseaba que su padre tuviera las mismas acciones que su madre tenía con él.

\- Y bueno, ¿dónde está papá?- preguntó mirando su alrededor.

Pam suspiró pesadamente antes de responderle a su hijo.

\- No lo sé Blaine, sólo me dejó un mensaje en la recamara diciendo que se iría de viaje por unos días. Cosas de "negocios".-

-¿Están teniendo problemas de nuevo, cierto?.- hizo una mueca.

Pam tardó en responder -… Sí hijo, pero no te preocupes, como le dije a Cooper, todas las parejas pasan por problemas. Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?-

Blaine se quedó parado pensativo, no le gustaba que las cosas no estuvieran del todo bien en su casa. Pam se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó.

\- Está bien mamá.- Blaine le sonrió aunque no estaba muy convencido por la respuesta de su madre. –Por cierto, hoy vendrá mi novio a casa ¿Eso está bien?, quería platicar de algo conmigo.- comentó Blaine al separarse de su madre.

\- ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Kurt.- exclamó Pam alegremente.- ¡Haré un pequeño pastel!.- aplaudió emocionada.

\- Mamá… es Dave.- frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Oh es verdad!.- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.-Lo siento hijo, aún no me acostumbro a tu nuevo novio.-

Pam hizo un mohín. A ella le encantaba Kurt, siempre platicaba con él acerca de la nueva moda que salía cada temporada, y con Dave era tan extraño porque no sabía exactamente de qué platicar con él. Extrañaba ver a Kurt, y Cooper también lo extrañaba, pero respetaba que su hijo haya elegido a otra persona para estar a su lado.

* * *

-¿Q-qué? ¿Es-es-estás hablando en serio?- Preguntó un conmocionado Blaine.

Dave le acababa de pedir que se mudaran juntos. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar en la casa de Blaine platicando acerca de un juego cuando de pronto Dave le tomó de las manos y le preguntó si quería dar ese paso con él. Blaine no sabía qué responder. Era una petición muy grande.

Luego pensó en Kurt.

Pensó en la vez que se mudaron juntos, los recuerdos de las noches durmiendo abrazados y cuando bailaban en pijama por todo el loft. Recuerdos de besos en el hombro mientras uno de los chicos cocinaba la cena. Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente y su corazón se apretó. El ojimiel sacudió la cabeza.

 _No, no puedes pensar más en eso Blaine, ya pasó, ya no están juntos, has cambiado la página y te ha costado mucho trabajo. ¡Hazlo!-_ le dijo su subconsciente mientras que su corazón no estaba aún tan seguro.

Dave estaba ansioso por la respuesta, esperando a Blaine pacientemente. El moreno dio un suspiro antes de decir. - ¡Está bien! Mudémonos juntos.- Sonrió con nerviosismo Blaine.

\- ¿¡En serio!? Oh dios, ¡Será genial! lo prometo, muchas gracias por aceptar boo boo. Te quiero. –

Se abrazaron mientras que Pam Anderson los miraba desde la pared, había escuchado todo y tenía una mueca en su rostro. No estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero le tocaba -una vez más- apoyar a su hijo.

* * *

 **-** _Kurt, ¿me podrías ayudar con esto por favor?- gritó Blaine desde el cuarto que Rachel solía ocupar. Estaba tratando de mover la cama. Después de que ella se marchó, él y Kurt se dispusieron a redecorar todo para hacer del loft un lugar más espacioso, cómodo y bonito._

 _Kurt llegó hasta donde estaba su prometido con dos tazas de agua llevando un overol manchado casi completamente de pintura. Él se había encargado de la decoración y había comenzado pintando las paredes._

 _\- Ven aquí Blaine, sentémonos un momento. Ya hemos trabajado mucho.- dijo gentilmente entregándole la taza a su prometido._

 _Se sentaron en la cama mirando hacia una pequeña ventana que se encontraba ahí, Blaine rodeó a Kurt con un brazo y éste depositó su cabeza en él._

 _-Me está gustando mucho como nos está quedando todo, es tan bonito. Los colores, los muebles.-_

 _\- A mí también me gusta, pero me gustas más tú.- coqueteó Blaine, y Kurt le soltó un pequeño codazo sonriente. -¿Qué? Es la verdad.- le besó el cabello. –Pero tienes razón, nos está quedando maravilloso, ahora lo siento más como_ _ **nuestro**_ _hogar._

 _\- Yo también.- suspiró Kurt._

 _Pasaron un rato más descansando hasta que decidieron continuar con toda la decoración. Jugaron un poco con la pintura, manchándose uno al otro. El loft se llenó de grititos y risas alegres. Blaine estaba persiguiendo a Kurt alrededor de la pequeña sala con un bote de pintura dispuesto a mancharlo. Ambos sentían una felicidad enorme y ¡lo transmitían!, todos en NYADA envidiaban su relación. Kurt dejó de correr para dirigirse a Blaine, mencionó algo que hizo que Blaine bajara el bote de pintura y se acercara a él tomándolo de la cintura. Compartieron un pequeño y sonoro beso y dejaron de jugar sólo porque se dieron cuenta de que ya iba a anochecer y el departamento aún no estaba listo, sin mencionar que se habían gastado mucha pintura jugando, por lo cual se dispusieron a terminarlo pronto._

 _\- ¿No más juegos con pintura?_

 _\- No más juegos con pintura._

* * *

Blaine le había preguntado a Brittany si quería decorar el nuevo departamento que ahora compartía con Dave. Era muy bonito, espacioso y grande, pero le faltaba color y sabía que su amiga tenía muy buenas ideas, así que le pidió ayuda.

El departamento estuvo listo en algunas horas y Brittany invitó a la pareja para que lo vieran. Estaba muy emocionada por ver sus reacciones. Empezó mostrándoles la cocina y la sala donde había muchos colores vivos y fuertes. Incluso la esponja del lavatrastos tenía un color peculiar. Ahora se dirigieron a la habitación, Dave se veía tan entusiasmado por todos los colores del orgullo gay que había allí pero hubo algo que confundió a Blaine.

\- Wooow. Pero, Espera… ¿dónde está la cama?- preguntó.

\- Decidí quitarla. Cuando los imaginé teniendo sexo, vi un tractor montando un ciclomotor.-

Dave estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Blaine quedó más desconcertado, no sabía que decir a ese comentario. Ellos nunca habían tenido sexo, y con la imagen mental que se hizo de sí mismo junto a Dave, decidió que ni en un futuro cercano lo tendrían.

\- Oh..- dijo tartamudeando.- Am-b-bueno, Britt. Gracias, gracias en verdad pero creo que la cama es algo indispensable. Iremos por ella ¿de acuerdo?.

\- Está bien.- murmuró Brittany algo decepcionada. Y los chicos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

-.. Lo siento, tengo que hablar ahora o callar para siempre.- Kurt se levantó de su asiento interrumpiendo la propuesta que Santana le estaba haciendo a Brittany. No estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso, eran muy jóvenes y Kurt sabía lo que pasaba cuando te comprometías tan joven.

-Um, normalmente eso se guarda para la boda.- dijo Quinn desconcertada. Kurt la ignoró y siguió hablando a pesar de las caras confundidas de todos en el salón.

-¿No aprendieron nada de mí y de Blaine? Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. ¡Todos nosotros.- farfulló Kurt alzando la voz.

Todos lo miraban como si fuera algún ser extraño y Santana se estaba molestando por ese comentario, hasta que Tina rompió un poco la tensión que se estaba sintiendo en la sala.

-Como alguien que ha vivido envidiando la felicidad de otros, ni siquiera puedo odiar este compromiso. ¡Ustedes son perfectas juntas!- chilló Tina emocionada.

\- Gracias Tina.- Santana no le quitaba la vista a Kurt. Más tarde iba a desquitarse, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, era un momento preciado y Kurt lo había arruinado. Dio una sonrisa vengativa al rostro de su compañero que permanecía en desacuerdo.

Después de ese pequeño momento incómodo, todos salieron de la sala de coro celebrando y felicitando a Brittany y a Santana. Kurt se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados y Rachel lo miró indicando que les diera un abrazo o algo por estilo, a lo que Kurt le respondió con un pequeño 'No'. Se acercó a él cruzada de brazos haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- Preguntó Rachel

\- Fui completamente honesto Rachel.- Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón con Rachel detrás de él.

-Creo que más bien, no fuiste muy de apoyo.-

-Tienes razón, no fui de apoyo, pero no voy a apoyar algo que sé por experiencia propia que es una mala decisión de la cual se van a arrepentir.- Le contestó Kurt a la defensiva, iban caminado por los pasillos hasta que Santana los detuvo.

\- Oh Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo una dulce Santana pero estaba claro que sólo fingía.

\- Oh, yo me voy.-

\- No quédate uniceja.-

Rachel sabía que de esta conversación no iba a salir nada bueno y estaba preocupada por ello.

\- Kurt, pensé en lo que dijiste y lo analicé determinadamente. Me di cuenta de que tal vez tienes razón.- Rachel miró a Kurt sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud tan comprensiva que salió de la nada.

\- De acuerdo, quizás Brittany y yo somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, quiero decir, después de todo es por eso que no funcionó contigo y con Blaine ¿cierto?- Kurt volteó para otro lado al escuchar el nombre de Blaine y las palabras 'no funcionó'.

Santana estaba hablando muy delicadamente, y Rachel se quitó de la mente el pensamiento negativo que tenía para esta conversación, hasta que su amiga siguió hablando.

\- O quizás no funcionó porque eres un pequeño prejuicioso gerontófilico con la boca como el trasero de un gato.- farfulló Santana molesta.

 _Oh no,_ pensó Rachel, Santana había comenzado y ella sabía que no iba a parar.

-Quizás Blaine se hartó de tu voz chillona repitiendo una y otra vez que ambos eran los dueños del movimiento gay cada vez que cocinaban macarrones con queso o eructaban.- prosiguió Santana.

Kurt no le quitaba la mirada, estaba moviendo la cabeza como si no le importara lo que Santana le estaba diciendo.

-Quizás Blaine no quería estar con alguien que parece que le acaban de quitar los dientes de arriba cada vez que sonríe.- escupió la latina, y Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos, quería que se detuviera.

A lo lejos, Blaine iba entrando a McKinley por una de las puertas laterales, quería buscar a Sam para entregarle algunos libros que le había prometido desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces visualizó a Kurt, Rachel y Santana platicando y se dirigió a ellos, sería bueno saludar por un momento a sus amigos antes de ir con Sam. Se acercó hacia ellos pero se detuvo a escuchar lo que Santana le estaba gritoneando a Kurt… _¿Qué demonios?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Blaine.

\- O quizás Blaine no quería estar con alguien que se viste como un extra de uno de los sueños húmedos más elaborados de Andy Dick. Quizás Blaine se cansó de salir con alguien que parece una versión más femenina de Quinn Fabray. Quizás finalmente se asustó de tu extraña obsesión con la gente mayor que provoca que merodees los geriátricos como uno de esos gatos que pueden oler el cáncer. Quizás se cansó de verte dejándote caer en cada piano para no entretener a nadie con la canción con la que Judy Garland se ahogó. Quizás un día Blaine se levantó y dijo "Sabes qué, no quiero casarme con un asexuado y ególatra, quizás necesito a alguien que sepa más de 3 pasos de baile…."-

Blaine escuchaba y miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claramente molesto por todo lo que Santana le escupía a su ex prometido. Nada de lo que decía era verdad, y por supuesto Blaine no se iba a quedar callado, no era justo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Quizás no tenga nada que ver con Brittany y conmigo, quizás es porque eres totalmente, totalmente insoportable, tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso.-

-Santana, ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?- llegó Blaine con una cara enfadada. Kurt y Rachel se digirieron hacia él, sorprendidos. Kurt no se lo esperaba, y veía a Blaine tan enfadado que se preocupó un poco.

\- ¡Oh mira quien llegó a la fiesta! El maravilloso hobbit gay ¿Tienes algo que decir?-

\- No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando, pero no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a Kurt.- el tono de Blaine subió y Santana sólo le dio una pequeña risita burlona.

-Pff escucha….-

\- No, escúchame tú a mi Santana. – La señalo molesto. -No puedo creerlo, ¡todo lo que dijiste es pura basura! No tienes por qué hablarle así a la persona que te apoyó cuando tu querida abuela te dejó de hablar porque eres lesbiana.- soltó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Mira Anderson...-

\- Mira nada. Kurt es la persona más maravillosa de este planeta, es amable y muy compasivo, es respetuoso y gentil, cosa que no entiendes porque careces de eso.-

Kurt abrió la boca, no podía creerlo. Blaine lo estaba defendiendo, ¡Blaine lo estaba defendiendo!

\- Kurt estuvo a tu lado en Nueva York soportando tus comentarios negativos y te recibió en su hogar. Kurt te apoyó en muchas ocasiones y tú lo único que hacías era insultarlo. Él se dispuso a consolarte cuando había perdido a su propio hermano. Él hizo algo completamente hermoso por esa gente mayor que sufre de la ausencia de sus seres queridos, él lo hizo porque tiene un gran corazón y no tienes por qué burlarte de ello, ¡es una acción maravillosa! No te sientas poderosa por haberlo ofendido, siéntete avergonzada porque desde donde yo estaba, parecías una señora histérica y molesta con la vida gritoneando todas esas cosas. No te atrevas a insultarlo así cuando él no ha hecho nada para lastimarte, él se ha preocupado por ti y creo que le debes al menos un poco de respeto. ¿Sabes qué es eso al menos?- Blaine no había parado, Rachel se mordía las uñas por lo intenso que se estaba poniendo todo, y Kurt sólo miraba a Blaine.

\- Creo que si yo no tuviera razón, tu noviecito no se hubiera quedado callado.- ladró Santana.

-El ignorante ataca con la boca Santana, mientras que el sabio, se queda callado.- respondió Blaine en el mismo tono, eso fue suficiente para que la latina se marchara con el rostro enfurecido.

Blaine dio un suspiro pesado y respiró profundamente antes de voltear hacia donde estaban Kurt y Rachel. Le dio una sonrisa cálida a Kurt, notaba que tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se preocupó.

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien?-

Kurt quería llorar, Blaine lo había defendido de la crueldad de Santana, lo había defendido y no sabía que decirle, se acercó un poco mientras que Rachel los miraba atentamente.

\- Bl-Blaine, gracias. Pe-pero, yo lo merecía sabes...-

\- No no no Kurt.- lo tomó de los hombros.- No te mereces nada de eso, no mereces nada malo, eres una persona encantadora y nadie debe hablarte de esa manera ¿okay?- Le dijo Blaine sonriente.

Kurt no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado mientras que Blaine lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. A Kurt le dolieron las palabras que Santana le dijo, pero ese pinchazo de dolor desapareció cuando Blaine apareció junto a él. Se había formado una pequeña burbuja que los rodeaba a ambos, no estaba Rachel, no estaba McKinley, no había nada alrededor, sólo eran ellos dos compartiendo ese hermoso y delicado abrazo. Kurt se separó pero Blaine seguía sosteniéndolo, le retiró un pequeño cabello que se había desordenado, era un momento bastante cálido y Kurt sintió esperanza de poder regresar con Blaine, su mirada se lo decía y se sentía tan contento por ello… pero el momento terminó cuando el teléfono de Blaine sonó y la burbuja imaginaria desapareció.-

\- Oh lo siento, debe ser Dave.- contestó Blaine.-

Y la esperanza que tenía Kurt se desvaneció. Olvidó por un instante que Blaine ya no era suyo, y al verlo sonriendo al contestar la llamada a Dave, le quedo más que claro. Miró a Rachel y ella le dio una sonrisa empática.

A veces cuando amas algo, es mejor dejarlo ir.

* * *

Kurt había quedado triste cuando Brittany le contó que Blaine y Dave se habían mudado juntos. No se lo esperaba, vivir con alguien era algo enorme y eso quería decir que Blaine y Dave iban muy en serio con su relación. Estaba sentado en un esponjoso cojín mientras Mason & Jane cantaban un mashup. La letra de la canción le llegaba completamente. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Blaine.

 _Tonight you're mine completely_

 _You give your love so sweetly_

 _Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

 _But will you love me tomorrow?_

 _I had no choice but to hear you_

 _You stated your case time and again_

 _I thought about it, yeah_

' _No olvides tu chaqueta, chico nuevo'._

Recordó cuando él y Blaine se conocieron por primera vez en Dalton, cuando corrieron por aquel pasillo al que Blaine llamó 'atajo'. Kurt jamás podría olvidar su primer beso, aquel momento dulce y apasionado que compartieron juntos y el que daba inicio a su relación.

 _You've already won me over in spite of me_

 _And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

 _And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Blaine había luchado contra sus fantasmas para sacarlo a bailar aquella noche en McKinley. Ese momento estaba muy marcado en el corazón de Kurt, una lágrima comenzó a descender de su mejilla… los recuerdos seguían aún muy vivos.

 _Tonight with words unspoken_

 _When the night meets the morning Sun_

 _You've already won me over_

 _In spite of me_

También comenzó a recordar su primera pelea en Scandals, el miedo de Blaine al sentir que Kurt tal vez ya no lo necesitaba. Parpadeó un poco soltando unas lágrimas. Kurt quería seguir el consejo de Brittany, pero le dolía tanto aceptar que todo se había ido.

Las imágenes de la preciosa propuesta que Blaine le hizo llegaron a su mente, él había dicho que sí porque amaba a Blaine y quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, pero su problema acerca de la intimidad le había hecho una mala jugada.

 _And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

 _Don't be surprised if I love you_

 _For all that you are_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

 _Yeah, yeah_

La canción dio fin y Kurt se limpió las lágrimas, no queriendo que sus demás amigos lo vieran. Rachel se levantó de su pequeño sillón y aplaudió animosamente a Mason y a Jane, la presentación había quedado preciosa.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Me encantó el entusiasmo y el sentimiento. ¡Gran primera presentación!.- chilló Rachel emocionada.

-Creo que el tono pudo haber estado una octava arriba.- Kurt se levantó de su lugar y se digirió a los chicos estrictamente. –Mason, eres animador, pudiste haber usado una coreografía para darle variedad y complejidad.-

\- Kurt, es su primera vez.- susurró Rachel

-¿Ya olvidaste cómo está la competencia? ¿Cuánto nos presionó el Señor Shue para ser campeones?.-

Rachel se disculpó con los chicos y tomó a Kurt por el brazo para llevarlo a la parte trasera del auditorio.

\- Intento ser proactiva y tú lo estas saboteando.- reclamó

-Mi problema es que les dices exactamente lo que quieren escuchar, estamos aquí para ganar y estamos muy lejos de eso. ¡La honestidad es nuestra única opción!- susurró Kurt.

-Estas críticas tuyas no son de ayuda, están dañando al equipo. Ahora, creo que deberías irte a casa y dejarme tomar las riendas de esto.- le dijo molesta. Kurt se marchó del auditorio después de eso. Rachel se sintió un poco mal por haber corrido a Kurt pero era lo mejor, su amigo necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo cuando un chico con gel se apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos, el ojiazul hizo un pequeño sonido con su garganta y tapó su rostro con una almohada, tratando de alejar la figura de su amado.

Esta semana había sido difícil para él, tuvo que atravesar muchas emociones y sentimientos, mencionando también lo ocurrido en el auditorio. Jane y Mason lo habían hecho genial pero la canción había causado que su corazón se apretará y su cabeza dijera mucho, no supo controlarse y eso provocó que se desquitará un poco con los chicos.

Kurt se sentía un poco vacío por dentro, retiró la almohada de su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. Extrañaba a Blaine demasiado, pero claramente el ojimiel no sentía lo mismo. Recordó su plática con Brittany y dio un suspiro. Quizás salir con alguien más sería la mejor opción para curar su corazón roto.

Se levantó de su cama y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca, abrió su pc portátil y escribió una página web.

Tenía que continuar con su vida aunque le doliera, tenía que continuar sin Blaine. El moreno se encontraba en un buen lugar ahora y él no podía hacer algo para arruinar eso. Recordó que ahora el ojimiel vivía junto a Dave, y eso sólo podía significar que las cosas funcionan perfectamente bien entre ellos, un sentimiento de celos corrió por sus venas y dio 'click' en una sección dentro de la página web con mucha fuerza.

Tenía que superarlo, tenía que seguir aunque doliera.

Comenzó a escribir su nombre en un cuadro de inscripción para conocer gente nueva. Después de unos minutos un perfil llamó su atención: _Walter Adamns_. Dio 'click' y se abrió una ventana de chat. El chico Walter estaba disponible. Kurt dio nuevamente un suspiro y decidió conversar con él.

Quizás si conocía a alguien más, podía olvidar un poco lo que sentía por Blaine. Su Blaine.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt se levantó muy animado y se dirigió a McKinley rápidamente. Tenía algo grandioso que contarle a Rachel y por supuesto, disculparse con ella por lo sucedido anoche. La fue a buscar a la sala de coro, y ésta se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en el piano. Cuando llegó al salón Rachel le alzó una ceja.

\- Ugh, no me des un sermón, sé que metí la pata. Rompí la regla de la enseñanza: 'Deja tu equipaje en casa, o revísalo para que todo el avión no tenga que oler tus calcetines'.- dijo en tono algo cómico y Rachel se río.

\- Descuida, nos pasa a todos.

\- Un corazón roto envenena el cerebro.- Rachel asintió en acuerdo.- Así que por eso busco controlar donde no es apropiado. Lo siento, creo que me excedí.-

\- No Kurt, tenías razón. Jane y Mason hablaron conmigo esta mañana, estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que les dijiste ayer, dijeron que les ayudaste. Escucha, te necesito como mi co-director y para mantenerme firme. Creo que por nuestra amistad olvidamos que tenemos ideas diferentes pero que ambas son válidas.

\- ¿Así que dijeron eso de mí? ¿Qué los motivé?- Kurt estaba emocionado por aquello, se sentía tan bien que alguien reconociera sus consejos y los tomara en cuenta.

-¿Es lindo, no?

-Santo cielo somos maestros.- murmuró Kurt al sentarse en el piano junto a su amiga.

\- Bueno, creo que entre los dos hacemos un buen maestro, ¿qué dices? ¿hacemos esto? ¿juntos cambiaremos al mundo?.- alzó su dedo meñique esperando que Kurt lo estrechara con el suyo.

-¡Hecho!- y lo estrechó.- Por cierto, tengo algo que contarte. ¡No lo vas a creer!

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Ayer me inscribí a un sitio de citas y comencé a platicar con alguien.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

\- Espera, ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó Rachel confundida.

\- Bueno, verás. Decidí pasar la página, ya no quiero sentirme mal por Blaine, quiero estar bien. Veo que él es feliz con Dave, así que su felicidad debe ser suficiente para mí… Y yo merezco también felicidad.- Explicó Kurt.- Anoche estaba en mi computador en aquel sitio de citas y encontré a un chico de nombre Walter. Platicamos sólo un poco pero creo que me hará mucho bien conocer a más personas y ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta logre tener una cita.

-¿Y el sitio es seguro?-

-¡Por supuesto! Ese sitio es totalmente confiable ya que las relaciones que se han dado ahí han tenido mucho éxito.

\- Bueno, señor 'citas confiables', sabes que te apoyo. Yo tampoco quiero verte triste, nunca más.

\- Gracias Rachel.- Compartieron un abrazo y Kurt no dejaba de sonreír. Le prometió al chico Walter que seguirían hablando, tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto, quizás era el inicio de algo nuevo e interesante para él.

* * *

 _You live, you learn (You just call out my name)_

 _You love, you learn_

 _You cry, you learn_

 _You lose, You just call)_

 _You learn_

 _Out my name, (Just call)_

 _And you know wherever I am, (wherever I am)_

 _I'll come runnin' (You live, you learn)_

 _To see you again (You learn)_

 _You cry, you learn_

 _You lose, you learn_

Todos los chicos graduados estaban en el auditorio cantando una bella canción para los miembros del Club Glee. Santana había llegado por un costado de la sala y sostuvo el hombro de Kurt dándole una sonrisa.

 _Winter, spring, (You bleed, you fall)_

 _Summer or fall_

 _You scream, you learn_

Ambos chicos habían platicado un poco antes de decidir la canción que cantarían. Santana miró a Brittany que también estaba con ellos, y se disculpó con Kurt sobre lo ocurrido en el pasillo de la escuela.

\- También hablé con Blaine.-

Kurt abrió un poco los ojos ante el comentario de Santana.

 _You live, you learn (You just call)_

 _You love, you learn (Out my name)_

 _You cry, you learn_

 _You lose, you learn (You just call)_

 _You bleed, you learn (Out my name)_

 _You scream, you learn_

Brittany le dijo a la morena en donde vivía Blaine ahora y platicó con el también. Se lo había prometido a su novia.

 _You grieve, you learn (You've got a friend)_

 _You choke, you learn (You've got a friend)_

\- Espero que las cosas entre el Hobbit y tú se resuelvan pronto.- fue lo último que dijo Santana antes de dirigirse al auditorio. Kurt le dio las gracias casi en un susurro y Brittany le guiñó un ojo.

 _It's good to know (Ain't it good to know)_

 _You've got a friend (You've got a friend)_

 _It's good to know_

 _ **You've got a friend**_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Un capítulo más y después llega el del elevador! Yay!**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Sus comentarios en serio levantan el ánimo! *wink***


	4. THE HURT LOCKER PARTE UNO

**¡Hola Klainers! Espero que esten teniendo una buena tarde. Les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero lo disfruten!**

 **Capitulo dedicado a mi beta, que fue su cumpleañoss hace unos días, siganla en twitter : cefalexforte es 1000% Klainer como nosotros jaja.**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **THE HURT LOCKER P 1**

* * *

Kurt había pasado varios días hablando con ese chico de nombre Walter, se quedaba despierto hasta las 2:00 am platicando con él por teléfono sobre los nuevos musicales que daban de qué hablar este año, se sentía realmente bien conocer a alguien nuevo y diferente. Kurt ya no pasaba sus noches llorando pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas con Blaine, había cambiado de página, había superado la ruptura y se sintió orgulloso por ello. Ahora su propósito era conocer a Walter en persona, llevaban días platicando por chat hasta que el misterioso chico le pasó su número y comenzaron a hablar por teléfono.

Burt lo regañaba porque siempre amanecía con unas ojeras y algo cansado pero a Kurt no le importaba, realmente le gustaba platicar con ese chico. Hoy era una de esas noches en las cuales tenía su cita telefónica y decidió preguntarle a Walter si le gustaría tener una cita y conocerse.

\- Walter, lo siento por interrumpirte pero quisiera preguntarte algo.-

\- _Oh no te preocupes Kurt, puedes decirme.-_ parloteó una voz bastante madura del otro lado.

\- Mira, hemos llevado días haciendo esto, y para ser honesto me ha agradado mucho platicar contigo sobre musicales, Patti Lupone y lo guapo que es Chris Evans.- soltó una risita. –Pero me gustaría, tú sabes platicar de eso y más pero… en persona.- Hubo un silencio del otro lado y Kurt pensó que lo había arruinado con esa petición, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

- _¿En serio quieres conocerme?-_ su voz se escuchaba insegura.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Creo que sería una buena idea y en verdad, en verdad me gustaría que nos viéramos. Haría todo… más real.- casi rogó para que aceptara. Después de unos segundos la voz del otro lado respondió.

\- _De acuerdo. ¿Dónde nos vemos?-_

Kurt soltó un chillido emocionado, tenía un gran presentimiento sobre esta cita. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué repertorio de canciones te gustaría que estuvieran en nuestra boda?- preguntó Blaine a su prometido mientras estaba acostado en la cama con una pequeña libreta en sus manos anotando algunos detalles para su gran día, Kurt entró a la habitación con una bandeja de fruta, yogurt, café y algunas galletas y se sentó a su lado._

 _\- Umm, no lo sé, a decir verdad no lo he pensado aún, pero recuerda que...-_

 _\- Come what May y Teenage Dream no pueden faltar, ¿correcto?.-_ _completó Blaine con una sonrisa._

 _\- Correcto.-_

 _Compartieron un beso._

 _\- Me gustaría que cantaran tus amigos Warblers. Quiero decir, Jeff, Nick, Wes y los demás. Hace mucho tiempo que no los ves y sería un gran reencuentro si cantan juntos ¿no lo crees?.- Sugirió Kurt. – Pero por supuesto, no quiero ver a Sebastian Smythe.-_

 _-'No-Se-bas-tian'.- anotó Blaine en su libreta._

 _-¿Por qué estás anotando todo eso?- soltó Kurt con una risita._

 _\- Bueno, es solo que quiero que todo salga perfecto, quiero que sea maravilloso, quiero que sea la mejor boda de todas._

 _\- Será maravilloso porque es acerca de nosotros Blaine, ya lo verás.- Kurt le acarició el rostro y tomó una taza de café y se dispuso a beberla._

 _Era un cálido domingo por la mañana y a Kurt y a Blaine les encantaba los domingos porque podían ir de picnic al Central Park y caminar de la mano mientras el sol caía en sus rostros. Podían recostarse juntos y compartir miradas cómplices y sonoros besos. Después llegarían a casa hambrientos de algo que no era precisamente comida, y dormirían enredando sus piernas. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, todo era tan maravilloso a su alrededor._

* * *

Becky le había dado un mensaje a Kurt de parte de la Entrenadora Sylvester esa mañana en McKinley. A Kurt se le hizo extraño que Sue quisiera verlo, pero decidió ir a su oficina para saber qué era lo que quería, aunque lo más probable era que lo amenazaría si seguía con el Glee Club y Kurt ya estaba acostumbrado a eso así que le restó importancia.

\- Bien, estoy aquí como lo pediste.- dijo Kurt al sentarse en la oficina de Sue frente a ella.

\- Oh porcelana, mi dulce duendecillo frágil y chillón.-

Kurt apretó sus labios ante dicha mención. – Te cité aquí porque quiero ayudarte a lograr el verdadero propósito de tu vida.- el castaño frunció el ceñ0. -Quiero ayudarte a recuperar a Blaine.-

Kurt dio un suspiro pesado volteando un poco los ojos y la entrenadora continuó.- Ese Karofsky es un inútil bueno para nada, es un cruel brabucón.-

-¿Desde cuándo le interesamos Blaine y yo?- preguntó Kurt mirándola con ojos interrogatorios.

-¡Desde siempre!- contestó Sue, pero Kurt no quedó convencido con la respuesta.

-Verás, tú y Blaine son como blusas.-

-¿Cómo que blusas?-

-Una blusa es una prenda ligera y femenina. Término que uso para describir mi tipo de gay favorito.- Guiñó -Siempre sabes qué hacer con una blusa y a kilométros puedes escuchar su suave suish suish suish en el viento de verano.- parloteó Sue moviendo sus manos como si realmente una blusa se estuviera moviendo en el aire.

-Ah gr-gracias, supongo, pero yo-no-quiero-regresar-con-Blai-ne.- explicó Kurt.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese no es el porcelana que conozco!- Sue no podía creer que Kurt rechazara su 'oferta', ella estaba cien por ciento dispuesta a ayudarlo, amaba 'Klaine' y su corazón quedó destruido cuando supo de su ruptura. Aunque Kurt dijera que no, ella iba a poner su 'granito de arena' para que todo volviera a ser como era antes.

–Más vale que vayas al auditorio.- comentó después Sue mirando su reloj. –Los equipos están por ensayar para el gran evento.-

-¿Cuál gran evento?- Kurt no sabía a qué se refería la entrenadora.

\- El que organicé para destruir el Club Glee de una vez por todas.- Kurt abrió la boca por la sorpresa y la miró expectante. -¿Lo dije en alto verdad?- Kurt parpadeó un poco tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. –Debí decirlo en mi voz mental.-

* * *

Blaine estaba practicando con los Warblers para el **'Invitational'** que Sue había organizado en el Auditorio de McKinley. Todos los chicos estaban dispuestos a vencer a los demás coros y Blaine también.

-Muchachos, ¿quieren descansar un poco?.- les sugirió Blaine.

\- ¡Para nada! Vamos a seguir practicando.- soltó uno de los chicos.

\- Si es posible hasta que nos desmayemos. Nosotros vamos a ganar señor Anderson, no queremos defraudarlo ni defraudarnos a nosotros mismos.- continuó competitivamente Tristan, el líder de los Warblers.

\- Oh, de acuerdo chicos, sólo no se excedan.-

\- Bien muchachos, continuemos.- y los Warblers comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños con la boca, moviéndola de un lado a otro junto con su cabeza. Blaine rió al ver a sus chicos, pero estaba contento por el entusiasmo y el esfuerzo que daban. Su equipo era el mejor y estaba muy orgulloso de eso. A lo lejos visualizó a Rachel y a Kurt entrando al auditorio murmurando algunas cosas que él no podía escuchar, los saludó con una mano y se acercó hacia ellos cuando cortaron distancia.

\- Blaine, ¿los Warblers se encuentran bien? Quiero decir, me están asustando un poco.- dijo Rachel mirándolos como si fueran monstruos o algo por el estilo.-

\- ¡Están entrenando!- contestó Blaine orgullosamente. – Ellos quieren dar lo mejor.- Dio un suspiro a su equipo antes de continuar.- Okay, repasemos las reglas. No habrá jueces, así que esto será para fanfarronear. Aún así mis chicos se toman muy, muy en serio todo esto. Así que me aseguraré de que el orden sea elegido imparcialmente y por imparcial me refiero a ir en segundo para cantar.-

Rachel parecía nerviosa ante los comentarios que hizo Blaine acerca de _'mis chicos se lo toman muy en serio'_. Estaba preocupada porque los Warblers y Vocal Adrenaline eran coros bastante poderosos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va su reclutamiento? ¿Va bien? ¿Ya juntaron más miembros?- preguntó Blaine

\- Es sólo un **invitational.** No tenemos que seguir estrictamente las normas de las competiciones.- contestó Kurt.

-Kurt, ¿Se les ha ocurrido que eso podría ser una terrible idea para su equipo?- comentó Blaine a su ex prometido achicando un poco los ojos.

-Sólo queremos darles una visión de lo que podían ver en las locales. De hecho, esperábamos también que tal vez tú y el señor Schuester se lo tomen con calma.- Rachel esperaba que Blaine le diera la razón.

-Oh nononono, de ninguna manera. Por supuesto que no, nadie va a dejar ganar a nadie. Nope.-

 _¡Demonios!_ Pensó Rachel.

 _-_ Los Warblers se acaban de reconstruir como los New Directions. Lo siento, pero mi lealtad está con ellos.- prosiguió Blaine, y Kurt volteó los ojos. Él no consideraba que esto fuera algo demasiado importante. _-_ Y si eso les asusta, creo que se deberían retirar chicos.- finalizó Blaine en un tono _'sassy'._

Rachel y Kurt casi se habían dado por vencidos, ni Blaine ni el Señor Shue habían aceptado su 'oferta', estaban a punto de retirarse cuando el teléfono de Blaine sonó.

-¡Oh por dios! Es Dave, hay un intruso en nuestro departamento.- Y salió corriendo del Auditorio. Kurt y Rachel se miraron extrañados hasta que comenzaron a seguir a Blaine.

Salieron de McKinley corriendo y Blaine aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. Ese día no había llevado su camioneta y maldijo para sí mismo ese hecho. Rachel se estaba quedando un poco atrás ya que no podía correr con sus tacones, Kurt alcanzó a Blaine y lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo. Se miraron por una milésima de segundo y sintieron una especie de chispa cuando sus manos se tocaron pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-Blaine, será más rápido si tomamos un taxi.-

\- Tienes razón.- asintió Blaine con la cabeza.

A lo lejos Rachel detuvo un taxi y llamó la atención de sus amigos con sus manos, los tres subieron y se dirigieron al departamento de Blaine. Durante el camino Blaine se notaba algo tenso, al leer la palabra "intruso" sólo pudo pensar en algo malo, Kurt notó la tensión del moreno y posó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de transmitirle apoyo. Blaine le sonrió un poco antes de que el taxi se detuviera en una avenida.

Llegaron al departamento y Blaine se bajó rápidamente seguido de Rachel y Kurt. Entraron al lugar y Dave estaba arriba de una mesa con una silla en sus manos y asustado.

-¿¡Dave que es lo que ocurre!?-. Preguntó Blaine.

-¡Ahí en el cuarto! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- un aterrorizado Dave le respondió.

-¿Qué?-

Blaine se dirigió al cuarto y Dave siguió gritando. -¡No, no entres! ¡Te matará!

Y el 'intruso' no era más que un pequeño oso cachorro.

\- ¡Por dios! ¿Es un cachorro de oso?- Rachel cuestionó sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace un cachorro de oso aquí?- Blaine se rió porque le pareció muy tierno, y escuchó un grito de su novio: _¿¡Qué hace un cachorro de oso aquí!?_

\- Creo que tengo una muy buena idea.- Kurt estaba anonadado, pero sabía que sólo a una persona se le ocurriría traer un oso justamente en el departamento de Blaine y Dave, después hablaría con esa persona, ahora sacó su teléfono para hablarle a 'Control Animal' para que vinieran lo más pronto posible, los gritos de Dave lo estaban sacando de quicio.

No habían pasado más que 20 minutos para que los asistentes de animales llegaran y se llevaran al oso. Dave por fin pudo bajarse de la mesa y se acercó a su novio abrazándolo.

\- Boo boo, te juro que pensé que iba a morir y ya no te iba a ver nunca más.- soltó en un chillido.

-Dave por favor, era un oso inocente, estaba muy tranquilo, no creo que te hubiera hecho daño.- Blaine pensó que Dave estaba exagerando un poco pero aún así correspondió el abrazo de su novio.

Rachel y Kurt miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer, y el segundo con una ceja alzada. Dave se acercó a Blaine haciendo un ademán de besarlo y Kurt no quería para nada ver aquello, así que pasó rápidamente entre uno y otro impidiendo aquel beso. Sintió un poquito de celos, pero sólo un poquito, según él.

-¡Blaine, nos retiramos!- dijo en voz alta tomando a Rachel de la mano y poniendo a su amiga en medio del moreno y de Dave, apartándolos.

\- Oh, Está bien, muchas gracias por venir.- se despidió Blaine con el rostro algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Rachel y Kurt se retiraron, y Dave se dispuso a seguir abrazando a su novio al que llamó 'Héroe' una y otra vez.

Kurt salió del departamento a un paso apresurado y Rachel no podía seguir el paso de su amigo.

\- Hey Kurt, ¡espera, espera! No puedo caminar tan rápido.- dijo la castaña agitada.

\- Lo siento Rach.- se detuvo para que su amiga lo alcanzará. Soltó un suspiro y su amiga habló.

\- Sé que debió haber sido duro para ti ver que realmente ambos viven juntos ¿no?.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros.- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya lo estoy superando, pudo doler un poco sin embargo.

\- Oh Kurt, es que todo esto está mal. Es decir, Blaine y Dave, ellos no pueden estar juntos. Es, lo siento incorrecto.-

\- Dímelo a mi.- Es sólo que me cuesta creer que estén viviendo juntos, dios, ¿viste el departamento? No hay nada de Blaine ahí y.- sacudió su cabeza.- Bueno, ni diré nada más. Me concentraré en otras cosas.- dio su mejor sonrisa.- Como en el chico que voy a conocer.-

\- ¡Si! Es maravilloso, seguro ese chico te ayudará a levantarte de todo esto, eres un gran partido Kurt, estoy emocionada por ti.- chilló Rachel dándole un abrazo y siguieron caminando por las calles.

* * *

Blaine se retiró del Auditorio después de que Sue lo había corrido. Había dejado un pendiente en Dalton para venir a ayudar a Sam y a Rachel con las clases de piano y fue en vano. Pasaba por los conocidos pasillos de McKinley, los recuerdos de tantos momentos maravillosos llegaban a su cabeza y se sintió nostálgico. A lo lejos, vio a Kurt entrando a la sala de coro y decidió platicar un momento con él. Tal vez se cancelaron las clases de piano pero al parecer el mundo le tenía algo mejor para ese día.

Entró al salón y se encontró con un Kurt sentado en el piano organizando algunas partituras, tenía un lápiz en su boca, en otro momento, en otra circunstancia, Blaine probablemente se hubiera acercado a él para quitarle ese maldito lápiz y darle un apasionado beso mientras lo presionaba contra ese piano. Sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que se le veía a la mente y dio un suspiro acercándose a él.

\- Hey.- saludó

\- Oh, hola Blaine.- respondió Kurt con una cálida sonrisa.- Tengo algunos días sin verte ¿estás aquí para practicar con los Warblers?- se levantó de su lugar manteniendo la misma sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

\- No realmente, vine aquí para darle a Rachel y a Sam unas clases de piano pero ugh. Sue interrumpió todo y me tuve que retirar.- comentó con una mueca.

-Me alegro por eso, ahora estas aquí.- cruzaron miradas y Kurt se había mordido un poco la lengua por lo que acababa de decir.- Quiero decir no me alegro, no-no me alegro de que Sue te-te haya echado no-no es eso, es que…-

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- soltó Blaine con una risita.- Además, no nos hemos visto desde hace unos días. La última vez fue por todo ese descontrol que hubo con el pequeño oso.- Rieron al mismo tiempo.- Dave ha tenido pesadillas desde entonces, anoche tuve que dormirme en el sofá porque no paraba de moverse y por un instante sentí que me caía con sus empujones.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y decidió cambiar el tema, no le gustaba hablar de Karofsky y menos con Blaine.

\- ¿Así que lecciones de piano huh?

\- Sí, bueno, me da gusto que alguien me reconozca por mi talento y me pida ayuda.-

\- En unos años más, miles de personas reconocerán tu talento Blaine, lo puedo asegurar.- Sonrió Kurt hasta continuar.- Es una pena que te hayan echado de NYADA.-

Y el momento incómodo llegó.

Kurt cerró su boca y se agachó por lo torpe que fue al decir eso pero Blaine asintió.

\- Creo que probablemente no era mi deber estar ahí. Las cosas suceden por algo y… quizás un día un señor me vea cantando en el parque que se encuentra por mi casa y me contrate para hacer un disco.- comentó empáticamente, pero Kurt seguía con el rostro arrepentido.

\- Blaine, lo siento, no quería tocar el tema.-

\- No te preocupes, no podemos evadir todo para siempre.- Blaine decidió continuar con otra conversación. -Así que… ¿ya se están preparando para la competencia?

\- Tratando de, estoy preocupado a decir verdad.-

-Si yo fuera tú en verdad lo estaría.-

\- Disculpe señor Anderson pero ¡tienes que ver a Vocal Adrenaline! Ellos pueden desterrar a cualquiera, son magníficos. Si yo fuera tú, también estaría preocupado.-

-Bueno, le tengo mucha confianza a mis chicos, sé que ellos podrán ganar.-

\- Uju.-

-Yyyyyy cuando eso suceda, le prometo señor Hummel, prestarle mi hombro para que pueda llorar con toda tranquilidad.- dijo Blaine bromeando.-

-Oh por favor, no vayas tan rápido señor Anderson.- siguió Kurt sonriendo dándole un codazo a su brazo.

\- Dejando de bromas, les deseo muy buena suerte, yo fui parte de New Directions y me encantó estar ahí. Así que, también confió en su equipo.- Su teléfono intervino en la plática y Kurt casi quiso voltear los ojos, era Karofsky… de nuevo.

 _ **Yogui:**_

 _ **¿Te apetece una cena conmigo en Breadstix? Vamos ;) te espero ahí en 30 minutos.**_

\- Oh Kurt, lo siento.- dijo con una mueca. -Me tengo que ir. Dave me quiere ver en Breadstix, me gustaría quedarme pero...-

\- Está bien Blaine.- lo cortó en medio de la oración. -Disfruta de tu cena.- Kurt vaciló un poco al decirlo.- Y cuídate mucho.-

Se sonrieron y desde la puerta de la sala de coro, el pequeño avioncito 'espía' de Sue miraba todo.

* * *

' _Sólo recuerda que estás a punto de tener sexo con un miembro de tu familia'_

' _Tener sexo'_

' _Familia'_

Blaine no se había quitado de la cabeza aquello que dijo Sue el día de ayer. ¿En verdad es primo tercero de Dave? Le costaba un poco creer eso pero no descartó la posibilidad, además, le había molestado toparse a todos los ex novios de Dave en la cena. Caminaba pensativo por todo McKinley tratando de encontrar a Rachel y a Sam para dar sus clases de piano y así poder distraerse un poco. Terminó en el Auditorio pero ellos no estaban, sólo se encontraban Kurt y Figgins y decidió preguntarles.

\- Hola, siento interrumpir.-

Kurt escuchó una voz detrás y volteó, era Blaine.- Se supone que le iba a dar a Rachel y a Sam una lección de piano pero no los puedo encontrar por ningún lado.

-Los vi en el patio compartiendo un dulce y suave pretzel con miel.- le contestó Figgins.- No soy adivino pero predigo otro tempestuoso y sexy romance en el Club Glee. Hablando de eso, dejaré a los dos ex tortolos solos, muchas gracias.- tomó su material y el ex director se retiró dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos.

\- Muuchas gracias.- repitió Kurt.- Blaine tomó asiento en una de las butacas moviendo su cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro y le dio a su ex prometido _**esa**_ mirada. Kurt conocía esa mirada demasiado bien, algo estaba pasando y no parecía nada bueno.

-Uh-oh.- lo observó y se sentó encima del piso del escenario.- Algo está mal.

-Todo.- el chico espetó alzando una mano.- ¿Okay? Todo, todo está mal.- suspiró pesadamente. -Dave ha salido con cada chico con vello facial en la ciudad y para colmo, estamos relacionados.

\- Espera, ¿qué?- preguntó Kurt no seguro si lo que estaba escuchando era correcto.

-Sí, Sue se metió en uno de esos sitios de genealogía y descubrió que Dave y yo somos primos terceros.

Eso era ridículo, y por supuesto Sue lo único que quería era provocar que Blaine se alejara de Karofsky.

-Blaine, es imposible que ustedes dos sean familiares. Sue está intentando claramente que ustedes terminen y así nosotros volvamos a estar juntos.-

-Por qué ella y todos los demás no pueden entender que- Sí, tú fuiste mi primer amor.-

\- Y tú el mío.- concordó Kurt.

-Pero creo que es, como siempre dices, probablemente estemos mejor como... buenos amigos ¿sabes?.-

Kurt quería ser algo más que su 'buen amigo' pero aceptó –Bueno, estoy contento de que podamos platicar como adultos sobre este tema.- decidió contarle.

-Yep.

-Y daré una relevación completa, he conocido a un chico muy agradable por internet y… tenemos nuestra primera cita hoy.-

\- Oh, bueno.. eso-eso es asombroso.- Una mirada cruzó por el rostro de Blaine pero Kurt no la reconoció. –Eso es..um- espero que vaya muy bien.- bajo su mirada antes de decir.- Espero que sepa que está a punto de salir con el soltero más codiciado de América.- dijo caballerosamente y Kurt sonrió de lado con un sonido algo animoso. –Um.. me tengo que ir, umm, realmente me-me tengo que ir. Um.. tengo que encontrar a estos chicos… Ha sido bueno verte.- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Kurt.

-Sí, lo mismo digo.- y se dieron un abrazo pero pareciera que no sabían cómo abrazarse sin tener que darse un beso.

-Oh- oh Hola.- rio Blaine, claramente estaba nervioso.- Si, ahm. Me voy.

-Sí, um… Sí.- Kurt dio un suspiro pesado cuando vio a Blaine irse, seguía siendo difícil verlo pero tenía que superarlo.

Blaine no fue a buscar a Sam y a Rachel. Se dirigió casi corriendo a su camioneta, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se subió y se quedó ahí pensando en las palabras que Kurt le había dicho.

' _He conocido a un chico muy agradable por internet y tenemos nuestra primera cita hoy'_

Le dolió, sentía que su corazón quemaba porque no se esperaba algo así, Kurt había llegado a Lima para recuperarlo y ese objetivo se había esfumado porque Kurt ya no quería hacerlo más, ya no lo quería a él. Una ráfaga de celos corrió por sus venas.

Pasó 6 meses esforzándose cada día para olvidarlo pero se dio cuenta de que solamente se estaba engañando. Él jamás en su vida podría olvidar a Kurt, pasó mucho tiempo sin verlo y eso de alguna forma ayudaba a forzarse a borrar un poco su recuerdo, pero regresó y el mundo que construyó sin él se cayó para darle forma al verdadero mundo en el que vivía, aquel en donde podía caminar sobre rocas y espinas sólo para alcanzar a Kurt y besarlo, aquel en donde viajaría a la galaxia para llevarle a Kurt la estrella más bonita.

Él todavía lo amaba, todavía lo amaba a pesar de aquella noche y aquellas horrorosas palabras, él todavía lo amaba demasiado que hizo que su corazón le doliera y reaccionara con lágrimas.

Se dijo así mismo que todo iba a estar bien, que todo pasaría pronto, se trató de engañar una vez más mientras una lágrima salada corría por su mejilla.

* * *

\- Hola muchacho.- su papá saludó y Kurt se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer apretando sus ojos.- Uh, tu cita no estuvo bien, ¿verdad hijo?.-

\- No es eso papá, bueno…- Kurt no sabía cómo explicarle a Burt lo ocurrido pero simplemente se decidió por soltarlo.- Él no era lo que tanto me decía, él es… tiene 50 años.- Burt arrugó la frente y una pequeña alerta sonó en su cabeza.

\- Oh no, Kurt.- dejó caer su periódico para enderezarse a su hijo. - Lo siento, tú no saldrás con un señor que te triplica la edad, y no quiero que visites esos sitios para citas nunca más. Quizás ese señor quiera secuestrarte o algo peor.-

-No te preocupes, quedamos sólo en términos de amigos, nada más. Además, ¿Qué tal si ahora tendrás a otra persona que vea los juegos contigo?- trató de bromear Kurt pero su papá le dio una mirada reprobatoria y prefirió quedarse callado.-

\- ¿Y qué pasó con todo eso de recuperar a Blaine? ¿Te arrepentiste?- quiso preguntar Burt ignorando completamente lo que había dicho su hijo anteriormente.

-No papá, pero no puedo hacer mucho si Blaine está con alguien más, además parece que él está bien ahora.-

Burt se quedó pensativo antes de decir. - El chico te ama Kurt, lo apuesto. Te ama y te extraña y a decir verdad yo también lo extraño. Sé que está saliendo con Karofsky pero seguro está confundido, además ¿te ha dicho que ya no te ama más?.-

Kurt lo pensó un momento y respondió. – Me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más.-

-No, no fue eso lo que te pregunté.-

-Papá…

\- Está bien, no me voy a meter pero ustedes dos no serán de mucha ayuda si se sienten incómodos uno al otro cuando están cerca. Sé amigable, trata de platicar más con él.-

\- A veces es un poco difícil tenerlo cerca, todo lo que quiero hacer al verlo es...-

\- No me digas, lo sé.- rieron un poco al unísono.- Vamos, ayúdame en la cocina, Carole llegará en un segundo y se enojará si ve que todo está desarreglado.- padre e hijo se levantaron de su asiento y compartieron un abrazo. Kurt agradeció tanto el tener a Burt junto a él.

* * *

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Vocal Adrenaline estaba arrasando en su presentación, se tapó un poco la cara porque todo era tan sorprendente, el número era perfecto, las canciones, los bailes, ¡todo! Ahora tenía miedo de perder, recordó la plática que tuvo con Kurt y tenía razón, ese coro era maravilloso.

New Directions por su lado también parecían asustados, Rachel miró a Kurt preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperada. Kurt dirigió su mirada hacía Blaine y éste se la regresó, ambos estaban aterrados por lo que veían y casi dieron por hecho de que Vocal Adrenaline ganaría.

* * *

 **¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Después sigue el del elevador *u* Que emoción!**

 **Espero sus reviews!**


	5. THE HURT LOCKER PARTE DOS

**¡Hola a Todos! Vengo a dejarles este maravilloso capitulo. Espero lo disfruten! Y espero también que me regalen un comentario/review del capitulo, a veces me desanima no leer lo que piensan ustedes acerca de esto porque no sé si está teniendo buen recibimiento entre ustedes o no y así u.u**

 **En fin, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **THE HURT LOCKER P.2**

* * *

 _\- ¿Puedes cantarme algo?-_

 _-¿Quieres que te cante algo?-_

 _-Sip, quiero escuchar tu voz.-_

 _Kurt y Blaine pasaban una noche tranquila en el loft, acababan de terminar una hermosa cena para la cual el ojimiel había cocinado una deliciosa pasta, y de pronto Kurt había decidido que fueran a tocar un poco el piano para relajarse más. Quería escuchar el sonido de la voz de su prometido. El uso del piano no era repetitivo pero a veces solían tocar juntos antes de ir a dormir. Estaban sentados uno a lado del otro con dos copas de vino reposando en la cima del piano._

 _-¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?- susurró Blaine._

 _-Sorpréndeme.- sonrió Kurt._

 _-Okaay, tengo la elección perfecta.- le hizo un guiño y comenzó a tocar._

 _ **Look into my eyes – you will see**_

 _ **What you mean to me.**_

 _ **Search your heart, search your soul**_

 _ **And when you find me there you'll search no more**_ _._

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.**_

 _ **You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.**_

 _ **You know it's true:**_

 _ **Everything I do, I do it for you.**_

 _El ojiazul sonrió al reconocer la canción. Su prometido siempre le tocaba canciones muy lindas, su voz era suave y delicada y esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Blaine: su talento y la pasión que entregaba._

 _ **Look into your heart – you will find**_

 _ **There's nothin' there to hide.**_

 _ **Take me as I am, take my life.**_

 _ **I would give it all, I would sacrifice.**_

 _Blaine cerró los ojos entregándose a la canción por completo, era más fácil expresar sus sentimientos mientras cantaba, y esta balada describía lo que sentía a la perfección. Kurt miró a Blaine embelesado y no se resistió a cantar junto al ojimiel._

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

 _ **I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**_

 _ **You know it's true:**_

 _ **Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah**_

 _Sus voces juntas al piano sonaban fenomenales, era una melodía que envolvía por completo. Kurt estaba seguro que si Carmen Tibideaux los estuviera viendo, daría un aplauso y los felicitaría._

 _ **There's no love like your love**_

 _ **And no other could give more love.**_

 _ **There's nowhere unless you're there**_

 _ **All the time, all the way, yeah.**_

 _Kurt fijó la mirada en su prometido y no pudo contenerse. Apartó las manos de Blaine del piano para entrelazarlas con las suyas y se acercó a besarlo. Blaine correspondió el beso de su prometido lentamente, estuvieron unos instantes únicamente presionando sus labios hasta que el menor soltó un poco de aire por la nariz antes de hacer el beso más apasionado. Kurt dirigió sus manos al cuello del ojimiel para después acariciar aquel cabello oscuro mientras él lo tomaba de la espalda baja. Después de unos segundos, sus labios se separaron haciendo un pequeño sonido húmedo. Kurt abrió los ojos y rió ante la expresión de Blaine, quien tenía la boca abierta y cuyo rostro parecía inmóvil._

 _\- Te amo Blaine Anderson.- suspiró feliz y le dio un pico en la boca antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de su amado._

 _-Deberías hacer eso más seguido.- río._

 _\- Lo haré, es una promesa.- tomó las dos copas que se situaban sobre el piano y le entregó una a Blaine._

 _-¿Por nosotros?- brindó._

 _\- Por nosotros._

* * *

-Oh bueno, yo tengo que regresar al Auditorio, ¿vendrías conmigo?- preguntó Kurt.

-Sí, sería estupendo.- respondió Blaine con una adorable sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Kurt estaba contento de que las cosas entre Blaine y él ya no estaban tensas. Platicar juntos era más sencillo y relajado. Blaine detuvo a Kurt mientras caminaban.

-Hey mira, ¿eso es nuevo?- preguntó apuntando a un elevador que Kurt jamás había visto en su vida. Tenía un letrero que decía 'Nuevo Elevador al Auditorio'

-Oh sí, supongo que sí.- Cambiaron su dirección y se dirigieron directo a él.

-Qué conveniente.- murmuró Blaine y Kurt tarareo en acuerdo.

\- Uh, justamente pusieron un elevador después de que Artie se graduó.- Kurt se inclinó un poco presionando el botón para que las puertas se abrieran.

-Lo sé, todos esos años subiendo y bajando escaleras.- Blaine concordó y se movió ligeramente de su lugar mientras esperaban.

-¿Estuviste aquí cuando nos peleamos por obtener una rampa?-

-Oh lo sé.- El timbre del elevador sonó y ambos se movieron dentro.

-¿Estás emocionado de ver a los Warblers presentarse?.- preguntó Kurt mientras dio clic en el botón 'Al Auditorio'.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Cómo van New Directions?-

-Oh ya sabes, ya lo conseguirán.-

La puerta se cerró y Blaine comenzó a mirar toda la habitación.- Que ascensor tan extraño, oh dios mío, ¿es un baño? ¿En un elevador?-

Kurt miró a Blaine abrir la puerta que se encontraba a un costado. Frunció el ceño, no sentía nada y sabía perfectamente cómo era estar en un elevador.

-No creo que nos estemos moviendo.- Presionó el botón para abrir las puertas pero estas no reaccionaron y comenzó a asustarse. –Las puertas, las puertas no se abren.-

\- Sólo pulsa los botones, el de emergencia.- se acercó Blaine pulsando una pequeña palanca.- Tiene que hacer un zumbido o algo.-

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?-

-¡Hola!- Ambos gritaron pero nada sucedió, así que decidieron intentar abrir la puerta con sus manos pero fallaron. Se giraron y vieron todo el lugar desconcertados.-

\- Creo que estamos encerrados.- Blaine dijo lo obvio.- ¿Qué clase de elevador es este?-

Surgió un pequeño apagón y ambos exclamaron con miedo. Esto no lucía para nada bien.

Unas pequeñas luces se prendieron. Kurt se sentía como en una película de terror y se resistió a tomar el brazo de Blaine como 'protección'.-

\- No creo que éste sea un elevador real.- murmuró. –

\- Un elevador real no tiene un baño.-

\- ¿Por qué no pusieron una indicación de que no funcionaba?- preguntó para sí mismo el ojiazul.

\- Esto… esto es tenebroso Kurt, no es normal…-

\- Blaine, Blaine, BlaineBlaineBlaine ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kurt algo acelerado.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, alguien tiene que escucharnos.- Blaine se dirigió a la puerta para comenzar a golpearla.- ¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS! ¡AYUDA!.-

Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

-Demonios, dejé mi bolso en mi automóvil y ahí tenía mi teléfono.- gruñó Blaine.

-¡Teléfono! Yo tengo el mío, le llamaré a Rachel para que pida ayuda y nos saquen.- dijo Kurt esperanzado. Sacó su móvil de la parte trasera del pantalón y comenzó a marcar el número de Rachel pero la llamada no salió.

-¿Qué? Oh no, no no, esto no puede estar pasando.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No tengo señal! No puedo marcarle.-

Blaine se acercó y tomó el celular de Kurt, alzó su mano junto a él para ver si la recepción llegaba.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Blaine se frustró al ver que la señal seguía sin llegar.- No puedo perderme la presentación de mis chicos, ellos me necesitan. Además ¡no quiero morir aquí!- agachó la cabeza.

-¡Blaine por favor! No vamos a morir, ¡no digas esas cosas!.- dijo Kurt tratando de calmarlo. –Vamos a seguir tratando de llamar a Rachel ¿okay?- Kurt lo tomó de los hombros tratando de hacer contacto visual con Blaine, éste asintió, le regresó su teléfono y Kurt siguió intentado.

\- No dejo de pensar en los Warblers, no quería perderme esto. Nos esforzamos mucho y realmente quería ver cómo eso se reflejaría.- comentó Blaine.

\- Blaine, es un **invitational,** no es como si te perdieras una Seccional. Además, no te lo perderás, vamos a salir de aquí pronto. Vamos a salir y el día seguirá normal.- trató Kurt pero no se sentía convencido de sus propias palabras.

\- Tienes razón, hay que ser positivos.-

Pasaron las horas y los chicos seguían encerrados en aquel extraño elevador. El calor aumentaba de alguna forma, Blaine se quitó su apretado bowtie y desabrochó un botón de su camisa, mientras que Kurt se quitó su chaqueta. Su batería había bajado considerablemente, se arrinconó en una esquina y se deslizó dejándose caer. Estaba preocupado y desconcertado, ¿quién haría un elevador falso? ¿con qué motivo?. Blaine no dejaba de golpear las puertas y gritando por ayuda.

-¡Deja de golpear.- Demandó Kurt.- Nadie puede escucharte.-

-Bueno, ¿por qué no usamos tu teléfono?- preguntó Blaine rendido.

\- Sólo tiene 4 por ciento.- El móvil hizo 'bip' y se apagó.- Y ahora está muerto.- Kurt lo aventó frustrado.

\- Tienes que cargarlo todas las noches, te lo he dicho miles de veces.- reprendió Blaine.

\- No hay recepción aquí de todas maneras.-

\- Uhhhhhhg.- gruñó Blaine golpeando la puerta con ambas manos.- Por lo menos tenemos ese baño.-

\- Dios, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, tenemos que conseguir la manera de salir de aquí.- comentó Kurt inclinando su cabeza a la pared.

En ese instante, una pequeña puerta en la pared del 'elevador' se abrió echando humo y una pequeña muñeca con aspecto horripilante en un triciclo salió. Kurt abrió los ojos con temor y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Qué demonios.- Blaine rápidamente se acercó a Kurt y ambos se pusieron frente a la pared, sintiéndose acorralados por la intimidante muñeca. Kurt miró determinadamente a la muñeca que portaba un uniforme de deporte y tenía el cabello rubio. ¡Por supuesto que todo esto es obra de Sue!

Una pequeña luz se encendió antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo al respecto.

\- Hola Klaine.- su voz era terrorífica y espeluznante.- Vamos a jugar un juego, están atrapados en un elevador.

-Esto no es un elevador.-

\- Están atrapados en un elevador con un baño, están forzados a comerse uno al otro y luego sofocarse. Pero tienen otra opción.-

-¿Qué?- casi rogó Kurt.

-Tú y Blaine deben besarse. Si ustedes se besan, tendrán el permiso de dejar esta habitación.-

Kurt debió saber desde un principio que la única persona capaz de hacer estas cosas era Sue, no le sorprendió que la terrorífica muñeca haya pedido un beso porque él conocía los planes que tenía la entrenadora, pero aun así la miró con ojos miedosos.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- espetó Blaine.- ¡Es-s fácil! ¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Okaaay, aquí vamos. Blaine y yo nos vamos a besar, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt y Blaine se acercaron arrugando sus labios y haciendo un pequeño 'muaah' fingiendo besarse. La muñeca claramente no quedó conforme con eso y reclamó.

\- No, no de esa manera, quiero verlos besarse apasionadamente.- dijo demandantemente.

\- Sólo déjanos salir, ¡por favor! Sólo… ¡no!- continuó Blaine con frustración.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso!- terminó Kurt.

\- Bien, como quieran. Les espera una larga noche. La temperatura del elevador seguirá subiendo y subiendo, y se verán obligados a quitarse más y más ropa. Muahahaha.-

\- Esto es una locura.- le susurró Blaine a Kurt y éste no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La pequeña puerta donde entró la muñeca hace unos momentos se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar una pequeña canasta con fondo en forma de corazón.

-Cómo se resistirán con poca ropa, ardiendo en deseo, disfrutando de una romántica cena para dos con ensalada y costillas de cordero asadas- marinadas con una botella de playfull full bodied Cabernet y con la cantidad exacta de especias.- La muñeca se movió hacia atrás dándole un pequeño golpe a la puerta y alarmando un poco a Kurt y a Blaine. Pasó cerca de ellos y volteó hacia su dirección antes de irse.

\- No peleen contra el romance Klaine. La elección es suya.- demandó la pequeña muñeca señalándolos con una de sus manos y se retiró de la habitación.

Al verla irse por aquella puerta diminuta, Blaine corrió para tratar de abrirla con sus manos seguido de Kurt. Ambos trataron de empujar la entrada pero fue imposible.

\- ¡Vamos! No nos besaremos… ¡para tu entretenimiento!- Blaine golpeó la pequeña puerta un par de veces, tenía miedo de estar encerrado y que nadie llegara a ayudarlos.

Kurt por su parte, dejó la puerta y se dirigió hacía la pequeña canasta que la muñeca de Sue había dejado. -¿Qué-qué es esto?- Lo peor pasaba por su mente, su cabeza le decía que no abriera esa canasta porque podría haber insectos, ratas…. juguetes sexuales, entre otras cosas. Kurt ignoró aquello que su cabeza decía y acercó su mano dispuesto a ver el contenido, Blaine volteó a verlo y se acercó de forma protectora a Kurt.

-¡HA!- ambos gritaron al abrir la canasta, dentro de ella había un montón de comida que lucía deliciosa, había cubiertos, vino, y un pequeño mantel estilo picnic. Kurt agradeció mentalmente que nada de lo que pensó estuviera dentro de ella.

-Ooh esto es genial, me moría de hambre.- Blaine tomó un pedazo de pan que había en la canasta, Kurt lo miró alarmante y se lo quitó. Blaine hizo un puchero y Kurt casi quiso reírse por la acción, Blaine se veía adorable.

\- No podemos comer ésto Blaine, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, esta comida podría estar envenenada.- lo regañó.

-¡Pero Kurt!- se quejó.- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, además, Sue no nos mataría, nos quiere ver juntos ¿cierto? Y creo que nos quiere vivos.-

Kurt razonó un poco, a decir verdad él también se moría de hambre, habían pasado ya horas desde que estaban adentro y su estómago rogaba por un alimento.

-Pero Blaine…-

\- Vamos Kurt. Al parecer tardaremos demasiado en salir y será mucho peor si no comemos algo.- trató Blaine.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo porque esto se ve delicioso y estoy hambriento.-

Sacaron el pequeño mantel de la canasta para ponerlo en el suelo y poder sentarse encima de él, acomodaron toda la comida alrededor de ellos y se sentaron. Blaine abrió la botella de vino y le dio una copa de éste a Kurt. Comenzaron a degustar la comida ansiosos, el sabor era único e inigualable, todo parecía hecho por el mejor chef del universo.

\- ¡Oh por dios! Kurt tienes que probar esto.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kurt tapándose la boca con la mano mientras masticaba un alimento.

\- Sólo pruébalo.- Blaine le acercó con la mano un pequeño bocadillo relleno de algún exquisito guisado. Kurt lo probó y se alzó en sus hombros.

-¡Está riquísimo!- chilló Kurt y Blaine rió ante su expresión. –Um, prueba este.- Kurt repitió la acción que el chico moreno hizo con él y le dio algún otro bocadillo, parecían una pareja en un día de campo compartiéndose comida uno al otro.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Crees que lo haya hecho Sue.-

-No, para nada.- rieron.- Es de Breadstix, es la comida que dan para llevar.

-Definitivamente no vamos a besarnos después, comí demasiado de este platillo italiano.- comentó Blaine apuntando con un tenedor al platillo que estaba junto a él, Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

\- No te preocupes, me daría mucha pena besarte después de haber comido todo eso. Sé que estuvimos juntos pero… tú sabes.- señaló Kurt.

-Ujum.- respondió Blaine.- Nos hemos besado cientos de veces pero esto es diferente.-

-Sue está demente.-

-Aún no puedo creer que Sue haya llegado tan lejos. Esto supera cualquier cosa.-

\- Es una locura, creo que a partir de ahora tendré algún tipo de guardaespaldas, no caeré nunca más en una trampa como esta.- Kurt rodó un poco sus ojos y Blaine solo se rió.

Comieron en silencio sólo escuchándose los ruidos expresivos que venían de sus gargantas al probar algo delicioso, Blaine tomó un poco de vino antes de empezar a platicar con su ex prometido.

\- ¿Cómo está Burt?- preguntó Blaine de la nada.

-Oh, está muy bien, gracias por eso. Me pregunta sobre ti todos los días, te extraña mucho por cierto.- sonrió Kurt.

\- Me alegro escuchar eso Kurt, tengo muchos meses sin verlo y me siento mal por no haberlo ido a visitar pero…, no sabía si era lo correcto.-

\- ¡Le hubiera encantado! Créeme, aunque tú y yo nos declaremos la guerra él seguirá teniéndote aprecio.-

-Me alegra saber eso, ahora ya podré discutirte todos los días con la seguridad que tu papá aún me quiere.- bromeó Blaine, y Kurt estiro su mano para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombre, sonriendo. – Fuera bromas, me da gusto que tu papá se encuentra bien.- le sonrió y Kurt le respondió de la misma manera.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre por cierto? ¿Y Cooper?-

\- Mi mamá sigue vendiendo sus productos por todos lados, conoce a mucha gente así que su pequeño negocio va muy bien. Cooper consiguió un papel en una película de drama hace pocos meses y creo que llegará a casa en un par de días.-

-Eso es maravilloso Blaine, siempre fui muy fan de tu hermano, creo que las personas me envidiaron bastante cuando él me dio 'follow' en twitter.- dijo Kurt emocionado para después continuar. –Y… ¿cómo está tu papá?-

Blaine dejó el pedazo de carne que estaba a punto de llevar a su boca y lo dejó en el plato, dio un suspiro pesado y se removió un poco incómodo.- Casi nunca está, cuando aún vivía con mi mamá rara vez aparecía para la cena. Siento que algo está pasando y mi madre no me lo quiere platicar.-

Kurt se acercó más a Blaine tomándole la rodilla con una mano.- Blaine, ¿sigues teniendo problemas con él?

-No, para nada, ya no nos vemos tan frecuentemente. A decir verdad me ignora un poco pero lo conozco demasiado bien, así que no le tomo mucha importancia.- mintió Blaine.-

\- Todo estará bien, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.-

Cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron delicadamente. Comieron un poco más para después guardar todo y poner la canasta en el cuarto de baño. Salieron y se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer hasta que comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Sue nos deje salir pronto de aquí?- preguntó Blaine.

-Sóolo espero que se cansée y nos deje salir, está comenzando a hacer bastante calor.-

\- Ugh, lo sé.-

-¿Quién haría un elevador falso?- cuestionó Kurt.

-¿Y para tratar de besarnos? ¡Increíble!-

Kurt estaba nervioso, no quería tener que hacer eso, sería demasiado, había intentado superar lo suyo con Blaine y parecía funcionar, el beso solo arruinaría todo. Kurt sabía de antemano que sentiría 'fuegos artificiales' si besaba a su ex prometido, probablemente si sintiera su respiración sobre él lo empujaría al suelo y recordaría las caricias perdidas. Kurt ignoró todo pensamiento de su cabeza, no estaba listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus sentimientos.

Blaine por su lado, estaba feliz de que Kurt fuera su compañía en aquel elevador. Sí, estaban encerrados pero la idea de estar con alguna persona extraña en ese lugar le era muy desagradable. Además, Blaine no podía sentirse extraño alrededor de él, platicaban tan tranquilamente y disfrutaba escuchar a Kurt. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo, así que había montones de cosas por hablar, anécdotas que contar, etcétera. Blaine estaba comenzando a sentir más calor y se sacudió un poco la camisa tratando de tener aire. Recordó la condición que puso Sue para salir de allí y Blaine no sabía si quería besar a Kurt o no. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente cuando la imagen de él besándose con Kurt apareció en su mente, un simple roce de sus labios con los de Kurt le harían perder la cordura y no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con aquel chico que conociste en internet?- preguntó Blaine vacilando un poco.

Kurt lo pensó un poco antes de responder. - Bastante bien a decir verdad, es un chico muy agradable y muy inteligente.- Blaine sintió que su corazón se prensaba un poco.- Peeeeeero, me mintió sobre él y la verdad era algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

\- Bueeno, no es exactamente joven como nosotros. Es un… un poco mayor.-

-¿Un poco mayor? Wow, ¿de cuántos años estamos hablando? ¿Tiene treinta?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Amm…. En realidad, c-cincuenta.-

Blaine abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.- ¿Cin-cincuenta?

\- Sí, y no tenía corazón para desecharlo o algo por el estilo. Así que solo estamos quedando para conocernos más y eso. Es agradable.-

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Kurt ese señor podría ser tu padre!- Blaine se sentía celoso, una llama de molestia se incendió en su corazón, además no quería que ese señor jugara con Kurt y le hiciera algún daño.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo el ojiazul cerrando sus ojos. –Mi papá me dijo que no iba a permitir que yo estuviera con alguien más grande pero sólo somos amigos. Él es una buena persona y vivió la mayor parte de su vida en una mentira. Eso debe ser duro.-

Blaine dio un suspiro, Kurt siempre era de esa manera.

\- Mira, sé que no tengo derecho de decirte nada pero por favor cuídate. No quiero que te lastime, es una persona mucho mayor y todo puede pasar. Pero si algo sucede, si te hace algo, voy directo con él y voy a agarrarlo y no me voy a frenar en darle un golpe.- dijo Blaine moviendo sus manos como si estuviera tomando a alguien lo cual hizo reír a Kurt por lo adorable.-

\- Okay Okay, entendido. Gracias Superman.- dijo riendo.

\- Oye hablo en serio.- y ambos rieron.- No quiero que nada te pase.-

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias por preocuparte Blaine. Pero no corro ningún peligro, lo prometo.-

* * *

Pasaron más horas en aquel espacio y Blaine dio un suspiro largo mirando hacia arriba y algo llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño al ver un pequeña ventila que se encontraba en el lugar. Un foco se prendió en su cabeza, esa podría ser una salida.

\- Kurt, mira ahí arriba.-

El chico alto vio el lugar donde Blaine estaba señalando -¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Podemos salir! Sólo tenemos que alcanzarla y abrirla.-

-Tienes razón.- Kurt miró la ventila emocionado, ya todo se terminaría.- ¿Pero cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá?-

-Umm… no lo sé.-

-¡Te ayudo! Apóyate en mí para subir.- sugirió Kurt.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Podrías lastimarte!-

-Blaine por favor, nuestra diferencia de peso es muy poca. Esa ventila puede ser nuestra única salvación.

-Pero Kurt… no quiero que te lastimes al intentar subirme, proba-blemente subí un poco de pe-sso y….- tartamudeo Blaine.

\- Blaine, te he dicho muchas veces que tu cuerpo está igual de maravilloso que siempre. Ahora necesitamos salir, ¡ven!- Demandó Kurt.

-Está Bien.- contestó Blaine.

Kurt puso sus manos para que Blaine subiera el pie y se apoyara en ellas. -A la cuenta de 3 ¿de acuerdo?-

-Una, dos…- dijeron al unísono y Blaine saltó antes de tiempo por lo tanto Kurt no pudo empujarlo alto.-

-Blaine, es 'Uno, dos, tres, ¡ahora!' no 'Uno, dos, ahora'.- lo regañó.

\- Okay okay.-

\- Sé lo que significa 3 okay, Uno, dos, tres, ¡ahora!- Blaine dio un salto por el impulso que le dio Kurt, pero no alcanzó la ventila.

-¡Una vez más Kurt!

Intentaron varias veces pero fue imposible, estaba demasiado alto. Ambos ex tortolitos se rindieron y se sentaron en el piso del frío falso elevador.

-Blaine, creo que iré al baño.-

-Adelante, yo te cuido desde aquí, sólo asegúrate que ningún muñeco extraño aparezca en el retrete.- bromeó Blaine, y Kurt solo sacudió su cabeza, creía que se desmayaría si algo salía de ese lugar. Se levantó y abrió la puerta; se metió a la pequeña habitación y no tardó mucho para que decidiera salir, fueron unos cuantos minutos. Blaine lo miró expectante, Kurt arrugaba su nariz al salir del cuarto.- ¿Pasó algo?-

-Es… es sólo que, Ugh ¡Esto es horrible! Estoy comenzando a irritarme, hace demasiado calor, estoy cansado y tengo sueño. ¡Quiero ir a mi casa!- se quejó Kurt.

\- Lo sé, yo estoy igual. Puedes dormir aquí sin embargo.-

\- No lo sé, me da un poco de miedo. No quiero que mini Sue llegue a picarme los ojos con algún instrumento horrible porque no me he besado contigo.-

\- Sabes que el no dormir afecta la piel ¿no es así?-

Kurt automáticamente tocó su rostro asustado.-¡Dime por favor que no tengo nada en la cara!-

-Tu rostro está perfecto, te ves perfecto.- dijo Blaine cálidamente y Kurt sintió el sonrojo. - Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré.- Kurt lo miró embelesado por un instante.- Tú dormirás mientras yo cuido. Te notas muy cansado.-

-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes, cuando despiertes dormiré yo.- respondió Blaine. -¿Trato?

-Está bien, muchas gracias Blaine, aunque he de admitir que no creo dormir tan bien, el suelo es demasiado duro.-

\- ¿Quieres acostarte en mí?-

Kurt no sabía qué responder, le encantaría recostarse en el pecho de Blaine y que éste lo rodeara con sus brazos, era la forma más deliciosa y cómoda de dormir, pero rechazó la oferta, no era lo correcto.

\- Blaine, gracias pero no es necesario. No pasará nada si un día me duermo de esa manera.- Kurt se acostó en el suelo e intentó acomodarse.- Eres muy caballeroso.- Kurt le sonrió.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Sonrió de vuelta Blaine. –Descansa Kurt.-

-Descansa Blaine.-

Kurt cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir y Blaine le quitó la mirada para enderezarse un poco y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Cuando despertó esa mañana no se imaginó que pasaría todo el día junto a Kurt, y para ser realmente honesto, no se quejaba. Estar con él era tan familiar y cómodo, pero le hubiese gustado que ese no fuera el lugar para pasarla con él. El elevador falso era una locura, y el que Sue quiera que se besen estaba fuera de lugar, aunque una parte de él quería hacerlo, estaba mal, él estaba con Dave ahora.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y Blaine dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Kurt que subía y bajaba por la respiración. Se veía tan sereno y parecía un ángel. Blaine acercó su mano para masajear el cabello de Kurt como siempre lo hacía cuando dormían juntos pero se retractó y se alejó. Despertar con Dave era tan diferente, no habían besos flojos por la mañana ni caricias soñolientas como lo era con Kurt, simplemente se despertaban con una simple sonrisa y un 'Buenos Días'. Lo mejor para Blaine era despertar y ver aquel rostro ojiazul, extrañaba muchas cosas acerca de su relación con Kurt pero éstas se habían ido.

Kurt comenzó a mover sus piernas haciendo que Blaine dejara sus pensamientos y prestara atención. Se escuchó un largo bostezo hasta que por fin Kurt abrió los ojos.

-Hey.- saludó Blaine.-

\- Hola Blaine.- talló sus ojos con ambas manos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Poco más de dos horas.-

\- Ugh, no me sorprende. Este piso es lo más incómodo del universo.- farfulló Kurt molesto.

\- Te sugerí mi cuerpo como almohada.-

-La próxima vez no rechazaré la oferta.- rieron. –Recuerdo que eres demasiado cómodo.-

\- Sólo porque tengo una enorme barriga.-

Kurt lo miró en desaprobación –Blaine no digas eso, no tienes una 'enorme barriga', me encantas así como estás.- No se retractó por lo dicho y consiguió el sonrojo de su ex prometido.- Tu _**belly**_ es adorable y no quisiera que te deshicieras de ella.-

\- La pubertad te golpeó de maravilla a ti sin embargo.-

-Lo cual agradezco con todo mi corazón. Iba a las playas son sudaderas y capucha cuando era más chico.-

\- ¿Estás bromeando?- rió el ojimiel

-¡Es verdad! Era tan incómodo por todo el calor. Me gustó ganar confianza en mí mismo, me ayudó bastante el tener un novio que me dijera todos los días lo hermoso que era.-

\- Dirás, lo hermoso que eres.- corrigió Blaine con una sonrisa y Kurt la correspondió.

Kurt miró alrededor de la habitación.- Nunca en mi vida nos imaginé en un escenario como este, sigo sorprendido por todo este elevador, aunque me alegro de que haya sido contigo y no algún extraño.

-¿Quién sería la persona con la que menos te gustaría estar aquí?- Blaine tenía la curiosidad de saber, ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento para después gritar.-

-¡TINA!- rieron al unísono.

\- Uff, creo que ella comenzaría a sacar una conversación sobre ti y la terrible persona que soy. Blaine asintió dando un bostezo.

\- ¿Quieres dormir ahora?-

\- No, estoy bien así Kurt.-

\- Pero te ves muy cansado. Vamos, ahora yo te cuido.-

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó en el suelo.-

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta? Te servirá de apoyo.-

-No no, estoy bien. Si algo pasa, me despiertas.-

\- ¡Sip!-

Blaine cerró los ojos y se relajó comenzando a dormir. Kurt miró alrededor de la habitación dando un suspiro pesado hasta que desvió sus ojos y recordó que llevaba unas hojas para el invitational y un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se le ocurrió la idea de repetir el juego que vio hace unos días en Ellen.

Comenzó a doblar una hoja mientras miraba el cuerpo de Blaine dormir, una pequeña luz dentro del elevador caía sobre su rostro y lo hacía ver aún más precioso de lo que era. Kurt sonrió ante la visión, acercó su mano para tocar la cálida mejilla de su ex pero se retractó. Comenzó a escribir algunas cosas al azar dentro de las hojas ya cortadas, riendo en silencio leyendo lo que había escrito en cada una.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Kurt casi quería desmayarse, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable y aún seguía con sueño. Blaine al parecer había conseguido dormir adecuadamente porque no parecía despertarse. Kurt suspiró cansado y decidió acostarse, le dijo a Blaine que lo cuidaría pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando, probablemente Sue estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama mientras ellos estaban encerrados, así que no había ningún peligro de que su malvada muñeca volveríera. Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir y dejó que sus sueños se apoderaran de él.

* * *

Blaine se levantó dando un largo bostezo y estiró sus brazos. Sus ojos se posaron en Kurt, quien todavía dormía plácidamente. El moreno revisó su reloj para ver la hora y casi quiso golpearse con la pared.

\- Kurt, hey, despierta.- lo removió un poco de la pierna y éste hizo un ruidito con la boca.-

-5 minutos más Blaine.-

-Te los daría con gusto si no estuviéramos encerrados en un falso elevador.-

Kurt hizo un gruñido y se levantó pesadamente tallando sus ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilado.

\- Casi las 7 de la mañana.- susurró Blaine.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Hemos estado encerrados aquí casi un día completo.- exclamó Kurt con molestia.- Mi papá seguro ya llamó a la policía. Debe estar muy preocupado.- Blaine asintió con la cabeza.- Estoy desesperado, ya quiero irme de aquí.-

Kurt desabrochó su camisa por completo y Blaine desvió su mirada al cuello ahora descubierto del ojiazul. Tragó saliva porque la imagen era tentadora, sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento y terminó desabrochando su camisa de igual manera. Hacía demasiado calor.

\- Kurt, escuchaste a la muñeca, ella no nos dejará salir si no nos besamos.-

-Pero probablemente ella entienda que no queremos hacerlo y nos deje libres.- rogó Kurt.- Estoy a punto de comenzar a gritar, no he dormido bien y probablemente luzco horrible. Me voy a volver loco. - El ojiazul tenía esa expresión de enfado que siempre daba a conocer cuando no podía dormir. Blaine sabía a la perfección que Kurt entraba en ese 'modo' después de una mala noche, pasaron meses viviendo juntos así que cada detalle lo conocía bastante bien. El ojimiel se sentó cruzando las piernas y le ofreció la mano a Kurt, éste frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- no se movió.

\- Toma mi mano.-

-¿Pero...-

-Kuuuurt, toma mi mano.- insistió.

\- Okay.- Kurt la tomó y se acomodó de la misma manera en la que estaba Blaine.

\- Tus dedos se van a mover con los míos siguiendo el ritmo de una canción. Cooper y yo hacíamos esto cuando nos sentíamos estresados o simplemente para pasar el tiempo.-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente?- preguntó.

\- Confía en mí. Esto será divertido.-

-¿Saldremos lastimados o algo por el estilo?-

Blaine río. -Sólo confía en mí Señor Hummel. Dime el nombre de la primera canción que se te venga a la mente.-

-¿Para qué?- farfulló desconfiado.

-Kuuuuuurt.-

\- Está bien, amm… 'Grenade' de Bruno Mars.

-Um, curiosa elección. Ahora cántala y yo te cortaré con otra canción. Puede ser confuso pero te prometo que será divertido.-

-Blaine no creo que..-

-Confía en mí.-

Kurt no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer algo, pero lo hizo por Blaine. Dio un suspiro y escogió cantar una parte de la canción al azar.- _I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you- baby_ …-

Blaine lo interrumpió para continuar. - _Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colours burst. Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe._ _Boom, boom…-_

Kurt sonrió mostrando sus dientes. - _Boom!_ _Clap! The sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on and on and._ _Come on to me, come on to me now_ …-

- _Now I've tasted chocolate and I'm never going back. 'Cause without love, life is like a beat you can't love._ _Life is Doris Day at the Apollo, Darling_..-

Kurt estaba sonriendo de lado a lado, tratando de pensar en que canción podía continuar. – _Darling, believe me._ _I'll never let you down. Believe me when I tell you, ooo- I'll never do you no harm_..-

\- _Harm you_.- rió Blaine.- _I'm here beside you, to guard you and to guide you_ …-

- _You will be Popular!. You're gonna be popular!-_ Blaine sonrió y continúo cantando junto a Kurt.- _I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys. I'll show you what shoes to wear How to fix your hair…-_

 _-Hair Hair Hair.-_ _continuó Blaine y Kurt reconoció la canción y lo siguió.-_ _Flow it, show it. Long as God can grow it._ _My hair, let it fly in the breeze aaaaaanndd.-_ el chico alto extendió la 'aaa' para que Blaine pensara en una canción pero ninguna se le vino a la mente.

-¡Demonios! Tú ganas.- gritó Blaine y ambos terminaron riendo juntos, Kurt se sentía relajado, eso había sido de mucha ayuda, se estaba sintiendo menos irritado.

-Oh dios, no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso. ¡Fue demasiado divertido! Tenía que ser demasiado ágil para continuar las canciones que cantabas.-

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!-

Kurt asintió y enfocó su mirada hacia las pequeñas hojitas que hizo la noche pasada, el día sería largo así que decidió que era mejor si se seguían entreteniendo con algo divertido. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Se relajaron y se acomodaron en el suelo después de que Kurt le explicara a Blaine de qué se trataba el juego. No dejaban de reír y de contar anécdotas cada vez que una hojita salía. Blaine se sentía bien estando alrededor de su ex prometido, casi olvidaba que estaban en un elevador falso, casi.

Horas habían pasado ya y el calor dentro de la habitación era más y más insoportable, Kurt quería despojarse de toda su ropa pero no lo haría, no sería buena idea. Suspiró al pensar que probablemente se perdería la presentación de New Directions, levantó la vista hacia el techo y notó como unas luces parpadearon amenazando con fundirse.

\- Oh, esto no puede ser bueno.-

-Okay, ¿estás listo para esto? Aquí vamos.- Blaine consiguió su atención y Kurt miró el papelito que sostenía en la frente. Decía 'Fettuccine Alfredo'.

\- Oh está bien, am… es un plato cremoso de pasta.- dijo Kurt.

-Okaaay...-

-Umm, dijimos que si teníamos un niño famoso así lo llamaríamos.-

-¡Fettucine Alfredo!- contestó Blaine antes de vacilar un poco.

-¡Si, Si!- levantó la cabeza en señal de triunfo.-

\- Siempre me gustó ese nombre.- sonrió Blaine bajando el papel.- Alfredo.

-Little Fettuccine.-

-Little Feta.-

-Awww.- susurró ante el apodo.

-Correcto, es mi turno ahora.- levantó un papel y lo sostuvo en su frente. Decía 'Hot Chocolate'.

-Okay, am… si yo fuera un icónico rapero, este sería mi nombre.-

\- Un rapero icónico.- murmuró Blaine para sí mismo.-

\- Lo tomamos cuando, cuando estábamos patinando sobre hielo en el Bryant Park.- tartamudeó Kurt intentando recordar.-

-Definitivamente tiene que ser…. ¡Chocolate Caliente!-

-¡SI!- proclamó Kurt.-

\- Chocolate Caliente, ese sería un icónico nombre.-

\- Buen trabajo.- le dijo Kurt mientras mirada al techo.-

-Serías MC Hot Chocolate.-

-MC Hot Chocolate, la vida que nunca viví.-

-¡Que tragedia! Estás en la profesión equivocada, ¿eres un profesor ahora? Mc Hot Chocolate es un nombre increíble.-

\- Okay, es mi turno ahora.- se levantó y puso el papelito en su frente. Mientras que Blaine se acostó en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, umm… es un postre y está completamente frío. Está en-

\- ¡Parfait!- adivinó Kurt.

\- Oh Dave come esto todo el tiempo, demasiado si me preguntas. Es demasiado…-

El nombre de Dave era lo último que Kurt quería escuchar, recordó que su ex prometido ahora estaba con él y las ganas de jugar se le quitaron rápidamente.- Está tan caliente aquí que creo que me voy a enfermar.- murmuró Kurt apoyando su espalda con la pared.

Blaine sólo desvió su mirada a otro lado, sabiendo que lo había arruinado. La pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la pared del elevador se abrió dejando pasar a la muñeca de Sue en su triciclo. Blaine se movió rápidamente hasta quedar del otro extremo de la habitación.

-Debido a que están dándole la espalda al mundo, privándolos del romance Klaine, un romance que se necesita tan desesperadamente, vamos a cambiar el juego un poco.-

Ambos chicos estaban asustados porque no sabían ahora lo que les esperaba. Sonó un pequeño silbido y las ventilaciones comenzaron a echar un humo extraño.-

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Blaine

-Es la droga Tadalafil en forma de aerosol, y está llenando la habitación ahora-mismo.- Blaine arrugó su nariz y se tapó con su camisa, mientras que Kurt la miró sorprendida.- Promueve la estimulación sexual mediante el aumento del flujo sanguíneo a los genitales masculinos, Muahahahaha.-

Kurt rodó los ojos y pegó su cabeza a la pared.

-Traten de resistirse al amor que tienen uno al otro, sólo que si decides resistir, eliges morir. La elección es suya.-

Kurt se volvió a Blaine y estaba casi seguro que su ex prometido estaba considerando la idea.-

-Quiero salir de aquí, está muy caliente.-

-¡Siiii!- gritó la muñeca.

-No-sexual-mente-caliente. Está solamente caliente y me quiero ir a mi casa, quiero salir de aquí.-

-¡SI! Escucha a Blaine.-

Kurt miró a la muñeca, un montón de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. No quería besar a Blaine porque sabía que su corazón sacaría todos los sentimientos que se encontraban guardados y otros estarían más intensos. Por otro lado, se moría por besarlo porque lo había extrañado tanto.

-¿Por qué no decidimos de antemano que esto no significa nada?- preguntó Blaine después de que se hayan mirado uno al otro.

-Hagamos una promesa ahora mismo de que esto no significa nada.- dijo Kurt. Lo iban a hacer. No hay marcha atrás.

\- Vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.-

Kurt se empezó a sentir nervioso, sentía que sus manos le comenzaban a temblar un poco. Dentro de unos segundos estaría besando a Blaine de nuevo. Blaine se levantó y se arrastró de rodillas hacía él y Kurt repitió la misma acción.

\- Así que estamos en un acuerdo.-

-Sí, esto… no significa nada.- Blaine no sonó muy convencido pero Kurt asintió.- La única razón por la cual estamos haciendo eso es porque es la única manera de salir de aquí.-

-Porque Sue está obligándonos- dijo Kurt.-

\- Obligándonos.- repitió Blaine, con sus ojos fijos en Kurt, el corazón de éste se aceleró al verlos.

\- A la cuenta de tres.-

Blaine asintió y la muñeca comenzó a contar.- Uno.-

Kurt le envió una mirada a la pequeña Sue antes de regresar a mirar a Blaine.-

-Dos.

Blaine miró en dirección a los labios del ojiazul. Era ahora o nunca.

-Tres.-

Kurt cerró los ojos y se zambulló en el beso, abriendo su boca para recibir los labios de Blaine. Sus labios conectaron juntos y era todo lo que Kurt recordaba y más. Blaine movió su cabeza más cerca profundizando el beso. Kurt sintió la mano de su amado tomándole el cuello mientras que él se estiró para tomar sus hombros, acercándolos más. La acción sólo hizo que la mano libre de Blaine lo tomara de la cintura, pegándolo a él. Se sentía tan bien.

Se estaban besando como nunca, tantos meses separados que lo único que querían era fundirse uno al otro. Kurt olvidó completamente en dónde se encontraban, olvidó la muñeca, olvidó todo, sólo le importaba que los labios de Blaine estaban moviéndose contra los suyos, encajando a la perfección.

Subieron un poco sus cabezas sin despegar los labios hasta que la lengua de Blaine entró a la boca de Kurt y éste le dio la bienvenida, chocando sus narices. Se escuchó un ligero gemido y Blaine inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo perfecto para sus bocas, creía que se estaba volviendo loco por toda la pasión que había en ese beso.

Kurt apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Blaine, estaba fascinado y casi embriagado, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y su corazón latía a mil por hora. El ojimiel apretó la cintura de Kurt al sentir su lengua entrando. Dios, estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Mezclaron sus labios una vez más hasta que finalmente se separaron.

La cabeza de Kurt se sentía abrumada, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, no podía alzar la mirada porque estaba procesando todo, Kurt no sabía que pensar, ese beso significó todo para él, se sintió un poco asustado y el sentimiento se dio a notar.

Todo el cuerpo de Blaine estaba estremecido y sus labios parecían estar en llamas, su cabeza era un completo desastre. Había decidido besar a Kurt y se trató de convencer que no significaría nada, era una total mentira, al sentir que sus labios se conectaron se perdió. Su preocupación se hizo real ahora. Todas las emociones y sentimientos salieron de su corazón y parecía que brincoteaban contentos por todas partes. Quería a Kurt, quería estar con él. No había ninguna duda. El besó bastó para recordar que Kurt siempre iba a ser el único en su vida, no importaba cuantas veces trató de detener lo que sentía.

Blaine miró a Kurt, quien se veía asustado, el beso también abrió heridas, heridas de un adiós y de una dolorosa separación. Conectaron miradas y se perdieron en ellas, Blaine no se resistió y se acercó lentamente a Kurt con la intención de besarlo de nuevo, quería quitarle esa expresión a Kurt, quería que sus labios le dijeran a los suyos que todo estaría bien, que ELLOS estarían bien pero se escuchó un sonido que hizo que ambos voltearan.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos se pararon a tomar sus cosas rápidamente y correr fuera de la habitación, si se quedaban probablemente la muñeca haría que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo.

Corrieron por el pasillo dirigiéndose al auditorio donde el invitational estaba sucediendo. Blaine se puso de nuevo su suéter tratando de no verse tan desaliñado. Abrieron la puerta de los bastidores, y entraron hasta que una voz llamó su atención.-

-¡KURT! ¡BLAINE!-

Ambos miraron a Sue moviendo su cabeza en negación, más tarde lidiarían con ella.

Blaine llegó y tomó a Rachel del hombro, ella volteó y los saludó expresivamente.

-¡Oh dios mío!.- abrazó a Blaine.- ¿Dónde han estado? Te perdiste a los Warblers pero ellos estuvieron muy muy bien.-

\- Hola Rach.- saludó Kurt

\- ¡Oye!- lo abrazó de igual manera.- ¿Dónde estabas?-

\- Es una laaaaarga historia.- contestó Kurt y ella miró a ambos chicos con cara picarona.

Blaine los dejó para unirse a los Warblers quienes lo llenaron de preguntas pero el apenas y podía procesar todo, no estaba listo para un interrogatorio por lo que le pidió a los chicos silencio y se dispuso a ver a New Directions.

Kurt estaba orgulloso de sus chicos, 'All Out of Love' les estaba quedando preciosa, movió su cuerpo al compás de la canción, miró hacia al público para encontrarse con Blaine y compartieron una sonrisa juntos. Se sentía bien, Kurt sabía que eran sólo amigos, pero también sabía que eran mucho más que eso. Ambos chicos estaban destinados a estar juntos y Kurt no podía esperar a que lo estuvieran de nuevo, pero se prometió así mismo que sería paciente, tenía que ser paciente.

* * *

\- Kurt, ¿ahora sí me puedes explicar en dónde estuviste metido? Llamé a la policía pero la persona que me atendió fue muy grosera conmigo- explicaba Rachel mientras caminaba junto a su amigo hacia la sala de coro aprovechando que New Directions estaban celebrando atrás.

\- Si te lo cuento, no vas a poder creerlo.-

-¡Oh vamos! Platícame qué pasó en este tiempo.- sonrió pícaramente dándole un codazo. –Tú y Blaine llegaron con sus ropas desaliñadas. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

\- De acuerdo. Sé que sonará una completa locura pero Sue nos encerró aquí en un elevador, nos dejó alimento y había un baño ahí dentro, el calor era insoportable y...-

\- Kurt, aquí no hay elevador.- no creía en lo que su amigo le estaba contando.

-¡Lo cual lo hace más loco!- La tomó de la mano y la llevó al pasillo donde estaba instalado el elevador, tenía las puertas cerradas y decía 'Fuera de Servicio'.-¿Lo ves?

\- Oh por dios, ¡Sue está demente!-

-¡Si! Y para salir nos puso la condición de que teníamos que besarnos, ella está empeñada en vernos juntos.-

-¿Y lo hiciste?-

Kurt se sonrojó y Rachel lo dio por sentado.- ¡OH POR DIOS!- gritó. - ¿Y qué tal salió el beso uh?- preguntó emocionada.

-No te puedo mentir… fue perfecto.- Suspiró soñadoramente. -Lo había extrañado tanto y ahora más que nunca sé lo idiota que fui por terminar nuestra relación.-

Kurt hizo una mueca y Rachel lo encaminoó a la sala de coro nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes Kurt, como dice Sam, ustedes son _**endgame**_ , sé paciente y verás que todo se solucionará. ¿Cómo reaccionó Blaine? ¿Te dijo algo después del beso?.-

\- A decir verdad, me iba a besar de nuevo pero las puertas del elevador son taaaaan inoportunas.- rieron.

-¡Lo ves! Te sigue amando. Apuesto a que le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo después de lo que pasó pero sé que todo saldrá bien.- Lo abrazó del brazo.- Vamos a la sala de coro a celebrar. Hoy fue una gran victoria y nos merecíamos esto. Un momento de verdadera emoción.-

Kurt asintió en acuerdo. Le encantaría tener a Blaine en sus brazos de nuevo y comérselo a besos pero Dave estaba en medio y el no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de esa relación, esperaría pacientemente, después de ese beso dentro del elevador, algo en sí mismo le dijo que se reunirían de nuevo, ser amigo nuevamente de Blaine sería un paso para llegar a ese momento, así que sería paciente.

* * *

\- Blaine, tuviste que haberlo visto. Mi papá estaba furioso. Quería ir él mismo a reclamarle a Sue pero claramente no lo iba a dejar, no quería que su corazón se dañara.- comentó Kurt.-

\- Lo contrario me pasó a mí, le conté a mi mamá lo sucedido y se rió diciéndome que estaba feliz de que haya estado contigo.-

Ambos chicos estaban caminando por el pasillo de McKinley, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sue para hablar con ella y reclamar lo sucedido en el elevador falso.

Blaine detuvo a Kurt con su mano.- Aunque… aún tenemos que hablar sobre algo, ¿no crees?- El ojiazul entendía a qué se refería y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, mira Blaine, estar en ese ascensor con otra persona me hubiera roto la cabeza.- rió Blaine y Kurt continuó.- Me da gusto que hayas sido tú, nos sirvió de mucho. Me encantó tener a mi mejor amigo de regreso, antes todo era algo incómodo pero ahora todo se siente bien.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo, estábamos algo distantes uno al otro, me alegró de que ahora sí podamos ser Kurt y Blaine, los mejores amigos.

-¡Sip!-

\- Acerca del beso…-

-Oh, no te preocupes. Amm, dijimos qu-que no significaba nada.-

-Oh-sí, sí. Es cierto, no significó nada.- Era mejor negarlo todo y seguir adelante, pensó Blaine.- A veces los mejores amigos tienen que hacer unas cositas para salirse de un apuro.-

Rió Kurt antes de concluir.- Eso es cierto, ¿Estamos bien entonces?-

Blaine asintió. –Por supuesto, ahora… ¿estás listo para ir con Sue?-

-Oh por dios esto será una locura.-

* * *

 **Yay! :)  
Espero sus reviews!**

 **La próxima semana subiré "What the World Needs Now"**


	6. WHAT THE WORLD NEEDS NOW

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A DARREN! Ya tiene 29 añitos nuestro chico! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, mis mejores deseos para él, se merece lo mejor de lo mejor. Y en honor a su cumpleaños les traigo nuevo capitulo xd**

 **Lo siento por no actualizar seguido pero ahora entré a la Uni y no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes.**

 **Bueno, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **WHAT THE WORLD NEEDS NOW**

* * *

 **\- o -**

 _I've got fire for a heart_

 _I'm not scared of the dark_

 _You've never seen it look so easy_

 _I got a river for a soul_

 _And baby you're a boat_

 _Baby you're my only reason_

Los Warblers silbaban uniformemente mientras su líder cantaba la primera estrofa. Blaine los miraba con atención, calificando cada uno de sus movimientos y reafirmando unos cuantos si éstos no eran los correctos.

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_

 _The shell of a man who could never be his best_

 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_

 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_

Blaine sonrió porque la harmonía era perfecta, sus chicos siempre lo hacían genial y aún no lograba entender cómo fue que perdieron contra New Directions. Sintió una presencia que se acercaba a él, desvió su mirada y vio que se trataba de su amiga Mercedes. Él sonrió ante la vista.-

-¡Mercedes! Chicos, pueden descansar.- los Warblers se retiraron y Blaine se acercó a Mercedes.

-Mi chico Warbler.- se abrazaron.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- Bien, muy bien a decir verdad.- dijo Blaine, y no mentía. Se sentía muy bien, estaba relajado y con un muy buen humor todos los días, aunque últimamente había tenido desacuerdos con Dave. Esto se debía a que Blaine pasaba todo el tiempo fuera del departamento, pasaba más horas en la Academia, visitaba a su mamá y a veces cenaba con ella por lo cual llegaba hasta tarde. Para Blaine era mejor estar lejos del departamento, porque cada vez que estaba adentro pensaba en el beso que se había dado con Kurt en el falso elevador, y estar fuera lo distraía de esos pensamientos.

\- ¡Me alegro de escuchar eso!-

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Umm… Necesito de tu ayuda. Y Kurt va a estar relacionado ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó pegando sus dientes.

\- Oh no no, ¡para nada! Kurt y yo somos amigos ahora, no tengo por qué tener problema.- sonrió Blaine.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Verás, esto es por Rachel. Habrá una audición en Broadway pronto y… necesito convencerla de ir, ella pertenece a Nueva York, no tiene por qué estar aquí. Así que estaba pensando que si hacemos un número para ella estaría perfecto. - comentó Mercedes.

-¡Estoy dentro! Haré lo que me pidas.-

-¿Podíamos escoger juntos una canción?-

Blaine se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos momentos hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza.

\- Tengo la canción perfecta Cedes.- le guiñó el ojimiel.

* * *

 **\- o -**

Esta vez Blaine se dirigía temprano hacia su departamento. Se había cansado organizando el número para Rachel con Mercedes, y ahora lo único que quería era tomar un baño y una larga siesta. Entro a su departamento y un aroma le llegó, frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la sala. Ahí estaba Dave vestido formalmente y con una rosa en su mano, detrás de él había una mesa para dos, había cubiertos y dos platos. Había dos velas encendidas y pétalos de rosa en el piso. El ambiente parecía muy romántico, ¿Dave había hecho todo eso? Le costaba creerlo.

-¿Qué-es esto?- preguntó sorprendido.-

\- Sabía que te sorprenderías. Esto es para ti, no quiero que estemos apartados y no quiero discutir nunca más contigo Boo Boo.- sonrió Dave.

Para ser honestos, Blaine estaba un poco asustado, sabía lo que pasaba después de una 'cena romántica', lo sabía perfecto porque le pasaba siempre con Kurt, y no quería eso con Dave. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, Dave era muy distinto a Kurt, no hacían las mismas cosas, así que nada podía pasar. Sólo era una cena. Dave se acercó con la rosa en la mano y se la ofreció dándole un beso en la mejilla antes.

-Toma asiento Boo-Boo.-

\- O-Okay.-

Blaine tomó asiento mientras que Dave traía una deliciosa carne y se dispusieron a disfrutarla. Hablaron de cómo les fue en su día, Blaine le contó lo de pasaba con Rachel y como él escogió una canción para cantarla junto a sus demás compañeros. Dave sonrió contento aunque un poco forzado, sabía que eso significaba que Blaine nuevamente llegaría tarde a casa, pero él lo apoyaría en todo así que estaba bien. Al terminar la comida, Dave acercó su mano lentamente para tocar la de Blaine y lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, en ese instante el timbre de su puerta sonó.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, yo iré a ver.- Blaine se levantó de su asiento, agradeciendo mentalmente que el timbre lo haya salvado. No quería saber si Dave se tenía 'algo' entre manos. Abrió la puerta y su rostro se llenó de alegría al ver a la persona que se encontraba allí.

-¡BLAAAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!-

-¡Cooper!- gritó sonriente. Los hermanos Anderson se abrazaron fuertemente y se movieron de un lado a otro. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Vine de visita, mamá me dio tu nueva dirección.- respondió dejando el abrazo. –Sigues igual de pequeño huh.-

\- No cambias ¿verdad?- le dio otro abrazo a su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto, sólo habían tenido conversaciones por teléfono y skype.

-¿Es aquí donde vives con Kurt?- farfulló mientras entraba al departamento.

Blaine frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. – Coop, te había contado que él y yo terminamos.- El mayor de los Anderson abrió su boca formando una pequeña 'o'.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Que tonto eres Blainey, deberías regresar con él.- Blaine volteó sus ojos sonriendo antes de escuchar los pasos de Dave acercándose a la entrada.

-¡Hola!- saludó

\- Mira Coop, te presento a Dave.- éste se acercó dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Oh mucho gusto.- La estrechó animosamente.- Es genial saber que mi hermano tiene un compañero de cuarto de tu tamaño para cuidarlo, tú sabes, Blaine de niño solía caerse en el baño y tenía que ayudarlo, era demasiad-

-¡Cooper!- lo cortó antes de que terminará su frase.- Él no es mi compañero de cuarto.-

\- Soy su novio.- prosiguió Dave, Cooper lo miró y una vez más formó una pequeña 'o' con sus labios recordando que Blaine también le había platicado que tenía un nuevo novio.

-Ohh… recuerdo que mi hermanito te mencionó una vez.- Dave sonrió.- Bueno, mucho gusto. Am… Blainey.- dirigió su atención hacia su hermano.-Vine por ti. Vamos a casa, apuesto a que mamá nos quiere juntos.- el pequeño de la familia asintió en acuerdo.

\- ¡Claro! Me encantaría.- dijo sonriente

-P-pero.- susurró Dave claramente decepcionado.

\- Oh… Dave, lo siento, tengo que ir, hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano y me gustaría pasar un rato en familia.- le sonrió.- Regreso pronto ¿okay?-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. La Familia es muy importante. Diviértete mucho.- comprendió Dave, y Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida acompañado de un 'Gracias'. El ojimiel fue por su bolso, los hermanos dejaron el departamento y se dirigieron al automóvil del joven mayor, por supuesto Cooper no podía dejar de pasar una pregunta.

-Blaine, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los osos?-

Blaine sólo le pegó en el hombro. Su hermano nunca cambiaría.

* * *

 **\- o -**

Los Anderson entraron a la mansión de sus padres y todo estaba silencioso. Blaine sintió un mal presentimiento ya que el ambiente se sentía pesado.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó el mayor. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala y se encontraron con su madre sentada en el sofá derramando lágrimas y soltando gemidos lastimosos. Ambos corrieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Cooper se sentó a lado de ella mientras que Blaine se puso en cuclillas frente a su rostro.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Blaine preocupado. Pam alzó la mirada a sus hijos y los tomó de la mano.

-Mamá por favor dinos algo.- continuó el mayor. Pam tomó un suspiro tembloroso y parpadeó sus ojos.-

-Su papá está a punto de irse.-

El mayor frunció el ceño, su papá siempre se iba y no regresaba en días.- ¿A qué te refieres mamá? Él siempre se va, no es la primera vez.-

Pam sólo movió la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y se escucharon unos pasos bajando la escalera, entonces los hermanos vieron a su padre entrar a la sala con una pequeña maleta, su rostro estaba bastante rígido.

\- La casa está a tu nombre Pamela, así que todo te pertenece, no tengo problema con eso. En tu cuenta bancaria te depositaré dinero, y eso será todo.-

James Anderson siempre fue un hombre serio y dedicado a su trabajo, era un poco frío con sus hijos y esposa pero así era él, era su personalidad. Hoy había decidido irse porque ya no soportaba estar más en esa casa, había compartido muchas diferencias con su esposa y al parecer nunca pudieron solucionarlas, y el día en que todo explotó había llegado.

-Papá puedes explicarnos ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Cooper levantándose del sofá.- Mamá está llorando y tú tienes esa maleta en tus manos. No estamos entendiendo.-

\- No es necesario saberlo hijo.-

-¿¡Qué!? Papá por favor, yo acabo de llegar hace unas horas. Mamá estaba bien, fui por Blaine para pasar tiempo en familia y ¿ahora me encuentro con esto? Claro que es necesario saberlo.

El señor Anderson tomó un suspiro y dijo. - Su madre y yo nos vamos a separar.-

Y esa notica dejó helados a los hermanos. Blaine se levantó con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa en su rostro. Su madre seguía llorando y repitió la acción de su hijo, Cooper la tomó de la mano.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Blaine preguntó en voz quebrada.

\- Su madre y yo ya no nos llevamos bien. Ya no amo más a su madre.-

Cooper seguía sin entender y a decir verdad, se molestó.- ¿Han tenido problemas? ¡Por qué no hablaron! ¿De la nada tomas esta decisión? ¿No pensaste en tus hijos? ¿No nos pensabas decir 'tu plan' papá?

James Anderson no contestó las preguntas de su hijo, sólo siguió hablando.- Cooper, me hubiera encantado que siguieras los negocios conmigo, pero has escogido otro camino y a pesar de eso te has convertido en todo un hombre, y estoy orgulloso de ti.- le dio una media sonrisa y su vista se enfocó en Blaine, éste pensó que le diría algo parecido a lo de su hermano, pero no fue así. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y abrió la boca.- El viernes iré por el resto de mis cosas.- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

La acción rompió el corazón de Blaine, no sólo su papá dejaba a su madre, sino que también lo dejaba a él… y lo ignoró por completo. Su padre estaba orgulloso de Cooper pero no de él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Blaine, su papá todavía no lo aceptaba.

Cuando Blaine regresó a Ohio, él no había dicho nada al respecto, había aceptado que se quedara pero nunca preguntó el porqué de su llegada, no dijo nada cuando vio a su hijo llorar en los brazos de su madre, no hizo ningún comentario cuando su hijo contó durante una cena que estaba saliendo con alguien más, no abrazó a su hijo, no le quitó el miedo de ir a una terapia, sólo se quedaba callado y lo saludaba con la cabeza.

Blaine nunca había dejado de querer a su papá, después de todo, era su sangre. Blaine soñaba con el día de recibir muestras de afecto por parte de su progenitor, pero ahora ese día parecía tan lejano. Pam se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente murmurándole varios **"Lo siento"** , Cooper se unió al abrazo, estaba demasiado desconcertado pero tenía que ser fuerte por su madre y su hermano menor, papá se había ido y ahora él los protegería.

* * *

 **\- o -**

-¿¡Cómo me veo!?- llegó Kurt sonriendo, preguntándole a Blaine quien estaba parado cruzado de brazos en las bambalinas del auditorio.

Todos los chicos se encontraban con trajes y enormes sombreros, ya listos para cantar 'Arthur's Theme' a su amiga Rachel. Kurt había terminado de vestirse, miró a Blaine desde lejos y decidió saludarlo. No habían platicado desde que hablaron con Sue en su oficina, pero Kurt notó algo extraño en su ex prometido y bajó su sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-

Blaine salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista hacia el ojiazul. -O-Oh lo siento Kurt, estaba distraído.-

-Blaine, ¿sucede algo?, te ves decaído.- preguntó preocupado.

-Para nada Kurt.- trató de sonreír.- Estoy bien, lo que sucede es que tuve una mala noche y estoy muy cansado por los ensayos con los Warblers, es todo.-

Blaine no quería hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Kurt. Se sentía triste. Anoche durmió en la mansión de sus padres porque no quería dejar a su mamá sola, y Cooper habló con ambos acerca de que los tres saldrían adelante juntos y que todo iba a estar bien. Además, no dejaba de pensar en su padre.

\- Blaine por favor, no me mientas.- susurró Kurt preocupado.

\- Hey, no es nada.- Le tomó la mano.- Te agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación pero, no es nada. Estaré bien.- suspiró y trató de darle su mejor sonrisa.- Ahora sólo quiero distraerme y cantar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, te ves genial como siempre.-

Kurt le sonrió de vuelta pero no se sentía convencido, conocía a Blaine como la palma de su mano, y algo no estaba bien con él. Sam les hizo una señal informando que ya era hora de presentarse.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Blaine tratando se sonar animado y Kurt asintió, no se podía dejar la duda de qué sucedía con Blaine.

* * *

 **\- o -**

La bandeja de entrada del teléfono de Blaine estaba llena de mensajes por parte de Kurt, todos ellos preguntado qué era lo que ocurría, también hubieron llamadas pero Blaine decidió platicar de otros temas. Se sentía diferente a otros días. Sí, estaba desanimado, pero Cooper le decía que a veces era mejor que la gente que te hacía daño se alejara, porque así podrías recuperarte de tu herida. Ahora se dirigía a casa de su madre tarareando alguna canción en su mente, llegó a la residencia, se bajó de su automóvil y antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su padre con más maletas a su lado. Estaban cara a cara y Blaine se mostró serio ante él.

-Nos vemos Blaine.- dijo James abriendo paso para irse.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No le iba a decir nada más?

Blaine sintió rabia, él no se iba a quedar sin saber exactamente qué pensaba su padre, necesitaba saber por qué de pronto lo odió, necesitaba saber por qué era tan frío con él. Pasaron años en silencio y este era el momento para hablar.-

-¿No me dirás nada más?- le preguntó deteniendo el paso de su padre, y éste lo miró expectante.

-Blaine, no hay nada que podamos hablar. Les dije que...-

\- No dijiste nada, sólo estás huyendo porque las cosas no salieron como querías. Eres un cobarde.- soltó Blaine, y su padre dejó sus maletas en el piso.

Era el momento.

\- No seas insolente.- advirtió.

-¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto?- preguntó, directo.- Soy tu hijo y me tratas como si fuera un desconocido, viví junto a ti, fuimos a viajes juntos, me acompañaste a mis partidos de polo, soy el mismo chico de hace 5 años, no puedo entender tu odio hacia mi.-

* * *

 **\- o -**

 _Blaine tenía alrededor de 15 años cuando le dijo a sus papás y a su hermano que era homosexual. Esa noche, la familia Anderson compartía una cálida y deliciosa cena, todo estaba tranquilo y nada se encontraba fuera de lo normal. El teléfono de James Anderson era lo único que interrumpía en la mesa, sus socios lo llamaban para arreglar unos asuntos… ¿tenían que hablarlo justamente en ese momento?_

 _\- Lo siento, no podía dejar pasar esta llamada.- se disculpó James luego que llegó a la mesa.-_

 _\- No te preocupes cariño, entendemos.- le sonrió Pam y tocó la mano de su esposo._

 _Blaine estaba listo para contarle a sus padres y a su hermano el 'secreto' que estaba guardando. Hace pocos días se había cuenta de quién era realmente y estaba orgulloso, nadie podía decirle que no debía ser quien es._

 _\- Mamá, Papá, Coop.- los tres mencionados dirigieron su mirada al menor._

 _\- Necesito contarles algo.-_

* * *

 **\- o -**

\- No estás haciendo las cosas de forma correcta, Blaine. No te estás comportando como un Anderson.- dijo su padre manteniendo una postura firme.

\- ¿Qué? Todo eso lo estás diciendo porque soy gay ¿verdad?-

\- No está bien ser… "eso" Blaine.- comentó con un dejo de repugnancia.

* * *

 **\- o -**

* * *

 _\- ¡Adelante hijo! Te escuchamos.- exclamó Pam._

 _-Pfff, seguro me pedirá que le enseñe a bailar.- comentó el hijo mayor._

 _\- Ya sé.- interrumpió James. -Estás enamorado de una niña de tu escuela ¿verdad Blaine? Eso es fantástico.- sonrió orgulloso._

 _-E-en realidad no es tan así.- Blaine estaba nervioso y las manos le comenzaron a sudar.- Quería decirles cómo me siento… es-es algo difícil por-que apenas lo descubrí. Sé que ustedes me apoyarán… Ma-má, pa-pá, hermano. Me gusta alguien, sí, pero… e-es… es un… es un chico de mi clase de física._

 _Silencio._

 _-Querrás decir una chica, ¿verdad hijo?- preguntó el señor Anderson tratando de procesar todo._

 _\- N-No papá… es un chico._

 _-S-so-soy g…gay._

* * *

 _ **\- o -**_

* * *

-¡Lo que no está bien es rechazar a tu hijo por tener una preferencia diferente!- le reclamó. -Te necesitaba papá, te necesitaba porque después de mi confesión la pasaba mal, ¡me golpeaban!, me gritaban cosas, me lastimaban y eso no te importó.- La voz de Blaine quebró… pero no lloraría frente a su padre.

\- No me hables en ese tono.- dijo James molestó, apuntándolo con un dedo. -Lo único que quería para ti era buena vida, que te casaras y tuvieras una familia. Lo que tienes es una enfermedad, ese tipo de "amor" no existe. Es repugnante lo que haces.

* * *

 **\- o -**

 _James Anderson miró a su hijo con ojos furiosos, lo que estaba diciendo era una locura, una tontería, ninguno de sus hijos tendría esas modas extrañas. Tomó un respiro mientras su esposa habló._

 _-¡Oh cariño! Pero ¿por qué tanto misterio con eso?, me parece bien que tengas claro quién eres, aquí está tu familia para apoyarte siempre.- Pam se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su hijo. Ella siempre fue de mente abierta, el amor era amor aquí y en China, cada quien era libre de amar a quien quisiera._

 _\- Vaya hermanito, para serte honesto ya lo sabía.- comentó Cooper riéndose. Él tampoco tenía problema con eso. La chica con la que estaba saliendo tenía un primo con la misma preferencia, no le veía lo extraño, seguía siendo una persona a fin de cuentas._

* * *

 _ **\- o -**_

\- Y ¡¿Dónde queda lo que quiero para mí!? ¿¡Eso no importa!?- preguntó el ojimiel, hasta que luego de unos segundos reía irónicamente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.- Por un lado me alegro de que me hayas alejado, me alegro porque si no hubiera sido así, me hubieras arrastrado y convertido en lo mismo que eres tú. Un miserable.

Entonces, James alzó su mano dispuesto a darle una bofetada pero se detuvo.

-¿Ahora me piensas pegar? ¿Piensas ser como uno de esos ignorantes que están afuera?- Blaine movió su cabeza, era tan decepcionante la forma de ser de su padre.

* * *

 **\- o -**

 _\- No le hagas caso a tu madre, Blaine. No sabe lo que dice.- dijo James en tono pasivo-agresivo acercándose a su hijo. Pam miró a su esposo confundida.- Mañana hablaremos de esto, pero quiero que sepas hijo, que te ayudaré a superar este problema.- le sonrió.- Llamaremos a alguien para ayudarte.-_

 _¿Qué? ¿Problema? Blaine no tenía un problema, él estaba bien, ser gay no era algo malo, era sólo un gusto diferente al de los demás. James dejó la habitación y Pam siguió a su esposo dejando a Blaine desconcertado y asustado._

 _Vio a su esposo subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación, Pam entró con él y cerró la puerta con seguro._

 _-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué problema? Blaine sólo tiene una preferencia diferente.- se dirigió a su esposo pero éste estaba de espaldas._

 _-Eso es más que una preferencia diferente.- comentó con tono alterado.- Eso es algo que no está bien, ¡seguro en la escuela se lo pegaron!-_

 _-James por favor, no digas esas cosas. Vas a bajar y le darás un abrazo a tu hijo, él necesita tu apoyo, esto será difícil pero somos una familia y tenemos que….-_

 _-¡Esto es tu culpa!- la regaño interrumpiéndola. Volteó hacia ella. - ¡Es tu culpa que Blaine sea… sea un perdido!- gritó_

 _\- ¡No hables así de tu hijo James!- señaló Pam impactada, no creía lo que su esposo decía. –Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, tu hijo simplemente nació con una forma de amar diferente.-_

 _-¡Tú lo consientes demasiado! Lo mimas todo el tiempo…-_

 _\- Es lo mismo que hago con Cooper. Y el hecho de mimar a alguien no lo hace un homosexual. ¡No me culpes, deberías ir abajo y apoyar a tu hijo!_

 _\- Mira Pam.- trató de calmarse.- No quiero discutir. Vamos a hacer algo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-James, no podemos hacer nada, por favor, no hagas cosas que podrían afectar a Blaine.- trató Pam._

 _\- Tengo una idea… mira, mañana pediré un auto de la empresa ¿okay? Y le diré a Blaine que lo reconstruyamos juntos. Lo ayudaré y le enseñaré cada parte que se utiliza en los autos y todo estará bien. Después lo llevaremos a…-_

 _-¿Eso de qué servirá? ¿Crees que llenándose de grasa todo cambiará? James tu hijo…-_

 _\- Confía en mí, aprenderá a comportarse como debe comportarse, no te preocupes. Un Anderson nunca será algo así… Nunca.- la mirada de James asustaba a Pam. Ella pensó que su esposo estaba exagerando todo, el ser gay no tenía nada de malo. ¿Por qué la gente no entendía eso? ¿Por qué su esposo no lo veía?_

 _Pareciera que a partir de ese momento, Blaine dejó de ser la misma persona para su padre._

* * *

 _ **\- o -**_

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Cooper salió de la casa para encontrarse a su padre y a su hermano manteniendo las miradas de forma pesada. Blaine tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tenía los puños apretados.-

\- Cuídate Cooper. Seguiremos en contacto.- James se retiró del lugar con sus maletas, pero antes le dio una mirada que Blaine no pudo descifrar. ¿Era tristeza?

-No podía quedarme callado.- susurró el ojimiel luego de que su hermano lo abrazara. Había dejado caer de nuevo más lágrimas.

\- Lo sé Squirt, lo sé. Ven, vamos a dentro.-

Blaine le platicó a su madre y a su hermano lo sucedido hacía unos minutos con su padre. Blaine tenía que sacarse ese sentimiento de su pecho y liberarlo, había tenido a su padre cara a cara y lo mejor era soltarlo todo. Pam lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Blaine lloraba, le dolía porque después de todo lo ocurrido, aún quería a su papá. Le dolía el rechazo pero tenía que dejar eso atrás. Si su padre no lo quería, él aceptaría ese hecho y no volvería a mirar atrás, borraría todo mal recuerdo y sólo rescataría los momentos que valían la pena.

\- Somos una familia, y vamos a apoyarnos siempre. Los amo hijos, daría todo por ustedes. Todo estará bien. Su padre ya no está y debemos comenzar de nuevo nosotros.- Pam se sentía triste pero no iba a bajar su guardia. Tenía que estar bien, por sus hijos.

\- Yo aún sigo confundido con todo esto. Me gustaría hablar con mi padre y tratar de entenderlo todo, siempre fue difícil comprenderlo y normalmente siempre estaba ocupado.- comentó Cooper. –Nunca supe cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos. Y sé que esto es difícil para ti también mamá, sé que lo querías mucho.- Pam le sonrió empáticamente y le acarició el cuello a su hijo.

\- Me duele mucho todo lo que está pasando cariño, pero seré fuerte… seremos fuertes.- se corrigió.- Vamos a lograrlo, vamos a estar bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos, son los mejores hijos del mundo.

\- Y nosotros lo estamos de ti mamá.- sonrió Blaine limpiándose las lágrimas. –Me alegro de que ustedes sean mi familia. Me alegra que me hayan amado.-

\- Siempre será así Blainey.-

Hubo un poco de silencio hasta que el hijo mayor continuó.- Aunque no tomé muy en serio lo que dijiste por que no estabas apuntando.- lo señaló y Blaine volteó los ojos sonriendo. Tomó una almohada del sofá y se la lanzó.

Definitivamente todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **\- o -**

\- Bien, cuando escuchen nombrar a la familia de Santana les toca su turno de salir al auditorio ¿de acuerdo?- comentó Artie a todos los ex miembros de New Directions.

\- ¿Todos se saben sus diálogos?- preguntó Mercedes.

\- Yo traté de aprender el mío pero se me complicó un poco y me los anoté en la mano. ¿Eso está bien?- Sam comentó y enseñó su mano a Mercedes, quien rió moviendo la cabeza.

Los New Directions cantarían para sus amigas que estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio, además, querían hacerle sentir a Santana que siempre contaría con ellos para apoyarla. Después de recibir 'instrucciones', los ex New Directions se dispersaron y Kurt quiso quedarse en el mismo lugar porque ahí estaba Blaine y quería preguntarle cómo estaba. No lo había visto desde que le cantaron a Rachel y se había quedado un poco preocupado. Le mandaba mensajes y lo llamaba, pero Blaine no decía mucho sobre él.

\- La canción que escogimos es muy linda ¿no crees?- preguntó Kurt llamando la atención del moreno quien le sonrió y se acercó a él.

\- Es muy emocional, la letra es maravillosa. Me da gusto que le cantemos esta canción después de lo que sucedió con su abuela. Conozco ese sentimiento y puedo saber cómo se siente.- dijo Blaine con una mueca.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel altercado con su padre, y su mamá se encontraba mejor al igual que él. Se había desahogado al hablar con su padre, y la herida que el moreno traía desde hacía tiempo la seguía curando como lo venía haciendo con todo el apoyo y amor de su familia, y el de sus amigos por supuesto. Cooper había decidido quedarse más días antes de ir por otra audición a los Ángeles, así que todo estaba en paz.

\- Blaine, el otro día no te vi del todo bien y me quedé preocupado. Somos amigos ¿no? Podemos contar el uno con el otro. Probablemente pensarás que soy fastidioso pero… puedo ver a través de tus ojos.- el ojiazul hizo una expresión graciosa y Blaine río. Kurt también lo alegraba.

\- ¿Eres vidente ahora?- preguntó sonriente.

\- Puedes apostarlo. Eres mi cliente favorito.- hizo un guiño.

-De acuerdo Señor Hummel, me alegra serlo. Espero lograr un descuento en sus citas.- repitió la acción.

Después de lo que pasó en el elevador, todo era más fluido entre ellos, se sentía exactamente como se sentía cuando estaban juntos. Un ambiente cálido y tranquilo, un ambiente muy familiar.

-Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué ocurría?-

Blaine estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado con su padre, pero Artie dio la 'señal' y tuvieron que salir.

-Oh, al parecer ya tenemos que salir. Te lo contaré después, lo prometo.-

* * *

 **\- o –**

Kurt estaba sorprendido por decirlo menos, Dave y Blaine estaban invitados, ambos, pero sólo Blaine había venido. Una pequeña esperanza había flotado en su pecho, ¿y si ellos no eran tan unidos como pensaba?, por supuesto que Kurt no deseaba que Blaine saliera herido si ocurría una ruptura, pero quería tomar una oportunidad para mostrarle cómo habían cambiado las cosas, como él había cambiado desde esa horrible noche hace seis meses. Ahora se sentía como una persona diferente, sabía que había hecho algo terrible pero aprendió muy bien de ese error y quería mostrarle a Blaine ese cambio, quería estar junto a él para demostrarle que él también podía ser amado de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Si por alguna razón Blaine y Dave terminaran, él seguiría con el plan que hizo cuando llegó de Nueva York hace tiempo: ganarse el perdón y el corazón del ojimiel de nuevo. Blaine merecía ser amado como nunca y Kurt estaba listo para entregarle todo.

Pero él sabía que probablemente no se merecía una oportunidad, él no había sido exactamente el novio perfecto para Blaine y tenía miedo de que su moreno no quisiera estar con él nunca más. No podía seguir pensando en lo peor que pudiera pasar, tenía que ser positivo, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no es así?

Kurt miró hacía un lado de la casa de Señor Shue y se encontró con Blaine platicando con Brittany, Santana y Will. Kurt sonrió. Blaine había hecho muy buenos amigos y compañeros en McKinley, se había convertido en una parte fundamental para el coro, se veía tan cómodo aquí con sus amigos.

Después de un rato, Kurt se acercó a Blaine, quien estaba sosteniendo al pequeño Daniel Finn sentado en el sofá. Sonrió en el trayecto porque el ojimiel estaba haciendo ruiditos graciosos y muecas para que el bebé se riera, Blaine era demasiado bueno con los niños.

\- Es un bebé adorable.- comentó Kurt al sentarse y Blaine alzó su mirada a él.

\- Ujum. Es un niño tan lindo, adoro su cabello, es tan curioso. Yo no suelo ver muchos bebés pelirrojos por la ciudad.-

\- Creo que serás un estupendo padre.- soltó Kurt acariciándole la cabecita al bebé.

\- Esa es una de mis metas, si tengo un hijo quiero darle lo mejor, quiero que sepa que siempre va a contar con su padre, que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo, no importa qué.- concluyó Blaine con un pequeño resplandor de nostalgia. Él no cometería los mismos errores que su padre.

Kurt notó esa pequeña mirada.- ¿Está todo bien?-

Blaine dio un largo suspiro y levantó a Daniel Finn para que el pequeño pusiera sus piecitos en las piernas del moreno y se moviera de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo.

-Bueno… en este momento creo que todo está bien, pero hace unos días….- dijo divagando un poco.

\- Blaine, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.-

-No te preocupes.- le dio una media sonrisa.- Lo que sucedió fue que… bueno, mi papá nos dejó… se fue de la casa y tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con él.- bajó la mirada.

Kurt abrió un poco la boca y se sintió un poco mal por el ojimiel. Sabía que ellos no tenían la mejor relación de todas, pero no se esperaba que James fuera a dejarlos.

-Lo siento mucho Blaine. ¿Cómo está tu mamá? ¿Cómo te sientes?- quiso preguntar. La señora Anderson era tan dulce y buena persona que no se merecía algo así. Se moría de ganas de abrazar a Blaine fuertemente pero se resistió.

\- Tú la conoces, ella siempre da una sonrisa no importa qué, sé que ella se sigue sintiendo un poco mal pero saldrá adelante. Saldremos adelante. Por otra parte, creo que el que se haya ido fue una buena decisión, es mi padre y claro que lo aprecio pero…- no encontró palabras, solo alzó sus hombros y siguió haciendo caras graciosas al pequeño Daniel Finn.

-¿Qué opina Cooper de esto?- preguntó.

\- Oh, él se mantiene fuerte con todo esto, se está quedando con mamá en la casa.-

-¿Está aquí? Aww salúdamelo por favor.- a Kurt le encantaría volver a Cooper, el chico era tan agradable y tan talentoso. Blaine asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando al pequeño bebé, Kurt le acarició la cabecita.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-

-¿Qué? Oh no no no, el niño está muy tranquilo contigo. No quiero asustarlo.- movió la cabeza en negación.

Blaine rió.- Vamos Kurt, tú también eres bueno con los niños.-

En ese momento, llegó Emma junto a ellos saludándolos decidida a tomar al pequeño bebé.-

\- Lo siento chicos, me llevaré a este pequeñito. Ya es hora de dormir.- le sonrió a los muchachos.

\- Está bien señorita Pillsbury. Buenas Noches Daniel Finn.- Blaine se despidió del bebé con una cara chistosa y éste rió.-

\- Nos vemos chicos.-

\- Buenas Noches.- saludaron los ex tortolitos al unísono.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Kurt se re acomodó en el sofá y se fijó en el suelo, hacía trazos con el dedo en su pantalón, Blaine lo miró determinadamente y se rió.

\- Kurt, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- le dijo.

Kurt alzó la mirada y la fijó en el ojimiel. Blaine lo conocía demasiado bien, ¿cómo supo que quería preguntarle algo?-

\- Ammm... Okay, bueno es que…-

-Tú sabes que siempre te diré que sí… a todo.- lo animó para continuar.-

\- Okay, am.- aclaró su garganta.- ¿Dónde está Dave? Desde que llegué aquí siempre se les veía juntos.

\- Oh bueno.- el ojimiel encogió sus hombros.- Ustedes son mis amigos, no de él. Sería algo incómodo que lo trajera aquí. Tanto para él como para los demás.

Blaine tenía un punto.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que pensé que iban a todos lados juntos. Y se me hizo un poco extraño.

Blaine suavizó su mirada.- Bueno, la verdad es que estamos –uh, no estamos tan excelente que digamos. Eso es todo.-

Kurt casi quiso dar un salto y bailar por toda la casa, pero no lo hizo. Sería demasiado extraño así que prefirió hacer ese baile mental.- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

\- Es todo. Yo ya no estoy mucho en el departamento, tú sabes, estoy con los Warblers y con esto que sucedió con mi padre estoy pasando más tiempo en la casa de mamá. Además, he estado viniendo con ustedes y creo que eso lo hace sentir mal. Sabe que estás aquí y sabe que estuvimos juntos, así que…-

\- Realmente espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes.- mintió Kurt interrumpiéndolo.

\- Muchas Gracias Kurt.- sonrió Blaine.

Kurt se levantó del sofá y vio a sus demás amigos reunidos tomando una copa.- ¿Nos reunimos con ellos?-

Blaine asintió en acuerdo.- Claro que sí, somos los únicos apartados.- el ojimiel dio un paso y Kurt lo detuvo un momento para darle un abrazo. Blaine tardó en responder al abrazo por la sorpresa.

-Siento lo de tu papá, pero los conozco. Saldrán adelante.-

Blaine respondió al abrazo fuertemente.

\- Muchas Gracias Kurt.

Al separarse compartieron una sonrisa y caminaron juntos hacia donde sus demás amigos se encontraban. Fue una gran noche para todos, brindaron, rieron y platicaron juntos. Recordaron anécdotas y jugaron. Había mucha alegría alrededor y el ambiente era tan maravilloso.

Y Lo que el mundo necesitaba ahora… era compartir todos esos momentos.

* * *

 **\- o –**

 **Tadaaaa! Ya se acerca más la reconciliación Klaine!**

 **Espero sus reviews!**


	7. TRANSITIONING

**¡Hola! Les dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero sus comentarios al respecto!**

 **Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta. ¿Debería escribir Klex para la reconciliación Klaine? Porque estoy indecisa jaja.**

 **En fin, espero les guste!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **TRANSITIONING**

-¿Saldrás de nuevo?- preguntó Dave a su novio, quien estaba poniéndose un saco y tomando su bolso, arreglando un poco su cabello.

\- Yep. Iré a McKinley por unas cuantas horas. Sam me llamó porque algo sucedió con Rachel.- comentó Blaine mirándose al espejo.

-¿Seguro vas allá por Rachel huh?- Dave preguntó en un tono celoso. Se había sentido así los últimos días. Blaine pasaba más tiempo en McKinley que con su propio coro, y sentía que eso se debía a que Kurt estaba en esa escuela. Sabía que Kurt había llegado a Lima con un objetivo, y le preocupaba el hecho de que quizás lo estuviera logrando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño.

Dave lo miró un momento hasta que dio un suspiro pesado.- No es nada Boo Boo. Es sólo que ya casi no estás aquí. Y bueno, en McKinley…-

Blaine lo interrumpió sabiendo qué era lo que iba a decir y se acercó a tomarlo de los brazos.

\- No te preocupes, hago esto por mis amigos. Si me necesitan no puedo decirles que no. ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió.

Dave lo dudó un instante, pero de igual manera asintió. - De acuerdo.- sonrió de vuelta.- Lo siento.-

\- Está bien Dave. Me voy, se me está haciendo tarde.- Blaine se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ve con cuidado.-

Dave se quedó mirando a la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada. A decir verdad estaba preocupado, Blaine estaba un poco extraño desde hace días, en las noches se quedaba mirando a la nada bastante pensativo, y a veces sonreía como si estuviera recordando algo. Que Blaine estuviera en McKinley significaba que compartía tiempo con Kurt, y eso le incomodaba un poco porque sabía del amor tan intenso que se tuvieron.

Sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos que se estaban mostrando. Blaine estaba con él ¿cierto? A pesar de que Kurt llevaba 2 meses aquí, Blaine no corrió hacia él. Seguían juntos y eso solo podía significar que el ojimiel realmente lo amaba. Dave decidió tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco complicado, sólo deseaba no sentirse como si un reloj apareciera entre él y Blaine, y cuando llegara una determinada hora, todo terminaría entre ellos.

* * *

\- ¡Okay es mi turno!- Kurt saltó hacia la rueda de la fortuna musical. La movió fuertemente y mientras ésta daba vueltas, estaba rogando dentro de sí mismo que le tocara con Blaine. Kurt vio que la rueda iba bajando la velocidad y se estaba deteniendo en el nombre de Artie, estaba tan cerca del nombre de Blaine que no pudo evitarlo, dio un leve empujón, lo suficiente fuerte para llegar a la ranura del ojimiel.

Se volvió hacia su ex, fingiendo sorpresa.- Oh. Huh. Wow, qué sorpresa, no me imaginaba esto.- soltó muy sutilmente cuando por dentro estaba haciendo una completa fiesta. Se dirigió a su lugar para sentarse, estaba emocionado, ese dueto iba a ser fantástico.

Blaine miraba la ruleta sorprendido, él juraba que a Kurt le tocaría Artie, incluso se inclinó hacia delante para felicitar al chico de anteojos, y cuando alzó su mirada su nombre estaba ahí de pronto. No era que le molestara, al contrario, estaba emocionado porque ellos siempre hacían duetos magníficos. Ahora que lo estaba pensando, pasarían tiempo juntos, ellos solos, justamente cuando las dudas se instalaron en Dave.

Después de que todos tuvieron su pareja de dueto, el grupo se dispersó y Blaine se despidió tomando su bolso y salió del salón a un paso algo apresurado, tenía una comida con su madre y Coop, y no quería llegar tarde. En el camino pensó en la ruleta y en cómo posiblemente Kurt pudo haber cambiado las cosas, eso es algo que él haría. Sonrió y movió su cabeza, eso había sido lindo.

\- Estaba seguro que esa rueda pararía en el nombre de Artie.- Kurt lo llamó mientras corría hacia él, alcanzándolo. El moreno lo conocía perfectamente y sabía cuando mentía: esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- Oh sí, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?.- continuó Blaine siguiéndole el juego.

-Diez a uno, no es tan alto.- se detuvo.- ¿Estás bien con la idea de cantar conmigo cierto? Entendería si no quieres.-

El ojimiel se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él.- No no, me encantaría.- admitió.- Es sólo que… si ves a Dave, no toques el tema ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo bajando su voz.

\- Oh vamos, es sólo una canción. Él no puede estar celoso por eso.

-Lo sé, pero es que… creo que él piensa que hay algo entre nosotros.- hizo una pausa mirando los ojos de Kurt.- Lo cual obviamente no es cierto.

\- Obviamente.- respondió el castaño después.-

Se miraron uno al otro, Blaine sintió de nuevo esa sensación que no lo dejaba dormir, estaba negando sus sentimientos y Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, pero algo había allí ¿no?

\- De todos modos, te llamaré y veremos qué hacemos ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacer algo rápido o lento, no importa. Soy versátil. Okay.- y el ojimiel abrazó al castaño. Kurt abrió los ojos porque sintió a Blaine algo extraño.- Está bien, yo te llamo.

Blaine se dio la vuelta dejando a Kurt con un rostro algo confundido. Aún no habían comenzado a practicar juntos y el ojimiel ya era una ruina, no importaba qué tipo de canción fuera, su química era innegable y siempre aparecía algo entre ellos. Y allí estaba el problema.

* * *

Kurt se miró en el espejo por décima vez. Esa tarde ensayaría con Blaine su dueto para la fiesta de Rachel. Habían quedado de hacer la elección de la canción por teléfono, pero al ojimiel le pareció incómodo porque sentía que no se podía expresar como quería por una llamada, así que quedaron de verse en la casa de Kurt.

El castaño se roció loción, probablemente por una décima vez. Se miró en su espejo viendo si sus vaqueros le ajustaban perfecto. Este dueto era el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo con Blaine, el timbre sonó y Kurt casi quiso correr, pero bajó lentamente para no verse tan desesperado por ver el adorable rostro del moreno.

Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, la sonrisa de Blaine apareció iluminando toda la casa.- Hey, lo siento por aquella llamada, es sólo que considero que es mejor practicar con mi compañero de dueto en persona.- comentó dando un saludo con su cabeza.

Kurt movió la mano restándole importancia.- Tienes razón Blaine. Es mucho más práctico hacerlo cara a cara.-

Ambos jóvenes pasaron a la casa y Blaine miró alrededor, sintiéndose un extraño, tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el hogar.- ¿Practicamos aquí?.- preguntó señalando la sala.

\- Oh, en realidad tengo todo listo en mi habitación.- Kurt notó la expresión preocupada de Blaine y se rió.- Vamos Blaine, no voy a comerte o algo así. Respeto tu relación con Dave.- comentó y los chicos fueron subiendo las escaleras.

El moreno movió su cabeza riendo, decidió cambiar un poco el tema.- Esperaba ver a tu papá y a Carole, me gustaría saludarlos.- comentó Blaine siguiendo al ojiazul.

\- Justamente se fueron hace 15 minutos a una cena.- explicó Kurt, esperando que el ojimiel disfrutara de la vista. No se había puesto esos pantalones por nada, Kurt no le contó que en realidad casi los forzó a que salieran de la casa en caso de que algo sucediera, estaba muy familiarizado con lo que sucedía cuando practicaban duetos, el simple pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar. -Probablemente los veas cuando regresen.-

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Blaine se sentó en la cama. El aire era ligero entre ellos, y Kurt quería que así se mantuviera toda la noche. El moreno dejó su bolso a un lado, mirando alrededor.- Tu habitación no ha cambiado.-

\- Lo sé, es sólo que no he querido cambiar nada porque sé que volveré a Nueva York algún día.-

-¿Cuándo regresarás?.- preguntó Blaine.- No es porque no quiera tenerte aquí…. Es s-sólo que, creo que nunca te he preguntado acerca de eso.

\- Umm… no lo sé.- mordió su labio. -Creo que será hasta que termine nuestra misión con el Glee Club, probablemente antes de que termine el semestre.-

\- Me parece genial que hayas venido a ayudar a Rachel.- Kurt asintió.

Blaine se paró de la cama porque una foto en el escritorio de Kurt había llamado su atención. Era una de ellos cuando estaban en McKinley, el día de San Valentín para ser más exactos. Esa vez Kurt había pensado que iba a quedarse solo toda la noche hasta que Sugar presentó a su invitado especial.

En la foto se encontraba Blaine tomando la cintura de Kurt y éste tenía un micrófono en su mano mientras lo tomaba del hombro. Se veían muy felices, honestamente el moreno no recordaba quién tomo esa foto pero lo agradeció. Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine quien estaba mirando dicha foto y se acercó a él. Blaine notó su presencia y dejó de mirarla.

\- Lo siento, ¿fui muy entrometido al ver tus cosas cierto?- Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- No, nada de eso Blaine. Esa foto la tomó Mercedes.- comentó como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del ojimiel.

\- Salimos increíble. Este día fue maravilloso.-

\- Me diste una gran sorpresa, en verdad pensé que pasaría otro San Valentín solo.- soltó una risita.- Recuerdo lo que hiciste por mí. Hoy en día sigo agradecido.

Blaine lo miró determinadamente. Él tomaría mil granizados si era posible sólo por defender a Kurt. Hablar de recuerdos estaba poniendo a ambos chicos algo nostálgicos. Se formó un silencio entre ambos mientras observaban la foto. Después de unos segundos Kurt quiso romper ese silencio y aclaró su garganta. -¿Has pensado en algunas canciones para cantar?-

\- ¡Oh si!- comentó Blaine alzando su mirada.- Me gustaría tratar con 'Somebody Loves You'.- Sugirió el moreno. -¿Qué dices?.-

-¡Es perfecta!- sonrió emocionado.- Es una canción dulce, movida y divertida. Me recuerda a nuestro dueto 'I Just Can't Get Enough'.-

\- Oh, lo sé.- empezó a reírse Blaine.- Me contaste que después de cantar, Tina se acercó a ti furiosa ¿no?

\- Por favor Blaine, no me lo recuerdes.- dijo tapándose la cara y moviendo la cabeza.- Quedará marcado en la historia.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- río alzando sus manos.- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con la elección?

\- Me parece una perfecta idea.-

Después de eso, se enfocaron en ensayar su dueto, se dividieron las partes de la canción y practicaron las notas. El ambiente se sentía demasiado familiar para Kurt, se sentía cómodo estando cerca de Blaine y escuchando su voz.

Luego de un tercer round cantando la canción, Blaine se detuvo y fijó su mirada a Kurt, sonriendo por los movimientos que su ex prometido hacía. Comenzó a reír acostándose en la cama del castaño.

\- Blaaaaaaaaine.- lo regañó cuando notó que el moreno lo veía riéndose.- No es de mucha ayuda lo que estás haciendo.-

\- Lo siento, pero es que te ves adorable moviéndote de esa manera, además, me quise recostar porque creo que hemos practicado bastante y estoy cansado.- comentó levantando su espalda para sentarse.-

-¿Crees que sonamos bien?-

\- Sonamos increíble. Seremos los mejores, ya lo verás.- hizo un guiño. –He extrañado esto, sin embargo. Platicar como amigos, ya sabes.-

-Puedes hablar conmigo cuando sea Blaine. No importa qué haya sucedido, siempre seremos mejores amigos.

-Lo sé, es sólo que, después de todo lo que ha pasado hablar contigo ha sido algo…-

-Nos separamos en malos términos, y lamento mucho eso. Tú siempre serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Siento mucho cómo actué, estoy agradecido que ahora podamos platicar bien dejando el pasado atrás.-

\- Lo sé, me alegro que así sea también.- asintió. -Te he extrañado, en general quiero decir.

Algo cruzó en los ojos de Blaine, y Kurt no pudo descifrar qué era, el rostro del chico más joven se ablandó.- Te he extrañado muchísimo. Te veo casi todos los días después de no haberte visto en meses, fue duro pero me gusta eso.-

Se miraron uno al otro, la tensión entre ellos comenzaba a fluir en la habitación, Kurt decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema. - ¿Y cómo van los Warblers?

\- Espectacular. Estos chicos son una bomba. Me da gusto que se dediquen demasiado.- dijo orgulloso.

Kurt asintió y siguieron platicando vagamente sobre sus coros un rato más, hasta que Blaine tomó su bolso y chaqueta antes de dejar la habitación. Burt y Carole no habían llegado todavía, así que Kurt no podía decir nada para que el chico se quedara un poco más.

-Estoy muy emocionado por el dueto.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.- Fue divertido para ambos.

\- Por supuesto.- dijo Kurt inclinándose en la puerta.- Ve con cuidado ¿sí? Y mándame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado a casa.-

\- Siempre tan protector.- sonrió agachando su mirada.- Por supuesto que sí Kurt, Ten una buena noche.

-Tú también Blaine.-

Blaine estuvo rondando sobre su lugar por un minuto. Era difícil que ellos no estuvieran juntos de nuevo ya que así podrían besarse. Después de lo sucedido en el elevador estaba claro que ahí había algo. Kurt se inclinó a darle un abrazo. Él pudo haber persistido pero no lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y sintió los brazos de Blaine apretando a su alrededor en la manera más cómoda. Y de pronto se fue.

Blaine le sonrió mientras se subía su carro, saliendo de allí. El sentimiento de haber querido besarlo estaba ahí una y otra vez. Al final Kurt cerró la puerta y pasó toda la noche rodando en su cama sin poder dormir mientras que Blaine probablemente estaría con su novio. Estaba algo enfermo y cansado de no poder tener al amor de su vida de regreso. Y probablemente nunca lo tendría, el pensamiento se consumió en Kurt toda la noche, era una pesadilla.

* * *

La fiesta de Rachel estaba siendo divertida, no fue como la de hace unos años en la que todos estaban aburridos hasta que el alcohol llegó, no. El ambiente era jovial, los duetos eran muy animosos y Blaine estaba emocionado porque llegara el turno de cantar junto a Kurt. Desde que lo vio llegar a la fiesta se sintió entusiasmado y con ganas de besarlo, pero se tenía que mantener sereno, esa no era la meta esta noche.

Mercedes y Roderick comenzaron otro dueto con 'All About That Bass', fue impresionante si le preguntabas a Blaine, las voces quedaban muy bien juntas y todos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

El ojimiel tenía una sensación agradable, la estaba pasando muy bien con todos sus amigos y los chicos nuevos. Con los New Directions siempre podía andar por algún rumbo sin sentido y siempre la pasaría genial.

Mantuvo sus ojos en Kurt un tiempo. El castaño se movía junto a su amiga Rachel al son de la canción, Blaine rió porque su ex prometido se veía adorable haciendo esos gestos mientras su cabello se movía junto a él. No era legal cómo se veía Kurt en esos momentos. Además de sentir emoción, el nerviosismo lo invadía, su dueto sería divertido, por supuesto, pero el cantar con Kurt el otro día en su casa disparó muchas emociones, y la letra de la canción lo hacía pensar en ellos.

Se acercó a la barra por algo de beber. Curiosamente Sam ya no estaba sirviendo las bebidas, pero le restó importancia cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Quieres más de beber?.- preguntó.

-¿Sabes que todo esto lo preparó Sam cierto?.- contestó el ojiazul.

\- Lo sé, pero no tomaré tanto. Vine a disfrutar la fiesta y eso no significa emborracharme.- señaló.

\- Bueno, lo decía porque sabemos las cosas que suceden, puede pasar otra crisis de identidad.- comentó Kurt alzando una ceja, el ojimiel rió ante el comentario.

\- Oh Dios Kurt, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Además, sólo fue una vez.-

-Besaste a Rachel Berry, Blaine. Te creíste hetero por Rachel Berry. Eso es algo que no puede olvidarse.- comentó Kurt con voz firme.-

\- Bueno, pero creo que ella no fue la ganadora, alguien más se llevó el premio.- Dijo Blaine sugerente y Kurt se mordió el labio moviendo la cabeza. Blaine se dijo así mismo que se detuviera con esos comentarios, pero no lo podía evitar por alguna razón.

-¿Estás listo para nuestro dueto?,- preguntó después el ojiazul.

\- Más que listo, espero que el nuestro nos haga sonar mejor que los chicos.- señaló a Mercedes y a Roderick.- Lo están haciendo de maravilla.

\- Oh sí, me encanta como suenan.- asintió el castaño.- Aunque nosotros somos perfectos.- guiñó antes de continuar.- Te ves muy bien esta noche.- agregó.

Blaine se ruborizó ante el comentario.- Gracias, tú te ves fabuloso, como siempre. Tus chalecos quedan perfecto.-

Kurt miró hacia su atuendo, tratado de tapar sus mejillas rojas. Blaine pensó que era adorable, él es adorable. Miró alrededor del sótano frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde están Rachel y Sam?.-

Kurt alzó la vista e hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Los vi subirse, iban tomados de las manos. No quiero ni pensar en que estarán haciendo ahora.- gruñó el ojiazul.

\- Oh bueno, no parece tan malo, creo que Rachel está lista para salir con alguien, además Sam es un buen chico.- comentó Blaine.

-Lo sé, es sólo que la imagen mental es desagradable.- dijo rodando sus ojos.

Blaine rió cruzándose de brazos. Spencer sopló el extintor para darle la palabra a Artie.-

\- Llegó nuestro turno.-

Ambos Jóvenes se pusieron en posición esperando a que Artie los presentara.

-Justo cuando pensaba que no podíamos conseguir más amor y calidez en un sótano, es momento de traer a nuestros gays favoritos. ¡Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson!

El resto del grupo se animó conforme la música comenzó a sonar, los chicos no habían practicado ningún baile así que prefirieron improvisar, las cosas les salían bien aunque fuera de dicho modo.

 _Who's around when the days feel long_

 _Who's around when you can't be strong_

 _Who's around when you're losing your mind_

 _Hey!_

Blaine giró sobre su propio lugar y Kurt siguió la canción. Le fascinaba cantar junto al ojiazul, lo había extrañado tanto, había extrañado a su Kurt.

 _Who cares that you get home safe_

 _Who knows you can't be replaced_

 _Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

 _Oh_

 _Yeah_

El moreno le sonrió maravillado mientras Kurt lo señalaba en las últimas palabras de la estrofa. El castaño nació para ser una estrella, de eso no había duda. Blaine movió su mirada hacia el grupo porque sabía que si continuaba mirándolo, iba a distraerse y a perder la letra de la canción.

 _Somebody misses you when you're away_

 _They wanna wake up with you everyday_

 _Somebody wants to hear you say_

Uno de los chicos nuevos sacó una caja donde Rachel guardaba pertenencias de cuando era pequeña y los artículos comenzaron a repartirse. Blaine tomó una boa amarilla viendo que todos se estaban divirtiendo con la canción y la amarró en su cuello, mientras que Kurt tomó la azul y una máscara de astronauta.

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

Blaine simplemente no paraba de sonreírle al ojiazul, cuando se puso aquel casco, solamente pensaba en lo tierno que se veía. El castaño sintió la mirada del moreno y le lanzó una mirada juguetona que Blaine correspondió de inmediato. Ellos eran tan buenos en eso, ser coquetos y juguetones.

 _Why don't you come on over_

 _Why don't you lay me down (lay me down)_

 _Does the pain feel better_

 _When I'm Around_

Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron un momento hasta que Kurt pasó su mano alrededor de sus hombros con la boa que el moreno traía puesta. Blaine sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, se sentía bien tenerlo así de cerca, él no podía apartar sus ojos del chico, y la sonrisa seguía ahí.

 _If I am good to you_

 _Won't you be good to me (good to me)_

 _That's how easy this should be eeh ee –eeh_

Blaine sinceramente estaba teniendo el mejor momento, el mejor desde que regresó a Lima. Kurt se dirigió hacia el ojimiel dándole una mirada que Blaine atrapó. Se estaban cantando mutuamente, y ese momento hizo bombear rápidamente el corazón de Blaine.

 _Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)_

 _They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you)_

 _Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)_

Kitty y Mercedes se subieron al pequeño 'escenario' para bailar junto a ellos, Blaine se balanceó entre el espacio tomando a Mercedes de la mano para girarla mientras que Kurt hizo lo mismo con Kitty. Los demás chicos estaban bailando y tomándose fotos entre ellos, riendo y divirtiéndose con la canción, los ex tortolitos chocaron sus cuerpos un poco por estar bailando, saltaron de arriba abajo y se movieron junto a sus demás amigos, disfrutando la parte final de la canción.

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

 _Ooh somebody loves you_

Terminaron la canción juntos, aún sonriendo uno al otro mientras el público les aplaudía alrededor. Blaine no podía detener las mariposas que estaba sintiendo, y la mirada que Kurt le estaba haciendo no ayudaba del todo, quería acercarse a él y besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire. El grupo se dispersó para dar paso al siguiente dueto, ésta vez entre Kitty y Madison. Blaine se acercó a las escaleras cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono, lo sacó y suspiró pesadamente al leer el mensaje que había llegado porque estaba de regreso en la realidad.

Kurt captó al ojimiel y se dirigió hacia el – Ven a bailar conmigo.-

Blaine alzó la mirada cuando una boa se sostuvo en su cuello acercándolo al castaño, había un brillo en los ojos de Kurt y Blaine se odió por darle al ojiazul la mala noticia.-

\- Me encantaría, pero me tengo que ir.- se disculpó.-

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció soltando la boa y dejándola caer al suelo. Bajó su mirada quitándose el casco de astronauta. –Déjame acompañarte a la puerta al menos.-

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo y subieron escaleras arriba, había una parte de él que le rogaba quedarse. Él realmente quería, pero Dave era tan persistente acerca de ese juego de fútbol que había conseguido entradas para verlo. Caminaron por la puerta principal cuando Kurt habló de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro de que te tienes que ir? No se siente como si hubiéramos terminado allá dentro.-

\- Ojalá pudiera quedarme.- respondió honestamente.- Pero Dave y yo tenemos que despertarnos a las 5 de la mañana por un juego de futbol en Bowling Green.

\- Bueno, de todos modos, tuve un montón de diversión cantando contigo esta noche.- dijo Kurt cambiando de tema.- Creo que sonábamos increíble.

-Oh, creo que sonábamos increíble..- Blaine asintió en acuerdo mientras bajaban unos pequeños escalones.- No habíamos sonado tan bien desde el primer dueto que hicimos, ¿te acuerdas cuál era?.

-No, estoy en blanco.- el ojimiel se volvió hacia el mientras bajaba las escaleras, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta. -¡Estoy bromeando! Por supuesto que sé, fue 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. Todo el tiempo que estábamos cantando sólo quería apagar la maldita grabadora, confesar mi amor eterno por ti y darte el beso más apasionado del mundo.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?.- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, él quería saber.

\- No estaba seguro de si te sentías de la misma manera.- respondió después de una breve pausa.- Y no lo sentías, ¿recuerdas a ese tipo, el manager de GAP? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Jordan? ¿Jedehia?

\- Jeremiah!.- recordó Blaine.

\- Jeremiah.- repitió Kurt con ojos brillantes antes de mirar lejos.- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con él.

\- No tengo ni idea.- miró Blaine a los ojos de Kurt, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando.-

Kurt se detuvo por un momento, antes de mirar a otra dirección.- Huh, es curioso cómo alguien puede significar mucho para ti en un tiempo, y después unos años pasan y…-

Sucedió tan rápido antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más, se mordió el labio antes de besar a Kurt, porque Dios, lo había deseado tanto, quería besarlo desde aquella situación con el elevador. No pudo resistirse.

Kurt respondió después de un ligero tibuteo por ser atrapado con la guardia baja. Se agarró del brazo de Blaine y le devolvió el beso. El ojimiel profundizó aquel toque de labios, no quería pensar en nada, sólo quería besarlo. Eso fue hasta que tuvo que apartarse.

Kurt lo miró aturdido pero con los ojos llenos de confusión. Blaine no podía creer que se había dejado vencer por aquel impulso, arruinó la amistad que había creado con tanto cuidado sólo porque habían cantado juntos. No era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, y en lugar de tratar con eso, hizo la única cosa que se le vino a la mente. Irse.

Kurt no sabía en qué pensar, él estaba parado hablando con Blaine y de pronto se estaban besando. Ni siquiera pudo decir algo antes de que el moreno se alejó, era tan confuso porque Blaine había iniciado esto; lo menos que podía decirle era porque lo besó. Había dejado en él un poco más de esperanza. Blaine lo besó y se echó a correr. Se negó a creer que eso sucedió por el alcohol o algo parecido, ¿por qué no se quedó a hablar de ello? Kurt se puso de pie en la calzada durante un tiempo, mirando hacia la nada y con la esperanza de que Blaine vendría corriendo de regreso. No lo hizo y Kurt se molestó un poco porque quería respuestas, respuestas que conseguiría de una u otra manera.

* * *

Kurt llegó a la casa de Rachel temprano para ayudar a su amiga a pasar esta etapa de su vida. Hizo esto una vez así que se sentía como si pudiera manejar la situación perfectamente.

El castaño sabía que Blaine también asistiría porque fue llamado por Sam, y era el momento para platicar sobre el beso, pero no fue lo que se esperaba. Blaine simplemente estaba actuando como si no existiera. Cuando el moreno llegó, Kurt le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero Blaine miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a hablar con Sam. Eso fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

A medida que el día avanzaba y la habitación de Rachel comenzaba a quedarse vacía, Blaine aún no había hablado con él. Kurt se estaba hartando de eso, así que decidió hacer un plan.

Sam y Rachel estaban cerrando las últimas cajas, y Artie y Mercedes se encontraban discutiendo por algo a lo que no le prestó atención, Blaine estaba platicando con Kitty hasta que se salió de la habitación. Kurt lo miró salir y lo siguió sigilosamente al cuarto de baño. Se detuvo ahí mismo y esperó a que el ojimiel saliera, no paso mucho tiempo para que el moreno saliera del cuarto, tropezando así con Kurt quien lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Así que ahora me estás ignorando?- Preguntó mientras Blaine saltó sobre sus hombros porque no esperaba verlo.- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besó.-

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Blaine averiguaba que era lo que iba a decir. Después, el ojimiel dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.- Yo no te estoy ignorando.- Kurt alzó una ceja.- Bueno… quizás un poco.-

\- ¿Por qué me besaste Blaine?.- soltó. Era lo único que quería saber.

-No lo sé,- respondió el ojimiel dando un suspiro. –Yo sólo lo hice, no tengo una buena respuesta para ti. Lo siento.-

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Dave?-

El rostro de Blaine se torció y Kurt se sintió un poco mal.- Todavía no, ni siquiera le he dicho sobre el dueto, estoy tratando de resolverlo todo.-

\- Blaine.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- No me voy a saltar a conclusiones o tratar de meterme en tus asuntos pero, es posible que esto sea algo desgarrador. Te amo Blaine, nos amábamos y creo que todavía tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿es por eso que me besaste cierto?- Blaine miró hacia otro lado. -Nos hemos engañado a nosotros mismos diciendo que sólo somos amigos pero en realidad, somos más que eso. Mucho más, y creo que estamos destinados.-

\- Kurt por favor.- suplicó Blaine en voz baja.- No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo, ¿okay?, lo siento, lo siento por haberte besado, estuvo mal y todo se me salió de control. Te quiero, pero… hay una razón por la cual estamos separados.- soltó lo último con un susurro. No sabía si eso exactamente era lo que quería decirle.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, tratando de averiguar qué iba a pasar después, y el único resultado que sacó no le gustaba.

\- Dime algo… ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado?.-

\- Hum…-

Kurt suspiró. - Una pregunta más antes de que nos vayamos.- se acercó a Blaine, el ojimiel estaba nervioso y muy confundido.- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos volver a estar juntos? ¿Me estoy aferrando a esta pequeña esperanza para nada?.

El pasillo estaba silencioso, Kurt obligó a Blaine a mirarlo mientras lo tomaba del rostro. El castaño se acercó más a él para mirar bien al moreno. Había un millón de expresiones en la mirada del ojimiel pero Kurt no quiso leerlas todas, sólo quería una respuesta. Por último, la mirada de arrepentimiento cruzó por el rostro de Blaine y eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba saber. Dio un suspiro y retiró sus manos del rostro del moreno.

\- Te deseo lo mejor con Dave.- le dijo.- Te mereces ser feliz y tener a alguien que te trate como la persona tan maravillosa que eres.-

\- Kurt.- dijo el ojimiel tomándolo del brazo antes de que el castaño se retirara.- No lo sé de acuerdo, no lo sé, es un sí y es un no.

Eso no convenció a Kurt - Siento haber hecho todo eso Blaine. Significas mucho para mí.-

\- Y tú igual.- susurró.

Kurt asintió moviendo su cabeza.- Me voy a ir, gracias por ser honesto conmigo.-

\- Lo siento por las señales confusas del beso. Sólo estoy tratando de entender todo eso ¿de acuerdo?. No quiero lastimar a nadie en el proceso.-

\- Está bien. Nos vemos. Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde buscarme.- comentó Kurt con una media sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos Kurt.- El ojiazul se retiró y Blaine inclinó su cabeza contra la pared, golpeándose un poco.

Para Kurt estaba claro que Blaine no estaba listo para regresar con él, y el miedo que tenía desde que llegó a Lima parecía cumplirse. Él estaría para Blaine cuando estuviera preparado, pero sabía que esperar para siempre podía lastimarlo más.

Cuando llegó a su casa se quedó en su cama pensativo hasta que sacó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Walter. Él lo había llamado para entablar una cita pero nunca quedaban de acuerdo por diferentes situaciones, ahora el decidió escribirle para salir, necesitaba distraerse, y tal vez probar. Creía que si tomaba más en serio las citas con Walter, quizás…. Quizás, sacaría a Blaine de sí.

 **-o-**

* * *

\- Sólo dime una cosa, ¿él te besó a ti? ¿o tú lo besaste a él?-

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Blaine se encogió de hombros ante las preguntas de Dave. El silencio lo decía todo.- Lo sabía.-

Dave dio unos pasos atrás, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se veía algo molesto y triste a la vez.- Supongo que tuve suerte de estar contigo un par de meses ¿eh?-

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Blaine mirándolo. Dave sonaba un poco amargo. Pero no estaba seguro de qué quería decir.

-Significa que todavía lo amas.- contestó Dave.

Al parecer todos notaban que Blaine seguía amando a Kurt antes de que él mismo lo admitiera.

\- Nunca lo dejaste de hacer, desde que Kurt llegó a Lima ha habido un reloj en medio de nosotros. El tiempo se acabó.-

\- Lo siento Dave, no quería que…-

\- Está bien, está bien. Hey, sin resentimientos ¿de acuerdo?. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa caminando hacia delante. Blaine se sentía un poco mal porque Dave había sido muy bueno con él y había sido de apoyo.-

-Sabes, ese torpe chico Craig, trató de pasarme su número mientras estaba el juego.- Blaine se rió, alivianando un poco el ambiente de la ruptura.- Mira, hay todo un mundo de chicos por aquí que esperan a ser re elegidos.-

Blaine lo miró expectante, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Dave asintió al ver la mirada que el moreno estaba poniendo.- Ve, está bien. Díselo a Kurt. Ve.-

Blaine automáticamente se levantó de la silla, porque sí, quería contarle a Kurt. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de llegar ahí, Dave dijo algo.- Sólo hazme un favor. No cantes… sólo dilo.-

Fue dulce y Blaine le dio un abrazo. Le dio un último apretón de despedida, apartándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su ex. Compartieron una mirada juntos antes de que el moreno saliera del departamento.

Blaine soltó un profundo respiro, como si el aire llegara a sus pulmones, como si no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Él amaba a Kurt, después de la plática que tuvieron en la casa de Rachel, pasó noches en vela pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en sus momentos de risa y alegría, en los malos también y cómo aprendieron a sobre llevar todo, se emocionaba al recordar y sólo caía en la cuenta de que sí, él estaba perdido por Kurt, lo amaba y jamás dejaría de hacerlo. No había dudas ni confusiones, no puedes engañar a tu corazón por mucho tiempo.

Ahora iba a buscar al amor de su vida. Blaine corrió, no podía esperar más. Todo el trayecto hacia McKinley se sentía larguísimo, el moreno pensaba en qué le diría a Kurt cuando llegara… no tenía un poema preparado ni nada por el estilo, seguiría el consejo de Dave, simplemente le diría a su Kurt que lo amaba.

Sus pies corrían demasiado rápido, iba hacia su nuevo futuro, el real. No había más miedo ni duda. Una vez que llegó a la sala de coro, respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Caminó dentro viendo a Kurt inmediatamente, deslumbrante como siempre.

\- Oh hola Blaine.- dijo tomando su chaqueta del piano.- Nos estábamos yendo.-

El mundo entero de Blaine se detuvo cuando vio cómo un señor mayor caminaba detrás de Kurt. El ojiazul ni siquiera tuvo que platicarle quién era porque ya lo sabía.

\- Walter, él es Blaine.- lo presentó

\- Ooh, por supuesto.- dijo el hombre moviéndose hacia delante y dándole la mano a Blaine que él aceptó, impactado.- Ese Blaine, siempre quise ponerle una cara al nombre. Oh, lindo bowtie.- comentó señalando su moño.

Blaine bajó su mirada , sintió una sensación de ahogo, no sabía qué pensar ahora.

\- Lo siento, ¿me estabas buscando?.- preguntó el chico mayor.

\- No- mintió, tratando de esconder la decepción de su voz.- No, estaba buscando a Rachel, quería preguntarle algo.-

\- Oh hey Blaine.- llegó la castaña por detrás de él sonriéndole.- ¿Me querías preguntar algo?-

\- Umm.- empezó el ojimiel hasta que llegó Sam a darle una palmada en el hombro. – ¿A dónde van todos?-

\- Oh, vamos a ir a una doble cita.- comentó Rachel entusiasmada.- Walter y yo compartimos un amor por los shows que han fracasado.-

\- Y Walter y yo tenemos un amor mutuo por aquellas albóndigas que sirven en Breadstix.- Explicó Sam dándole el suéter a Rachel.- Son tan deliciosas.-

\- Bueno, la próxima vez puedes traer a Karosfky y hacer una cita triple.- Kurt le dijo cuando el grupo comenzó a salir de la sala de coro. Blaine se encogió de hombros, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Oh hey ¿querías preguntarme algo?- dijo Rachel.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Lo olvidé.- soltó sin más. Bajando la mirada.

\- Okay.-

Hubo un segundo en que Kurt lo miró antes de irse y el ojimiel tenía la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

 _ **Kurt, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, por favor.**_

Pero en lugar de eso sólo le dio una sonrisa y se marchó.

Blaine se quedó ahí parado, con el corazón agrietándose y rompiéndose. Al parecer todo estaría por fin en orden pero no fue así. No culpaba a Kurt, él había llegado para recuperarlo y Blaine lo apartó y lo único que provocó fue empujar a Kurt a la distancia.

Era demasiado tarde para conseguir que volvieran a estar juntos, Blaine le había dicho que estaba arrepentido por el beso que le dio cuando en realidad había significado mucho. Ahora se quedó con el corazón roto, una vez más. El ojimiel quería todo con Kurt pero éste se había ido… había alguien más ahora.

Blaine salió de la sala de coro cabizbajo. No quería regresar a su departamento, no quería ver a Dave y contarle lo sucedido, no quería siquiera discutir sobre quien se quedaría con el departamento, por lo cual se fue a la casa de su mamá. Ahí encontraría unos brazos que lo harían sentir mejor.

\- Hey Squirt. Qué sorpresa.- comentó Cooper cuando vio a su hermano en la puerta, dándole un abrazo.

\- Hola Coop.- dijo Blaine en un suspiro tembloroso..

\- Oh-hoh . ¿Está todo bien?. –

\- En realidad no.-

El menor alzó su mirada y Cooper pudo ver a través de sus ojos, algo había sucedido con su hermano.

\- Ven, vamos a la sala y ahí platicamos.-

Ambos hermanos se sentaron a platicar. Cooper posó su mano en el hombro de Blaine, escuchándolo atentamente. Él no era muy bueno con los consejos pero una vez se prometió que no solo sería el hermano del ojimiel, sino también su amigo. Por otro lado, Blaine se sentía bien de poder platicar lo sucedido con alguien a quien le tuviera confianza. Le contó todo, desde lo sucedido en el elevador, hasta esta noche.

\- Estábamos en esa fiesta el otro día y bueno… Kurt y yo… bueno, yo lo besé. Estaba hablando de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y simplemente no pude más, lo besé y luego me escapé.-

\- ¿Qué? A ver Blainers, no entiendo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó. - Diste el mensaje equivocado hermano.-

\- Estaba confundido- soltó en un suspiro. – Yo seguía saliendo con David pero no pude soportarlo y lo besé, estaba aterrado después.-

-¿Estas confundido ahora?-

\- No, no más. Terminé con Dave justo esta noche.- Cooper sonrió ante la noticia pero su sonrisa desapareció porque su hermano le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.- Ahora sé que lo único que quiero es estar con Kurt, todavía lo amo, quiero volverlo a intentar y fui a decírselo pero cuando llegue alguien más estaba ahí.-

\- Hermano, no sé mucho acerca de estar enamorado, porque creo que jamás lo he estado verdaderamente, y no he visto a Kurt desde que llegue a aquí, pero...- lo miró dándole una palmada en el hombro.- No es necesario verlo para saber que él aún sigue perdido por ti, llegó de Nueva York sólo por ti ¿no es así? Creo que todo Ohio sabe que Kurt está enamorado de ti, no importa lo que pase. Cuando lo conocí miré ese intenso amor que te tenía, era algo… muy fuerte.-

\- Pero lo dejé ir Coop, perdí mi oportunidad al rechazarlo. Cuando ayudamos a Rachel con su casa él estaba ahí para hablar del beso y sólo le dije que estaba arrepentido.- tapó su rostro con sus manos.

\- Sí, fue un poco tonto de tu parte.- admitió Cooper, y Blaine lo miró como si no fuera de mucha ayuda.- Okay Okay, mira, todas las parejas pasan por altibajos, además, ustedes dos son jóvenes y es normal tener errores, lo importante es corregirlos y aprender de ellos. ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si las cosas se ponen serias con Walter? Probablemente él le pueda ofrecer más cosas que yo.-

\- Aja ¿Como qué Blainers?.- Blaine alzó los hombros.- ¿Lo ves? Te has preocupando de más, sólo dale tiempo, todo estará bien. Tienes que empezar a confiar en el destino, ustedes dos son como almas gemelas.-

\- ¿Crees que debo ser paciente?-

\- Claro que sí. Aleja de tu mente esos malos pensamientos, sé positivo. Huh.-

\- De acuerdo.-

\- Y no olvides apuntar cuando hables con él.- Blaine soltó una pequeña risita.-

\- Bien ahora dime cómo fue que estuviste tanto tiempo alrededor de un oso. Blaine, en serio, me preocupaba que un día fuera a comerte.-

\- Cooooper.-

\- Bien bien, no diré nada más ni criticaré ese gusto tan extravagante que tomaste. Vamos a hacer algo de cenar hermanito. Mamá seguro se pondrá feliz si ve a sus hijos cocinar algo delicioso.-

Blaine agradeció tener a su hermano aquí. Se habían vuelto mucho más unidos, Cooper le contó lo sucedido a Pam y ella platicó con él exactamente de lo mismo que le dijo su hermano. Su madre le dijo que el buen amor se hace esperar, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría en su lugar, porque el amor verdadero siempre encontraba su camino.

Si no fuera por ellos probablemente Blaine se hubiera tirado a llorar, confiaba en las palabras de su mamá y de su hermano. Ahora lo único que quería era que la esperanza de que todo estaría bien con Kurt no desapareciera. En sus pensamiento, sólo existía eso.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? aslfglñhj estoy emocionada por el capitulo que viene. Espero sus comentarios, tengan un lindo fin de semana klainers!**


	8. A WEDDING

**¡LLEGO EL DÍA! Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los lectores que me han apoyado a lo largo del fic y a mi beta Deb que sin ella este fic no se hubiera hecho realidad. No diré nada más askfflgñghñhh**

 **DISFRUTENLO!**

 **\- ADVERTENCIA -**

 **EL CAPITULO CONTIENE SMUT / KLEX = SEXO KLAINE skllfgthññ.**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **\- A WEDDING -**

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt se estaba estresando un poco, todo era una locura y ni siquiera era su boda. Brittany estaba volviendo locos a todos por como estaba pidiendo las cosas y después no estaba de acuerdo, nadie estaba del todo feliz ahí, pero él quiso ayudar porque siempre fue experto en bodas aunque no experto en graneros. Pensó que esto sería menos estresante si Blaine estuviera presente, cuando le mando un mensaje de texto éste solo le contesto que estaba ocupado con su departamento, pero no dijo nada más, no se molestó en seguir preguntando, quizás después Blaine le contaría que estaba pasando.

\- Hey Kurt. ¿Necesitas una mano?.- preguntó Sam cuando vio a Kurt frunciendo el ceño tratando de desenredar unas luces.

\- Oh sí. Gracias, eso estaría estupendo.

Sam tomó las luces e intentó desenredarlas pero terminó enredándose él mismo, Kurt alzó una ceja.- ¿Seguro que eres bueno para esto?

\- En realidad no. Demonios, desearía que Blaine estuviera aquí. Él es tan bueno para estas cosas.-

Kurt asintió en acuerdo.- ¿Sabes dónde está? Se me hizo un poco extraño que no estuviera aquí.

\- E-esta traba-traba-jando en-su dep-departamen-to.- dijo el otro castaño quejándose porque no podía zafarse de las luces.

-¿Hay algo malo con su departamento?.- preguntó Kurt queriendo saber más.

\- Nope.-

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, sucede que Blaine y Dave...-

\- ¡SAM! ¡ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN ACOMODADO!.- gritó una rubia.

\- Ops, creí que no se daría cuenta.- se quitó las luces y las tiró a un lado. –Después te platico, tengo que ir a acomodar eso. Hablamos luego Kurt.-

\- P-p-pero, Sam.- no quería que su amigo se fuera sin decirle que era lo que estaba pasando con Blaine y Dave. ¿Habrán terminado? ¿Ya no viven juntos?

\- Nos vemos, Kurt.- dijo alejándose caminando hacia la rubia.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Crees que Blaine quiera ir a la boda conmigo!?.- preguntó de repente, tenía que saber, si Blaine tuvo una pelea o algo por el estilo con Dave él podría tomar el lugar de su cita.

\- Amm, creí que se lo pediste a Walter en nuestra cita pasada.- y el castaño se retiró dejando a Kurt en sus pensamientos. Mierda, era verdad, él le había dicho a Walter. Mordió su labio pensativo, si Blaine va a la boda sin Dave y él con Walter sería bastante difícil y complicado porque querría estar con el moreno todo el tiempo. Dio un suspiro, no podía perder una oportunidad de recuperar a Blaine, si él ya no tenía más compromisos, tenía que aprovechar eso. Quizás decirle a Walter que iría con Blaine sería una mejor opción.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Tienes suerte Kurt, ve a tener suerte.- comentó Walter tomándole un hombro.- Y pase lo que pase aunque te hagan daño de nuevo recuerda que lo único que vale la pena hacer, es ir hacia el amor. No pierdas tiempo adivinando, y no pierdas tiempo comportándote. Tienes que correr, tienes que saltar, porque nada dura para siempre. Debes atraparlo mientras este frente de ti, hagas lo que hagas… no lo dejes ir.

Kurt escuchó atentamente lo que Walter le dijo. Se puso de pie y le sonrió, no pudo esperar más, dijo un 'adiós' y un 'gracias' como despedida y corrió hacia la puerta. El señor mayor sonrió sabiendo que Kurt iría tras aquel amor que estaba frente a él.

El edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Blaine y Dave no estaba muy lejos, así que comenzó a correr por la calle. Corrió por Blaine, tenía que arreglarlo todo. Tenía que poner todo en juego y decirle a Blaine que lo amaba y que sólo lo quería a él. No importaba si Blaine seguía negándose, él se quedaría ahí para rogar el perdón de Blaine si era necesario. No podía estar ni un minuto sin el amor de su vida.

Siguió corriendo por toda la avenida, sin importar el hormigueo que sentía en sus piernas por la rapidez. Paso unas cuantas calles más hasta que visualizó el edificio, se detuvo para sonreír una milésima de segundo para después seguir corriendo. Al llegar al edificio, decidió tomar el ascensor para llegar más rápido, apretó el botón varias veces rápidamente pero éste no contestaba a lo que prefirió seguir corriendo por las escaleras, las subía de dos en dos, casi pasando la puerta de Blaine. Patinó hasta detenerse y llamar rápidamente al pedazo de madera. Después de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta siguió insistiendo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Blaine en tono preocupado por ver a Kurt agitado.

\- No, no estoy bien.- admitió sin aliento. Se lanzó hacía delante tomando los brazos del ojimiel y empujándolo hacia adentro del departamento.- Mira, te amo, todavía te amo, y ahora solo quiero decirte que vivir a tu lado es maravilloso, ahora que estamos distanciados me siento mal, sé que me equivoqué pero te pido que puedas perdonarme, siempre van a haber dificultades pero juntos las podemos superar.

-Kurt…-

\- No, Escúchame, lejos de ti no existe la felicidad Blaine, te extraño, te extraño como un loco y-y- quiero arreglar todo. Q-quiero recuperarte porque te amo, te a-mo, amo tu sonrisa, amo cuando ríes y amo tus ojos brillosos. Amo cuando estas molesto y cuando estás triste, amo que me despiertes temprano aunque yo quiera dormir más, amo cuando te enojas porque escondo tu máquina de sodas, amo tu voz y la forma en como me cantas, amo cada fibra de ti Blaine, amo lo que eres por dentro y por fuera, y sé que todo fue un desastre antes pero todo está bien ahora, por favor, dime que quieres estar conmigo… o al- al menos que haya alguien más.- dijo mirando hacia alrededor. Esperando que Dave no estuviera allí.

Blaine tenía boca y ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Kurt estaba declarando su amor?, sintió cosquillas en su estómago al escuchar las palabras del castaño, y sabía que aquellos sentimientos dichos eran mutuos, él también lo amaba, ambos se amaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora por la emoción de la declaración que él también estaba a punto de hacer, él sabía que podían salir adelante juntos, sabía que podían apartar cada piedra que se encontrará en su camino, él estaba libre y ya no quería estar más tiempo alejado de Kurt, nada podía estar en medio de ellos, todo estaba en su lugar.

\- No hay nadie más.- Blaine respondió finalmente con desesperación y luego se besaron.

Las manos de Blaine se acercaron a tomar el rostro de Kurt, y Kurt tomó los hombros de Blaine tirando de él lo más cerca que podía. El ojimiel profundizó el beso mientras que el castaño empujó las manos de Blaine hacia abajo para que se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura, después de la acción cubrió la espalda de Blaine con sus manos. Dios, esto era lo mejor, se habían extrañado tanto, había tanta necesidad en ese beso. Esto era real, estaba pasando y Kurt se sentía una dicha inexplicable.

El ojiazul cambio en ángulo del beso haciéndolo más apasionado, sus labios se deslizaron con desesperación sobre los de Blaine. El moreno terminó soltando aire por la nariz.

\- K-Ku-Kurt.- habló el ojimiel sobre sus labios, pero el castaño lo ignoro, estaba muy ocupado con sus labios. - L-a p-uerta.- logró decir recordando que la puerta estaba abierta y que no quería que alguien los viera en esta situación.

Kurt hizo un gruñido con la garganta pero siguió besando al moreno, hizo que ambos cuerpos se movieran hasta la entrada, pateando la puerta con un pie y poniendo a Blaine sobre ese pedazo de madera. Depositó un pequeño beso antes de hablar.

\- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Blaine.- dijo Kurt al despegarse un poco de él. Mirándolo con necesidad y anhelo.

\- Lo sé… lo sé, pero no ahora.- dijo susurrando en tono necesitado, y Kurt entendió a que se refiera con el 'no ahora', sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Con su mano, trazo un camino de su pecho hasta el cuello, tocando su pequeña pajarita y desabrochándola junto los pequeños botones de la camisa.

-Lo siento tanto Blaine.- farfulló Kurt contra el cuello que ahora besaba.

Blaine lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos para enfocar sus miradas. Había tanto amor en sus ojos y tantos sentimientos encontrados. – No digas nada.- susurró.

No hablaron más después de eso, al menos, ya no con palabras. Hablaron con sus manos, sus besos, sus miradas, caricias y respiraciones agitadas. Se desnudaron mutuamente, sintiendo la piel del otro como si fuera la primera vez, ambos jóvenes ardían de necesidad, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados y ahora sólo querían recompensar cada día. Blaine quitó el chaleco de Kurt y lo lanzó a un lado del departamento, desabrochó tentativamente la camisa del castaño viendo su pecho descubierto, al quinto botón no pudo resistirse mucho y beso esa piel cremosa, el castaño echo su cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo un escalofrió placentero. Extrañaba mucho esto.

\- Oh dios… Blaine.-

El moreno se separó de su pecho para quitarse su camisa con la ayuda de Kurt. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un gemido, se estaban reconectando, estaban recordando caricias y besos que se habían perdido.

\- Vamos a la habitación.- susurró el ojimiel. Kurt asintió y lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndose al cuarto. El ojiazul sentía mariposas revoloteando por todo su cuerpo, se sentía dichoso, se mordió el labio cuando cerraron la puerta y una vez ahí, el castaño lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, los brazos de Blaine se encontraban enredados en el cuello del mayor, después pasó una mano por la nuca tomando su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus lenguas chocaron juntas y soltaron un gemido, las manos que estaba sosteniendo la espalda de Blaine bajaron hasta depositarse en su trasero, apretándolo cerca de él.

Ninguno de los dos podía tomarse las cosas con calma, estaban tan desesperados por sentirse uno al otro, se extrañaban tanto y sus cuerpos reaccionaban rápidamente al tan conocido calor.

Caminaron hacia la cama sin despegarse, las piernas de Blaine tocaron la madera de la cama y se dejó caer en el colchón, el ojiazul se agachó a besarlo y bajo sus manos para quitar el cinturón de Blaine, desabrochó lentamente el pantalón, después se encontraba besando el hueso de la cadera del moreno. Luego de unos segundos él también retiró su pantalón, cuando ambos chicos quedaron en ropa interior, Kurt se acomodó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y el moreno soltó un suspiro al sentir la excitación del castaño contra la suya.

-¿Me amas Blaine?.- susurró contra el oído del ojimiel. Tenía que preguntar.

\- Te amo más que a nada.- contesto guturalmente. –Te amo y te necesito tanto ahora.- besó al ojiazul desesperadamente, Kurt posó sus manos en el cuello de Blaine dejándose besar, mientras tanto el moreno bajaba ambas manos por la espalda de su amado, acariciándola suavemente y apretándola un poco con sus dedos cuando sintió la lengua de Kurt.

El castaño se presionó contra Blaine y éste le clavó sus uñas en la espalda por la sensación que estaba atravesando su cuerpo. El joven más chico mordió sus labios mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus caderas. Ambas erecciones se rozaban juntas y Kurt sentía sus ojos revoloteando. Gemían en sus bocas, sus alientos chocaban.

Permanecieron besándose por un largo tiempo, no importaba que en sus labios se sintiera un hormigueo, ellos simplemente no querían dejar de hacerlo. Kurt se encargó de que Blaine sintiera su amor en todos los sentidos, lo besaba y acariciaba, repitiendo palabras de amor al oído del ojimiel.

Seguían moviéndose juntos, sus cuerpos en sincronía, después de segundos, el castaño empujo a Blaine para que quedará acostado, éste enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y piernas alrededor de la cadera.

Blaine sentía que estaba en el paraíso, volver a sentir el peso de Kurt sobre el suyo era lo mejor, por unos momentos había olvidado como era aquella sensación, el ojiazul toco el torso del moreno hasta llegar a la pelvis, bajando más y más llegando a su erección bajo la prenda. Blaine soltó el cuello de Kurt para tomar con una de sus manos la sábana donde estaban acostados, apretándola debido a la sensación. El más alto comenzó a bajar el bóxer de Blaine, liberando así su erección, siguió tocándolo encantado de los ruidos que estaba haciendo su amado, dio un par de pequeños besos a esquinas de la erección de Blaine, volviendo loco al moreno. Kurt quitó sus propia ropa interior y tomó ambos miembros con la mano y comenzó a masajearlos juntos.

\- Dios Blaine….- El ojiazul comenzó a besar su clavícula, Blaine estaba perdiendo la cordura.

\- K-Kuurt.- gimió.

\- Umm ¿Qué pasa?.-

\- Hazme el amor.- rogó.

Kurt alzó su mirada y le sonrió. Los ojos de ambos chicos soltaban un brillo inexplicable, el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y besó los labios del chico menor tan delicadamente, aceptando aquella petición. Blaine estaba perdido en el placer, no tenían lubricante así que Kurt decidió prepararlo al natural.

Las sábanas estaban siendo completamente arrugadas por las manos de Blaine, estaba sujetándolas por el tremendo placer que sentía, la lengua de Kurt se sentía tan caliente sobre él, gemía en voz alta al sentir al ojiazul preparándolo. Terminó soltando las sábanas para tomar el cabello de castaño, esto era demasiado.

Después de que terminó, el ojiazul subió su cabeza pasando a besar su torso, pecho y al final depositó un beso húmedo en los labios del moreno. Antes de continuar, tenía que hacer una pequeña pregunta…

-Blaine, ¿estás…?

\- Sí. Sí. Nunca pasó nada.- susurró Blaine en respuesta, sabiendo a lo que se refería Kurt. El castaño sintió su pecho inflarse en una especie de orgullo. Nadie lo había tocado, nadie lo había hecho derretir de placer como lo estaba haciendo Kurt ahora mismo. Besó sus labios ante la respuesta y Blaine empujó suavemente el cuerpo que amenazaba con acercarse y entrar. Kurt lo miró un poco confundido.

\- Quiero estar arriba.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza.

\- Okay. Lo que tú desees.-

Kurt se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama, el ojimiel se subió arriba de él y se inclinó a darle un beso en sus labios mientras el castaño se posicionaba en su entrada, empujándose contra ella.

\- Oh Dios….- gimió Kurt, el moreno se sentía tan apretado, húmedo y caliente.

\- K-Kurt.- jadeo Blaine, sentía un poco de dolor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última vez.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó tomando su rostro, preocupado.

\- S-Sólo, déjame acostumbrarme.- soltó un suspiró.

El castaño espero a que el moreno se sintiera bien para entrar más en él, durante esos minutos Kurt estaba besando sus costillas, adorando su cuerpo, no quería despegar sus labios de la piel de su amado, de repente soltó un gritito al sentir que el moreno se empujaba hacia abajo, penetrándose el solo. Blaine ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba sentir a Kurt dentro suyo, lo había extrañado tanto. Kurt lo tomó de la cintura ayudándolo a subir y a bajar cuando el ojimiel estaba listo. Empezó a dar lentas y estocadas cortas, su ritmo era lento y sensual, y Blaine estaba hecho un desastre, quería que fuera más rápido. Molió sus caderas para provocar al castaño, logrando su objetivo ya que Kurt comenzó a golpear su punto más fuerte.

\- Ah… Kurt, oh dios, si.-

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba dejándose llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, necesitaba tanto ese cuerpo que se estaba moviendo junto a él, había extrañado las caricias de Blaine, sus besos, su mirada, y sobre todo extrañaba su amor. Fueron minutos que ambos disfrutaron bastante, el calor los estaba abrigando, sus cuerpos se encontraban sudados, la habitación tenía aquel aroma particular de dos amantes uniéndose en uno solo. Blaine besaba la oreja de Kurt mientras se mecía arriba de él, las manos del castaño acariciaban su espalda baja. Entre gemidos y suspiros se susurraban palabras de amor, "Te Amo" se repetían constantemente uno al otro. Todo era mágico, esto no era sexo, iba más allá. Era la reconexión de dos almas perdidas, se trataba de dos corazones que añoraban el toque de su ser amado, era amor, puro, sincero y apasionado amor.

\- Mmm Blaine, me-me estoy volviendo… ah.. loco.- Kurt aumento el vaivén de sus caderas y golpeo seguidamente el punto de Blaine, lo que provoco que el moreno apretará sus paredes. Kurt soltó un gemido largo al sentirlo tan apretado alrededor de su erección, una sensación conocida comenzó a recorrerlo, estaba a punto de venirse.

El ojiazul quería que terminaran juntos, así que guío su mano hasta la erección de Blaine y comenzó a masajearla.

\- Blaine, mírame.- dijo demandantemente.

-K..urt. Oh dios.- el ojimiel abrió sus ojos con dificultad y conectaron con los del castaño. Había tantos sentimientos, anhelo, amor, deseo, pasión y esperanza.

\- Me voy a v…venir.- dijo tambaleándose un poco.

\- Te tengo.-

El castaño aceleró sus embestidas y al mismo tiempo que su mano. – Mmh. Joder.-

Kurt se detuvo por unos instantes para recostar a Blaine y seguir penetrándolo, recorrió su mano por la sábana hasta llegar a la del ojimiel que se encontraba a un costado y entrelazaron sus dedos fuertemente.

\- K-urt, es-estoy…- Y no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo porque el orgasmo lo golpeo, apretó su interior por la sensación e hizo que el orgasmo de Kurt llegará también. Éste se siguió moviendo contra el trasero de Blaine en su placer, soltando un suspiro. Ambos chicos juntaron sus frentes compartiendo miradas mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Había sido perfecto. No dijeron ni una palabra después de eso.

Kurt besó su frente para luego pasar a su mejilla, la comisura de los labios y finalizando en su boca. Esto había sucedido, y honestamente ninguno lo podía creer. La mano de Blaine se acercó lentamente para tocar el rostro del castaño.

\- ¿Es real?.- susurró.

Kurt besó su mano cuando ésta paso por sus labios, la tomó y la depositó en el área de su corazón.- Es real. Siente mi corazón Blaine, está palpitando fuerte… y es por ti. Sólo por ti.-

Blaine le sonrió y apartó un cabello que caía en su frente, depositó un suave beso en los labios de Kurt.

Y todo se sentía como estar nuevamente en casa.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Kurt, no tenía la menor idea de que eso sucedía, todo el tiempo pensé que estabas harto de mí.-

\- No Blaine, nada de eso. Yo estaba mal y te arrastré hacia algo en el que no tenías nada que ver. Me arrepiento el haberme dado cuenta tan tarde. Esto nunca debió haber pasado.-

\- Ambos aprendimos de todo esto Kurt, nos llevamos una enseñanza muy grande.-

Después de haber compartido un aquel momento íntimo, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban acostados en la cama con las piernas enredadas y una delgada sábana cubriendo su desnudez. Blaine tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt mientras que el ojiazul lo rodeaba con un brazo acariciándolo suavemente. Habían decidido platicar acerca de lo que ocurrió entre ellos meses atrás, estaban juntos y tenían que resolver cualquier situación que estuviera presente. Querían ser mejor por su relación, querían aprender de los errores cometidos y nunca más volverlos a repetir.

\- Perdóname por todo Blaine, por alejarme y comportarme de esa manera contigo. No lo merecías y no sabes cómo me odié por alejarte. Estoy dispuesto a solucionar todo, estoy dispuesto a re-enamorarte, estoy dispuesto a todo. Pero por favor, necesito que me perdones.-

\- Ya tienes mi perdón.- dijo Blaine dándole un pequeño beso.- No tienes que "re-enamorarme"- lo miró fijamente.- Ya te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Yo también fui con un terapeuta y me ayudó bastante, estoy más equilibrado conmigo mismo y entiendo lo que pasó contigo. Ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio…-

\- Así podemos extrañarnos más ¿no?.- preguntó Kurt interrumpiéndolo de forma coqueta dándole un beso.

\- Nos extrañaremos y podremos desquitarnos de la mejor forma posible.- asintió Blaine correspondiendo el beso. - También, lo siento por no haber estado claro antes, quiero decir, tenía miedo de enfrentar mis sentimientos y…-

\- Blaine, escúchame. No te disculpes, entiendo cómo te debiste haber sentido, terminamos muy mal así que no sabías que era lo que pasaría. Sentir algo de miedo es normal. Y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, porque quiero hacerlo y porque te amo. Me aseguraré de que cada día sientas todo lo que significas para mí.-

Blaine sonrió con los ojos lagrimosos.- Oh Blaine, no. No llores.- Kurt acarició su mejilla retirando una pequeña lágrima que había descendido.

\- Es, es que. No puedo creer esto, estoy aquí, a tu lado… es…-

\- Increíble, lo sé.- le sonrió.- Pero es real, estamos juntos.- soltó emocionado.- Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?.- preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Sería un honor.- contesto Blaine entusiastamente.

Compartieron un ruidoso y amoroso beso, se abrazaron fuerte y ambos chicos suspiraban felices, se sentía tan bien estar cerca del otro de nuevo, era algo que no cambiarían nunca jamás. Nunca.

\- Te he extrañado tanto.- dijo Blaine en un suspiro, volteándose a besar el pecho del castaño.

\- Yo más...- suspiró, Blaine sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt bajar de tono y se alzó para alcanzar los labios del ojiazul, no querían dejar de besarse, querían seguir saboreando los labios del otro, Blaine pasó su mano por la sabana hasta encontrar la pierna de Kurt, acaricio el muslo mientras besaba el pezón del castaño, Kurt soltó un gemido y justamente cuando iban a juntarse de nuevo para volver a sentirse, el teléfono de Blaine sonó.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo el castaño en tono de molestia. Blaine se separó un poco disgustado y con una mueca tomó su teléfono y vio el número.

\- Que extraño, es Tina.- comentó y Kurt rodó los ojos cuando el moreno menciono a su amiga. Blaine se apartó de la cama y se sentó en una orilla.

-Hola.- saludó.

 _\- ¡Blainey days!._ \- El castaño escucho el chillido de Tina y tuvo que suspirar, ahora sólo quería estar con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tina?.-

\- _¡Necesito de ti! Necesito que vengas a McKinley, por favoooooorrr.-_

\- ¿Te pasó algo?

\- _No tanto así pero eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito conmigo en estos momentos._

\- Tina a decir verdad, estoy algo ocupado, verás…- comentó volteando a ver a Kurt.-

\- _BLAINEY DAYYYYYYYYS.-_ gritó Tina y Blaine tuvo que separar su oído del teléfono un poco.

\- _TE NECESITO CONMIGO, ES URGENTE.-_

 _-_ Tina…-

\- _Eres muy especial para mi Blainey Days, por favor. No puedo hacer esto sin ti.-_

Blaine no le podía decir que no a su amiga. Suspiró.- Okay Okay. Estaré allá en un rato más.

- _¡Eres el mejor del mundo! Besitos, te espero en el Auditorio.-_

\- Bye Tina.- hizo una mueca terminando la llamada y volteo a ver a Kurt, este se acomodó para recargarse en el respaldo de la cama.

\- Kurt...-

\- Nope. No quiero que digas nada. Acércate.- el moreno se sentó a un lado de donde estaba él.- Hubiera amado quedarme aquí contigo teniendo horas y horas de sexo de reconciliación pero, Tina es tu mejor amiga y si te necesita, adelante. No quiero que te disculpes.- señaló.

\- Lo mismo quiero yo. Quiero estar acurrucado contigo todo el día.- dijo dándole un beso.- Pero volveré pronto. Lo prometo.- beso su frente. Se levantó y buscó un bóxer nuevo. Se puso sus pantalones y su camisa rápidamente. Kurt lo miraba de forma risueña.

\- ¿Karosfky no vendrá cierto?.- preguntó de repente un poco asustado. No quería que Dave llegará y lo encontrará así, desnudo y con la cama hecha un desastre por lo ocurrido. Sería incómodo.

\- No, no te preocupes. La última vez que hablé con él dijo que hoy estaría con un chico.

\- ¿En en serio?.- Kurt abrió sus ojos. Wow, Dave lo supero bastante rápido.

\- Si, es en serio.- río poniéndose sus zapatos apresuradamente.

\- ¿Quieres que terminé de guardar tus cosas mientras regresas?.- preguntó viendo todas las cajas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Blaine se inclinó hacia delante besando a Kurt rápidamente. –Eso sería genial, gracias-

El ojimiel se apresuró tomando su bolso y las llaves. Antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo.- Te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo más Blaine.- sonrió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaine le lanzó un beso y salió del departamento para dirigirse a McKinley. El moreno quería quedarse con Kurt acurrucado en sus brazos pero su amiga le pidió ayuda y no podía decir que no. Además, sabía que cuando estuviera de regreso tendría a Kurt, su amado ojiazul. Sonrió, estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara. Todo estaba perfectamente bien y ya nada podía arruinarlo, se miró así mismo en el espejo con su hermoso traje blanco, se puso el pequeño adorno de florecitas en la abertura del saco. Fue un poco agridulce que la boda no era suya. Pero toda la separación ayudó a que ambos chicos ordenarán sus sentimientos y situaciones. Su tiempo llegaría.

\- Oye chico.- dijo su padre desde la puerta. – Wow, Luces bien hijo, bastante elegante.- comentó con un silbido al mirarlo.

Kurt se volvió hacía su padre sonriendo.- Gracias es el traje obligatorio para los padrinos de la boda.-

\- No puedo creer que este oficiando una boda.- negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una risita.- Estoy emocionado por ello.-

\- Muchas Gracias por haber aceptado papá. Brittany estaba a punto de volverse loca.-

\- No hay problema chico.- dijo tomándole el hombro.- Por cierto, acabo de hablar por teléfono con la madre de Blaine, vienen en camino para la boda. Carole y yo nos iremos en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo papá. Estoy emocionado por esta boda. Tengo un buen presentimiento- dijo volviéndose al espejo. Se sentía tan feliz.

\- Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de Blaine?. Te lo dije.- dijo con un guiño y Kurt sonrió desde el espejo.- Me alegro que hayan resuelto sus asuntos, nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que llegaste.

\- Lo sé papá, me siento muy contento. Lo tengo en mis brazos de nuevo y jamás lo dejaré ir de nuevo. Fue duro el estar separados pero aprendí tanto, me siento más maduro y no quiero desperdiciar ni un momento más de mi vida.-

\- Estoy feliz por ti kiddo.-

Padre e hijo bajaron las escaleras, Burt se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer un periódico mientras Carole terminaba de arreglarse. Kurt fue a la cocina por un pequeño vaso de agua porque se sentía sediento.

Después de unos minutos el timbre de los Hudmels sonó y el ojiazul sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en su estómago, era excitante y emocionante escuchar el timbre y saber que su novio estaría frente a él, se sentía como en sus citas, habían pasado tanto tiempo separados que todas esas mariposas regresaron por el simple hecho de que su novio estaba tocando el timbre.

El castaño caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta esperando ver a su adorable novio y en lugar de él, una hermosa mujer le sonreía.-

-¡KURT!.- lo abrazó Pam emocionada al verlo. Kurt rio un poco cuando la sostenía y se movieron de un lado a otro alegremente.

\- Hola Señora Anderson.- saludó alegremente.- Es tan bueno verla de nuevo.-

-¡Oh Kurt!.- ella se echó hacia atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda. –Que vista tan hermosa para estos ojos cansados.- sonrió Pam sonrojando al ojiazul ante el comentario.- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo has estado hu?

\- Muy bien. De maravilla. ¿Y usted? Blaine me contó lo sucedido.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Estoy bien.- dijo dando una sonrisa.- Ha sido un poco difícil pero mis hijos están conmigo, así que eso es suficiente para mí, son lo más bello que tengo. Sé que todo estará más que bien.

-Me alegro mucho verla así, usted se merece lo mejor señora Anderson.-

\- Nada de 'Señora Anderson', dime Pam.- pidió la mujer.

\- De acuerdo, Pam.- rieron.- Y por cierto, te ves fantástica.-

Pam se separó un poco para dar una pequeña vuelta sobre su lugar. –Este vestido me encanta. Blaine llegó y nos dijo "¡Vamos a una Boda!" así que pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para usarlo.

\- Está fabuloso. En verdad me encantó.-

\- Kurt, por cierto, me alegro mucho que hayas regresado con mi hijo. Ustedes son una pareja adorable. Estoy contenta de volver a ver por fin una sonrisa real en Blaine. Mi hijo es tan feliz contigo- El castaño abrió la boca para responderle pero una figura llegó llamando su atención. Abrió la boca sonriente.

\- ¡Cooper!.- dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Kurt!.- Cooper abrió sus brazos para recibir a Kurt.

Pam se separó un poco y dejó que éste y su hijo mayor compartieran el saludo.

\- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.-

\- Lo mejor siempre llegará sorpresivamente.- guiñó haciendo reir al castaño. -Vaya, haz crecido mucho. Al parecer solamente Blainey se quedó enano.- Pam movió la cabeza sonriendo ante el comentario de su hijo. Nunca cambiaría.-

\- ¿Pam?.

-¡Carole! Oh mi dios, Que gustó verte.- la señora Anderson entró a la casa de los Hudmels para saludar a la madre de Kurt que se había asomado para ver quien había llegado. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a platicar de los accesorios que llevaban. Alagándose una a la otra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?.- preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Sólo un par de días más. Necesito regresar a LA.-

\- En verdad me da gusto verte de nuevo.-

\- ¡A mi igual! No me gustaba ver a mi hermano con aquel oso que le doblaba la estatura. Era terrible y honestamente, le comenté a mi director si podía participar como piedra #2 en uno de sus proyectos, tú sabes, por su tamaño.

Kurt movió la cabeza, sonriendo. Cooper era tan ocurrente.

\- Por cierto, ¿Está tu padre Kurt? Para saludarlo.-

\- Oh sí, está en la sala. Pasa.-

Kurt dirigió su vista a lo que estaba pasando adentro, sonrió al ver a la madre de Blaine platicando con la suya y a su padre y a Cooper sentados en el sofá probablemente platicando del taller. El ambiente era tan familiar y Kurt había extrañado esto demasiado, sonrió ante las escenas que estaban frente a sus ojos, hasta que una voz hizo que volteará hacia la puerta.-

\- Hola Kurt.-

Blaine estaba de pie en la parte inferior de las escaleras. El aliento de Kurt fue arrebatado, su novio se veía espectacular. El traje le sentaba perfecto y su cabello estaba diseñado a la perfección. Él era todo y más.

Kurt cerró la distancia tomando la mano de su novio.- Blaine te ves impresionante.- admitió estrechando sus dedos.- No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Detente.- dijo ruborizado.- Tú eres el que parece un supermodelo.-

Kurt se rió antes de tomar con su mano libre la barbilla de Blaine, acercándose para depositar un beso en sus labios.

\- Te amo.- susurró al separarse. Apoyando su frente contra la de su novio. Se sentía tan bien tener a Blaine como su novio de nuevo.

\- Yo también te amo.- susurró. El moreno tomó su cintura. -Eres el padrino de boda más atractivo de todos.-

\- Lo soy.- afirmó.

Blaine rio y lo besó.- Bien, saludaré a Carole y a tu padre antes de irnos.- susurró Blaine.

\- De acuerdo, te espero.- susurró de vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué susurramos?.- preguntó Blaine en un susurro, haciendo reír al castaño. Se dieron un pequeño pico antes de que Blaine entrará a la casa de Kurt a saludar a los padres de Kurt.

El ojimiel dio un suspiro, se sentía tan feliz. Todo estaba donde debería de estar.

* * *

 **-o-**

Blaine salió del coche, estirando sus brazos y piernas un poco entumecidas por el largo viaje. Tener la compañía de Kurt fue de mucha ayuda; su novio y Pam se estaban poniendo al corriente con todo lo que han hecho en este tiempo que no se vieron, le gustaba ver toda esa familiaridad. El establo no estaba tan descuidado como Blaine pensó que sería, por lo que estaba impresionado. Visualizó a lo lejos a sus demás amigos y algunas personas no conocidas, llegando a la conclusión de que serían los familiares de las novias.

\- Creo que será una espectacular boda.- sonrió Kurt, orgulloso porque había ayudado a decorar todo. Blaine asintió con su cabeza antes de que Pam le hablará.

\- Blainey, cariño, ven ayúdame.- dijo su madre tendiéndole los brazos. El suelo estaba ligeramente húmedo donde se estacionaron. Tomó algunas maniobras antes de que Pam estuviera pavoneándose y dejando a los dos chicos solos cuando Cooper guardó las llaves del auto y estiró su brazo para que ella lo tomará y se fueran hacia adentro.

\- Este granero tiene algunos detalles que me encantan.- suspiro emocionado.

\- Apuesto a que esos detalles que te encantan son los que arreglaste tú huh.- dijo Blaine en una sonrisa golpeando el hombro de su novio con el suyo.

\- Okay Okay, eso es cierto.- río Kurt.- Creo que soy realmente bueno en estas cosas-

\- Si te soy honesto, creo que serías un increíble organizador. Tienes ideas increíbles.-

\- Ohh Blaine, eso no es cierto.- se acercó más a su novio posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.-

\- Lo es.- contestó dándole un pequeño beso tomando su cintura.

\- De acuerdo, te voy a creer.- regresándole otro sonoro beso. - Vamos a saludar a Sugar. Creo que la acabo de ver cuando llegamos, hace mucho que no la vemos.- comentó Kurt y se colgó del brazo de su novio cuando éste asintió, dirigiéndose a su amiga millonaria.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos platicando con Sugar, preguntando que había sido de ella y resultó que su padre le consiguió un pequeño trabajo en Indianápolis y no quería decirle adiós a todos porque dolería mucho, por lo tanto simplemente se marchó. Fue tan bueno ponerse al día con su vida, la chica siempre estaba llena de energía, era una persona bastante agradable y Blaine la había extrañado.

Kurt de pronto encontró una horquilla junto al heno que se encontraba allí. Pensó que en tomarse una foto con Blaine. Sería divertido, su primer foto juntos después de tanto.

\- Oh, hey Sugar, ¿nos puedes tomar una foto?.- preguntó sacando su teléfono. Interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Claro!.- aceptó aplaudiendo con sus dos manos, tomó el móvil y corrió hacia atrás.

\- Mis cejas se verán extrañas.- murmuró Kurt en posición para la foto.

-¿Estamos sonriendo?.- preguntó Blaine volviéndose hacia él.

\- No, no. Es como American Gothic.-

Blaine asintió poniéndose recto en su lugar, haciendo una expresión seria mientras Sugar tomaba la foto. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido de parte del teléfono.

-¿La tomaste?.- preguntó.

\- Uh-huh.-

La chica se acercó a los chicos y Kurt tomó su teléfono, sosteniéndolo hacia arriba para observar la imagen, el ojimiel se inclinó para ver la imagen y se río.

\- Ooh, que tierna foto.-

Kurt asintió y compartió la foto inmediatamente en su Instagram, poniendo de encabezado "Boda junto a mi amado andersonb. #iminlove #mybabe"

\- De acuerdo chicos, ¡Voy a saludar a las novias! Nos veremos en la fiesta.- anunció Sugar aplaudiendo. –Que gusto platicar con ustedes.-

Blaine se despidió con la mano mientras la chica corría lejos, y Kurt sonrió.- Echo de menos su entusiasmo.-

Blaine dio un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar.- ¿Vamos adentro?.- dijo mostrando su mano para que el castaño la tomará.

-Me parece una excelente idea.-

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Tú padre y yo no hemos perdido ni un día Kurt.- comentó Carole.

\- Eso es cierto, ha sido una gran aventura desde entonces.- continuó Burt.

-Uh huh. Lo ha sido. Ustedes chicos, van a cometer muchos errores y eso está bien. He cometido muchos también.-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy uno?.- bromeó el padre de Kurt.

\- No, no, tu eres de las cosas buenas.-

\- Gracias.-

Blaine sonrió ante la escena que estaba viendo, los padres de Kurt estaban tan enamorados y él desearía ver a sus padres de la misma manera, pero a veces no hay remedio para algunas cosas. Ellos habían pasado por mucho juntos y su amor seguía intacto. La relación de Burt y Carole era tan especial.

\- Pero, solo tienen que tomar cada segundo de cada día y apretarlo tan fuerte como puedan, simplemente exprimir hasta la última gota. Finn me enseñó eso.- señalo a ambos jóvenes.

\- Si, Finn me enseño eso.- Burt estuvo de acuerdo.- El cáncer me enseñó eso, verte en una cama de hospital me enseñó eso. ¿Por qué desperdiciar el tiempo preocupándose o pensando demasiado? Tenemos que vivir el ahora.

\- Exactamente.-

\- Vaya hombre, oficiar una boda te pone realmente de muy buen humor. Te hace pensar y dar filosofías.-

\- Oh Burt, vamos a buscar a Pam y a Cooper.- dijo tirándolo de él.

\- No estoy borracho.-

\- No, no lo está.- finalizó y la pareja se retiró.

Kurt soltó un suspiro mientras Blaine procesaba todo lo que dijeron Burt y Carole hace unos segundos. El moreno tomaría el consejo de ellos, dejaría de perder el tiempo y disfrutar de lo que la vida le tenía, disfrutaría de Kurt, ya no quería estar lejos de él. Ahora se encontraba feliz porque por fin habían resuelto todo, tenía a su castaño consigo y cada segundo compartido junto a él lo aprovecharía. Lo amaría cada segundo hasta su último aliento.

Kurt, por su lado, sabía que había gastado tiempo en pensar demasiado y comportándose, estudiando si hacer determinada cosa era lo correcto o no. Tomó la mano de Blaine y le sonrió, tenía a su moreno consigo y disfrutaría cada momento a su lado, él estaba trabajando en su problema con la intimidad y se dio cuenta que no era tan complicado, sentir la mano del ojimiel contra la suya era todo lo bueno de esto mundo, nada se comparaba.

\- Estoy feliz de haberlos reunido en mi segundo año.- comentó de la nada.- Son el uno para el otro.-

Blaine asintió en acuerdo.- Si, realmente lo suyo es de admirar y sus consejos son tan buenos.-

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo pasó entre ellos que ninguno lo supo explicar. Se acercaron hasta recargarse en un mobiliario del granero. Las personas comenzaron a tomar asiento, los jóvenes observaron a Pam y a Cooper saludando a los ex miembros de McKinley, Blaine supuso que Cooper les estaba dando consejos por la forma en que los chicos abrían sus ojos y haciendo movimientos de exclamación.

\- Me alegro de haber visto a tu hermano y a tu mamá. Los había extrañado.- comentó Kurt.

\- Y ellos a ti. Me alegro que entre ustedes todo fluya tan familiarmente.-

\- Es porque realmente somos una familia, Blaine.-

El ojimiel se sorprendió un poco por la expresión.- ¿Lo consideras así?

\- Sip.- le dio un pequeño beso.- Y estoy feliz por ello.- se sonrieron mutuamente y una canción leve comenzó a sonar.

Kurt posó su mano junto a la de Blaine para que estuvieran apoyadas. Miraban el lugar con admiración.

\- Esto es encantador.- comentó Kurt. Los resultados de una larga noche, tuvieron frutos.

\- Lo sé, es hermoso.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- ¿De dónde sacaron el dinero?- preguntó.

Kurt tarado en acuerdo, mirando a Blaine. Sonrió, era tan afortunado de tenerlo de regreso.

\- Klaine. ¿Vendrías conmigo por favor?.-

Los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo, oh-oh- era Sue. Fruncieron el ceño, quien sabe ahora que tenía preparado para ellos. Kurt decidió advertirle que no caerían en uno de sus juegos, pero lo que dijo la entrenadora provocó que ambos chicos se miraran expectantes.

* * *

 **-o-**

Blaine se quedó sin habla. Mirando un lado a otro, y después posando sus ojos en Kurt. –N-o no sé, no lo sé. Yo… yo sólo.- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.- Lo que Burt y Carole nos estaban diciendo hace un rato, y estos últimos meses sin ti han sido…- Hizo una pausa dando un paso adelante. Kurt abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿Iban a hacer esto?. –Te Amo, Kurt.- tomó las manos del ojiazul. –Te Amo, realmente te amo y… esto es una locura. ¡Una completa locura! Y… no lo sé… pero.- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Pero? ¿¡Pero qué!?.-

\- Tal vez no es tan loco como parece.- respondió finalmente. Kurt abrió más la boca por la sorpresa. Blaine se quería casar con él. Ahora. Sentía muchas emociones dentro de él, no sabía que contestar.

\- B-Blaine, es-esto, en-entonce-entonces-es ss-solo.- dijo tartamudeando.

-Hey.- tomó el rostro de su novio.- Yo sé que tienes miedo, pero cuando se trata de ti, no puedo arrepentirme de nada. Kurt, quiero casarme contigo, porque te amo, esa es la única razón. Te Amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero ser tu marido, y no quiero desgastar más el tiempo teniendo dudas, comportándome o pensar en hacer las cosas, sólo quiero hacerlas. Sé que nosotros amaríamos tener una boda gigantesca, queríamos comprar nuestro auto antiguo que…-

\- Que tuviera de estampado 'Just Married' por detrás.- completó Kurt sonriendo, aún anonadado.

-Exacto.- sonrió de vuelta.- Pero lo que importa es que es sobre nosotros, solo tú y yo. Importa que nos amamos y que queremos estar juntos, para toda la eternidad.-

Kurt quería llorar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su padre y Carole habían hablado con ellos acerca de aprovechar cada momento, y ahí estaba Blaine, dándole seguridad. Tenía razón, nada importaba más que ellos.

\- ¿Pueden dejarme un momento a solas con Blaine?.- dijo el ojiazul en casi un susurro.

\- Estaremos afuera Porcelana, no piensen en escaparse.- guiñó la entrenadora. Salió junto a Santana, Brittany y ésta última susurró un último **'Di que si'** antes de salir.

Kurt se separó de Blaine para caminar dentro de la habitación, no decía una palabra y Blaine lo miraba expectante y un poco preocupado (si era honesto) hasta que el ojiazul habló deteniéndose en un punto de dicho espacio.

\- Blaine. Estos últimos meses sin ti fueron una completa tortura.- empezó volteándose.- Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.- sonrió y el moreno de igual manera, se sentía nervioso. –Eres la única persona que puede lograr que mi corazón lata a mil por hora, sólo eres tú quien me hace tener un millón de mariposas en mi estómago. Me has amado incondicionalmente, has besado lo que soy por dentro y por fuera. Eres lo único que quiero en mi vida, no quiero desprenderme de ti jamás.-

Kurt comenzó a dar pasos acercándose a Blaine, el moreno mordía su labio al escuchar las palabras que su novio le dirigía, una lágrima quería descender de su mejilla pero trató de detenerla.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.- suspiró.- Y todo esto es una locura.- volteó mirando los trajes de boda.- Es una enorme locura.- rieron al unísono. – Pero….

\- Pero quiero hacer locuras contigo el resto de mis días.

\- Kurt..-

\- Esto no lo esperaba.- Lo interrumpió.- Estoy nervioso y siento que estoy temblando pero.- dijo moviendo sus pies ansioso.- Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer está gran locura. He estado separado de ti por meses y no quiero estarlo más, no quiero detenerme a pensar, quiero hacer las cosas y quiero hacerlas contigo.- dijo alzando sus hombros.

Oh Dios

Kurt Hummel había aceptado.

Era una locura

Blaine lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto.- Blaine lo abrazó emocionado y el ojiazul le correspondió de la misma manera, sonriente. Se iban a casar, ¡A Casar!.

\- Blaine.- dijo al separarse de su novio. Tomó un poco de aire.- Si vamos a hacer esto, q-quiero hacerlo apropiadamente.-

\- ¿Kurt?.- el moreno no entendía a que se refería. -¿qué estás hacien…-

El ojiazul cerró los ojos apartándose unos milímetros de su novio. De pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Blaine, Kurt estaba de rodillas frente a él. Mirándolo como nunca, podía notar el nerviosismo del castaño pero también pudo notar la mirada que le estaba dando. Era puro amor. Real y único.

\- Blaine Devon Anderson.- tomó su mano suavemente.- Mi mejor amigo, mi amor verdadero y mi otra mitad. ¿Quieres unirte a esta dulce locura y casarte conmigo?- preguntó.

\- Oh dios… Kurt, Me encantaría.- respondió Blaine con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionado. Kurt sonrió y se levantó para besarlo.

El beso era fuerte y sonoro, sonreían mientras sus labios estaban juntos, ninguno podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, solo importaban ellos dos, y morían por llamarse uno al otro 'esposo'.

Kurt no tenía más miedos, ahora solo quería entregarse a Blaine por completo, como él lo merece. Sería un buen esposo para él. Lo haría tan feliz como el moreno lo hace a él.

\- ¡Fantástico!.- gritó Brittany entrando a la habitación haciendo que los chicos se separaran del beso.

\- Escuchamos todo. Ahora, demos paso a esta magnífica boda gay. Klaine, ahora necesitan estar listos.- exclamó Sue.

\- Anderson, te quedas conmigo. Tenemos que estar listos de una vez.- dijo Santana acercándose a él.- Dile adiós a Lady Hummel.-

Blaine asintió emocionado, se acercó a Kurt por un corto beso, su último beso como novios. El pensamiento provocó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se retiró del lugar con Santana.

Esto iba a suceder y ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt se ató la corbata y se miró en el espejo, estaba tan nervioso, nunca había estado tan nervioso antes. Brittany se acercó emocionada y lo abrazó, diciéndole algo que lo hizo reir. Sue se asomó por la puerta y les anunció que ellos serían los primeros en entrar.

Brittany lo tomó del brazo y salieron del cuarto, Kurt sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó hacía atrás, estaban Blaine y Santana platicando, ambos chicos no notaron que los estaba mirando. Kurt miró al moreno embelesado y sonrió genuinamente. Salió con la rubia, era la hora.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Mamá, ¿sabes que está pasando? ¿Por qué Kurt entró con esa chica rubia? ¿No me digas que ahora es heterosexual y es el novio?.- preguntó Cooper confundido.

\- Claro que no Cooper, tal vez sea el acompañante.- dijo calmadamente poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de su hijo.

Burt frunció el ceño desde una esquina cuando Kurt se paró arriba del pequeño piso que había, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?. Al parecer todo el granero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Burt abrió un poco la boca cuando visualizó a Blaine entrando con la morena.

Todos los invitados los veían sorprendidos y confusos. Kurt enfocó su vista a su guapo novio que venía caminando por el pasillo y sonrió. No había ninguna clase de duda en su interior. Iba a casarse con Blaine y pasar el resto de su vida con él. Eso es todo lo que siempre quiso tener.

Blaine no le prestó atención a nadie, lo único que le importaba es que Kurt lo estaba esperando al final del pasillo, mirándolo como si fuera su todo. Sonrió cuando Kitty y el señor Beiste le dieron miradas aprobatorias y emocionadas, mientras que Rachel y Mr. Shue parecieran totalmente aturdidos.

Carole tomó la mano de Pam quien estaba alzando las cejas completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Sabías de esto?.- preguntó Carole impactada.

\- Oh por dios, no, no no, no sabía nada.- contestó en shock.- Cooper, ¿hablaste con él?

\- Wow, para nada. Tampoco sé sobre esto. No sé lo que está pasando.- susurró antes de continuar.- Si mi hermano pequeño se va a casar ¿no debería estar al frente con él?.-

Pam ignoró la pregunta de su hijo mayor porque seguía viendo a Blaine caminando. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y un sentimiento de emoción cruzó por su corazón.

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, el traje le quedaba maravilloso y la mirada que su novio le estaba dando lo hacía enloquecer. Él iba a casarse con el amor de su vida. Meses atrás nunca se imaginó que este día llegaría, pero estaba ahí y quería correr para llegar al final del pasillo rápidamente.

Una vez que llegó a donde Kurt, tomó su lugar correspondiente, a su lado. Estaban esperando que la canción finalizara para comenzar con la ceremonia. Miró hacia enfrente capturando la mirada de su madre y de su hermano. Cooper alzó ambos pulgares sonriendo y su madre tenía los ojos brilllosos. Le lanzó un beso con su mano y Blaine sonrió.

Burt acercó a su hijo y Kurt se mordió un labio. Ups, debió haberle dicho que iba a hacer esto.

\- ¡Sorpresa!.- susurró Kurt.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó con un rostro lleno de confusión. Blaine apretó sus dientes mostrándolos, se les había pasado el detalle le contarle a sus padres.

\- ¡Me voy a casar!.- alzó sus hombros.

\- Sigo sin entender Kurt.- movió la cabeza.

\- Bueno, para ser más claro y conciso. Tú y Carole tenían razón, debemos tomar cada momento de nuestras vidas y apretarlo con todo. La oportunidad se nos presentó y Blaine y yo no queríamos dejarlo pasar. Estamos enamorados y queremos casarnos.- explicó Kurt tomando el antebrazo de Blaine.

\- Bueno nunca pensamos que el consejo lo tomarán hoy mismo.- dijo riendo.-

\- Papá, por favor.- dijo Kurt preocupado.- Por favor, apóyanos en esto. Sería difícil hacerlo sin el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos.- Blaine asintió en acuerdo. La música estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Oh dios, Kurt, no lo puedo creer.- soltó antes de continuar.- Pero no puedo discutir, ¡hagamos esto!.- dijo Burt dándole una palmada a su hijo. – Está bien, no digas ni una palabra, estaré manteniendo esto.-

Kurt dio un pequeño saltó emocionado y Blaine dio un suspiro. La canción terminó y todo el granero aplaudió. Burt se acercó al centro, indicando a la audiencia que se sentará. Iba a comenzar, la boda de Kurt y Blaine estaba aquí.

\- Queridos invitados, así es como se supone que deben de comenzar las cosas. Dos veces en mi vida he tenido la suerte de encontrar al amor de mi vida, y esas dos veces me he casado con ese amor. Y yo sé que tuve suerte de ser capaz de hacer eso, pero yo no sabía lo afortunado que era, hasta hoy, que tengo la oportunidad de oficiar esta maravillosa ceremonia.-

Kurt y Blaine aplaudieron junto a todos los demás. Estaba tan contento de que su padre estaba oficiando su boda y que había aceptado hacerlo a pesar de la sorpresa que les dieron.

–Chicos, quiero darles las gracias por ser tan valientes y tan honestos y por llegar hasta aquí y mostrando que el amor y el matrimonio es mucho más grandes que nosotros. El matrimonio es cuando dos personas se dicen uno al otro : 'Te amo porque Te Amo' y sé que esto va a ser un largo camino pero no quiero hacerlo a menos que lo pueda hacer contigo. Y si me permiten una nota personal, Kurt,- volteó hacia su hijo. – Te amo y estoy seguro que tu madre estaría muy feliz ahora mismo.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa, él hubiera amado que su madre estuviera en este momento tan especial para él, pero tenía que recordar que su madre estaba ahí, quizás no presente físicamente pero si en su corazón.

\- Y ahora, los votos por favor.-

Las parejas tomaron un paso adelante, y Kurt se volvió para mirar a su amor, se tomaron de las manos. Kurt se centró en mirar a Blaine mientras la otra pareja decía sus votos. Blaine le sonreía a su casi-esposo. Ellos se comunicaban con miradas, el ojiazul podía ver la emoción, lo enamorado que está y lo nervioso que se sentía. Una vez que las chicas terminaron, todos pusieron sus ojos en ellos. Pam y Carole estaban tomadas de las manos, con los ojos llorosos y con la emoción a flote. Cooper estaba grabando la escena con su teléfono y de pronto soltó un susurro.- Pssst. Hermanito, no se te olvide apuntar.- Pam sólo movió su cabeza, soltando una risita.

Kurt le dio un apretón a la mano de Blaine, y éste asintió con la cabeza, alentándolo.

\- Blaine, soy un hombre que siempre ha vivido entre las sombras.- comenzó.- Y todas las personas que alguna vez han entrado a mi vida siempre han tratado de sacarme al sol o empujarme de nuevo a las tinieblas. Y entonces tú llegaste, y si alguien me hubiera dicho que no iba a funcionar, que después de toda nuestra lucha y trabajo, todo terminaría en un dolor de corazón. Yo hubiera dicho que si. Siempre diría que si. Cuando se trata de ti, todo vale la pena. Hemos luchado contra todo y seguiremos haciéndolo, porque nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Hay cosas en las cuales estoy luchando por mejorar, mejorar para ti. Soy un trabajo en proceso. Has estado conmigo en los mejores momentos de mi vida y también me has acompañado en los peores. Nuestro encuentro en Dalton no fue coincidencia, fue el destino. Al mirar tus ojos ese día, supe que nos pertenecíamos. Fue el comienzo de toda esta aventura, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, estoy feliz porque encontré a mi único y verdadero amor, encontré a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi amante. Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí, te atraparé si te caes, te sostendré si te sientes desmayar, y siempre me aseguraré de que te sientas amado. Si te sientes enfermo, estaré listo para cuidarte, te abrazaré cada vez que tengas un mal dia. Te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Adoro todo de ti Blaine, adoro la forma en la que me miras, como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, y amo la forma en la que me amas, como jamás nadie lo ha hecho.

Hizo una pausa, sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos.- Te amo, Blaine Devon Anderson, y soy tuyo para toda la eternidad.-

Blaine sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, los votos que Kurt había dicho fueron tan dulces y tierno. Él le había declarado todas esas palabras de amor delante de toda esta gente, se sentía tan feliz.

Era su turno, por lo que tomó una respiración profunda antes de comenzar.

\- Kurt, honestamente pensé que nunca encontraría el amor verdadero. Cada mañana despertaba con la ilusión de que alguien llegará a mi lado y me tomará las manos pero dormía decepcionado porque nadie había llegado. Entonces me resigné un poco, y en el momento menos esperado llegaste tú, me hiciste una pregunta y te tomé de la mano. Sentí una conexión especial, desde ese momento ya te amaba. Me entregó a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Desde este momento te tomó como mi esposo para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti, prometo trabajar nuestro amor, y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Prometo sostenernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos, vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos nunca desaparecerá. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti nunca más, quiero compartir cada aliento contigo, quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero amarte. Siempre debes de saber que estaré aquí cuando lo necesites, estaré ahí si necesitas un hombro parar llorar. Estamos en esto juntos y yo no podría estar más feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te Amo, Kurt Hummel.- Finalizó Blaine, agarrando sus manos como si fueran la línea de su vida.

Kurt tuvo que parpadear las lágrimas después de los votos de Blaine. Fue tan romántico que estaba muriendo de ternura. Kurt sabía que eso era parte de él, él sabía que este es el comienzo de su nueva vida, y no podía estar más emocionado.

\- Tu no me pides que salga de las sombras.- habló Kurt.- Tú me ayudas a quitar cualquier cosa que este bloqueando el sol. Es hora de que todos nosotros caminemos hacia la luz del sol para siempre. ¿Eso es algo que quieres hacer?.

 _ **\- I do**_

 _ **\- I do**_

Las lágrimas iban a brotar de los ojos de Blaine mientras que Kurt le sonreía dulcemente, estaba dispuesto a entregarse al ojimiel para siempre.

Era el momento de los anillos. Kurt metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, tomó las manos de Blaine con cuidado, asegurándose de que se deslizaba el anillo en la mano izquierda de Blaine. Esto era real, no era un sueño, y lo supo cuando vio la banda de plata en el dedo de Blaine. Blaine era suyo.

El anillo en el dedo de Blaine le envió un escalofrió, esto realmente estaba pasando. Deslizó suavemente el anillo sobre el dedo de Kurt, Kurt era suyo.

Se tomaron de las manos, apretándolas fuertemente. Estaban tan cerca de llamarse esposos, no podían esperar.

\- Y ahora, por el poder que se me concedió, y el estado de Indiana y bajo un dios que con seguridad creía en el amor. Yo los pronuncio….- Se dirigió hacia Kurt y Blaine.- Marido y marido.

La sonrisa de Kurt iluminó todo su rostro mientras se preparaban para lo que venía después. El corazón de Blaine bombeaba rápidamente, este era el momento que más había soñado. Estaba a punto de besar a su marido.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Pam, su hijo pequeño estaba casándose y con la persona indicada para él.

\- Pueden besarse uno al otro.- finalizó Burt dando una palmada.

Kurt no perdió ni un segundo, se inclinó encontrando sus labios con los de su amado. Las manos de Blaine se apoderaron de su costado y Kurt lo tomó de los hombros.

Fue el mejor beso que Blaine había tenido en su vida, se inclinó más hacia su amado, quería besarlo para el resto de su vida y ahora lo iba a hacer.

Kurt se relajó contra los labios de Blaine. No había nadie más alrededor. Eran solo ellos dos, se casaron. Este fue su primer beso como esposos y significaba todo. Los labios de Blaine se sentían tan suaves junto a los suyos, encajaban a la perfección. Era todo y más, Kurt siempre tenía expectativas altas para su día especial, siempre soñó con una boda de ensueño, pero esto era lo mejor por el simple hecho de que estaba besado a Blaine como su esposo, sellando una promesa eterna. Se separaron y compartieron un fuerte abrazo. Toda la multitud les aplaudía. Pam estaba llorando junto a Carole, y Cooper daba gritos emocionado.

Ambos se separon y se tomaron de las manos. Sonriendo. Detrás de ellos había palomas que fueron liberadas, las miraron por unos segundos, antes de que Blaine se volteará dirigiéndose a Kurt.

\- No puedo creer que estemos casados.- las manos del moreno aún seguían temblando por la emoción. Este era el mejor día de su vida.

\- Créelo. Es real, estaremos juntos por siempre.- sonrió Kurt acercándose para darle un pequeño beso.

\- ¡BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!.-

Cooper alzó su voz haciendo saltar un poco a los chicos por la impresión. Pam, Carole y su padre veían detrás de él.

\- ¡Me siento ofendido! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar huh?.- preguntó abrazando a su hermano.

\- Kurt, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas dicho nada sobre esto? Al menos a tú padre y yo.- tomó las manos del ojiazul. – Me has hecho llorar por tanta emoción acerca de esta sorpresa.

Soltó una risita y miró a su marido que estaba recibiendo besos en todo su rostro por parte de su madre.- Fue una decisión de último momento, las chicas y Sue hablaron con nosotros sobre esto. Y yo no podía estar más feliz de la decisión que tomé. Lo amo demasiado.-

\- Es por eso que no estamos molestos chico.- dijo Burt tomándolo del hombro.- Estábamos aconsejándote de que ustedes dos no gastarán más tiempo pero se lo tomaron muy enserio.

\- Lo sé.- se rió.- Lo sé, pero los Hummels haría cualquier cosa por sus seres amados ¿no es así?.

\- Estoy más que de acuerdo.- Burt le dio un abrazo a su hijo.- Estoy muy feliz por ti hijo. Tomaste una buena decisión, ustedes tendrán los mejores años de sus vidas.-

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kurt.- dijo Carole con una lágrima amenazando por salir, nuevamente.- Después de que Finn murió nunca pensé que podría experimentar un momento de felicidad como este. Vi a mi hijo casarse hoy.-

Kurt se emocionó por las palabras de Carole.- Me hubiera gustado decirles sobre esto antes de la ceremonia, pero no pensamos en ello. Aun así estoy tan feliz de compartir este día contigo como mi madre.-

Carole lo abrazó fuertemente ante lo dicho. Y Burt se acercó a ellos para abrazarse también.

Blaine estaba tomando las manos a su madre, ésta no dejaba de soltar chillidos de la emoción. Su hijo ahora estaba casado y su yerno era una persona maravillosa. Se sentía muy feliz.-

\- Oh Blaine. Toda la familia va a morir cuando se enteren de lo que acaba de suceder. No sabía que nos tenías esta sorpresa.-

\- No fue nada planeado mamá, te lo juro.- río- Simplemente quisimos hacerlo, todo por amor.-

\- Aww.-

\- Hey Squirt, espero que Kurt haya tomado en serio tus votos. Te faltó….. APUNTAR.- Cooper alzó su dedo hacia el pecho de su hermano. Blaine y Pam rieron al unísono.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Prometo renovar los votos lo más antes posible para hacer, esssoo.- resaltó Blaine la última palabra apuntando al Anderson mayor.- Pero en serio, agradezco tanto que estén aquí conmigo. Para serles completamente honesto, me hubiera gustado que… bueno, papá estuviera presente en este día tan especial para mi.- La nostalgia atravesó los ojos de Blaine y Pam le dio una media sonrisa mientras que Cooper lo tomó de los hombros. –Pero las cosas sucedieron por algún motivo. Los tengo a ustedes, son mi familia y disfrutaré de los que están conmigo ahora.-

Su madre y su hermano asintieron y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Blaine se sentía dichoso de tenerlos a su lado.

Su ahora esposo se acercó a ellos y Pam y Cooper lo miraron y lo felicitaron. Compartieron abrazos mientras que Blaine hacía lo mismo con Carole y Burt.

Todos eran una familia. Cooper tomó su teléfono y sugirió una foto. Blaine y Kurt estaban adelante tomados de las manos, Pam y Carole en medio de ellos, y Burt y Cooper detrás, tomaron la foto y festejaron entre ellos.

Definitivamente, éste sería el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

 **-o-**

La fiesta había comenzado con una canción interpretada por Artie. 'Hey Ya' sonaba por todo el granero y Blaine se dispuso a bailar un poco con su madre. Cooper estaba por su lado con una chica que había invitado a bailar. La canción era fabulosa para empezar con esta celebración. Kurt le daba vueltas a Carole mientras bailaban. Burt se acercó a ellos moviendo sus caderas de forma graciosa, Kurt rio al ver a su padre y siguieron bailando. Blaine se acercó junto a su madre a donde estaba ahora su esposo, Kurt dio una vuelta y se dispuso a bailar con su suegra Pam. Estaban riéndose y divirtiéndose todos juntos. Era un momento llenó de alegría.

Una vez que la canción se terminó, los recién casados tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, frente a todos los invitados. Se comenzó a servir la cena unos minutos después, y fue absolutamente deliciosa. Toda la enorme habitación estaba llena de conversaciones ligeras. La familia de Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en una mesa; Burt y Pam platicaban y Cooper estaba haciendo reír a Carole.

\- Oh mi dios. Kurt tienes que probar esto, es delicioso.- Blaine tomó su tenedor y le ofreció un poco a su esposo.

\- Um.- dijo soltando un gemido.- Ni siquiera sé lo que es y es lo mejor que he probado.-

\- Lo sé. Woow quiero más.- dijo alzando su cabeza tratando de encontrar al mesero que se encontraba en el lugar. Kurt se río ante el gesto de su marido y lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Oh, ¿qué sucede? ¿tengo comida en la cara?.- Kurt sonrió y volteo sus ojos moviendo su cabeza.

\- Sólo estoy admirando lo fantástico que eres.-

\- Kurt.- se sonrojó bajando su cabeza.-

\- Ow, te pusiste rojo. Eres tan adorable.- el ojiazul tomó sus cachetes y le dio un pico.

Cuando terminaron la cena, los meseros retiraron los platos y Sue se acercó al pequeño escenario, poniéndose enfrente de ambas parejas y tomó un micrófono.

\- Queridos gays, lesbianas, familiares y amigos. Tengo un espectáculo que presentar. Pero antes de anunciar a los invitados sorpresa, se les otorgarán unos pequeños pins para apoyar a la pareja que se nos unió este día. Que por cierto, yo conspiré para que se hiciera realidad.-

Unos señores entraron de la nada y comenzaron a colocar pins en las ropas de los invitados, los pins decían 'Team Klaine'. Cooper por alguna razón pidió que le dieran dos.

Kurt y Blaine fruncieron el ceño y el castaño estaba un poco preocupado acerca de los 'invitados sorpresa', Sue era capaz de todo.

\- Kurt, Blaine, mis queridas blusas. Pase una larga y cansada tarde recorriendo todo Westerville para traer a estos gays conmigo. Incluso, tuve que ponchar una llanta para que uno de ellos no huyera.- Kurt abrió los ojos.-

\- Bien, Esto es para ustedes.-

Sue se orilló dejando el micrófono. Los recién casados se miraban uno al otro confusos.

Una música comenzó a sonar, unas voces se escucharon entre las paredes. Los invitados miraban a todos lados, queriendo saber de dónde venían esas voces.

 _Bam Bam Bam_

 _So she said what's the problem baby_

 _What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it every time_

 _I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Blaine abrió la boca al ver entrar a sus amigos de la Academia Dalton. Jeff, Nick, Thad, David, Wes, Trent ¡Todos sus amigos!.

Ellos entraron al granero bailando y saludándolos con la mano desde lejos, detrás de ellos los Warblers más jóvenes los acompañaban con una coreografía. Blaine no podía creerlo, abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Kurt sonrió al ver la reacción de su marido.

 _How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

 _Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt se comenzó a mover en su lugar al ritmo de la canción, los Warblers estaban realizando un mashup de 'Accidentally I'm in Love' con 'Teenage Dream' Blaine seguía sorprendido por ver a sus amigos. Todos los invitados se movían de igual manera.

 _Come on, come on_

 _Turn a little faster_

 _Come on, come on_

 _The world will follow after_

 _Come on, come on_

 _You make me_

 _Feel like I'm a living a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't Sleep_

 _Let's run away_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _Cause everybody's after love_

Wes invitó a Blaine a cantar con ellos, acercándose a él y tomando su brazo, el ojimiel aceptó emocionado, Kurt le guiñó un ojo dándole ánimos. Le encantó ver la enorme sonrisa que Blaine tenía en su rostro.

 _So I said I'm a snowball running_

 _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

 _Melting under blue skies_

 _Belting out sunlight_

 _Shimmering love_

La felicidad que Blaine sentía era enorme. Había extrañado tanto a sus amigos y nunca pensó que volvería a bailar y a cantar con ellos. Esta era una sorpresa maravillosa, el siempre soñó con que sus amigos estuvieran presentes en su día especial, y ahora estaba sucediendo. Su deseo se cumplió.

 _Well baby I surrender_

 _To the strawberry ice cream_

 _Never ever end of all this love_

 _Well I didn't mean to do it_

 _But there's no escaping your love_

 _These lines of lightning_

 _Mean we're never alone,_

 _Never alone, no, no_

Sus alumnos Warblers estaban bailando bastante bien, la coreografía era impecable, al igual que los coros que estaban haciendo. Blaine se acercó a su marido y lo tomó de las manos invitándolo a bailar.

 _Come on, Come on_

 _Move a little closer_

 _Come on, Come on_

 _I want to hear you whisper_

 _Come on, Come on_

 _Settle down inside my love_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Come on, come on_

 _This is our Teenage Dream_

 _The way your turn me on_

 _We're accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally in love_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Just get yourself inside her_

 _Love ...I'm in love_

La canción terminó y todos los invitados aplaudieron. Blaine y Kurt se acercaron a sus amigos Warblers. Se abrazaron animosamente y recibieron muchas felicitaciones de parte de ellos.

\- No puedo creer que nuestro flamante líder se haya casado.- dijo Trent sonriente.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, y justamente fue en está ocasión tan especial.- siguió Wes.

\- No nos podíamos perder tu boda Blaine, me alegro que aquella mujer haya subido hasta mi ventana para llevarme hasta acá.- todos rieron al unísono.

\- Estoy tan feliz de tenerlos aquí. Este día es muy especial para mí y que mejor que compartirlo con mi gente.

\- Una vez Warbler siempre Warbler ¿no lo crees?.- preguntó Nick

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- y compartieron un abrazo grupal.

Kurt dejó que su esposo platicara con sus amigos sentados en una mesa. Mientras tanto, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba toda su familia, pero sólo se encontró con Cooper y su padre.

\- ¿A dónde fue Carole? ¿Y la Sra. Anderson?.- preguntó sentándose.

\- Al parecer van a cantar, una de las madres de las novias las invitaron a arreglarse para hacer un número.- comentó Cooper.-

\- Oh wow. Eso será interesante.- comentó Kurt riendo.-

\- Y bien cuñadito. ¿Qué se siente estar casado huh?- el mayor de los Anderson cuestionó.- ¿Me harán tío muy pronto verdad?.-

Kurt soltó una risa.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que ser abuelo, pero espero no lo tomes tan literal y nos des la sorpresa que serás padre el día de mañana, como sucedió hoy con tu boda hijo.- continuó Burt.

Cooper asintió riendo.

\- Prometo tenerlo planeado muchos meses antes.- sonrió.

\- Hey Kurt, me alegro bastante que mi hermano se haya casado contigo. En verdad.- se puso serio de repente.- No me gustaba ver a Blaine sufriendo en las noches, era difícil. Él desde chico soñó con tener alguna especie de príncipe azul, y llegaste tú, Kurt. Cambiaste su mundo y lo llenaste de alegría. Mi padre y él tuvieron problemas y no era fácil tener un deseo y que uno de tus padres rechace eso, y en verdad me encantaría que mi padre estuviera aquí presente y viera la maravillosa persona que escogió su hijo. Que viera que esto es real. Y que conociera a tu familia, tu padre es genial.- sonrió y Kurt miró a su padre, era tan afortunado de tenerlo junto a él.

\- Gracias por eso Coop.-

\- No es nada, te juro que es genial todo esto del matrimonio sorpresa, y más si mi hermanito se casó con una persona que admira y es fan de mi trabajo.- hizo un guiño.

Cooper Anderson podía ser egocéntrico algunas veces, el castaño movió su cabeza sonriendo ante el comentario de su cuñado.

Visualizaron a todas las madres poniéndose en posición frente a unos micrófonos, Santana, Brittany, Sugar y Mercedes se encontraban en el centro de la pista.

Blaine llegó acercándose a la mesa y tomó la mano de Kurt dirigiéndose a un lado del pequeño escenario para ver la actuación.

\- Hola a Todos.- saludó Pam en el micrófono. – Me gustaría presentarme, ni nombre es Pam y soy la madre del adorable, apuesto, lindo, tierno, inteligente…-

Cooper le hizo una seña a su madre que terminará de decir todos los adjetivos de Blaine.

\- Blaine Anderson.- terminó sonriente.- Les tenemos un número preparado.-

\- ¡Ya que está fiesta está en llamas!.- gritó la señora Lopez.

\- Y tenemos unas invitadas muy especiales : ¡Las Troubletones!.

La música comenzó a sonar y Pam le guiñó un ojo a Blaine. El ojimiel abrió sus ojos, su madre le iba a cantar y él no se esperaba eso, quería divertido verla bailando. Cooper se levantó dándole gritos y aplausos de ánimo a su madre.

Carole también se encontraba entre todas las madres, y Burt le lanzó un beso desde lejos.

La actuación fue increíble, como siempre lo hacían las chicas. Fue excelente y muy divertido. A continuación, las madres se dirigieron al centro de la pista para bailar, Carole salió primero y Kurt se enderezó en su asiento. Él la miró sorprendido y un poco preocupado por el baile de la mujer.

Blaine lo escuchó decir : "Carole ¿estás bien?" antes de levantarse un poco de su asiento. Blaine se rió y lo tomó de los hombros sentándolo de nuevo. Diciéndole con la acción que la dejará, que era divertido y estaba bien.

Después salieron las madres de Brittany y Santana y para finalizar salió su madre. Pam se apoderó del escenario cuando comenzó a girar alrededor moviendo su cabello. Hizo un pequeño baile antes de sacudir sus brazos frente a ella una y otra vez. Se escucharon gritos de su hermano mayor y Blaine sólo quiso tapar sus ojos con una de sus manos.

La canción terminó y todo el granero se llenó de aplausos.

* * *

 **-o-**

 _Our dreams have magic because_

 _we'll always stay_

 _In love this way_

 _Our day will come_

 _Our Day Will Come_

 _Our Day Will… Come_

Ambas parejas terminaron de cantar mientras todos les aplaudían. Se unieron en un abrazo y al separarse todos bajaron a excepción de Santana, quien había decidido cantar un solo que tenía preparado.

Mientras la morena cantaba, Kurt miraba a su esposo quien estaba dándole un gran vaso de agua a su madre por lo cansada que estaba. Cooper bailaba lento acompañado de una chica con la canción que su amiga cantaba. Kurt dio un suspiro, la fiesta era increíble pero faltaba algo. Era un detalle enorme que no podía dejar pasar. Era el sueño suyo y el de Blaine. No podía ignorarlo, no quería hacerlo. Cuando Santana terminó la canción Kurt se acercó a donde estaba ella y le susurró algo en el oído. La latina sonrió y le dio el micrófono, ella sabía la canción que deseaban cantar en su boda. Santana le comentó a la banda que canción seguía. Kurt ya no iba a soñarlo más, ahora lo harían en su boda, lo haría realidad.

\- Disculpen todos ustedes.- habló en el micrófono aclarando su voz. Toda la sala se calmó casi al instante, el ojiazul buscó a Blaine entre las mesas, lo encontró con los ojos confundidos. –Toda mi vida he querido experimentar un momento especial con mi marido el día de nuestra boda.- habló con un poco de nerviosismo. Está canción es demasiado especial para nosotros, resume lo que sentimos el uno al otro, ahora nuestro momento llegó y no quiero dejar pasar esto. Porque es tan importante y tan especial. Blaine, ojala te unas conmigo en esta canción.-

El castaño le sonrió a Blaine antes de asentir hacia la banda que comenzarán. Tan pronto como Blaine escuchó los acordes de la canción, su rostro se iluminó.

 _Never knew, I could feel like this,_

 _Like I've never seen the sky before_

 _Want to vanish inside your Kiss_

Kurt le estaba cantando a su esposo, bajó del escenario para llegar hasta donde estaba Blaine. Esta es su canción, esta canción era perfecta para decir que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Almas Gemelas.

 _Seasons may change, ingo to spring_

 _But I love you, until the end of time_

Los ojos se Blaine se estaban tornando llorosos mientras veía a Kurt caminar hacia él. Los invitados los miraban con una sonrisa, mientras que Kurt sólo se enfocaba en ver a su esposo. Él daría todo de sí mismo por y para Blaine, por este matrimonio sin importar nada.

 _Come what may, Come what may_

 _I will love you, until my dying day_

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y se acercaron de nuevo a la pista, alguien le entregó un micrófono a Blaine para que cantará junto al castaño pero éste no supo quién era, sus ojos estaban enfocados en los de Kurt. Blaine no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar sin soltar las lágrimas, está canción era tan especial para ambos. Era su sueño y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

 _It all revolves around you_

 _And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

 _ingo ut this song and I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather,_

 _And stars may collide_

Todas las emociones se dispararon hacia afuera, Kurt dejó caer su mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, acercándolo. Blaine pasó su brazo hacia la espalda de Kurt, se movieron lentamente, disfrutando de la cercanía. Ese momento nadie lo podía romper.

 _But I love you, I love you_

 _Til the end of time, Until the end of time_

Blaine nunca había escuchado una canción que describiera sus sentimientos perfectamente, este era su primer dueto como esposos.

Pam y Carole estaban juntas mirándolos con ojos llenos de ternura. Burt estaba emocionado porque su hijo había encontrado a la persona indicada para él.

Cooper por su lado, susurró un pequeño "Apunta Blaine, recuérdalo" mientras les tomaba una foto.

 _Oh come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you , I will love you_

La canción se terminó y Kurt se sentía tan emocionado que abrazó a Blaine. Nunca pensó que este día llegaría después de lo que paso meses atrás entre ellos, Kurt había sentido que había perdido al moreno para siempre, hace meses se encontraba en el baño de Scandals llorando y ahora estaba en la recepción de su boda, con la persona que él quería. El ojiazul puso todo de sí para manejar aquel problema acerca de la intimidad y ahora mismo no le importaba que todos lo estuvieran viendo besando de esa manera a su esposo. No le importaba que su boda haya sido en este lugar, sólo importaban ellos, y fue perfecta para él de todas maneras, porque estaba con Blaine.

Ahora supo que aquellas lágrimas que derramó hace meses le dejaron una gran enseñanza, él había madurado y con estos aprendizajes lo hizo aún más. Ahora se dedicaría a su matrimonio, estaba emocionado por lo que el futuro le tenía preparado para ambos.

Estaba emocionado de todas las aventuras que viviría con Blaine ahora que era su esposo.

El beso se compartían se volvió salado por las lágrimas que Blaine estaba derramando, lágrimas de emoción y de felicidad. El ojimiel pensó que jamás volvería a sentir los labios de su amado junto a los suyos, todo parecía tan perdido meses atrás, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, se dijo así mismo que dejará de pensar que esto era un sueño, porque no lo era, era real, habían cantado 'Come What May' en su boda.

Aprendieron tantas cosas durante estos meses y ahora estaban listos para compartir su vida y amarse por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Muchachos, ¿ya tienen pensando en donde pasar la noche?.- preguntó Carole.- Es su noche de bodas y tiene que ser muy especial. ¿Qué hay de la luna de miel chicos? ¡No puede faltar!

\- A decir verdad no lo sabemos, todo pasó de sorpresa así que no tenemos reservaciones ni nada.- respondió Kurt algo preocupado.

\- ¡Arreglado!.- llegó Pam junto a Cooper a la sala de estar de los Hudmels, después de la fiesta decidieron reunirse en la casa de Kurt. – Cooper y yo hicimos unas cuantas llamadas. Un hotel los espera ahora mismo.- sonrió.

\- Y…., también ya tenemos lista su luna de miel.- siguió el mayor.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, es muy noche ¿cómo lo lograron?- cuestionó Kurt.

\- Oh querido cuñado. Todo es posible para un Anderson.- soltó un guiño. –Tenemos nuestros contactos.- susurró.

\- Pero mamá, no podemos aceptar esto. Es-es mucho gasto. No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos planear nuestra luna de miel sin prisa.- comentó el moreno y Kurt asintió en acuerdo.

\- Oh no no no, nada de eso Blaine. Es tu regalo de bodas.- sonrió tomándole las mejillas.- Cooper y yo estamos muy felices de otórgalo. ¡Se lo merecen!.-

\- Es cierto, además, a mi mamá y a mí nos incomodaría un poco escucharlos si se quedan en la casa.- dijo picaronamente el Anderson más grande. Blaine se sonrojó.

\- Vamos, acéptenlo.- rogó Pam.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Gracias familia. En verdad, ha sido el mejor día y eso también se lo debo a ustedes- Blaine abrazó a su madre y hermano.

\- Muchacho.- Kurt volteó a ver a su padre.- Gracias por este día. Me siento muy contento y orgulloso, ha sido un honor oficiar tu boda. No sabes lo mucho que hubiera querido que tu madre estuviera viéndote ahora.-

\- Lo hace papá, ella estaba conmigo. Estaba ahí presente. Gracias por todo.- y se abrazaron de igual manera.

\- De nada hijo. Me alegro de que seas feliz ahora. Te lo mereces.-

\- Una nueva aventura empieza para ustedes, y quiero decirles que será la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.- sonrió Carole.

Después de la pequeña platica, Kurt y Blaine se fueron cuando se despidieron de todos. Estaban tomados de las manos y las zangoloteaban de arriba hacia abajo mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel hasta que encontraron su habitación. Blaine se detuvo cuando Kurt abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Kurt al ver que Blaine se quedó pensativo.

\- Umm. Quiero llevarte hasta dentro. Me encantan las películas donde los novios hacen eso.-

Kurt se recargó en el umbral de la puerta y le dio una sonrisa.- Cariño, no creo que puedas llevarme hasta dentro.

-¡Claro que puedo!.- dijo dando un paso adelante. –Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, además, ya te he cargado antes.-

\- Umm, ¿estás seguro?.- preguntó achicando los ojos.

\- Vamos Kurt, oh bueno, cárgame tú a mi.- sugirió- En serio me gustaría hacerlo.-

Kurt se rió un poco antes de acercarse a él.- Si esto termina mal, será culpa tuya Anderson.- Blaine hizo un pequeño puchero.- Ven aquí.- le sonrió y Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño para ser levantado. Blaine quedó sorprendido porque el ojiazul lo levanto fácilmente. Kurt ajustó su fuerza en las piernas y espalda de su marido, sonriendo alegremente en el camino.

\- En serio no puedo creer que te esté llevando.- comentó Kurt dándole una patada a la puerta para que se cerrará.

\- Ya me has cargado antes.-

\- Ujum. Pero culpó a la adrenalina que tuvimos una noche.-

Caminaron hacia la cama y Kurt tropezó el pie con la pata de un pequeño sofá. Perdió un poco de fuerza en sus brazos y casi corrió para llegar a la cama. Depositó a Blaine en ella y se acostó.

\- Ufff, por un momento pensé que no llegaría y te dejaría caer.-

\- Tú nunca me dejarías caer.-

\- Cierto.- sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, recordando todo el día que vivieron.

\- Oh mierda. Estamos casados, wow. Realmente lo estamos.- soltó Kurt.

Blaine soltó una risita, acomodándose cerca del ojiazul.- Lo sé, es increíble. Estamos casados y no podría estar más feliz.-

Kurt asintió con sus ojos parpadeantes hacia sus labios, antes de inclinarse. Se besaron por un rato, abrazados en la suave cama. No se detuvieron a quitarse sus prendas, simplemente se besaron hasta que sus labios dolieron.

\- Kurt.-

\- Dime Blaine.

\- Me gustaría que tú escogieras nuestro nombre.-

Kurt puso una mano en su cabeza, apoyándose.- ¿En verdad?.

\- Si, no me importa mucho cual sea, sólo estoy feliz de ser tu esposo.- Blaine se acercó a Kurt para darle un pico.

\- Me gusta Anderson-Hummel.- susurró.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sip. Nada me haría más feliz que llevar tu nombre.-

\- Bueno, Si estás seguro de eso, no lo voy a discutir.-

\- Me encanta ese nombre.- Kurt acarició el cuello del saco del moreno y se mordió el labio.- Iré al baño por un momento ¿de acuerdo?.-

\- Okay.- soltó Blaine en un susurro.

Cuando el ojimiel se quedó solo, se quitó su saco, sabiendo que Kurt iría a "prepararse". Al quitarse su bowtie sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus votos, cuando cantaron Come What May, cuando se dieron su beso como esposos. Él ahora estaba casado, está era su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo paso eso?. Se despertó con la idea de asistir a una boda con su novio y terminó casándose después de unas horas.

Hace unos meses él había decidido ocultar su amor por Kurt y continuar con su vida, sin él. Había intentado de engañar su corazón, y no pudo. Su alma, cuerpo y corazón solo le pertenecían a una persona, y esa persona era su esposo ahora. Era el hombre más feliz ahora mismo.

Se desató el primer botón de su camisa, pensando en lo que sucedería ahora mismo. El pensamiento envió una ola de calor a través de su cuerpo. Estaba emocionado.

Unas manos se depositaron en su cintura y pudo ver a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo. El castaño le dio un beso detrás de la oreja mientras Blaine se relajaba en sus brazos.

\- Por fin llegó nuestra noche Blaine. Estamos juntos.- suspiró.

\- Y estoy tan feliz por ello, mi amado esposo.- dijo volteándose.

\- ¿Me llamarás así toda la noche? Porque me encanta como suena eso.- dijo Kurt en tono gutural, tomo la camisa de Blaine y comenzó a hacer un ademán de empezar a desabotonarla.

-Lo haré, sólo porque a mi también me encanta como suena.- sonrió el moreno antes de inclinar y besar a Kurt hasta que ambos estaban sin aliento.

\- Te amo Blaine.- murmuró Kurt mientras comenzaba a quitar los botones.- Te amo demasiado.- besó la mejilla de su amado mientras abría otro botón.- Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie más.- besó el cuello de Blaine y desató otro botón, casi desesperadamente.- Te amaré hasta mi último aliento.- jaló los últimos botones de la camisa del moreno, apartó la camisa y besó los hombros del ojimiel. – Gracias por esto. Gracias por hacerme sentir tan dichoso.-

Blaine no respondió eso, simplemente tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Kurt, y lo besó con necesidad.

\- Me siento algo extraño siendo el único semi desnudo aquí.- ambos jóvenes rieron. Blaine retiró el sacó del castaño y desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa de Kurt, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Kurt sostenía su cabello, lentamente aparto el resto de botones. Y se volvió a besar su boca. El calor comenzó a sentirse en la habitación, Kurt quitó el cinturón del pantalón de Blaine e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. El ojiazul acariciaba la espalda del moreno lentamente y la arañó un poco cuando sintió la mano de su esposo tocando su ingle.

El ojiazul depositó al moreno en la cama besando su pecho. Gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Blaine. Agarró el cabello de Kurt cuando sintió un frio en su cadera baja, los pantalones y su bóxer se habían ido. Se alzó en sus brazos y tomó el cuello de Kurt para alzar su mirada hacia él, el castaño dejo de besar la piel aceitunada para mirar a su esposo.

\- Soy todo tuyo Kurt.- susurró Blaine y Kurt lo besó con desesperación.

Está noche sería una algo increíble y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt soltó un bostezo y levantó un poco su cabeza, tallando un poco sus ojos. Volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho que se encontraba ahí. Blaine acarició sus brazos de un lado a otro.

\- Ya despertaste.- susurró el moreno.

\- Ujum.-

\- Pedí servicio de desayuno. Llegará en unos minutos.-

Kurt abrió un poco sus ojos y levantó su mano mirando la banda de plata que rodeaba su dedo. Recordó el día de ayer y la felicidad lo inundó.

\- Kurt, ¿no te arrepientes cierto?.- preguntó Blaine con una voz frágil. Kurt lo miró con un ceño fruncido en preocupación. Se acomodó para quedar a la misma altura de su esposo.

-Blaine Anderson-Hummel, no pienses eso. Fue el mejor día de mi vida, Te Amo, jamás lo lamentaría. J-a-m-a-s.- dijo la última palabra sobre sus labios, besándolo fuertemente. Su beso trasmitió mucha seguridad al moreno. Blaine sonrió y acarició la espalda desnuda de su esposo.-

\- Lo siento por la pregunta.- dijo al separarse. – Te amo también, y soy tan afortunado de estar con el hombre más maravilloso del planeta.- depositó otro beso en la boca de su amado.

\- Mmm.- taradeo Kurt.- Gracias por la mágica noche de ayer. Me hiciste sentir en la nubes. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo.- finalizó besando la piel desnuda de Blaine.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos aquí cuando nos conocimos?.- preguntó de repente el moreno.

\- Jamás. Mi vida cambió demasiado desde entonces. Puedo decir que uno de mis sueños se cumplió, estoy con mi príncipe de Disney, la diferencia es que todo esto no es una fantasía.- Kurt se acurrucó en el cuello de Blaine.

Después de unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine se levantó y se puso una bata para tapar su desnudez.

Kurt estaba tan feliz, estaba casado y pasaría la mañana desayunando en la cama con su marido, el día ya comenzó de una manera excelente, al ver la sonrisa de Blaine al traer la bandeja de comida, pensó que él estaba de acuerdo también.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Oh por dios. No puedo creer que compartamos la misma fecha de aniversario.- comentó Brittany entusiasmada cuando iban caminando fuera del auditorio, después de que Sue les entregará sus regalos.

\- Espera, ¿qu-que fue eso?.- preguntó Santana.

-Si chicos, estamos en esto juntos ahora.- extendió su mano y apretó el hombro de Blaine.- Creo que deberíamos hacer un pacto para celebrar nuestros aniversarios juntos todos los años para el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- O tal vez ¿cada cinco años?.- sugirió Kurt y Blaine asintió en acuerdo. De ninguna manera, su aniversario lo festejarían únicamente solos. Los jóvenes tienen planes muy peculiares al respecto.

\- Oh podemos hacer Skype todos los años. Sería fabuloso.-

\- Claro, el Skype no suena mal.- comentó Blaine y las parejas se rieron.

Se despidieron unos a los otros, las chicas tomaron su camino y Kurt y Blaine se detuvieron. Blaine movía sus pies casi saltando.

\- Estoy tan emocionado Kurt.- dijo tomándole la cintura al castaño.- Esta luna de miel será muy divertido.-

\- Yo también lo estoy Blaine. Aunque no sé cómo Sue se enteró de la luna de miel que nos preparó tu mamá y Cooper, no puedo creer que la haya cancelado.- hizo una mueca.- Para ser completamente honesto, es injusto que nos haya dado tan pocos días, creo que a las chicas les fue mejor. Estaba emocionado por ir al lugar que nos tenían preparado.-

\- Umm… ¿crees que podamos hacer algo al respecto?.- asintió en acuerdo. El lugar que su hermano y su madre habían preparado probablemente era lo mejor del planeta.

\- Hablaremos con tu mamá sobre esto. Quizás algo se pueda hacer.

\- De acuerdo, ¿vamos de una vez?

\- Umm nope, ¿podemos ir por un café primero?

\- ¿Sería nuestra primera cita como esposos?

\- Por supuesto.- tomó a Blaine del cuello y acercó sus labios juntándolos con los de él. El moreno tomó su cintura y lo acercó más a él cuando sintió la lengua del castaño, le estaba quitando el aire con ese beso. El castaño mordisqueo sus labios y jaló el inferior para después soltarlo y besar de nuevo su boca. Se separaron con un sonido húmedo y los ojos de Blaine lo miraban embodado.

\- Woow.- soltó el ojimiel haciendo reír a Kurt.-

\- Regalo de bodas.- dijo el castaño riendo.- Listo para nuestra nueva aventura?.- preguntó

\- Listo.-

Compartieron un corto beso antes de dejar el auditorio. Todo estaba tan perfectamente bien ahora, no podían esperar por pasar su luna de miel como hombres casados. Estaban dispuestos y preparados para iniciar esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, y estaban seguros de que la disfrutarían demasiado.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **¡Yayyyy! ¿Qué tal? Espero no haberlos decepcionado, me encantaría que me dieran sus reviews al respecto. ¿Cumplí con sus expectativas? Espero que si! Por cierto, Feliz Primer Aniversario de la Boda Klaine! Mañana se cumple un año de este acontecimiento, en mi página KeepWarbler.- pueden ver un post acerca de lo que se hará en Twitter mañana por esta fecha tan importante para nuestro OTP!**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana! Besitos!**


	9. CHILD STAR

**¡Feliz Viernes a Todos! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Klaine Honeymoon aquí vamos!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **CHILD STAR**

* * *

 **-o-**

\- No puedo creer que esa señora hiciera todo esto. ¿Con qué derecho?- preguntó Pam moviendo la pierna esperando a que la recepción del hotel le respondiera. Los recién casados solamente se alzaron en hombros.

Pam se había molestado cuando Kurt y Blaine le contaron lo que había sucedido con Sue y su nueva luna de miel. La señora Anderson llamó de nuevo al hotel para saber si podía resolver lo que había sucedido, si el paquete que compró podía solicitarse de nuevo.

\- Oh, en verdad muchas gracias. Hubo una terrible confusión, realmente no conozco a esa persona, y mi plan no era cancelar la reservación. Agradezco mucho su atención.- comentó Pam dándole un guiño a los chicos después de hablar unos minutos con el personal de hotel.

La madre de Blaine arregló todo de nuevo, y Kurt y Blaine se sintieron un poco mal por el regalo que Sue les había dado, no querían dejarlo porque ella había participado en su boda de una buena manera, por lo que decidieron ir a Hawaii donde ya todo estaba listo y después se irían a donde Sue les había reservado. Dos viajes en uno, sería emocionante.

\- ¡Genial chicos!- dijo la señora Anderson en un chillido.- Una estupenda aventura los espera. Todo el paquete quedó reservado de nuevo.- abrazó a ambos chicos.- ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

\- Aún no, Kurt necesita comprar algunas cosas para el viaje.- comentó el ojimiel separándose de su madre.- Y creo que yo también, no tengo mucha ropa para el tipo de clima que se encuentra allá.-

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de compras juntos? Yo podría ayudarlos a elegir accesorios.- dijo emocionada.-

\- ¡Voy con ustedes!- entró Cooper a la sala con unas bolsas de despensa en sus manos.- No quiero quedarme aquí solo. Después podemos ir a comer en alguna plaza. Yo invito.- lanzó un guiño. Pam juntó sus palmas, emocionada.

\- Muchas gracias Cooper. Pero ya han hecho mucho por nosotros y me da un poco de pena aceptar todo esto que nos han ofrecido.- el ojimiel asintió cuando habló su esposo.- La comida va por nuestra cuenta.-

\- Oh, querido Kurt.- Pam se acercó al ojiazul y lo tomó del rostro.- No tienes por qué sentir pena, somos una familia ahora. Y yo estoy encantada de hacer esto por ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?-.

\- De acuerdo.- término asintiendo Kurt sonriente.

La señora Anderson siempre era muy buena con él, incluso le recordaba un poco a su propia madre, compartían aspectos similares, como la dulce sonrisa, la amabilidad y el cariño que expresaba. Kurt la apreciaba bastante, y en ese instante se preguntó cómo fue que el señor Anderson dejó a tan maravillosa persona, se estaba perdiendo de mucho a decir verdad. Pam era una gran mujer.

\- Bueno, vámonos. Una agradable tarde nos espera.- comentó Cooper y alzó su brazo para que su madre lo tomara mientras que Kurt tomó la mano de su esposo y salieron de la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y efectivamente, pasaron un gran momento juntos.

Kurt sabía de antemano que compartirían más momentos así porque ahora eran una familia, y honestamente estaba muy emocionado porque sabía que Blaine también estaría más unido a Carole y a Burt. El castaño se prometió a sí mismo que cuando llegaran de su Luna de Miel organizarían una reunión donde estuvieran todos ellos presentes. Estaba muy contento de saber que muchas cosas maravillosas lo esperaban ahora que estaba casado con el amor de su vida, y no podía esperar para vivirlas.

* * *

 **-o-**

Cooper acompañó a la pareja al aeropuerto. Se despidió de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, y abrazó a ambos. Blaine se rió un poco porque su hermano podía ser muy melodramático algunas veces.

\- ¿Estarás todavía aquí cuando regresemos?- preguntó el moreno.

\- No lo sé Squirt. Mi manager platicó conmigo ayer y parece ser que tengo que volver a Los Ángeles.-

\- De acuerdo. Pero nos veremos pronto ¿cierto?-

\- ¡Por supuesto!- le dio otro abrazo.- Espero que en mi próxima visita ya venga un sobrino en camino huh.-

\- Eres un tonto.- rió Blaine mientras Cooper le daba a Kurt un abrazo de despedida.- De acuerdo, nos vemos.-

\- Hasta luego Coop.- finalizó Kurt.

La pareja se retiró con su equipaje y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos anunciaron que ya había acceso para entrar al vuelo con destino a Hawaii. Los chicos subieron al avión y tomaron sus asientos.

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine porque éste puso presión en el respaldo del brazo. El castaño frunció el ceño.

\- Blaine, ¿estás bien?

El moreno lo miró con ojos temerosos.- No del todo.- suspiró.- Estoy nervioso y estoy asustado.-

\- ¿Por qué? Ya has volado en avión muchas veces.-

\- Lo sé, pero la última vez que lo hice fue hace aproximadamente 9 meses, y creo que olvidé como se siente.-

Kurt le dio una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

\- No te preocupes, estoy contigo.- se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

" _ **Les avisamos a todos los pasajeros que el avión comenzará a despegar en unos segundos. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos".**_

Blaine se tensó más cuando escuchó el mensaje de la aeromoza, el brazo del ojiazul lo rodeó y luego besó su frente.

\- ¿Te parece bien si te canto una canción? Para distraerte.-

\- Sería lo mejor.-

Blaine cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Kurt cantarle en un susurro. La tensión que sentía en sus hombros fue desapareciendo y agradeció que el castaño estuviera junto a él cuando tuviera miedo, incluso si fuera por algo tan sencillo. Cuando el avión tomó vuelo y se estabilizó, Blaine abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules de su esposo, le sonrió y le susurró un "gracias" antes de darle un delicado beso en los labios.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt y Blaine se bajaron del auto que Cooper había contratado para trasladarlos del aeropuerto al hotel. Kurt abrió la boca inmediatamente al ver la fachada de éste. El The Fairmont Orchid Hotel era completamente lujoso y se veía enorme. Blaine se acercó a él sonriendo ante la expresión de su marido. Tomó su mano y caminaron hacia adentro mientras las personas encargadas bajaban sus maletas. Cuando llegaron al lobby, el ojimiel se acercó a la recepción a pedir su habitación mientras que Kurt estaba admirando todo. El lugar era absolutamente perfecto, el concepto del hotel se veía tan relajante, había una fuente en medio del sitio que se ajustaba muy bien a la decoración del hotel. El moreno se acercó con una llave en sus manos, sonriente.

\- Listo Kurt, nuestra habitación nos espera.- lo tomó de la cintura.-

\- Wow Blaine, este lugar es sorprendente.- pasó su mano por el hombro del ojimiel.- Nunca imaginé que estuviera en un lugar como éste. Por favor dime que no es un sueño.- finalizó con la mirada aún en el hotel y Blaine le besó la mejilla.

\- No es un sueño, es real. Todo esto es real. Ahora, vamos a ver nuestra habitación ¿está bien?-

\- Me parece fabuloso.- comentó apartando su mirada del sitio para darle una sonrisa a su esposo.

Se dirigieron a su habitación mientras unas personas iban detrás de ellos con sus maletas. Mientras caminaban en el pasillo, muchas parejas pasaban frente a ellos y les daban un saludo cordial. Los chicos se sintieron más cómodos al ver que las demás personas no tenían problema con que una pareja gay estuviera caminando de la mano, lo que hacía todo más genial.

Pam había pedido "la mejor habitación" del hotel para ellos, y Blaine pensó que su madre había exagerado un poco. La mandíbula de la pareja cayó una vez que la puerta estaba abierta. Kurt no pudo contenerse y soltó un chillido emocionado. La habitación era sorprendente, la cama era enorme, tenía tocadores y lámparas en ambos lados, había unas puertas corredizas que daban hacia un balcón con mesa y sillas, dando vista hacia el hermoso océano. Frente a su cama había un mueble en el que reposaba un televisor de pantalla plana. Mientras los chicos admiraban su cuarto, los trabajadores dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y se despidieron amablemente.

Blaine se acercó a las puertas corredizas y las abrió para ver la vista que la habitación les ofrecía, mientras que Kurt estaba dando saltos emocionados cuando fue a ver el baño, que tenía inclusive un jacuzzi. La regadera era lo suficientemente grande para cuando los chicos quisieran bañarse juntos. La habitación contenía una pequeña cocina integral, además una pequeña sala para dos. Kurt se prometió a sí mismo que ahí se relajaría leyendo un poco.

Blaine cerró las puertas corredizas cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación. Seguía con la boca abierta pero tuvo que cerrarla porque la empezó a sentir un poco seca.

\- Esto… esto es.-

Kurt asintió en acuerdo.- Lo sé… por favor Blaine, recuérdame enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento a tu mamá y a Cooper porque esto es… wow.-

Blaine se volvió hacia él.- Y pensar que esto será nuestro por los próximos días es…. Wow.-

\- Aún sigo sin creerlo, es sorprendente.- sonrió para sí mismo antes de acercar las maletas para subirlas a la cama.- Me encantaría seguir admirando el lugar pero debo darme una ducha. Fue un viaje bastante largo.- abrió la maleta y sacó una toalla para después pasar junto a Blaine, quien le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien con la idea de bañarte junto a tu marido?- comentó sugerente.

\- Esperaba que lo preguntaras.- le guiñó un ojo y se volteó hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando estuvo dentro, movió la manija para que el agua comenzara a caer y comenzó a medirla a una temperatura agradable.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para desnudarse, Blaine se encontraba allí y éste lo acercó besándolo profundamente. Era ardiente y excitante. El ojimiel comenzó a retirar la ropa de su marido, sin apartar sus labios de los de él. Soltaron risitas cuando una prenda se quedaba atorada en sus pies, y luego de unos segundos el agua tibia ya los estaba abrazando.

\- Te amo Kurt.- el ojiazul le sonrió y le retiró un cabello que cubría su frente.- Esto es como un sueño para mí. No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo. No puedo creer que ahora seas mi esposo. No quiero despertarme un día y ver que no estás a mi lado y que probablemente esto nunca sucedió y sólo fue producto de mi imaginación.-

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.- Esto es real Blaine, es tan real como lo que sentimos nosotros, estamos casados y estamos en nuestra luna de miel. No es un sueño.- y le dio un beso en los labios. A decir verdad, él tampoco podía creerlo. Pero el presente estaba aquí y éste se trataba de ambos, juntos. Blaine pegó su nariz al cuello de Kurt, aspirando su aroma natural.

\- Ugh, seguro huelo espantoso.-

\- Hueles delicioso. Lo juro.-

Tomarse esa ducha fue una gran manera de empezar sus vacaciones, y sí, hubo sexo durante su baño. Pero Kurt no iba a quejarse por ello, y menos cuando había tenido a Blaine fuerte y reconfortante detrás de él, haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran y sus ojos se apretaran ante el movimiento de sus caderas. Sus manos estuvieron sostenidas contra la pared, y algunos gemidos sonaban entre las paredes. Después de lo sucedido y cuando su diversión se terminó, se relajaron en su cama, acurrucados.

\- Esto es perfecto.- murmuró Blaine.- No quiero dejar nunca esta cama, esta habitación o este viaje. No quiero que te vistas tampoco.-

Kurt dejó escapar una risa acariciando el cabello rizado de su esposo.- Aunque me encanta todo lo que estás diciendo también sería buena idea salir a explorar un poco juntos. Te prometo que será maravilloso.-

\- Lo será porque estoy contigo. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado en particular? Vi que estabas leyendo un pequeño mapa del lugar durante el vuelo.-

\- Ummm sip. Pero quería preguntarte si querías dormir un poco. A decir verdad estoy agotado, el viaje fue algo pesado.- soltó un bostezo.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, yo también estoy muy cansado.-

Se acomodaron y dejaron que el sueño les ganara. Este viaje sería asombroso para ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ambos no habían salido de vacaciones para relajarse, habían sido meses difíciles y estresantes para ambos, así que ahora sólo disfrutarían del hermoso océano y de su romance.

Sin importar nada más.

* * *

 **-o-**

A los chicos les costaba mucho trabajo dejar la cama y salir a pasear. Cada vez que intentaban salir, Kurt tomaba a Blaine y terminaban nuevamente desnudos y uno sobre el otro. Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían tenido relaciones sexuales durante los pocos días que llevaban en Hawaii. Pero esa era la mejor parte, disfrutarse el uno al otro; de todos modos, en las lunas de miel podías divertirte de esa manera también ¿no es así?

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos este día en cama también?- dijo Blaine viendo a Kurt levantarse de la cama y agarrando su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho Blaine, y no voy a acceder a esos ojos de cachorro de nuevo.- Blaine hizo un puchero.- Nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos, muero por ir a la playa y broncearme un poco. Ven, vamos a escoger nuestra ropa.-

Blaine claramente no podía decir que no a esa mirada que Kurt le estaba dando. El ojiazul estiró su mano para que Blaine la tomara y éste se levantó. Abrieron el closet que se encontraba instalado en una esquina, Kurt escogió una camisa para Blaine y éste intentó hacer lo mismo por su marido, pero Kurt terminó rechazando su elección. Escogieron sus pantalones de baño, y Kurt guardó en un bolso el bloqueador y algunos otros accesorios.

\- Espooooosooo.- gritó Kurt parado en la puerta.- ¿Estás listo? No quiero llegar y que ningún lugar esté disponible para recostarnos frente al mar.-

\- Un segundo, Kurt.- gritó de vuelta Blaine sonriente frente al espejo ante la mención de 'esposo'. Aún se encontraba terminando de aplicarse el gel en el cabello.

\- Apuesto a que tu cabello se verá perfecto así como está.- comentó Kurt desde su lugar.

\- Uh, para nada. Hoy está más rebelde de lo común. Tu cabello sí que es perfecto.- espetó.- Todo lo que haces es poner un poco de laca y listo, se ve perfecto.-

\- Lo sé, es porque soy perfecto también.- dijo Kurt juguetonamente.- Ahora, quiero a mi marido justo en este momento listo para disfrutar de la playa.-

Blaine rió por el comentario del castaño y se vio por última vez en el espejo, sonriendo. No podía dejar de notar lo feliz que parecía. Antes, cada vez que se miraba, veía a alguien que no conocía. Ahora que estaba con Kurt de nuevo, él se veía cómo era realmente: aquel joven soñador y contento. Estaba tan agradecido de volver a ser como era y de estar ahora con su ojiazul.

\- Blaaaine.- gritó de nuevo Kurt.

\- Listo, esposo.- dijo Blaine saliendo rápidamente del baño. Tomó su bolso y se encontró con el castaño en la puerta extendiendo su mano. Entrelazando sus dedos juntos, Kurt le dio una sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó de la nada.

\- Un pequeño recordatorio de lo mucho que te amo y lo emocionado que estoy de estar aquí en nuestra luna de miel. Te ves muy guapo además.-

\- También te amo, Kurt.- sonrió Blaine.- ¿Listo para tomar esta isla?

\- Más que listo.- chilló emocionado.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo. La gente pasaba a su lado saludándolos con un "Buenos Días" y ellos respondían igual, todos en el lugar eran muy agradables.

Cuando llegaron al lobby, Kurt se acercó a la recepcionista para preguntar sobre el teléfono de la habitación, que parecía no estar funcionando del todo. Mientras tanto, Blaine esperaba a Kurt en la fuente que adoraba, con las bolsas de ambos en sus manos. De pronto visualizó a una pequeña niña que se encontraba a un costado llorando. Nadie parecía notar que la pequeña estaba de esa manera y Blaine se sintió mal al verla así, por lo tanto se acercó a la infante mientras Kurt terminaba de hablar con la recepcionista.

\- Hola.-

La pequeña niña saltó en sus hombros por la voz desconocida que la sorprendió. La pequeña tendría a lo much años.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, pero la niña no contestó y sólo movió la cabeza. Blaine se puso en cuclillas para estar un poco a la altura de la pequeña. Ella se espantó un poco. Probablemente le habían enseñado que no estaba bien hablar con extraños, así que Blaine estaba bien con eso.

\- No te preocupes, no soy una mala persona. Sólo te vi llorar y quise saber si estás bien.-

\- No encuentro a mi mami.- soltó la niña tallando sus ojos, quería que alguien la ayudara. –Mi hermano estaba conmigo, pero vi algo que me llamó la atención y cuando voltee ya no estaba.-

\- Oh, ya veo.- dijo Blaine mirando a todos lados.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu mami?-

La niña asintió con la cabeza, aún un poco temerosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Blaine.-

\- Amy.- dijo en una voz suave.

\- Mucho gusto, Amy.- le dio la mano y la niña alzó un poco su mirada, después de unos segundos la tomó y Blaine sonrió.

Kurt había terminado de platicar con la recepcionista y regresó a su camino, estaba buscando a Blaine hasta que lo visualizó hablando con una pequeña niña, frunció un poco el ceño y se acercó.-

\- ¿Qué sucede, Blaine?-

El ojimiel volteó a ver a su marido y soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Me encontré con esta pequeña, al parecer está perdida, no encuentra a su madre.-

\- Oh.- Kurt se agachó al ver a la niña con los ojos llorosos.- Tranquila, no te preocupes, ¿nos puedes decir cómo es tu mami? Puedo ir a buscarla para que te encuentres con ella.-

\- ¿Es tu amigo?.- preguntó la pequeña a Blaine, y éste asintió.-

\- Sip. Un amigo muuuuy especial. No te preocupes, él también te ayudará.- la pequeña sonrió y dio unos saltitos en su lugar.-

\- Siiiii. Voy a encontrar a mi mami.- dijo emocionada.-

\- Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir cómo es ella?-

\- Sip. Es rubia y muy muy bonita, parece una princesa de cuento de hadas.- Blaine y Kurt rieron por lo dicho.- Tiene el cabello assssiiií de largo.- la pequeña estiro sus brazos hasta donde podía.

\- De acuerdo, iré a buscarla.- dijo el castaño sonriendo.-

\- Tú pareces un príncipe.- la pequeña señaló a Kurt antes de que éste se retirara.- Me recuerdas mucho al príncipe Felipe. Él le dio un beso a la bella durmiente para que despertará.- platicó la niña. Kurt le sonrió y le tomó la cabecita acariciándola.

\- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Que linda.-

\- Y él es el príncipe Eric.- señaló a Blaine.- Pero con otros ojos… Ammmm…. ¿Se pueden pintar los ojos con crayones?-

\- No pequeña, no se puede.- rió Blaine.

\- ¡AMY!- una voz adulta llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, tomó a la niña de la mano ignorando a los muchachos.- Oh cariño, te había dejado con tu hermano, ¿dónde está él?

\- No lo sé mami. Yo estaba junto a él y se fue.-

\- Seguro vio la pequeña cancha de futbol que está en el campo y se fue a jugar. Ven, vámonos, hay que ir por él. – Luego de eso la madre visualizó a los jóvenes que se estaban levantando y entrecerró los ojos. Kurt levantó sus manos moviendo su cabeza.

\- Oh señora, no crea que queríamos hacer algo con su hija.-

\- La vi llorando sola y me preocupé, nos contó cómo era usted para irla a buscar.- siguió Blaine.

\- Siiiiip mami. Ellos se portaron muy bien conmigo. Sé que está mal hablar con extraños, pero ellos no lo son. ¡Son príncipes de cuentos, mami!-

La señora miró a su hija antes de dirigir su vista a los chicos, los visualizó unos segundos y terminó por darles una sonrisa. Su instinto de madre le decía que esos chicos no tenían malas intenciones.

\- Lo siento si reaccioné de otra manera. Muchas Gracias por quedarse con Amy. Ella pudo haberse perdido mientras me buscaba.-

\- No hay nada que agradecer señora.- sonrió Kurt.- No podíamos dejarla sola, no era lo correcto.-

La señora les dio una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su hija.- Bien Amy, vamos por tu hermano, creo saber dónde está.-

\- Sipi. Adiós príncipes.- Blaine y Kurt se inclinaron a su altura.-

\- Pórtate bien Amy.- dijo Blaine.

\- Sipi.-

\- Intenta no distraerte y mantenerte cerca de tus familiares para que esto no suceda de nuevo.- comentó Kurt.-

\- De acuerdo, sip. Adiós.- se despidió la pequeña niña con su mano.

\- Muchas Gracias de nuevo.- soltó la madre y ambas se retiraron.

Los chicos se levantaron y las visualizaron al irse.

\- Qué niña tan adorable ¿no lo crees?.-

\- Claro, me dio mucha ternura.- dijo Kurt.- Serás un excelente padre por cierto.-

\- ¿Lo crees?-

Kurt no contestó, sólo le dio un beso y lo tomó de la mano. El castaño por un momento se imaginó cómo sería el día en el que ambos decidieran tener hijos. La imagen de Blaine sosteniendo a un bebé lo llenó de ternura, y la emoción recorrió su cuerpo.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt estaba preparando un camastro lejos de la arena. Depositó su bolso y se puso un poco de bloqueador en los brazos y en el rostro.

Blaine se retiró la camisa, listo para meterse al agua, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Kurt se quedó acostado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No te piensas meter conmigo?- preguntó.

\- Oh no. No me gusta la arena, se pega en todas partes, la textura es pesada y es difícil caminar. Y el agua salada podría arruinar mi cabello.- dijo cuando abrió los ojos.

\- Oh vamos Kurt, no será lo mismo si me meto yo solo.-

\- Podemos meternos en la piscina después.-

Blaine hizo un pequeño puchero pero no hizo objeción.- Está bien, pero en la piscina no te me vas a escapar.- dijo antes de retirarse.

Kurt se quedó un poco sorprendido porque Blaine accedió muy fácilmente y no insistió. Se quitó las gafas de sol que se encontraban en su cabello y cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse mientras su esposo se encontraba en el agua. Tarareaba una canción en su mente, y después de unos segundos sintió unos brazos en su cuerpo, levantándolo.

\- ¡NO NO BLAINE NO!-

\- ¡Será divertido!- Blaine lo alzó y corrió hacia el agua junto a él. El moreno lo había tomado desprevenido, fue por eso que no insistió en su petición.

\- BLAAAAAAAINEEEEE.- gritó Kurt cuando éste lo soltó en el agua. Blaine lo acercó a él cuando éste salió.- Eso no fue justo.- el castaño le aventó agua con su mano

\- Sólo relájate Kurt, es delicioso.- rió Blaine. – No era lo mismo estar aquí sin ti.-

Kurt volvió a aventarle agua y comenzaron un pequeño juego. Se estaban divirtiendo y dando grititos cuando el agua caía sobre ellos. Kurt se relajó en los brazos del moreno, sintiendo las olas sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Esto es muy romántico ¿no te parece?-

El ojiazul asintió mientras su cabeza se sostenía en el hombro de Blaine.

\- Lo es.-

\- Lo ves, tenía razón.-

-La tenías. Ahora estoy muy relajado. El sonido de las olas es espectacular.- comentó Kurt en tono soñoliento.

\- Te Amo.- dijo Blaine de la nada.- Estoy pasando los mejores días de mi vida contigo.-

\- Y estoy emocionado por ver los nuevos días que nos esperan.-

\- Lo sé, tenemos un gran futuro por delante.-

Kurt le dio un beso para sellar ese compromiso de alguna manera. Todos los planes que tenía pensado para ambos corrían por su cabeza, aunque ahora se enfocaría en el presente.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo?- soltó Blaine mirando a la playa que ahora se encontraba completamente vacía.

\- Oh no.- dijo Kurt mirando la cara juguetona de Blaine.-

\- Oh sí. Va a ser muy divertido Kurt, pero tienes que confiar en mi.- se mordió el labio.- Qué dices si nos desnudamos aquí mismo. Será genial, mi bañador me aprieta si te soy honesto.-

\- Oh Blaine, esto es una pésima idea. Si nos pillan estamos muertos.- dijo entre dientes.

\- Será una aventura. No hay nadie, al parecer el hotel tenía un super evento sobre no sé qué cosa a estas horas, apuesto a que todos están allá.- dijo bajando un poco su mano para tomar su bañador y retirarlo.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo, qué pena.- dijo sintiéndose rojo.

\- Bueeno.- Blaine se sacó el bañador y lo hizo bolita con su mano.- Te estás perdiendo de toda la diversión.-

\- Blaine, póntelo de nuevo, alguien va a ver.- Kurt se acercó entre el agua poniéndose enfrente del moreno para que nadie lo viera, acción que hizo reír al ojimiel.-

\- Kuuuurt por favor. Hagámoslo.-

Después de unos minutos tratando de convencer al ojiazul y dándole algunas razones de por qué esto sería divertido, éste aceptó la propuesta de su marido y se quitó su bañador. Estaba sonrojado y cuidaba que nadie los viera y notara que tenían prendas faltantes. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que sería capaz de hacer esto. Blaine festejó cuando vio que Kurt se retiró la prenda y se lanzó a sus brazos, jugando mientras las olas caían sobre ellos. Vino una grande y los movió un poco más.

\- ¡Esto es genial!-

\- Toda esta agua salada va a arruinar mi cabello. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar.-

\- No te preocupes por nada, no hay que pensar en nada, sólo hay que disfrutar.- se acercó a su cuerpo y lo pegó hacia él.-

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Blaine Anderson?-

\- Anderson-Hummel.- corrigió el moreno. –Tú dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

\- Dame un beso grandote grandote grandote.- dijo Kurt en una voz tierna.

\- Te daré todos los que quieras.- lo tomó de ambos lados de su rostro y depositó una serie de besos pequeños para finalizar con uno más grande, después, le dio una mirada juguetona para mover su mano hasta acunar la parte trasera de Kurt.-

\- Aquí no, Devon.- lo detuvo Kurt haciendo una sonrisa.- Nos pueden ver, todo lo indebido que quieras hacer conmigo hazlo en nuestra habitación. Aquí no. Me daría mucha pena que nos vieran haciendo caras extrañas.-

Blaine se rió ante el comentario.- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Sería bastante penoso.-

Después de permanecer un rato más dentro del agua, decidieron ponerse de nuevo sus bañadores vigilando que nadie estuviera presente para poder salir. Estaban bastante relajados y decidieron ir a su habitación para dormir un poco. No quisieron hacer nada más, sólo meterse a la cama y envolverse en las suaves sábanas para descansar. No importaba qué estaban haciendo, mientras estuvieran juntos cualquier momento era bastante increíble.

* * *

 **-o-**

Blaine se arregló la corbata de moño en el espejo. Sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios apoderándose de su estómago. Hoy tendría una cena con su esposo, y era por eso que Blaine se sentía nervioso. Era su primera cita formal como casados y todo tenía que ser perfecto. Pasaron el día en la refrescante piscina, y después fueron a su habitación para prepararse. Blaine se vio a sí mismo llevando un traje gris y brillante. Era uno de sus favoritos y lo tenía guardado para una ocasión especial, tan especial como la cena que estaba a punto de compartir con Kurt.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Blaine giró su cabeza para ver salir a Kurt. Llevaba un traje azul marino con un pequeño lazo en su pecho, su camisa tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados y su cabello estaba bien estilizado. Parecía un príncipe, como siempre.

Kurt miró a Blaine de arriba para abajo sobre su cuerpo, se veía espectacular. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por lo fantástico que lucía su esposo.

\- Te ves maravilloso, Blaine.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Maravilloso, pero no tanto como mi querido esposo.- le tomó la mano.- Será difícil ir a esa cena, todos querrán al menos pedirte tu número y me pondré muy celoso.-

\- Oh, por favor Blaine. Yo les mostraré esta mano.- dijo mostrando su anillo.- Y les diré que no soy de nadie más – apretó su mano sonrojado.- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? No quiero perder la reservación.-

\- Bueno, si alguien no se hubiera tomado más de una hora para estar lisssto.- bromeó Blaine y Kurt le dio un leve empujoncito.-

El hotel ofrecía una amplia variedad de restaurantes para elegir. Blaine había escogido el que la mayoría de los recién casados escogía por el ambiente tan romántico que ofrecía. Se encontraban en una cena, con velas, en una especie de cabaña con una piscina reflejando la luna llena. La vista era impresionante, ambos chicos quedaron fascinados mientras el mesero los llevaba a su mesa.

Blaine sacó la silla hacia atrás para que Kurt se sentara y después el moreno tomó su asiento.

\- No pensé que existía una vista tan hermosa, tan natural.-

\- Es maravilloso Blaine, es nuestra primera cita como esposos y ya es perfecta. Estoy emocionado.- soltó dando un chillido.

\- Yo también, esto se siente increíble Kurt, y estoy tan feliz de compartir esto contigo.- sonrió tomándole la mano.

La cena no tardó en ser servida. Una botella de vino acompañaba a ambos amantes, y la comida estaba deliciosa. Blaine estuvo toda la noche soltando chillidos de gusto al probar cada alimento. Su plática fluía sencillamente como siempre sucedía. El mesero trajo un pequeño postre que consistía en un pastel de queso con jarabe de zarzamora. Los chicos compartieron la cuchara, Kurt jugaba un poco con Blaine manchando de jarabe su nariz mientras el moreno reía. Una música suave ambientaba el lugar, todo era simplemente perfecto.

\- Hagamos un brindis.- sugirió Blaine levantando su copa y el castaño repitió la acción.

\- ¿Por nosotros?-

\- Por nosotros.

Después de estar brindando unas cuantas veces, el restaurante dio a sonar una versión balada de 'Unconditionally' de Katy Perry. Blaine se emocionó al escuchar la canción y se levantó para ofrecerle su mano a Kurt.

" _ **May I have this Dance?"**_

Preguntó Blaine, y Kurt le dio una sonrisa luminosa recordando su primer baile en McKinley con la pregunta que le hizo el moreno. Tomó la mano de su marido, se levantaron de su lugar y pegaron sus cuerpos, moviéndose lentamente bajo la luna al son de la canción. Kurt cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el movimiento, se sentía realmente fantástico, y a veces creía que esta luna de miel era un simple sueño. Apretó a Blaine en el abrazo pegándolo más, como si quisiera comprobar que esto era real, que estaba casado y que el amor de su vida estaba allí. El jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomó en aquel granero. Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Después, el viaje hasta su suite fue breve, tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, Kurt se dispuso a preparar el jacuzzi con sales y aromatizantes, y así fue como terminaron en una bañera humeante. Blaine estaba descansando entre las piernas de Kurt, de espaldas al estómago del ojiazul. El moreno se estaba relajando mientras Kurt acariciaba su brazo. Después de unos minutos, el castaño le habló al ojimiel al oído.-

-¿Blaine? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No he querido hacerla antes por el miedo a la respuesta pero…-

Blaine lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.- Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea Kurt.- éste asintió y continuó.

\- Ambos estamos pendientes de nuestros coros, y estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero uno de nosotros va a perder, claramente, quiero decir. ¿Qué pasará cuando todo termine?.- hizo una pausa.- Blaine, yo tengo que volver a Nueva York.-

La realidad golpeó a Blaine un instante. El realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Estaba disfrutando de todo lo maravilloso, y ahora una preocupación corrió por sus venas.

\- No lo sé.- susurró honestamente. Y Kurt no siguió con la conversación.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el moreno volvió a hablar.- Me mudaré contigo a Nueva York.-

Kurt abrió sus ojos un poco – No, Blaine.- contestó firmemente.- Yo no quiero que tengas que sacrificar algo. Estamos casados, somos un matrimonio y no podemos tomar decisiones que sólo beneficien a uno… sé lo mucho que amas a Dalton y…-

\- Pero te amo más a ti.- sopló Blaine acomodándose frente a su esposo que lo miraba con el ceño preocupado.- Y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo. Nueva York también fue mi casa y fue excelente. Creo que podemos formar un verdadero hogar allá, Kurt.-

\- Pero Dalton…-

\- Estará bien sin mí. Tan pronto como todo haya terminado, me despediré de todos ellos porque al menos cumplí una misión. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo con los chicos y sé que ellos aprendieron bastante, lo suficiente como para tomar las riendas sin mí.-

Kurt no parecía muy convencido, tenía una mirada de preocupación y el moreno le tomó las manos.

\- Ahora trabajamos como uno solo Kurt, dimos un paso adelante cuando dimos el "Sí", y no quiero vivir separado de ti otra vez, y menos ahora. Eres mi esposo y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es posible.-

El rostro de Kurt se suavizó. Soltó una de las manos que su marido sostenía y tomó su mejilla.- Podemos intentar en NYADA de nuevo. Hay tantas oportunidades para ti Blaine, eres excepcional.-

\- En realidad. Estaba pensando en unirme a otra escuela.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó.

\- Umm, verás, fue agradable estar ahí y estudiar contigo fue lo máximo pero creo que necesito un aire "escolar" distinto. Voy a aplicar para la Universidad de Nueva York.-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- abrió su boca en sorpresa.- Eso es genial cariño, su plan de estudios es magnífico. Podemos preparar tu audición ahora mismo.- Blaine se rió por la expresión de Kurt.

\- Oh no no, aún falta, Kurt. Ahora debemos pensar en dónde viviremos cuando lleguemos. ¿Estás bien con la idea de vivir con una suegra por un tiempo?-

Kurt dejó escapar una risa.- No tengo problema.- acercó a Blaine a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él bajo el agua.- Pero en este momento sólo quiero abrazarte y olvidar todo. El mañana no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo.

\- Eso suena absolutamente perfecto.- dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos y descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt.-

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Psst. Hey Kurt. Pssst.- el ojiazul apretó los ojos, tiró de las mantas hacia arriba para ocultar su rostro.

\- Hey Kurt. Pssst.-

Kurt gimió en queja. No estaba dispuesto a abrir los ojos, se sentía como si apenas llevara 5 minutos de sueño y quería tomar más.

\- Kurt, ¿estás despierto?-

\- Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, te arrepentiraaasss.- soltó Kurt quejándose.

\- Te ves hermoso haciendo pucheros.-

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla. De pronto Kurt ya no quería quejarse.- Y sé que no eres de despertarte tan temprano, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti y te la perderás si no despiertas.-

-¿Por qué alguien planearía algo a quien sabe a qué horas de la noche?..- sus ojos se abrieron un poco en un parpadeo.- Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.-

\- Alguien que quiere consentir a su esposo.- le dio otro beso en la mejilla.- Pensé que sería especial y romántico, no tomé en cuenta lo mucho que te molestaba no dormir.-

\- Oh Dios, Blaine.- dijo levantándose poco a poco.- No puedo creer que estoy a punto de levantarme para ir a un lugar desconocido con mi marido.-

\- Será increíble, lo prometo.-

\- De acuerdo, confío en ti.-

Kurt se puso su pantalón del pijama y un suéter que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Kurt no habló mucho en el camino, tomó el brazo del moreno y se recargó en él mientras caminaban. Estaba adormilado y quería regresar a la cama, ni siquiera notó que Blaine tenía una bolsa en su mano. Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la playa y Kurt frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó tratando de no sonar molesto. Si Blaine quería nadar desnudo con el agua completamente helada, lo dejaría para irse solo a la habitación.

Blaine no dijo nada, lo tomó de la mano hasta que llegó un poco más cerca de la playa. Kurt pudo visualizar a unas velas encendidas que adornaban la arena en forma de un corazón, también había un termo y dos tazas.

\- Veremos el amanecer juntos.- dijo finalmente e invitó a Kurt dentro del corazón. Sacó dos mantas, una para ponerla encima de la arena y la otra para cubrirlos.

El castaño no le quitó la mirada, tenía la boca un poco abierta, esto era muy romántico y Kurt casi quiso derretirse. Su pequeña molestia por el sueño interrumpido desapareció al instante. Blaine siempre tenía detalles así con Kurt, no importaba el día. El corazón del ojiazul sintió un calor por la emoción del detalle, dio un paso adelante y se acercó a Blaine dándole un beso en los labios, cruzó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y Blaine las posó en su cintura.

\- Eres único. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo.- susurró el ojiazul y Blaine le sonrió. El castaño besó esa sonrisa tan adorable, se sentía tan especial.

Se sentaron en una de las mantas y el moreno les sirvió un poco de té. Se cubrieron con la otra manta y Kurt dejó que Blaine lo sostuviera firmemente con la cabeza en su hombro. Kurt estaba satisfecho.

-Gracias por haber aceptado salir conmigo.- Blaine murmuró besando el cabello de Kurt.- Estaba algo preocupado de que no te gustase y te fueras corriendo a la habitación y me dejaras afuera.-

Kurt rió.

\- Nunca, Blaine. Gracias a ti por hacer tantas cosas por mí. Esto es maravilloso.- el moreno apretó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.- No quiero que esto termine.-

\- Lo sé,- murmuró Blaine.- Me gusta que esto lo estemos disfrutando nosotros.-

-Será sólo nosotros dos hasta que decidamos dar el siguiente paso.-

-¿Cuál sería?-

\- Oh bueno, tú sabes, viviremos juntos y después de unos años, podemos decidir sobre, um. Tú sabes… niños.-

Blaine no se tensó como Kurt esperaba que lo hiciera, al contrario, lo apretó con más fuerza.- Sin duda, nos llenaran de alegría. Todavía más.-

\- Sí, sé que es muy temprano discutir esto pero es que estoy emocionado.-

\- Siempre voy a querer hijos contigo. Un pequeño Kurt.-

\- O una pequeña Blaine.-

\- Será nuestra propia familia.- se voltearon a ver y compartieron un pequeño beso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos para el amanecer? Me estoy sintiendo aún más cansado.- preguntó el castaño.

\- Sólo unos minutos más.-

El ojiazul asintió y mientras esperaban decidieron platicar un poco más. Al cabo de unos minutos el moreno alzó la vista.

\- Hey, mira.- señaló al horizonte.- Está saliendo.-

Kurt miró hacia dicha dirección sosteniendo sus manos en los brazos de Blaine. El cielo se estaba tornando en un color rojo, y el sol comenzó a subir lentamente. Fue un espectáculo hermoso, Kurt casi quería llorar por la experiencia que estaba viviendo. Después de unos segundos el Sol finalmente emergió por completo. Nunca había hecho esto antes y Kurt estaba agradecido de disfrutar de esto con Blaine.

\- Wow.- suspiró el moreno.- Eso fue genial.- miró a Kurt quien se encontraba con los ojos luminosos.

\- Gracias Blaine, gracias.- besó a su marido emocionado. Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla por las emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo y Blaine depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Besó su frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Te gustaría pasar el día únicamente en cama?-

\- ¿Me acompañarás?-

\- Por supuesto.-

\- Entonces me encantaría.-

La pareja se levantó y caminaron de regreso a su habitación. Blaine tenía a Kurt abrazado mientras caminaban. Todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto para Kurt, no quería que esto se terminara. Cayó en la cama junto a Blaine, acurrucándose en él y susurrando otro "gracias" contra su cuello. Nada era más importante que tener a este hombre a su lado. Y haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz el resto de sus días. Él estaba listo para todo, pasar toda su vida con su verdadero amor, sin miedos y para siempre.

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Adlghññh ¿qué tal? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos leemos la proxima semana!**

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas ¡adelante! Los espero!**


	10. THE RISE AND FALL OF SUE SYLVESTER

**YAY! Por fin les traigo otro capitulo!**

 **Disculpen la tardanza! Considero que este capitulo me salió muy apresurado y no estoy tan satisfecha con él pero espero que sea cute para ustedes!**

 **Me encanta Supportive!Klaine y a mi beta también so... aquí lo tienen. DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **THE RISE AND FALL OF SUE SYLVESTER**

* * *

 **-o-**

Blaine y Kurt habían decidido pasar el día en cama descansando, ya que el día anterior fueron a explorar la isla y terminaron muy cansados. A pesar de sus dolores musculares debido al agotamiento, ambos seguían activos, y Kurt quiso tener un poco de acción. ¿Era malo querer sentir el cuerpo de Blaine todo el tiempo? El castaño lo besaba por todas partes y Blaine se dejaba consentir por su marido.

El teléfono de Blaine interrumpió el momento ardiente que estaban teniendo.

Kurt soltó un bufido.

-No, no contestes Blaine por favor.- tomó la mano del moreno cuando éste quiso tomar el teléfono.-

-¿Y si es importante?- preguntó.

-Seguramente es Cooper o tu madre que quieren saber de nosotros.- dijo mientras le siguió besando el cuello.- Más tarde les regresas la llamada.-

\- Okaay. Si insistes.- soltó Blaine con una risita cuando sintió la mano juguetona de Kurt explorando.

Kurt tomó el teléfono y lo apagó, ignorando completamente el nombre del líder de los Warblers, que se encontraba allí.

Mientras tanto, en Westerville, Tristan miraba con ojos preocupados y tristes el número de teléfono de su director que no contestaba. Alzó su rostro para observar a sus demás compañeros abrazándose por la pérdida que acababan de vivir. Todos deseaban que Blaine estuviera junto a ellos en ese momento.

* * *

 **-o-**

Después de un rato, ambos chicos aún agotados se recostaron en la cama del hotel por unos momentos, dándose besos flojos y platicando ligeramente. Luego de compartir una ducha, pidieron almuerzo a la habitación y comieron juntos. Más tarde, Blaine se encontraba en el baño y Kurt decidió prender el televisor, esperaba que E! estuviera pasando un programa bueno. Fue pasando por cada canal con un rostro de aburrimiento, hasta que se detuvo en un canal de noticias al ver que unos bomberos apagaban el fuego de un enorme establecimiento, parecía una escuela o algo por el estilo. Quiso saber qué estaba sucediendo en Ohio mientras él y Blaine se encontraban aquí.

Las imágenes mostraban un terreno lleno de escombros y ceniza, además de algunos alumnos que estaban siendo atendidos con respiradores por el humo del lugar. Kurt frunció el ceño cuando vio que pasó un joven con una chaqueta muy parecida a la de Dalton. La cámara de pronto enfocó a un alumno de Blaine que estaba hablando con la entrevistadora, y Kurt se enderezó en su lugar con ojos confusos. La reportera comenzó a hablar mientras las imágenes seguían pasando.

" _La reconocida Academia para varones, Dalton, sufrió un aparatoso accidente"._

" _El incendio provocó la destrucción total del edificio"._

" _Los especialistas reportan que la restauración costaría mucho trabajo"._

Kurt se levantó rápidamente de la cama viendo la televisión con horror. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, aunque en el noticiero se dijo que no hubo heridos ni nada por el estilo. Blaine salió del baño tarareando una canción y se detuvo cuando vio a su esposo atento a la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?- preguntó. El castaño lo miró con ojos preocupantes y Blaine alzó la mirada hacia el televisor.

\- Blaine…-

Las imágenes pasaron por los ojos del moreno, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La cámara capturó a sus alumnos que se encontraban con caras angustiadas, y se tapó la boca cuando escuchó " _El incendio acabó con la Academia Dalton"._

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó en un susurro.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Blaine, quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Kurt se acercó rápidamente al moreno para tomarlo, porque parecía que se estaba desvaneciendo.

\- N...N-No. Es-esto no puede… No.-

Kurt no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado y no podía creer que hubiera un incendio ¿cómo fue que sucedió? Ahora estaba preocupado por Blaine, quien se puso de rodillas viendo todo el desastre que transmitían.

\- Se fue…. No- esto… no.- y el sonido de la voz rota de Blaine hizo a Kurt querer llorar también, así que se arrodilló junto a su prometido tomándolo de los hombros.

\- ¡Kurt dime que no es verdad!- alzó su voz mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

\- Blaine, lo siento mucho.- dijo en voz baja, tomándolo del rostro.

Blaine aún movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y las lágrimas seguían corriendo.- Se ha ido. Se quemó.- sollozó. Kurt no soporto más verlo así y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Blaine lloraba.

Dalton era un lugar tan especial para el moreno, ese lugar lo acogió cuando le había dicho adiós a su otra escuela y le brindó unos amigos increíbles. Dalton era su legado, su casa, sus recuerdos. Había llegado allí luego de tener el corazón roto en mil pedazos y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, tuvo la fortuna de ser director, de estar con alumnos y ver crecer al coro. Dolía muchísimo, y Kurt lo abrazó con más fuerza para hacerle recordar a Blaine que no estaba solo. El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su marido, daría lo que fuera por evitarle este dolor a Blaine.

\- Kurt.- habló el moreno después de unos minutos de silencio.- No se pudo haber ido.-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo depositando un beso en su sien.- Sé lo mucho que significa para ti, lo entiendo, y lo siento mucho. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mojando el cuello de Kurt con sus lágrimas, éste solo lo sostuvo el tiempo que el moreno necesitaba.

\- No hay más Warblers.- susurró levantando su cabeza mientras Kurt le limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas que se encontraban en su mejilla.- Ya no hay escalatina, no hay estudio, ya no hay salones. Ese lugar era tan especial, y para nosotros como pareja. Compartimos momentos mágicos allí dentro.-

\- Nuestro primer beso, la propuesta que me hiciste…- susurró Kurt.- Pero hey.- siguió levantando la mirada del ojimiel con la barbilla.- Pudo haberse ido físicamente, pero los recuerdos siempre seguirán en nuestra mente y en nuestro corazón.

\- Gracias a esa escuela, te conocí a ti.-

\- Y estoy eternamente agradecido.- besó su mejilla.-

Blaine asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de exaltarse.- ¡Los chicos! ¿¡No hubo heridos!? ¿¡Nadie se lastimo cierto!?-

\- No te preocupes, gracias al cielo no hubo heridos. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.-

\- Dios, es—es que ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?- Kurt miró hacia la nada y soltó a Blaine para revisar el teléfono del moreno que se encontraba en el tocador.

\- Oh Dios.-

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Blaine levantándose con los ojos y nariz roja.

\- Tienes 25 llamadas perdidas de tus alumnos, 5 mensajes de texto y 3 buzones de voz.

Blaine tomó el teléfono leyendo todos los mensajes. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras que el castaño quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Blaine, lo siento... yo-yo tomé el teléfono y lo apagué, pero es-es-que. Oh Dios, soy un idiota. ¡Soy el más grande idiota!- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

\- Hey Kurt. No no, no quiero que de ninguna manera te sientas culpable.- tomó sus manos y dio un suspiro.- Nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado esto, además, estamos lejos, hubiera tardado mucho en llegar de igual manera.-

\- Es que… Blaine. Odio verte así, odio que tu sonrisa desaparezca. Lo lam-lamento tanto.- abrazó al chico menor fuertemente.- Comenzaré a hacer las maletas. Sé que quieres estar con tus chicos, sé que quieres apoyarlos y aquí estoy yo para apoyarte también.

\- Kurt…- soltó las lágrimas de nuevo.

\- Te amo, te prometo que todo estará bien.-

* * *

 **-o-**

Cuando llegaron a Ohio, Pam abrazó a su hijo por lo sucedido en Dalton, ella había visto las noticias sobre lo ocurrido y sentía mucha pena, sabía lo especial que era el lugar para su hijo.

Blaine platicó con su madre sobre sí podían quedarse él y Kurt en la casa, y ella aceptó contenta. Cooper ya se había marchado de nuevo a los Ángeles así que tendría compañía. Mientras madre e hijo seguían con la conversación, Kurt subió a dejar las cosas de ambos chicos, su habitación era gigantesca pero el castaño no se sorprendió, conocía la casa de los Anderson, era demasiado amplia y contaba con alrededor de 10 habitaciones incluyendo la de visitas.

Después de unos minutos, Kurt y Blaine fueron a Westerville para ver con sus propios ojos la Academia que ahora había desaparecido.

El moreno estaba temblando mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, y Kurt lo tomó de la mano para sostenerlo.

\- Estoy contigo.- comentó.

El lugar estaba vacío ahora y tenía una cinta amarilla alrededor del mismo, algunas partes de la Academia quedaron en pie, otras simplemente estaban derrumbadas. No había manera de restaurar todo esto, era un completo desastre.

Blaine sintió una especie de vacío, le dolía bastante ver a Dalton de esa manera. Se acercó lo más que pudo y sostuvo con su mano un puño de ceniza que estaba cerca de ahí.

No había nada de aquel lugar.

No más Dalton.

\- Juro que voy a restaurar todo… No sé cómo, pero lo haré.- se dijo así mismo. Alzó la mirada y observó todo con lágrimas amenazando por salir. Iba a cumplir lo que acababa de decir, iba a lograr que este lugar tan preciado, no sólo para él, sino para muchas personas, se levantara de nuevo.

…Se levantara de las cenizas.

* * *

 **-o-**

Blaine había hablado con su coro antes de dirigirse a Dalton, los Warblers tomaron la decisión de instalarse en McKinley porque su propio director estaba familiarizado con el lugar y además pasaba todo el tiempo allí, quizás las cosas mejorarían un poco, aunque se sentían muy tristes.

Kurt y Blaine se dirigían a McKinley, el moreno se encontraba bien pero seguía un poco irritado por todo el asunto del incendio, Kurt sostuvo su mano todo el camino porque Blaine lo necesitaba, necesitaba sostenerse y el castaño le haría saber que estaría ahí siempre.

Los Warblers visualizaron a Blaine y se acercaron a él. Kurt soltó la mano de su esposo para dejar que se dirigiera a ellos.

El moreno les dio un abrazo a todos, preguntando cómo seguían después de todo y que había pasado con los demás alumnos.

\- Muchachos, en verdad me hubiera encantado estar aquí desde antes pero… -

\- No se preocupe Señor Anderson.- comentó Andrew, uno de los chicos.- Usted estaba disfrutando su fecha especial y estaba muy lejos.-

\- ¿Cómo están?-

\- No del todo bien.- suspiró otro Warbler.- Dalton era nuestro hogar, nos sentimos muy raros aquí y más porque la gente nos mira extraño-

\- Quisimos conservar nuestros atuendos.- el moreno observó las vestimentas de sus alumnos y dio una media sonrisa.

\- Una vez Warbler, siempre un Warbler.- susurró Blaine.

\- Todo esto se acabó, y no lo podemos creer.-

\- Señor Anderson, no queremos decirle adiós a nuestro coro, sé que es tonto porque no tenemos la Academia con nosotros, pero ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-Estamos desesperados, esto para el fin de todo lo que amamos.-

El ojiazul estaba escuchando todo lo que decían con una mueca, hasta que un foco se prendió en su cabeza. Era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

\- Oh no no no, nada de eso.- se acercó Kurt.- ¡Se unirán a New Directions!- soltó el castaño emocionado.

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kurt?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos van a querer allí?- pregunto otro miembro.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos queremos unir?-

\- Chicos, sé que no quieren decir eso. Dalton se fue, pero eso no significa que ustedes tengan que renunciar a lo que aman, la música. Confíen en mí. Todo va a funcionar.-

\- New Directions sólo tiene 6 miembros.- continuó Kurt.- Nos necesitamos uno al otro. Iremos a buscar al Señor Shue y hablar con él sobre todo esto. Nos reuniremos después en la sala de coro.-

Blaine miró embelesado a su esposo. Era una estupenda idea y le encantaba saber que siempre tendría el apoyo de Kurt. Se acercó a tomarlo de la mano y sonrió con esperanza.

\- Muchas Gracias.-

\- No es nada Blaine.- le sonrió de vuelta y dirigió la mirada a los Warblers.- Chicos, no pierdan la esperanza, les prometo… les prometemos.- se corrigió.- Que todo estará bien.

Los Warblers no parecían muy convencidos, tenían muecas y se miraban uno al otro dudosos, el timbre sonó y los respectivos alumnos se marcharon, probablemente a sus respectivas clases.

Blaine dio un suspiro pesado sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Hey.- Kurt lo tomó de los hombros.- Les va a tomar un tiempo, a todos. Pero sé que podemos hacer que esto funcione. Vamos a buscar al Señor Shue, entre más pronto hagamos esto, es mejor.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

 **-o-**

Una vez en el auditorio, Blaine miró a New Directions interpretando una canción, los recuerdos a su mente llegaron, no volvería a ver a los Warblers hacen una presentación en la sala de consejo. Kurt notó la tensión en Blaine y lo tomó de los hombros, acercándose más y más y tomando asiento.

El Señor Shue se acercó a platicar con ellos pero Blaine no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?- el profesor preguntó.

\- Hubo un incendio en Dalton.- dijo Blaine en casi un susurro sin levantar la vista, Kurt frotó su hombro.- Se quemó completamente. Ya no hay nada. La Academia se ha ido.-

\- ¿Un incendio? - preguntó el señor Shue anonadado.- No lo puedo creer ¿cómo fue?-

\- En el cuarto de servicio, el incendio se inició por unos cables que se encontraban en mal estado, había mucho material que se podía prender fácilmente.- respondió Kurt con una mueca.-

El Señor Shue movió la cabeza dando un suspiro- Lo siento mucho chicos. En especial, lo siento Blaine.-

\- Los Warblers no tienen adonde ir.- siguió Kurt.

\- Ahora son estudiantes de McKinley.- continuó Blaine por fin levantando su vista.- Kurt tuvo una idea y espero pueda ayudarnos.-

\- Claro, por supuesto, ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Sería genial si New Directions fueran tan amables de dejarlos unirse al coro. La música es su pasión, ellos aman presentarse. No puedo silenciarlos.-

\- Señor Shue, nos faltan miembros. Ellos necesitan ayuda y nosotros también. Por favor.- casi rogó Kurt.

\- Chicos, no tienen que pedírmelo dos veces.- asintió con la cabeza.- No soy el único que dirige a este club, también está Rachel y tú mismo Kurt.- lo señaló.- No será un problema, uno de nuestros principales objetivos es ayudar a las personas que aman las artes, ahora los Warblers han caído e iremos por ellos. Creo que será una gran idea.- sonrió contento.

\- Eso es lo mismo que dije.- comentó Kurt sonriendo, apretando a Blaine.- Tenemos que dejar que ellos se unan, son muy fuertes, apuesto a que seremos invencibles en contra de Vocal Adrenaline.

\- S-sólo, estoy preocupado. ¿Sus chicos aceptarán? No me gustaría que hubiera conflictos.- comentó el moreno.

\- Ellos se adaptarán, Blaine. Esto está sucediendo, un miembro del equipo no puede simplemente rechazar a alguien que necesita ayuda.- sonrió dándole una palmada en la pierna.

Blaine se calmó al mirar en los ojos del Señor Shue la sinceridad y el apoyo. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien, ahora sus chicos tendrían un nuevo hogar.

\- Gracias a todos por acudir a esta reunión urgente del Glee Club.- dijo el Señor Shue entrando a la sala de coro. - Bien, como estoy seguro de que todos ustedes ya saben lo que está pasando. La Academia Dalton se ha incendiado por completo. Por ello, los he reunido a todos aquí porque he platicado con Kurt y Blaine.

New Directions lo miraban expectantes.

-Antes sólo veíamos a los Warblers como competencia, ahora tenemos que verlos como nuestros amigos y aliados. Hemos tomado la decisión de hacer de estos limones… limonada, y unirnos como un súper coro.- Los Warblers que se encontraban ahí levantaron la vista.- Esta es una oportunidad que tanto ellos como nosotros necesitamos.-

\- ¿Dónde está Rachel?- preguntó Kitty de repente.- ¿Ella no debería estar aquí para esto?

\- Uh, ella está en Nueva York arreglando unas cosas. Pero ella está de acuerdo con esta decisión.

\- Bueno, está bien.- dijo alzando los hombros.

Kurt sonrió al ver la mirada de esperanza que se formó en el rostro de Blaine.

Ambos coros se saludaron y se dieron la bienvenida agradablemente. Fue muy bueno para Blaine ver todo esto, se sentía aliviado.

\- Muchas Gracias Señor Shue por su generosidad.- el moreno se colocó frente a Will, hablando por todos sus amigos.- En estos momentos podemos encontrar consuelo en la bondad de nuestros amigos.- completó jugando con su anillo.

\- Será un reto muy grande para nosotros el seguir adelante.- asintió el hombre mayor.- Pero creo que podemos hacerlo, y creo que es tan impresionante que los Warblers estén aquí, la pasión por el coro es más fuerte que nunca. Vamos a necesitar la fuerza y el compromiso para ganar no sólo estas seccionales, sino también tomar el camino para las nacionales y vencer.- soltó entusiasmado.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y vitoreó. Kurt estaba muy emocionado, estaba ayudando a su esposo y serían maestros juntos. Qué excepcional.

La celebración se interrumpió luego de que Sue llegara al lugar con, por supuesto, insultos hacia los Warblers. El señor Shue se encargó de ella mientras los Warblers fruncían el ceño porque no querían que los corrieran de la escuela, habían tenido una gran oportunidad y no querían perderla.

Sue se marchó molesta y Blaine solamente se ocupó de decirles a sus chicos que todo estaría bien.

Le restaron importancia a lo sucedido y siguieron festejando. Kurt abrazó a Blaine fuertemente, ahora el moreno se sentía mejor y Kurt disfrutaba de ver nuevamente la sonrisa en el rostro de su marido.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt estaba a punto de tener un tic en su ojo por el niño llamado Myron de 13 años. Este niño estaba quejándose y mandando a todos, inclusive a él mismo. La paciencia se le estaba agotando. Dio las gracias mentalmente cuando Rachel llegó al auditorio, el ojiazul se separó del grupo y se acercó a ella. Al menos hablando con su amiga podría quitarse de la cabeza los gritos del niño.-

\- ¡Kuuuuuuuurt!- exclamó la castaña, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en elg rostro.-

\- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó riendo cuando Rachel lo abrazó muy entusiasmadamente.

\- Recibí una llamada de un productor de Broadway, hice una audición y…-

\- ¿Yyyyyy?-

\- ¡Y ahora me quieren! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Kurt abrió los ojos y se emocionó por ella. La abrazó de nuevo y saltó a su lado.- Wow, wow, no puedo creerlo, ¡que emocionante! Es una excelente noticia, ¿estarás aquí para las seccionales? Dime que sí.-

-¡Claro! Esto será en un par de semanas, después me llamarán para establecer una fecha exacta, pero iré a ¡Broadway! Ya no necesitó a NYADA.-

\- Rachel esto es fantástico. Perteneces a Broadway, eso sin dudarlo.-

\- Tú, yo y Blaine también.- guiñó.- Estoy emocionada, todos nosotros estaremos haciendo proyectos en Nueva York, juntos.-

\- Sólo si podemos sobrevivir a ésto.- comentó Kurt señalando al niño Myron, quien estaba siendo sostendido por Spencer tratando de evitar una pelea.-

El señor Shue entró junto a Blaine, y los chicos saludaron desde lejos hasta que se acercaron más.

\- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el mayor viendo a su alrededor.-

\- Um, me ha costado un poco de trabajo organizar todo. Quizás no vamos tan mal.- respondió Kurt con una pequeña mueca.

\- Vamos a ver. ¡De acuerdo!, síganme el paso chicos.- comentó el Señor Schue dando un aplauso acercándose a los jóvenes.- Empecemos de nuevo la rutina de este día. - y comenzó.- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.-

Rachel se sentó en una butaca mientras Kurt y Blaine se quedaron parados. Blaine recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, viendo todo.

\- ¿Crees que esto salga bien?- preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh… a decir verdad estoy comenzando a preocuparme.- Contesto el ojimiel viendo toda la desorganización que había.

\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…-

\- ¡Alto!- el líder de los Warblers habló.- Esta coreografía es tan rudimentaria, y ellos no están ni cerca de nosotros.-

-Bueno chicos.- habló el Señor Shue.- Somos un equipo y estamos aquí para ver fortalezas y debilidades.-

\- ¿Somos un equipo?- preguntó Jane.- Debe de mirarnos, la mitad de nosotros estamos usando uniformes de una escuela diferente.-

Kurt sintió eso como una señal de acercarse, Blaine lo siguió detrás. El ambiente se encontraba muy tenso cuando ambos coros empezaron a decirse cosas mutuamente. Su rivalidad incomodaba un poco al moreno.

\- ¡Chicos deténganse!- alzó la voz el Señor Shue y todos se detuvieron.

\- Estamos muy agradecidos de que nos hayan recibido en esta escuela.- Tristan tomó la palabra dando un paso adelante.- Nosotros no elegimos estar aquí, ustedes siempre hablan de lo importante que es el coro y McKinley para ustedes, y bueno, nosotros nos sentimos de la misma manera acerca de Dalton.

Y Blaine asintió en acuerdo, Dalton siempre fue un lugar muy especial, y toda esta situación dolía demasiado, entendía a los chicos, su escuela se había marchado de la nada y entrar a otro lugar completamente desconocido era bastante difícil.

El entrenador Beiste llegó a darles la noticia de que Sue era la nueva directora de Vocal Adrenaline. Todos se quedaron molestos por la noticia. ¿Acaso Sue nunca iba a parar?

\- Tengo que ir a resolver esto. ¿Están bien si los dejo?- preguntó el profesor.

\- No se preocupe Señor Shue, todo estará bajo control.-

Will asintió con la cabeza y salió del auditorio. Blaine dio un paso adelante, dando un pequeño aplauso. –Bien, tenemos que resolver esto. Estamos juntos aquí, y tenemos que actuar como un equipo.- La sala quedó en silencio viendo a su coach hablar.

\- Yo entiendo todo esto, sé lo que es estar en esta posición. Yo era un Warbler antes de trasladarme a McKinley y tuve que adaptarme, yo estaba en New Directions y tuve que adaptarme a nuevos miembros, incluso si no estaban de acuerdo con que yo estuviera allí. Es frustrante en ambos aspectos, y sé que lo será para ustedes. Pero hay una cosa que tenemos en común y eso es el amor a cantar y bailar. Y ahora que podemos hacerlo, tenemos que disfrutar esto. Ambos coros son excepcionales y juntos se podrán lograr muchas cosas. Es momento de que nos levantemos de las cenizas, y nos convirtamos en uno. Después resolveremos lo de los uniformes, creo que si nos unimos y abordamos las actitudes de cada uno, este equipo será imparable. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren hacer esto una vez más?-

Kurt se sintió muy orgulloso de lo que su marido estaba haciendo, todo un líder nato. Se puso con la cabeza en alto, con confianza y comprensión. Sabía que Blaine se sentía todavía devastado pero de igual manera luchó. Kurt no se sorprendió cuando ambos grupos accedieron, moviéndose juntos para practicar los movimientos, Blaine se puso frente a ellos y comenzó a enseñarles dándoles ánimo. Kurt sonrió, tenía al mejor marido del mundo.

* * *

 **-o-**

\- Toc toc.- Kurt se asomó abriendo un poco la puerta visualizando a su marido que se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación.- ¿Se puede?

\- Heey.- sonrió Blaine.- Oh, tú sabes que siempre se puede.-

\- Sip, sólo me encanta oírlo.- el moreno soltó una risita por el comentario. Kurt se acercó adonde estaba su esposo.-

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó reposando su parte baja en la esquina del escritorio.

\- Oh no es nada. Estoy simplemente…. Escribiendo.-

Kurt no pareció convencido, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

\- Vamos, cuéntame.- dijo apoyando su barbilla en el brazo del moreno. Blaine penosamente le acercó la hoja.

\- Oh….- observó la hoja por unos instantes.- "Rise" .

\- Kurt, en verdad no es nada.-

\- Parece que estás escribiendo una canción.- tomó la hoja de Blaine y el moreno agachó la mirada.- 'Surgiremos de las cenizas, antes de que toda la vida nos pase por encima'.- continuó leyendo y sonrió.- Wow, es genial Blaine.-

\- Estaba trabajando en ella desde todo lo que pasó en Dalton y con New Directions, es como un himno. Tengo fé en que todo esto saldrá mejor de lo que esperamos, y quiero que los chicos se inspiren. Por eso estoy haciendo esto.-

\- Blaine, ¡Me encanta!- chilló emocionado.-

\- No creo que sea tan bueno.- comentó sonrojado.

-¿¡Bromeas!? Es genial, eres un gran compositor.- tomó su mano apretándola.- 'Somos jóvenes, somos soñadores, nosotros volaremos cuando el mundo no crea en nosotros'.- abrió la boca emocionado soltando otro chillido.-

\- Sólo tengo pocas líneas, pero no creo que…-

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? Tienes las estrofas para completar una canción.- dijo inspeccionando la hoja.- Oh por Dios, ¿ya tienes la melodía?- Quiso saber.

\- Umm, no del todo.- dijo en un susurro.

\- Me encantaría escucharla cuando esté terminada.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Esto no sólo los animará, también terminarán las peleas y sus diferencias, y todo ese asunto de los uniformes.-

\- Umm…. A decir verdad ya tengo algo resuelto para eso.- sonrió Blaine.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es?- .

\- Es un secreto.- guiñó.- Al igual que esta canción.- tomó la hoja de las manos de Kurt y la ocultó en su pecho, riéndose.

\- Ohh pero todo lo tuyo es mío también.- bromeó Kurt..- ¿No puedo seguir viendo ni siquiera un poco?- hizo un puchero.-

\- Umm… nope.-

\- ¿Y si te doy un beso aceptarías?-

\- Pruébame.-

Kurt soltó una risita, se acercó para besarlo pero no con el motivo de ver la canción, lo hizo sólo porque quería besarlo. Blaine soltó la hoja para tomar el rostro de Kurt y poder sujetarse en el beso, sus labios se movieron sólo un poco para después separarse con un leve sonido húmedo.

\- Mi esposo es un gran artista. Qué orgullo.- Blaine lo besó de nuevo después de eso.- Por cierto, la cena está lista. Tu mamá y yo preparamos algo delicioso.-

\- Muero por ver eso.- le dio un último beso y se levantaron, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron escaleras abajo, listos para otra cena agradable.

* * *

 **-o-**

Kurt y Rachel se encontraban sentados en el escritorio del auditorio esperando la presentación del grupo, hasta que el moreno que se encontraba con ellos se levantó con una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

-Blaine, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el castaño.-

\- Tengo que ir a preparar mi sorpresa.- le contestó sonriente, besó la mejilla de su esposo y caminó escaleras abajo. Kurt dio un salto en su lugar emocionado, muriéndose de ganas por saber cuál era la sorpresa.-

-¿De qué hablaba Blaine?- preguntó la castaña.-

\- Oh espera y verás. Esto será fenomenal.-

Rachel alzó una ceja con una sonrisa. Esperando ya ansiosa lo que iba a suceder.-

La música comenzó a sonar y los chicos de New Directions fueron saliendo.

 _ **Have you ever felt like you woke up**_

 _ **(On the wrong side of your heart)**_

 _ **Has it ever felt like it's broken**_

 _ **(Like the world tore it apart)**_

Los chicos bailaban en diferentes lados del auditorio pero se coordinaban perfectamente, Kurt no podía creer que estaban cantando la canción de su marido. Su pecho se infló en orgullo.

 _ **Have you felt so weak,**_

 _ **You could hardly stand**_

 _ **Like if you ever fell**_

 _ **You could never tell**_

 _ **If you'd ever get back up again**_

 _ **I know it's hard to do,**_

 _ **But I think you can make it,**_

 _ **Cause I know we can take it,**_

 _ **Baby we will...**_

De pronto salió Blaine con un perchero lleno de blazers, y todo tenía sentido. Las chaquetas representaban a ambas escuelas, fue simplemente perfecto. Blaine llegó junto a Kitty, quien emocionada apretó sus hombros porque su idea había sido maravillosa. Los demás jóvenes comenzaron a ponerse sus chaquetas y estaban orgullosos de portarlas.

 _ **Rise**_

 _ **We are young we are the dreamers we will fly**_

 _ **When the world will not believe us,**_

 _ **We will rise above the ashes**_

 _ **Before this whole life passes us by**_

 _ **You and I, we will rise**_

Blaine se quedó unos instantes con los muchachos, y Kurt lo miró de lejos orgullosamente. Lo que el moreno había planeado era muy significativo e importante.

 _ **Ooooo,**_

 _ **Oooo,**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **La la la la la**_

 _ **La la la**_

 _ **Oh we will...**_

 _ **We will rise!**_

Blaine subió hacia donde estaban Kurt y Rachel, la castaña estaba contenta por todo lo que estaba viendo, y Kurt tomó la mano de su marido apretándola.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- le susurró sonriente.-

 _ **Rise**_

 _ **We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah)**_

 _ **We are the dreamers we will fly**_

 _ **When the world will not believe us,**_

 _ **(Woah yeah!)**_

 _ **We will rise above the ashes**_

 _ **Before this whole life passes us by**_

 _ **You and I**_

 _ **You and I, we will rise**_

Kurt abrazó a ambos chicos al lado suyo cuando la canción terminó. Estaba sonriendo y se sentía orgulloso de todo esto, no había manera de que Vocal Adrenaline los venciera.

Rachel se paró rápidamente a felicitar a los chicos por el excelente trabajo, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos.-

\- Blaine, esto es perfecto. La canción, los blazers.- acercó su frente y la pegó junto a la de él.- Sé que todo esto de Dalton no es fácil pero lo superaremos juntos. Les diste mucha motivación a estos chicos, eres un gran maestro. Eres el mejor.-

\- Te amo. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por estar conmigo.- los ojos de Blaine estaban brillosos.

\- Te amo también. Y no hay nada que agradecer, yo amo estar aquí contigo. Somos uno ahora mismo y siempre nos tendremos para cualquier circunstancia.- Después de eso compartieron un delicado beso antes de bajar junto a Rachel y felicitar a los chicos.

Todo parecía marchar perfectamente bien ahora, y estaban listos para tener la victoria en las Seccionales. No podían esperar nada para llevar el triunfo a McKinley una vez más.-

* * *

 **-o-**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios chicos! Me animarian mucho 3**


	11. WE BUILT THIS GLEE CLUB

**¡Hi Klainers! Me tardé mucho para actualizar, una disculpa por eso!**

 **Les quería mencionar que el capitulo Dreams Come True se dividirá en dos partes, la del 2015 y la del 2020! Ya merito llegamos al final del fic, muchas gracias por todo! Espero disfruten este capitulo, está algo cortito jaja**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **WE BUILT THIS GLEE CLUB**

* * *

 **-O-**

 **-** Blaine, ¿estás nervioso?- preguntó Kurt tomando a su marido de los hombros, frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

\- Ummh…. Aterrado sería la palabra indicada.- soltó un suspiro.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. Eres muy talentoso.-

\- ¿Y si lo arruino?-

\- Cuando audicionaste para NYADA todo salió perfecto, por supuesto que puedes volverlo a hacer. Blaine tienes que confiar en tu talento. Pero si algo sucede, yo estaré a tu lado.- le sonrió el castaño abrazándolo.

\- Muchas gracias Kurt.- se relajó en el abrazo.

El día de la audición para Blaine había llegado, y el director de la Universidad de Nueva York asistiría al auditorio de McKinley para ver la presentación del ojimiel. Blaine estaba bastante nervioso, no quería perder otra oportunidad, se había preparado tanto para este día y no quería fallar. Su madre, el super-grupo de New Directions, el Señor Shue y Rachel estaban sentados en el auditorio esperando la presentación del ojimiel, todos emocionados por ver resplandecer la chispa que tiene Blaine como cantante.

Kurt asomó la cabeza tras bambalinas y vio entrar a un señor de entre los 50 años con un traje y una pequeña carpeta en sus manos. Se trataba del director de la UNIVERSIDAD DE NUEVA YORK, a su lado estaba una mujer que supuso era la co-directora.

\- No sabía que la co-directora vendría también.- comentó Kurt mientras Blaine se estaba arreglando el moño en un espejo, quien volteó rápidamente debido al comentario de Kurt.-

-¿¡Qué!?- se acercó adonde estaba su marido y se asomó de igual manera. Sus nervios aumentaron.- Oh no…-

\- Llegó la hora Blaine.- sonrió el castaño.- Lúcete en ese escenario y demuestra quien es Blaine Devon Anderson.- colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.- Creo en ti.- le dio un leve pico y el ojimiel apoyó su frente en la de Kurt, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.-

\- Muchas gracias por apoyarme.-

\- Me encanta hacer eso.- se sonrieron y después de eso Blaine salió al escenario.

Sus alumnos se emocionaron al verlo salir, y su madre le mandó un beso desde lejos. Blaine se posicionó en el centro del auditorio donde un piano lo esperaba. El director y la co-directora de la Universidad de Nueva York lo miraron atentamente.

\- Buenas Tardes. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y vengo a audicionar para un puesto en la Universidad de Nueva York con la canción "Angels" de Robbie Williams.-

-Interesante elección, señor Anderson.- comentó el director.- Estamos ansiosos por verlo comenzar.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en el pequeño banco oscuro del piano, dio un suspiro y miró a Kurt sentarse junto a Rachel, éste le sonrió y alzó sus pulgares.

Comenzó a tocar el piano y se dejó llevar por la balada.

 _I sit and wait_

 _Does an angel contemplate my fate?_

 _And do they know_

 _The places where we go_

 _When we're gray and old_

 _'Cause I've been told_

 _That salvation lets their wings unfold_

 _So when I'm lying in my bed_

 _Thoughts running through my head_

 _And I feel the love is dead_

 _I'm loving angels instead_

El director observaba determinadamente la performance mientras los Warblers estaban mirando al moreno con admiración. Pam estaba emocionada, sus manos y las de Kurt estaban juntas, mientras ambos miraban con determinación. Pam hubiera deseado que Cooper estuviera allí viendo la espectacular presentación que estaba haciendo su hermano.

 _And through it all she offers me protection_

 _A lot of love and afftection_

 _Wether I'm right or wrong_

 _And down the waterfall_

 _Wherever it may take me_

 _I know that life won't break me_

 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_

 _I'm loving angels instead_

La voz de Blaine estaba en su perfecta tonalidad, el director se encontraba anotando algunas cosas en la pequeña hoja de inscripción que tenía. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna, y el moreno no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Mientras tanto, la co-directora sonreía y parecía complacida.

 _Wherever it may take me_

 _I know that life won't break me_

 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_

 _I'm loving angels instead_

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh_

 _And through it aaaaaaall_

La nota alta de Blaine que agregó en la canción hizo que los cuerpos de todos los presentes se estremecieran, su voz era completamente poderosa. El director lo estaba mirando con atención.

 _she offers me protection_

 _A lot of love and afftection_

 _Wether I'm right or wrong_

 _And down the waterfall_

 _Wherever it may take me_

 _I know that life won't break me_

 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_

 _I'm loving angels instead_

La música terminó y todos en el auditorio se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle. Kurt y Pam estaban dando saltos emocionados. Blaine susurró un pequeño 'Gracias' y en ese instante el director alzó una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio, entonces se levantó de su asiento.

\- Señor Anderson. ¿Sabía usted que Robbie Williams presentó esta canción en Reino Unido con miles y miles de personas alrededor de él?

\- Lo sé, fue una presentación maravillosa.- respondió Blaine nervioso.

El director miró a su acompañante y esta asintió con una sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento y todos los miraban expectante. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el director alzó la voz.-

\- Creo fielmente… que usted podrá multiplicar e incluso triplicar toda esa multitud que reunió el señor Williams en el 2003. Felicitaciones. Veo en usted mucho potencial.-

Blaine abrió la boca de la emoción, Kurt tapó la suya con ambas manos tratando de cubrir el grito que quería salir de su boca, y Pam tomó su teléfono para marcarle a Cooper y platicarle lo ocurrido mientras Rachel y el Señor Shue volvían a aplaudir con New Directions. Los directores hicieron más anotaciones y se retiraron del auditorio con una satisfacción en sus rostros.

Kurt corrió hacía donde estaba su marido dando saltos, muy emocionado. Se sentía. Orgulloso.

-¡BLAINE!- el ojiazul fue atrapado por los brazos del moreno, quien lo levantó un poco durante el movimiento del abrazo. Blaine soltó una risa de alegría.- ¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡FUE ESPECTACULAR! Te amo, te amo, te amo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- entonces el ojiazul lo tomó del rostro para darle un beso que resonó en todas las paredes del auditorio. No le importó que lo estuvieran viendo.

\- Muchas gracias, Kurt. Me siento orgulloso, siento que todo está marchando a la perfección.-

\- Estuviste perfecto, Blaine. Creo que tendré un ataque al corazón por toda la emoción.- lo abrazó de nuevo y llegaron todos los ex-alumnos de Dalton a alzarlo entre todos y darle gritos de felicitación. Su madre aún le lanzaba muchos besos desde donde estaba, señalándole que estaba hablando con Cooper. Blaine se sentía plenamente feliz, no se había sentido así en meses, y quiso que esa sensación se quedara consigo para siempre.

* * *

 **-O-**

Kurt estaba en una tienda de música buscando un disco que su padre le había encargado hace unos días, fruncía el ceño al leer los nombres de los álbumes que se encontraban allí. Era música vieja y no entendía por qué su padre tenía esos gustos tan extraños. Blaine no había podido acompañarlo porque estaba dormido en la cama y se veía muy cómodo, así que no quiso despertarlo.

La tienda de música era exactamente la misma de cuando se encontró a Blaine con Dave hacía unos meses, así que se quedó pensando un poco en ese detalle. Aún no podía creer que todo se haya resuelto y ahora esté casado con la persona que quería. Todo eso se hubiese visto imposible meses atrás… imposible casarse y que Blaine lo perdonara, incluso que su problema con la intimidad se resolviera poco a poco. Se sentía muy feliz ahora que todo estaba en su lugar, y no podía esperar más a que las Seccionales terminaran y se fuera de una vez con Blaine a Nueva York. Estaba emocionado por la vida que les esperaba allá solos.

Sonrió para sí mismo ante el pensamiento, las cosas marchaban entre ellos de maravilla, compartían infinidad de besos y bailaban en la casa de Blaine en bóxers mientras la madre del moreno salía de la misma. A veces hasta hacían la cena juntos y leían revistas en el sofá. Había veces en las que salían de paseo y Kurt le daba muestras de afecto a su esposo sin importar que estuvieran en lugares públicos. Al castaño ya no le importaba tanto todo ese asunto de la intimidad, valió la pena haber trabajado en ello porque todo se sentía mejor.

Una voz gruesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada hacia un chico robusto que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Oh...-

\- Hola Kurt.- le ofreció una sonrisa.-

\- Dave… Qué gusto.- dijo algo incómodo.-

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tenía tiempo sin verte.- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- Sí, bueno, vine por un álbum que quiere mi padre, pero creo que en esta tienda no lo conseguiré. Nunca tienen lo que busco.- dijo señalando a todos los discos en los estantes. Dave soltó una risita.

\- Eso es genial, yo vine aquí porque necesito buscar música nueva para escucharla mientras entrena a mi equipo de fútbol. El rendimiento no es el mismo si no hay algo que anime tu cuerpo.- Dave se sacudió un poco riéndose, pero al parecer Kurt no captó la broma porque su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el chico más grande comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Cómo ha es…-

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Blaine?- preguntó Kurt entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

\- Sí.- admitió.- Ya no he sabido de él desde que arreglamos lo de nuestro departamento. Y me gustaría preguntarte, sé que probablemente tengan mucha comunicación ahora.-

Kurt se incomodó al escuchar las palabras "nuestro departamento", cruzó los brazos y asintió.- Él se encuentra bien, muy bien a decir verdad.-

\- Me da mucho gusto saberlo…. ¿ustedes dos…?.- preguntó sugerente.

\- ¿Volvimos? Sí.- sonrió el castaño.- Bueno.- se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- En realidad, Blaine es mi esposo ahora. Nos casamos hace unas semanas.- dijo orgulloso.

Dave abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Están casados?-

\- Sip.-

\- Wow, no lo puedo creer. Eso es fantástico. En verdad lo es, muchas felicidades.- sonrió Dave.- Les deseo lo mejor. Ustedes realmente merecen estar juntos, sin importar que.-

\- Gracias Dave.- sonrió un poco el castaño.-

\- Sabes, siempre supe que esto pasaría.- dijo divagando un poco.-

-¿De qué?- preguntó

\- Siempre supe que ustedes dos volverían a estar juntos. Desde que llegaste a Lima y yo estaba con Blaine, me di cuenta de que nuestro tiempo juntos se iba a terminar pronto. Blaine nunca fue mío, siempre te perteneció a ti.-

Kurt asintió ante lo último dicho porque era verdad, no importaba que. Había una huella en el corazón de Blaine que tenía su nombre, y no iba a desaparecer así de fácil. Le gustaba estar seguro del amor que el moreno sentía por él, sin embargo quiso preguntar por qué llegaron a ese punto de conversación.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?-

\- A que los envidio.- soltó con una risita.- Los envidio de buena manera. Ustedes dos son… un ejemplo a seguir, admiro su relación… Espero que algo así me llegue a mí algún día.-

\- Muchas gracias Dave.- Kurt en realidad no sabía qué decir ni qué sentir ante esta plática tan… ¿extraña?

\- Me mudaré en un par de semanas.- continuó el chico robusto.- Así que creo que ésta será la última vez que nos veamos por aquí.-

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.- Salúdame a Blaine.-

\- Okay.- asintió de nuevo. Dave le dió una palmada en el hombro con una media sonrisa y después de eso se retiró.

Kurt se sintió bastante extraño con la conversación. Después de que el chico grande se fuera, siguió buscando el álbum para su padre y después de un par de minutos y preguntar sobre el CD a los empleados, decidió marcharse y dirigirse a la casa de los Anderson. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio en la sala a su suegra poniéndose unos zapatos muy elegantes.

\- Wow, qué excelente gusto tiene, como siempre.- dijo Kurt en tono alagador.-

\- Oh Kurt.- sonrió la morena.- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Saldré con Carole a comer. Me dijo que Burt tenía mucho trabajo y no quería quedarse sola sin hacer nada.-

\- Sí, los martes son sus días libres.- sonrió el castaño apoyándose en la pared. Le gustaba mucho que su suegra y su madrastra se llevaran tan bien.- ¿Blaine ya despertó?

\- Umm, hace 20 minutos me asomé en su habitación y no, seguía dormido.- Kurt sonrió.-

\- Qué dormilón.-

Pam asintió con la cabeza mientras se miraba un poco al espejo.- Bueno, estoy lista. Nos vemos más tarde, Kurt.-

\- Vaya con cuidado.- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Claro, cuídense ustedes también.-

Cuando la señora Anderson cerró la puerta, Kurt subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, trató de abrir la puerta muy sigilosamente y se asomó un poco, visualizó al moreno apoyado en uno de sus brazos tallándose los ojos y bostezando.-

\- Hola Bello Durmiente.- saludó el ojiazul sonriendo.-

\- Oh- Ho-ho-hola.- saludó el moreno entre bostezos. Kurt se acercó y apoyó su cadera en la mesita de noche.-

\- ¿Dormiste bien?-

\- Bastante bien, cambié las sábanas y están mucho más suaves que las anteriores. ¿Saliste a algún lado?-

\- Sip. Fui a buscar un álbum para mi padre pero me di por vencido.-

\- Me hubieras despertado, no te hubiera dejado ir solo. Podría ser peligroso.-

\- Aw, no te preocupes tontito. No pasa nada.- dijo acariciando el cabello encrespado del moreno.- Oye, ¿crees que haya un lugarcito para mi junto a ti?-

El moreno sonrió.- Claro que sí. Ven.-

El castaño rodeó la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se metió entre las sábanas acercándose a Blaine, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El castaño se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de su esposo.-

\- ¿Estás cansado?-

\- Un poco.- dijo en un susurro. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el castaño volvió a hablar.- Dave te mandó saludos.-

El moreno frunció el ceño.- ¿Dave?-

\- Karofsky, sí. Lo encontré en la tienda de música, hablamos un poco y bueno, te mandó saludos. Se mudará en unas semanas.-

\- Gracias.- Blaine asintió con la cabeza, después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos rápidamente.- Kurt, hablando de mudanza…-

\- No Blaine, no te voy a dejar comprar ese cuadro espantoso para llevártelo a Nueva York.- le apuntó con el dedo.-

\- No, no es eso. No hemos escogido dónde vamos a vivir cuando estemos allá.-

\- Umm tienes razón.- hizo una mueca mirándolo.-

\- ¿Te parece si buscamos nuestras opciones en esa página de internet?-

\- Ummm.- Kurt soltó un ruido con su garganta.- ¿Te parece si te duermes conmigo, te abrazo y después buscamos las opciones?-

\- ¿Por qué esa idea me gusta más?-

Kurt soltó una risita y ambos chicos se acomodaron de cucharita, Kurt abrazando a Blaine. Dejaron que el sueño los cubriera, sus respiraciones estaban calmadas. Todo el ambiente era tan placentero.-

* * *

 **-O-**

\- Okay, ¿qué te parece este?-

\- Umm…. Demasiado exótico ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Kurt.- ¿Qué tal este?-

\- Un poco descolorido, no me gusta mucho.-

\- Sí, tienes razón. Amm… vamos a ver.- el castaño dio clic en otra imagen.- ¡Oh por dios!-

\- Kurt, es perfecto.- ambos chicos miraron con asombro la pantalla. Después de pasar alrededor de 3 horas durmiendo, se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina a comer algo, luego se dispusieron a investigar departamentos en Nueva York disponibles, estaban en la sala de estar sentados uno al lado del otro.-

\- Blaine, ¡tenemos que tener este! Me encanta el estilo.- exclamó Kurt en un chillido.-

\- ¡Es bastante genial!-

\- La sala es tan bonita.- continuó un emocionado Kurt.

Blaine observó la descripción del lugar en la página.- Además el precio es bastante accesible.-

\- Es cierto, creo que es el indicado. Oh…- Kurt observó las demás imágenes del lugar.- Al parecer sólo tiene una habitación, es muy grande pero…-

\- Bueno, no importa.- el moreno se alzó en sus hombros.- Después podemos conseguir uno más grande, con más cuartos para nuestros hijos.- al escuchar eso Kurt alzó la mirada hacia su esposo.-

\- ¿Hijos?- preguntó soñadoramente.

\- Sip. Nuestros Hijos.- sonrió Blaine.- ¿No quieres?- frunció el ceño.

\- No, no, no, no, por supuesto que quiero.- le tomó la mano.- Es sólo que…. No puedo creer que estemos así, hablando de nuestros hijos y formando un futuro juntos. Lo veía imposible meses atrás, yo no creía que…-

\- Shhh…- lo interrumpió Blaine acercando su frente a la de él.- Ya no pienses en eso ¿sí?, vivamos el presente. Ya nada de lo que pasó antes puede influir en lo que estamos viviendo ahora. Sólo hay que enfocarnos en nosotros, en nuestro presente y futuro.-

-Tienes razón.- le sonrió Kurt.- Y tu idea me gusta mucho, cuando nuestros pequeños estén por llegar buscaremos un lugar más grande.-

\- Nuestro pequeño Kurt.-

\- O nuestra pequeña Blaine.-

\- Empezaré a hacerle un vestido de bowties.-

Kurt se rió y compartieron un beso suave que duró sólo unos segundos hasta que escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse. La madre de Blaine entró a la sala de estar.-

\- Oh, lo siento si interrumpo algo.-

\- Está bien ma.- le sonrieron ambos chicos.-

Los chicos se levantaron del sofá y se acercaron más a donde estaba ella. Pam divagó un poco, teniendo en su mano una carta.-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Todo está bien?-

\- Uh… bueno, cuando llegué vi esto, Blaine, estaba en el buzón…. Es una carta de la Universidad de Nueva York.- ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos de golpe.-

\- ¿Qué?- el moreno tomó la carta.- Es cierto… es de la NYU.-

\- Hijo ábrela, puede ser algo importante.-

Kurt se posicionó aL lado de la madre de Blaine mientras el moreno caminaba un poco lejos abriendo la carta. Kurt se rogó a sí mismo que las noticias fueran buenas. No quería que Blaine pasara lo mismo que cuando lo rechazaron a él en NYADA la primera vez.

Blaine estaba de espaldas a ellos leyendo la carta :

" _Estimado Señor Anderson, al observar sus habilidades_

 _y destreza musical en el escenario_

 _hemos llegado a la conclusión de que…"_

Blaine volteó a verlos, el castaño no podía describir esa mirada en los ojos de su marido. El ojimiel abrió un poco la boca.-

\- Hijo, ¿está todo bien?-

\- Blaine por favor, dinos algo.-

\- Es…- el ojimiel dio un suspiro.- Estoy…. Estoy dentro.-

-¡QUÉ!- Pam y Kurt gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron!- sonrió el moreno y corrió a abrazar a su familia.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eso es increíble!-

\- Lo sabía Blainey, cariño. Lo sabía, eres un gran artista.- la señora Anderson llenó de besos la mejilla de Blaine.

\- Tuve miedo de que no me aceptaran, no lo puedo creer.- dijo el ojimiel emocionado.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- siguió Kurt apretando la espalda de Blaine.- Empezará un nuevo camino, te convertirás en la más grande estrella.-

\- Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Los amo, en verdad muchas gracias.- la voz del moreno se quebró un poco y tanto Kurt como Pam sólo se dedicaron a abrazarlo más fuerte.

\- Nada de lágrimas, hijo.-

\- Es- es sólo que esto es maravilloso.- se separaron de él un segundo.- Mis sueños se están cumpliendo, siento algo indescriptible, estoy casado con la persona que amo.- señalo a Kurt.- Tengo una nueva oportunidad para crecer en la Universidad… es como un sueño.- rió un poco.

\- Las mejores personas siempre tendrán las mejores cosas hijo, eres increíble, y todo el mundo verá tu talento muy pronto.-

\- Muchas Gracias ma, por todo. Eres la mejor.- dijo Blaine, entonces la tomó de las manos y les dio un apretón.

\- Kurt…- ambos chicos posaron sus miradas.- Te amo, gracias por creer en mí. Gracias por estar conmigo.-

\- Te amo también, Blaine. Te amo mucho.- al castaño se le quebró un poco la voz de igual manera por ver a su marido tan feliz. El ojimiel tomó las manos de Kurt y las besó, los ojos de ambos brillando, queriendo besarse con locura pero deteniéndose un poco por la madre de Blaine.

-¿Abrazo familiar?- sugirió Pam luego de unos segundos y los tres se unieron de nuevo en un abrazo.

* * *

 **-O-**

Después de haber ganado las seccionales, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, el Señor Shue, Sam y New Directions se reunieron en la sala de coro y colocaron el trofeo en el estante de la vitrina más alta. Repartieron copas con sidra para festejar y se aplaudieron unos a los otros, entonces el Señor Shue decidió tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien, el siguiente trofeo en esta vitrina será el de las ¡Regionales!- dió un aplauso y todos levantaron sus copas animosos.

\- Saben, en algunos años… ya sean cinco, diez, veinte años y caminen por esta escuela, verán los trofeos posados aquí, o tal vez verán a sus propios hijos o hijas ganar sus propios premios…-

Ante lo dicho, Kurt le dió una sonrisa a Blaine, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, y el moreno repitió la misma acción. Se emocionaban con la idea o mención de los hijos, sería algo espectacular tener a una o un pequeñito correr por la casa de los Anderson-Hummel.

El Señor Shue continuó hablando.- Y espero que recuerden este momento de sus vidas, este increíble momento cuando un grupo de muy diferentes personas pusieron de lado esas diferencias y se apoyaron uno al otro y formaron un gran equipo, y ojalá hayan hecho amistades para toda la vida. Ahora, algunos de nuestros consejeros, nos dejarán.- mencionó el Señor Shue tocando el hombro de Rachel.- Pero no importa a dónde vayamos, no importa dónde estemos, siempre estaremos aquí en espíritu, y siempre estaremos aquí apoyándolos. Ahora, un capítulo en el Glee Club ha terminado, pero es sólo el comienzo de todos ustedes. No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ustedes.

\- Oigan, démosle un aplauso a Rachel, el Señor Shue, Kurt, Blaine y a todos.- dijo entusiasmadamente Sam.-

Continuaron celebrando, compartiendo aplausos y abrazos hasta que Kitty propuso poner los viejos trofeos junto a los nuevos. A todos les encantó la idea y comenzaron a organizarlos. Los recuerdos de cada uno de los trofeos llegaban a la mente de todos, fueron momentos muy especiales y que quedarían marcados en la historia del Club Glee para siempre. Momentos que siempre permanecerían en el corazón de cada uno de los ex integrantes y de los nuevos, al final, todos miraron con orgullo lo que habían logrado. Kurt se acercó a Blaine y puso sus brazos en los hombros del ojimiel, el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y sonrieron ante los trofeos.

\- Lo logramos todos juntos, Blaine.- comentó Kurt.

\- Nuestra misión aquí quedó cumplida.- prosiguió Blaine y se sonrieron.

Ahora sólo quedaba ajustar unos detalles más para que ambos chicos regresaran a Nueva York e iniciaran la nueva y emocionante vida que les esperaba en aquella ciudad.


	12. DREAMS COME TRUE PARTE UNO

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy de regreso, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto. Espero les guste el capitulo!**

 **Gracias de nuevo a mi beta por ayudarme. Síganla en twitter - cefalexforte**

 **No los dejo esperar más, a leer!**

* * *

 **GLEE SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **DREAMS COME TRUE PARTE UNO**

* * *

 **888**

Kurt y Blaine estaban a sólo unos pocos días de irse a Nueva York a empezar su nueva vida como casados. Blaine estaba emocionado por comenzar a estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York y prepararse para ser un artista. El castaño había platicado vía telefónica con Elliot días pasados y éste le prometió que ayudaría al moreno a adaptarse al ambiente de la universidad. Elliot se mostró un poco decepcionado al escuchar de la boda de los chicos, porque le hubiese gustado haber estado presente siendo que siempre los consideró una maravillosa pareja y estaba muy feliz por ellos. Él quería lo mismo para él: tener a alguien que lo amara de la misma manera que Kurt amaba a Blaine y viceversa.

A ambos enamorados les iba de maravilla, su matrimonio no podía ser más fantástico, tenían montones y montones de citas. Se bañaban juntos algunos días y en las tardes se sentaban en el enorme piano que había en la sala de estar de la casa de Blaine para compartir duetos melosos y darse miradas cómplices. Cuando la madre del moreno no estaba en la casa, podían tomar sus cuerpos desnudos, hacerlo en donde quisieran y con todo el ruido que desearan. Compartían muchas cosas juntos, pero también se daban su espacio. Kurt a veces salía al parque a leer un libro o a ir de compras con Rachel mientras que Blaine se salía a jugar videojuegos en la casa de Sam o a ver partidos con su padre Burt.

El problema sobre la intimidad que tenía Kurt parecía haberse reducido considerablemente, casi hasta al punto de desaparecer por completo. Cuando hacían reuniones con sus amigos y New Directions, el castaño se acercaba a Blaine mucho más sin importar que los estuvieran viendo. Le daba besos en la comisura de los labios, se recostaba sobre él e incluso le decía 'Te Amo' teniendo a todos sus amigos observándolos de manera tierna. Kurt sabía que aún faltaba un poco más de camino por recorrer, pero se sentía feliz de haber resuelto las cosas y la sonrisa que Blaine le regalaba era la mejor motivación para seguir luchando.

El departamento de los chicos en Nueva York quedó listo rápidamente a excepción de algunas cajas que se quedaron allá sin acomodar. Decidieron marcharse de Ohio porque las clases de Blaine en su nueva universidad comenzarían pronto, y Kurt aún tenía trabajo que hacer en NYADA, pero con la promesa de que volverían para las Nacionales. Antes de partir, había algo que el castaño quería hacer y no podía dejarlo pasar. Esa mañana, Kurt había amanecido con una ráfaga de tristeza en su corazón, la nostalgia lo estaba envolviendo y quería desahogarse de alguna manera. Había una razón por la cual él estaba así.

\- Mi madre me dio esta maleta por si no tenemos suficiente espacio para guardar nuestras cosas. La vi en la mañana antes de irse a trabajar pero olvidé subirla acá.- comentó Blaine entrando a la habitación con una maleta gris en sus manos, éste miró a Kurt quien estaba viéndose en el espejo acomodándose el cuello de su saco con una expresión seria. Al no recibir respuesta, Blaine lo observó y se acercó a él para abrazarlo tomándolo de la cintura.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó. Kurt le sonrió y tomó las manos de Blaine de donde lo estaba sujetando. El castaño asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, pero el moreno no quedó satisfecho con eso.

\- Hey, vamos, dime. ¿Todo bien?-

El castaño volvió a asentir con la cabeza y apartó ligeramente las manos de Blaine para voltearse y estar frente a frente.

\- Sí… estoy bien. Es sólo que estaba pensando en unas cosas.- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con el rostro triste y los ojos caídos.

\- Al parecer no son cosas buenas, tienes una expresión seria.- dijo el ojimiel, quien tomó su barbilla.- Dime en qué puedo ayudarte. Eres mi esposo, estoy aquí para ti.-

\- Es sólo que…- suspiró pero movió la cabeza y no terminó la oración.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo y estiró su cuello para darle un leve pico en los labios.- ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar antes de irnos? Te contaré en el camino.-

\- Sabes que siempre haré lo que me pidas.-

* * *

 **888**

El Memorial Park Cementery se encontraba vacío a esas horas, sólo estaban los empleados del lugar y un vendedor de flores. El moreno sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando vio a Kurt suspirar pesadamente viendo la entrada del lugar cuando bajaron del taxi. El castaño se acercó a comprar una docena de rosas y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro con el objetivo de buscar la lápida de su madre. Blaine lo seguía desde atrás caminando lentamente y dejándolo solo, quería darle a Kurt un poco de espacio; fue hasta que entonces el castaño se detuvo y se volteó hacia él estirando la mano en señal que el moreno la tomará. Blaine le dio una media sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente para tomar la mano de su marido y seguir caminando juntos.

Kurt le había contado a Blaine que quería visitar a su madre antes de irse a Nueva York. En la mañana se había encontrado con unas fotos de su madre cargándolo cuando era un bebé, y otra donde sus padres lo estaban abrazando con sonrisas resplandecientes, por lo que la nostalgia le llenó todo el cuerpo. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin visitarla y tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ella aunque sonara tonto.

En la trayectoria hacia la lápida, ambos chicos se mantuvieron callados pero cerca uno del otro. Blaine tomaba fuertemente la mano de Kurt, como queriendo transmitir fuerza y seguridad al castaño que tenía el rostro caído. El moreno no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Kurt, pero admiraba bastante toda la fortaleza que su esposo tenía, no sólo había perdido a su madre sino también a su hermano, y Blaine honestamente no sabría qué hacer en una situación así.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine soltó su mano para que Kurt se acercara a la lápida a depositar las rosas, el castaño se puso en cuclillas, dio un suspiro y observó la lápida con una pequeña mueca.

" _Elizabeth Hummel_

 _1968 – 2001_

 _Madre, Esposa, Hija y Amiga_

 _Siempre serás recordada con amor "_

\- Te extraño mucho.- comenzó el castaño.- Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí, desearía verte de nuevo y escuchar nuevamente tu voz. Desearía que estuvieras viéndome crecer, que hubieras visto mi graduación. Desearía que hubieras visto por lo menos una de mis presentaciones en la Universidad, visto mi boda….- Blaine bajó la mirada al escuchar a su esposo hablar con una voz rota.- Me hubiera encantado que conocieras al hombre con el que estoy compartiendo mi vida, sé que tú lo hubieras amado.- se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con caer al suelo.- Soy muy feliz ahora... pero te extraño y me haces falta.- carraspeó su garganta antes de continuar.- Papá está bien, su salud ha mejorado muchísimo y no hay más peligro. Él también te extraña, por cierto. Hoy me iré a vivir a Nueva York, comenzaré una nueva vida y estoy muy emocionado ¿sabes? Es emocionante, pero no estaré mucho aquí en Lima aunque prometo venir a visitarte. Te tuve conmigo muy poco tiempo pero sé que eres la mejor madre del mundo y siempre lo serás.- finalizó tocando la lápida.

Blaine reprimía sus ganas de llorar al escuchar a Kurt decir todas esas palabras, se acercó a él y le tomó el hombro. El castaño lo miró y se levantó a darle un abrazo, era cálido y fuerte. El ojiazul se sentía seguro en los brazos de su marido, se soltó un poco y miró de nuevo la lápida de su madre.

\- Sé que ahora conoces a Finn… dile 'Hola' de mi parte.- dijo sonriente con sus ojos lagrimosos. Se separó de Blaine y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida. El moreno observó la lápida por unos segundos y besó su mano para después estirarla directo al nombre de Elizabeth.

\- Lo cuidaré con mi vida. Lo prometo Señora Hummel.- sonrió y se agachó a acariciar un poco la lápida, para después retirarse alcanzando a Kurt en el camino.

* * *

 **888**

" _**Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar al andén 8 "**_

El castaño levantó su cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras, esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada hacia su padre y Carole, quienes se encontraban junto a él.

\- Bien papá, llegó la hora. Muchas Gracias por todo. Los vamos a extrañar.-

\- Cuídense mucho chicos. Los extrañaremos.- comentó Burt abrazando por los hombros a su esposa.

\- Ustedes también. Y no se preocupen, estaremos de regreso para las Nacionales y los visitaremos.- señalo al moreno que se encontraba abrazando a una Pam sentimental.-

\- Buen viaje, muchachos.- habló Carole.- Les deseo todo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa para ustedes. Será algo maravilloso.-

\- Muchas gracias, los amamos, y les prometemos que los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.- Kurt abrió los brazos para abrazarlos.-

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kurt.- comentó Burt sentimentalmente mientras lo abrazaba.- Siento como si fuera la primera vez que te vas a Nueva York.

\- Me siento igual.- siguió el castaño cuando los terminó de abrazar.- Sólo que ahora me siento más feliz que nunca.- finalizó sonriéndole a Blaine.

\- Chico, yo sé que les irá muy bien. Han madurado bastante y han aprendido a lo largo del tiempo. No dejen de perseverar, el matrimonio es algo enorme que les traerá miles de cosas, sólo recuerden que algunas serán difíciles. Pero nunca dejen de creer en ustedes. ¿Trato?

\- Por supuesto papá.- lo abrazó de nuevo.- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

\- De nada chico, me siento muy orgulloso.- finalizó sonriendo.

\- Blainey, no sabes lo bendecida que estoy de tenerte.- por otro lado, comentó Pam tomando el rostro de su hijo con ojos lagrimosos.- Recuerdo que apenas ayer te estaba cambiando los pañales y ahora eres todo un hombre casado y universitario.-

\- Mamaaaaá.- dijo Blaine avergonzado.

\- ¿Me visitarás, cierto?- preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Vendremos en un par de semanas. ¿Estarás bien tú? Me preocupa un poco el hecho de que estarás sola.- dijo con una mueca.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- movió su mano restándole importancia.- Hay miles de cosas que hacer con el trabajo, estaré muy ocupada. Además, me siento bien. Te lo prometo hijo.-

\- Te amo mucho mamá, sólo quiero que seas feliz.-

\- Tú y Cooper me hacen feliz.- tomó su barbilla.- Nada me hace más feliz que ver a mis hijos siendo felices y triunfando. Te voy a extrañar mucho.- lo abrazó de nuevo.

\- Yo también, cuídate mucho por favor. Si necesitas algo me llamas.- dijo respondiendo al abrazo fuertemente.-

\- Ustedes igual. Espero que pronto me llegue la noticia de ser abuela.- le dio un guiño cuando se separó.

\- Créeme está en nuestros planes.- sonrió el moreno mirando a Kurt.-

Su madre dio un chillido emocionada y lo abrazó de nuevo. Se acercaron a donde estaban los Hummels y el moreno abrazó a los padres de Kurt así como el castaño abrazó a la madre de Blaine. El aeropuerto anunció de nueva cuenta que los pasajeros con vuelo a Nueva York se alistaran en el andén, así que la pareja de casados tomó sus maletas y se fueron alejando de sus familiares, quienes les dijeron adiós con la mano mientras avanzaban.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo para los chicos, aunque por alguna razón se les hizo muy largo con el transcurso de las horas. Blaine había decidido escribir alguna canción porque tenía muchas ideas en mente y tenía inspiración para escribir. Kurt lo observaba de cerca y le señalaba algunas rimas que podía mejorar, Blaine le sonreía y le daba un pequeño gracias con un beso en los labios. Se prometió a sí mismo que le regalaría la canción cuando estuviera lista.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York y a su departamento respectivamente, los esposos dejaron sus maletas y vieron el lugar maravillados. Kurt se acercó a abrazar a Blaine, la sensación que sentían en el cuerpo era de nerviosismo pero también de emoción, sería excitante ver lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante, sería emocionante ver graduarse uno al otro y asistir a las presentaciones en alguna obra de Broadway uno del otro. Sus sueños eran grandes, eran a corto y largo plazo y sabían que trabajarían muy duro para hacer tales sueños realidad, pero estaban seguros que lo lograrían, juntos. El moreno fue quien sugirió que comieran algo antes de desempacar todas sus cosas. El plan al terminar era comenzar a ordenar el departamento y ordenar las cosas que se encontraban dentro de las cajas que habían dejado hace unos días, pero Kurt tenía algo más en mente, estaba satisfecho de comida pero faltaba una cosa más.

A decir verdad, los chicos tenían relaciones de manera muy seguida. No paraban de hacerlo, y un día estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por la madre de Blaine. El castaño recordó las veces que su padre le decía que no iba a parar si comenzaba a hacer esas cosas y sonrió en su mente porque era completamente cierto, y honestamente antes no lo creía del todo.

Levantó a Blaine del asiento donde se encontraba mientras lo besaba con pasión, sus manos estaban depositadas en los hombros del moreno mientras éste comenzaba a desfajar la camisa de Kurt durante el beso, cuando sintió la piel del castaño se inclinó a besar su cadera mientras Kurt lo tomaba de los cabellos.

Iban lento y suavemente, sus labios se movían de un lado a otro soltando algunos soniditos y respiraciones agitadas por la nariz. Blaine retiró la camisa de Kurt por completo y se separó del cuerpo de su marido para retirarse la camisa él también, sus labios se juntaron de nuevo y caminaron juntos buscando un lugar cómodo para recostarse, mientras caminaban no se dieron cuenta que habían 4 cajas en el suelo y lo que pasó después fue inevitable.-

\- Bla-Blaine AHHHHH.-

\- Ouch.-

\- Mi-ca-cadera.- soltó un quejido

Ambos chicos habían tropezado y caído al suelo, Kurt se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano tomó su cabeza con una mueca.-

\- Este departamento es un desastre. Ouch, eso dolió.- miró a Blaine que veía el techo con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.-

\- A-antes de comenzar a hacer algo ¿no crees que sería mejor opción arreglar todo?- preguntó el moreno con una mueca.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió frunciendo su rostro. Se levantó y estiró sus manos para que Blaine las tomara.- Ven, te ayudo.-

El moreno las tomó y se levantó. Los esposos comenzaron a desempacar las cosas y a ordenarlas en el departamento. Durante el trabajo que estaban haciendo, Cooper llamó a Blaine para saber cómo estaban ellos y su madre, y para anunciar que pasaría a visitarlos en unos días, a lo que el moreno accedió alegremente. Siempre le gustaría ver y pasar el tiempo con su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se encontraba en la habitación que compartiría con Blaine poniendo fotos de ambos en la mesita de luz que había en los lados izquierdo y derecho, también unas con su padre, Finn y una donde su madre lo estaba sosteniendo de pequeño. También colocó una de Blaine con Cooper de niños, y una de Pam con Blaine. El moreno no llevaba ninguna foto de él con su padre (porque él sabía que sí tenía algunas) e hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar el problema que tuvieron. Él había conocido al señor James Anderson pero su recibimiento nunca había sido cálido, aunque tampoco había sido grosero con él o algo por el estilo. Desearía que Blaine tuviese una buena relación con su padre como él la tenía con el suyo porque sabía que eso hubiera sido perfecto para su ahora marido. Blaine lo necesitaba pero ahora creía que tal vez el ojimiel estaba mejor sin personas que le hicieran daño. Movió la cabeza un poco deseando apartar ese tema de su cabeza por el momento porque lo ponía triste, así que siguió ordenando toda la mesita de luz hasta que el moreno llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba el ojiazul, y éste le ofreció tomar una ducha juntos para descansar porque estaba a punto de caer la noche.

Ya en la cama, ambos chicos estaban acostados en pijama abrazándose uno al otro, platicando sobre cosas al azar, hasta que Kurt comenzó a mencionar algunas "reglas" para el departamento a las que Blaine respondía riendo. Establecer acuerdos podía ayudarlos bastante en su vida como pareja, y ambos chicos estaban de acuerdo con eso, estaban de acuerdo en hacer todo lo posible por su matrimonio, por hacerlo próspero y mágico. No querían más tormentas, sólo querían estar juntos, decirse palabras de amor, tocarse, escuchar el latir del corazón del otro, querían besarse y tomarse de las manos justo como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

* * *

 **888**

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Los días iban avanzando y tal parecía que a los chicos les iba bien en su vida matrimonial. Siempre hacían algo diferente cada día para salir de la rutina y era muy agradable. Cuando Blaine entraba tarde a clases él se levantaba para hacerle el desayuno a Kurt que incluía hot cakes, leche, café, huevo y algunos azúcares porque el castaño entraba temprano a trabajar.

Cuando ambos chicos entraban tarde a sus actividades, Kurt obligaba a Blaine a levantarse para que fueran juntos a hacer ejercicio en algún parque cercano de su departamento. El moreno siempre se quejaba ya que él prefería aprovechar las mañanas para permanecer acostado con Kurt, pero el castaño le mencionaba la importancia de mantenerse sano y en forma y no había manera de decirle "No".

Kurt se encargaba de las finanzas por el momento, aunque Blaine también aportaba con el dinero que su madre le mandaba. Al castaño no le parecía bien aceptar el dinero de su suegra pero el ojimiel insistía en que estaba bien, ya que cuando ambos estuvieran trabajando, todo sería más fácil.

Blaine estaba bastante ocupado con todas las materias que tenía en su nueva universidad y le era muy difícil obtener aunque sea un par de horas libres para trabajar, y el tiempo que tenía libre lo utilizaba para estar con Kurt o ver a sus amigos, pero sólo se trataba de como 2 horas, así que ambos platicaron sobre la situación y terminaron concluyendo que Kurt se haría cargo de la finanza por el momento.

Fue un día en que Kurt llegó temprano de la NYADA y se encontró en el departamento 4 cartas, que constaban de los pagos que se debían de hacer ese mes. Pasó a la sala y las depositó en la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina por un pequeño vaso de agua y buscar alguna ensalada para comer. Sabía que Blaine llegaría horas más tarde, por lo que regresó a la sala a ver si Netflix tenía actualizaciones interesantes.

Mientras la aplicación cargaba decidió abrir las facturas, tomó un pequeño trago de agua con una mano mientras que son la otra sostenía la carta, casi estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando leyó la factura de luz. Tosió un poco y dejo el vaso de agua en la mesita para seguir leyendo las demás cantidades.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Las cantidades eran exageradas pero dedujo rápidamente que tampoco podía ser una equivocación. Una sensación de enojo cubrió su cuerpo.

Blaine.

Sabía que Blaine siempre dejaba los aparatos electrónicos conectados, prendía cada una de las luces del departamento cuando se encontraba solo, su máquina de sodas la usaba más de 4 veces al día y una vez incluso estuvo a punto de hacer un corto circuito por tanta luz que tomaba la máquina. Solía usar mucho el microondas cuando se le hacía un tarde. El mes pasado, la cantidad no era relevante, pero en un par de semanas había aumentado bastante y Blaine había invitado (además) muchas veces a Sam a jugar en el departamento con esas maquinitas de juegos y controles, no era cuestión de algunos minutos, sino que se trataba de horas. Era evidente que la cantidad subiría por el uso excesivo de los juegos.

Blaine no tenía ningún tipo de consideración, no era para nada ahorrativo y Kurt se molestó mucho por eso, él era el que tenía que solventar los gastos y ya no quería aceptar nada por parte de la madre de Blaine debido a que tenía pena de aceptarlo como si nada. Dejó las cartas en la mesa y se tapó el rostro tratando de calmarse pero era algo imposible. Se encontraba molesto y ahora solo quería esperar a que moreno llegara…

\- ¡Ya regresé!- gritó Blaine al entrar al departamento. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y depositó su abrigo en el pequeño estante que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.- Hoy fue un gran día. Mi maestro de artes escénicas nos mostró muchas cosas que muero por contarte.- vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se acercó a dicho lugar sabiendo que Kurt estaba ahí.- Además, me encontré con Elliot, te mandó saludos.- finalizó encontrando a un castaño sentado en la silla con una mirada seria. El ojimiel se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kurt al instante se levantó de su asiento dejando a Blaine con una mirada extrañada.-

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

\- No, no pasa nada.- dijo seriamente.

\- Kurt, sé que algo pasa, dímelo por favor ¿todo bien?

Kurt tomó un respiro y habló. - Lo que sucede… está en la mesa.- dijo en tono molesto y frío.

El moreno frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa, tomó las facturas que se encontraban ahí y comenzó a leerlas.-

\- Woow.- abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Es una numerable cantidad de dinero.- volteó a verlo.- Si ésto te preocupa, le llamaré a mi madre mañana para que nos envíe un poco más de dinero. Todo está bien.-

La última frase provocó en el castaño un pequeño tic en el ojo. Trató de respirar profundamente cerrando los ojos.-

\- ¿Estás molesto por eso?- preguntó Blaine cuidadosamente-

\- ¡Si! Estoy molesto.- contestó Kurt.- Estoy muy molesto. Blaine, esto es serio. No podemos pagar tales cantidades de dinero.-

\- Por eso le pediremos dinero a mi madre.- dijo calmadamente.

\- ¡Ya no quiero eso! No podemos depender de tu madre todo el tiempo. Además, tienes que dejar de usar tanta electricidad, tienes que reducir tus horas en las que juegas con Sam en esa máquina diabólica. Tienes que desconectar cada aparato que utilices. Dios, tienes que tirar esa máquina de sodas espantosa. Este dinero que estamos pagando de más lo podemos usar para cosas más útiles.- siguió alzando su voz. Blaine frunció el ceño.-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el culpable de que lleguen estas facturas?-

\- ¡Sí, exactamente!-

\- Pero hay una solución. No te pongas así.- intento el moreno para calmarlo.

\- Blaine, me pongo así porque soy yo quien tiene que administrar los gastos de aquí y tú no tienes consideración en eso conmigo.-

El moreno cruzó los brazos.- No sé exactamente a qué quieres llegar con eso pero si no trabajo no es porque no quiera, sino porque los horarios de la universidad no me dejan respirar, apenas y tengo unos minutos para comer algo. Tú sabes que cuando trabaje vamos a dividirnos todos los gastos.- dijo con rostro molesto.-

\- Mientras tanto, haces que tu marido pague lo más caro ¿no?- Blaine abrió la boca dispuesto a argumentar sobre eso pero Kurt no lo dejó.- Tú siempre has vivido en bandeja de oro Blaine. Has tenido todo, no tienes noción de lo importante que son los límites y el ahorro.-

\- Que mi familia haya tenido un estatus económico alto no quiere decir nada ni define qué tengo o no.- dijo el ojimiel en tono molesto.- ¿Y qué hay de ti huh? Tú usas todo el tiempo ese aparato que hace que tu cabello se estilice más rápido y déjame decirte que es mil veces peor que mi máquina de sodas.- lo señaló.

\- Eso no es verdad.-

\- ¡Claro que lo es!-

Kurt movió los ojos. - ¿Sabes? Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero está bien, háblale a Pam y dile que te ayude.- dijo dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación.

\- Esta discusión no tiene sentido, Kurt. El dinero va y viene, no tiene por qué importarte tanto.-

\- Si no estás dispuesto a cooperar, perfecto, que tu máquina de sodas te acompañe en las noches.-

\- Es mejor estar así. Al menos no se preocupará por cosas sin sentido.- dijo Blaine mientras Kurt caminaba hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Adiós!- gritó el castaño.

\- ¡Buenas Noches!-

Después de eso Kurt se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras que Blaine tomó de nuevo su saco y salió a la calle, tal vez a caminar un poco al parque. Ambos chicos se encontraban separados y al pasar las horas cada uno fue pensando en cuál sería la solución perfecta para esta discusión. Sabían que las cosas no podían quedarse así.

* * *

 **888**

Kurt abrió los ojos y dio un bostezo, estaba acostado en su cama. Tal vez se había quedado dormido cuando se dispuso a pensar un poco mientras se relajaba en su colchón suave con resortes delgados. Volteó hacia el reloj de la mesita para ver la hora. 1:20am.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó, viendo que Blaine no estaba en su lado de la cama y esas sábanas estaban sin destender.

Se levantó, tomó su bata para cubrirse y decidió bajar a ver si Blaine se encontraba en la sala. No quería ver que el moreno no estuviera en el departamento, se preocuparía demasiado. Mientras bajaba se veía la luz de la cocina, por lo que Kurt supuso que se encontraría allí y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio mental.

Cuando Kurt llegó se encontró con Blaine en pijama comiendo un tazón de cereal, dio una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

\- Hola.-

El moreno volteó a verlo.- Hola- respondió sin más.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que el ojimiel volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de cereal?-

\- Umm... está bien. Con leche…-

\- Fría. Lo sé.- interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Blaine le sirvió el tazón a Kurt y se lo acercó a la mesa, el castaño sigilosamente tomó asiento y ambos siguieron comiendo.

No hablaron en esos minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del cereal crujiendo en sus bocas.

Kurt quería hablar, quería disculparse y Blaine quería hacer lo mismo. Ambos sabían que la situación no ameritaba que se enojaran los dos, porque podían hablarlo de mejor manera.

Ambos en sincronización, dejaron las cucharas y voltearon a verse.

\- Lo siento.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero.- sugirió Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- No, tú primero.- siguió Blaine

\- Primero tú Blaine, por favor.-

\- No, tú primero.- insistió el moreno.

\- Okay.- asintió tomo un suspiro y continuó.- Blaine, lo siento.- se acercó a tomar su mano.- Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme tanto por el dinero, y sé que no fue justo culparte a ti. No hay justificación. En verdad lo siento.-

El moreno miró sus manos juntos y dio un suspiro, también tomó la mano de Kurt con su mano libre.- Yo también lo siento. Sé que he sido desconsiderado y tienes razón. Siempre uso de más las cosas, tengo que aprender a ahorrar. Tengo que comenzar a administrar las cosas.

\- Esto no es tu culpa solamente.- le susurró el castaño.

\- Pero sí tengo mucho que ver… y ¿sabes? Buscaré un empleo.-

\- No no.- se acercó más el castaño.- Apenas y tienes tiempo, con tanto estrés por tus materias y luego el trabajo no quiero que después te enfermes.-

\- No te preocupes. Me llegó un correo esta noche y tal parece que cambiarán un poco los horarios a los de primer curso, quizás me toque algo más flexible. Podría trabajar contigo en el restaurante. O mis horas libres las ocuparé para conseguir algo. Pero no te dejaré solo con los gastos.

\- No quiero que hayas tomado esta decisión por mi culpa, lo que dije... Blaine, lo siento. Me exalté demasiado y…-

\- Y somos una pareja Kurt.- lo interrumpió suavemente.- No somos individuales, y yo también tengo que apoyar.-

\- Y lo has hecho. Demasiado, diría yo. Y yo también tengo que apoyar-apoyarte a ti. Y tienes toda la razón, el dinero va y viene. El dinero no da felicidad, tú eres mi felicidad.- finalizó tomando su rostro.

\- Y tú la mía.-

\- Yo te prometo dejar de usar tanto mi maquina especial para estilizar el cabello.- alzó la mano en manifestación de promesa.

\- No necesitas nada de eso, tu cabello es perfecto.- dijo sonriendo.- Yyyy…. Me acaban de dar 20 dólares.-

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

\- Acabo de vender mi máquina de sodas.

Ambos chicos rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Te amo, discúlpame. Y es que me da un poco de pena pedirle a tu madre, no quisiera que pensara mal de nosotros.-

\- No te preocupes, ella no piensa así. Ella sabe que apenas estamos comenzando y con gusto nos ayudará. Sólo será por estos momentos, verás que después todo esto.- dijo agarrando las facturas y tirándolas al suelo.- No será nada para nosotros. Te amo.-

\- Yo más. Ven aquí.-

Kurt se levantó y alzó sus brazos para que Blaine lo tomara de la cintura para abrazarlo. El abrazo fue fuerte y seguro. Blaine le dio un beso en el cabello antes de recargarse en el hombro del castaño.

\- No te preocupes más.-

\- No lo haré, lo lamento de nuevo.-

\- Yo también Kurt. Lo lamento.-

Al separarse se dieron un beso en los labios. Aceptando aquellas disculpas.

\- Ven a la cama conmigo. Te extraño.-

\- Aún no quiero dormir.-

\- ¿Quién dijo que dormiríamos?- contestó Kurt sugerente. Soltaron una risita y se volvieron a besar.

Ellos sabían que podría haber situaciones así cuando estás casado, su padre se lo había dicho una vez, pero ellos también sabían que podían resolver todo, ellos eran maduros. Ellos podían salir de cualquier cosa que se les enfrentara.

Ellos eran más fuertes ahora.

* * *

 **888**

 **5 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

 **-** ¡Ve por donde caminas!- gritó una persona de aproximadamente 30 años de edad después de que otra persona lo empujara entre toda la multitud. Al parecer el chico tenía mucha prisa, ya que iba corriendo sobre las calles.

\- ¡Lo siento!- gritó de regreso un muchacho de ojos miel con el cabello reluciente por el gel que llevaba.

Se le había hecho bastante tarde, su última clase del día en la Universidad de Nueva York terminaba a las 2:00pm pero su profesor siguió parloteando algunas cosas sin sentido y no les daba pauta para retirarse; y su marido tenía una presentación muy importante en NYADA a las 2:20pm. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cruzar tantas calles y avenidas en solo 10 minutos para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo?

\- 2:13pm… ¡demonios!- maldijo el ojimiel al mirar el reloj mientras corría, volteó hacía atrás sobre la calle para ver si algún taxi se dignaba a parar pero ninguno lo hacía porque iban ocupados. Se detuvo y tomó su cara en señal de estrés, no quería fallarle a Kurt.

\- 2:15pm…. Blaine Devon Anderson, estás muerto.- dijo el moreno en señal de vencimiento.

* * *

 **888**

\- ¡Son las 2:17pm y Blaine todavía no llega! ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo?- dijo en tono nervioso a su amiga castaña.

\- Kurt, no. Nada de eso, no pienses mal. Quizás algo se le cruzó en el camino.- lo calmó Rachel.-

\- Pero ¿y si no? Oh por dios, creo que me voy a enfermar.- dijo tocando su frente.

\- Kurt, no dramatices. Además, quizás su maestro no lo dejo salir a tiempo. 20 minutos es muy poco tiempo para llegar ¿no lo crees?-

\- No, si se salía justamente a las 2.- replicó el castaño moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tomó su teléfono, y decidió a marcarle al teléfono de Blaine.- Por favor contesta.- susurró. Después de unos minutos dio un suspiro de derrota.- Está apagado.-

\- Kuuuurt.-

\- No me digas nada Rachel… sé que Blaine no va a faltar.- dijo esperanzado, de pronto unos aplausos los interrumpieron, la primera presentación había terminado, ahora era su turno.

\- Oh no, llegó la hora.- dijo nervioso.

\- Kurt, iré a tomar asiento. En unos segundos más, te toca a ti. Lúcete como el gran artista que eres.- le sonrió Rachel tomándolo del rostro.- No te preocupes por Blaine ¿okay? Habrán más presentaciones.- dijo alzándose de los hombros antes de retirarse.-

\- Pero ésta es especial…- susurró Kurt cabizajo.-

\- Ahora, llegó el turno de uno de los alumnos más destacados de NYADA. Por su gran trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo, es un honor para mí presentar a…. el señor Kurt Hummel.- expresó la directora de NYADA.

Todos los demás alumnos dieron fuertes aplausos, unos alumnos bastante emocionados entre ellos Rachel, quien se encontraba junto a Jesse en un asiento y otros alumnos le aplaudían con rostro de envidia, Kurt era de los aprendices más fuertes de toda la escuela.

El ojiazul salió y se posicionó frente a todos y dio un suspiro antes de comenzar.

\- Hola a todos, soy Kurt Hummel y quiero presentarles una canción que tiene un significado muy especial para mí. Esta canción fue un regalo que me dio mi marido…- dirigió una mirada hacia el asiento vació que estaba justo al frente de él.- Él la escribió mientras viajábamos a Nueva York para comenzar de nuevo una vida aquí. Así que… espero la disfruten.- dio la señal a la orquesta para empezar la música. El piano se escuchó primero y después un pequeño sonido de violín. El castaño dio un suspiro y comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel**_

 _ **Me señala el rumbo a su alma**_

 _ **Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares**_

 _ **Los tesoros que ganaran**_

 _ **Para mí esa mirada**_

 _ **Todo eso y mucho más.**_

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Haría un mapa en mi piel**_

 _ **Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar**_

 _ **Que él llamara hogar.**_

La balada estaba conquistando los oídos de todos los presentes, Carmen Tibideux estaba complacida desde las primeras dos líneas que Kurt cantó. El castaño cerró los ojos y continuó cantando.

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Daría hasta la eternidad**_

 _ **Pero aún así no he podido encontrar**_

 _ **Que le da quien ya está junto a él.**_

 _ **Como faro fiel todas las noches**_

 _ **De sus sueños yo sería guardián**_

Rachel estaba con los ojos completamente llorosos, y Jesse miraba a Kurt sorprendido pero a la vez complacido, la canción era hermosa y los arreglos del piano hacía que fuera aún más espectacular. Aquel par de estudiantes gay que una vez habían molestado con Kurt, lo miraban alzando una ceja con el rostro de enfado. Demonios, Hummel siempre lo hacía bien, pensaron ellos.

El castaño hizo una nota alta mientras cantaba y cerrando los ojos y una vez que los abrió de nuevo, su rostro se iluminó al ver a una persona frente a él. Su marido estaba sentado mirándolo con una sonrisa embelesadora y le susurró un "Break a leg" desde donde estaba. Kurt se mordió un poco el labio ante ese gesto, y quería soltar una risita porque el cabello del moreno estaba hecho un desastre.

Kurt sabía que Blaine no le fallaría.

 _ **Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores**_

 _ **Los perfumes que lograran**_

 _ **Impregnarme en su almohada**_

 _ **Todo eso y mucho más.**_

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Haría un mapa en mi piel**_

 _ **Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar**_

 _ **Que él llamara hogar.**_

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Daría hasta la eternidad**_

 _ **Pero aún así no he podido encontrar**_

 _ **Que le da quien ya está junto a él.**_

La canción estaba a punto de finalizar, y el público se moría por aplaudirle de pie al castaño.

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Haría un mapa en mi piel**_

 _ **Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar**_

 _ **Que él llamara hogar.**_

 _ **Yo por él**_

 _ **Daría hasta la eternidad**_

 _ **Pero aún así no he podido encontrar**_

 _ **Que le da quien ya está junto a él.**_

 _ **Ohh…. No no no…..**_

Kurt recibió una ovación de pie por su interpretación, todos le aplaudían al unísono y Carmen movía su cabeza en señal de satisfacción. Blaine daba algunos saltos y gritaba "Woooo!".

\- Gracias.- agradeció Kurt humildemente.-

Carmen alzó una mano en señal de que el público guardara silencio antes de hablar.- Señor Hummel, como siempre, su actuación fue digna de esta escuela. Usted es uno de mis mejores alumnos, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Gracias de nuevo, por una maravillosa interpretación.-

\- Muchas Gracias.- contesto el castaño ansioso.- Muchas gracias. Gracias.- se inclinó hacia el público y se retiró del escenario, camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba el moreno quien lo esperaba apartado de su mesa y de todos los demás alumnos para que así, ambos pudieran tener más privacidad.

\- ¡Blaine!- gritó emocionado el castaño mientras el ojimiel abría sus brazos para recibirlo, Blaine soltó una risita.- Por un momento creí que no llegarías.- dijo apretando el abrazo.-

\- Nada de eso.- dijo apartándose del abrazo.- Es sólo que mi profesor se tomó más del tiempo determinado y no podíamos hacer nada par..uuhm-

El moreno fue callado por los labios del castaño, y no se quejaba. Soltaron respiraciones por sus narices y movieron un poco la cabeza para sostener aún más el beso, Blaine lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él mientras que Kurt lo agarraba de los hombros. El beso era cálido y firme, y ambos chicos sentían mariposas en el estómago, después de unos segundos se separaron con un leve sonido.

\- No me expliques nada.- susurró el castaño.- Gracias por haber estado aquí.-

\- Fue un placer.-

\- Tu cabello es un desastre.- dijo riendo.

\- Ugh, es que allá afuera está lloviendo y corrí por algunas calles para alcanzar un taxi. Afortunadamente el señor pisó el acelerador bastante fuerte y ¡aquí estoy!.- dijo señalándose así mí mismo.

\- Te ves adorable así.- dijo tomando su cabello.

\- Ugh no. Adorable fue ver como cantaste la canción. Te luciste, como siempre.-

\- Yo sólo la canté, tú la escribiste. Te llevas el crédito.-

\- Peeero, no hubiera sonado así de bien sino fuera por ti. Gracias.- dijo dándole un beso.- Te amo, Kurt.

\- Yo también Te amo, Borat.-

* * *

 **888**

Habían pasado unas semanas más y las Nacionales ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los adorables esposos afortunadamente tenían oportunidad de asistir al evento sin tener problemas con sus clases. Rachel también iba junto a ellos, se encontraba emocionada porque Mr. Shue le había enviado un video del ensayo general de New Directions y ella sabía que ganarían por lo espectacular que les había quedado el número.

Al llegar a Lima, Rachel decidió dejar a la pareja sola porque quería ir directamente a McKinley para hablar con Mr. Shue, mientras que Kurt y Blaine tenían otros planes. Llegaron a la casa de Burt primero y Carole ya los estaba esperando con una deliciosa comida.

La familia se pasó alrededor de 2 horas degustando y platicando sobre la mesa, poniéndose al día con sus vidas, aunque Kurt siempre le hablaba a su padre cada tercer día éste siempre le contestaba con un "te platico cuando vengas para acá".

Después de algún par de minutos, Blaine y Burt se retiraron de la mesa dispuestos a ver el juego de los Celtics contra los Hawks que ya había comenzado. Mientras tanto, Kurt le preguntó a su madrastra si su padre estaba cuidando su alimentación y si aún iba a los chequeos de su corazón y exámenes de próstata, a lo que Carole respondió con un sí muy sonriente. La salud del padre de Kurt era magnifica, después movieron la cabeza sonrientes cuando vieron a sus respectivos maridos gritar con entusiasmo por una anotación en el juego.

Las Nacionales eran al día siguiente por lo que Kurt y Blaine decidieron descansar temprano porque sabían que mañana podría ser un día emocionalmente agotador. Se despidieron de Burt y Carole y fueron directamente a la casa de la madre de Blaine a dormir, quien los esperaba ya ansiosa y con un enorme pastel en el horno, al cual Kurt penosamente se negó porque no quería ganar calorías, pero, por supuesto, Blaine no se negó para nada y lo aceptó con gusto.

Blaine y su madre platicaron un poco mientras Kurt iba a ducharse. Pam le comentó que Cooper ya tenía una novia a lo que el moreno se emocionó bastante, siempre creyó que a su hermano mayor le hacía falta una persona especial para compartir sus logros. Se prometió a sí mismo que le mandaría mensajes de texto para que le contara todo a lujo de detalles.

Blaine decidió subir a su habitación para descansar luego de que se despidiera de su madre, al entrar una pequeña cortina de humedad lo cubrió, Kurt estaba en el baño tarareando una canción. Al moreno le sorprendió que esta vez el castaño haya dejado abierta la puerta, entonces se quitó sus zapatos y se acercó, visualizando a su marido en el jacuzzi con una mascarilla verde (un poco extraña pensó Blaine) y los ojos cerrados. Se apoyó en la pared antes de carraspear un poco su garganta.

\- Supongo que mi esposo es Hulk ahora.- dijo. Kurt soltó un bufido gracioso, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver directo a Blaine.-

\- Es mejor ser Hulk que parecer un Sherk ¿no lo crees?-

\- Me gustarías igual. Yo podría ser Fiona.-

Kurt se rió y abrió ambos ojos.- Ven, tú también debes ponerte esta mascarilla. Es de gran ayuda para la piel, quita el brillo, previene arrugas, previene granos…-

Blaine se quitó la camisa y se acercó a donde estaba Kurt, hincándose y apoyando sus brazos en el jacuzzi mientras Kurt ponía mascarilla en sus manos.-

\- Creí por un momento que ya te encontraría dormido.- comentó Blaine.

\- Aún no, además quería esperar un poco para ver si llegabas.- prosiguió aplicando la mascarilla en el rostro de Blaine.-

\- Ugh, eso huele horrible Kurt. ¿Qué rayos es?-

\- Shh. Mañana me lo agradecerás.- continúo aplicando.-

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene químicos extraños o algo por el estilo?-

\- Es 100% seguro, además hicieron experimentos primero y al parecer sólo a una persona le salió un poco de pus.-

Blaine hizo una cara de asco.-

\- Pero era porque la persona era alérgica a las hierbas.-

\- Ohh. Entonces está bien.- sonrió.-

Kurt terminó de aplicarle la mascarilla y sonrió.- Tu rostro quedará fantástico cuando amanezcas. Ahora ven, metete aquí y abrázame.-

Finalizó el ojiazul, el moreno obedeció de inmediato, se quitó el resto de su ropa y se metió al jacuzzi junto al castaño. Lo abrazó de la cintura mientras que Kurt recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

\- ¿Estás emocionado por mañana?

\- Nervioso más bien. Realmente quiero que los chicos ganen, son muy buenos, todos esos videos que nos mandaron me dejaron sorprendido.-

\- Lo sé, han mejorado bastante, se ve que se convirtieron en un gran grupo, y muy unido.

\- Y eso gracias a ti.- señaló el pecho de Blaine.

\- Nada de eso, todos colaboramos. Tú también.-

\- Pero tú les dabas discursos motivacionales. Yo siempre me molestaba con el niño Myron y me iba a sentar.-

\- Insisto, fue un trabajo de varios. ¿Pero sabes? Estoy muy contento por lo que hicimos. Fue una muy bonita experiencia.-

\- ¿Crees que podrías dedicarte a eso? Ser maestro quiero decir.-

\- Umm…. No creo. Como hobby tal vez, pero me quiero enfocar en las artes. Quiero seguir en NYU y escribirte muchas canciones.

\- Serás un gran artista, un gran actor. Ambos lo seremos.-

\- Tú serás mucho mejor que yo.

\- No es cierto, tú serás excelente.-

\- ¡Lo es! Todos en NYADA votan por ti como el alumno más prominente. Eso es fantástico.-

\- ¿Sabes? Es sólo que me he dedicado mucho a la escuela. Quiero cumplir mis sueños.-

\- Los cumplirás y yo estaré ahí para verte crecer. Muero por ver tu rostro en un anuncio en Times Square. – dijo tocándole por un segundo la nariz.

\- ¿Crees que pueda llegar tan lejos?- preguntó.

\- Llegarás muy lejos.- finalizó dándole un beso en el cabello.

* * *

 **888**

Los indiscutibles ganadores de las Nacionales fueron New Directions, su desempeño en el escenario fue extraordinario y tanto Kurt como Blaine se encontraban felices por la victoria. Todos corrieron hacia los chicos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos, Mr. Shue soltaba algunos cuantos gritos mientras abrazaba a Rachel, todo el público se puso de pie para felicitarlos también. Se sentía fantástico. Kurt recordó la vez que ganaron por primera vez las Nacionales y sus ojos se empezaron a tornar algo húmedos por la emoción y los sentimientos.

Las noticias buenas estaban a la orden del día, después de salir a festejar con todos los chicos, Mr. Shue fue llamado por el super-intendente para darle la noticia que él sería el próximo director de McKinley y que la escuela formaría parte de un nuevo protocolo basado en las artes. Esto también significaba que él ya no sería más el maestro de los de New Directions, así que se reunió con todos los Ex – ND y los ND presentes. William interpretó "Teach Your Children" que terminó sacando a flote miles de emociones y recuerdos en los presente. Kurt y Blaine se estaban moviendo lentamente al son de la música mientras se encontraban sentados junto a Mercedes. Los chicos veían a sus amigas Rachel y Tina derramar lágrimas y tomarse de las manos fuertemente, por alguna razón se sentía como un "Adiós". Todos iban a seguir con sus vidas en otros lugares y era doloroso dejar un lugar que les ofreció tanto. Kurt y Blaine comenzaban a ponerse sentimentales y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, el moreno tomó el hombro de su esposo y compartieron una media sonrisa. Sabían que no volverían a venir tan seguido.

Al terminar la canción todos dieron grandes aplausos y algunos otros se pusieron de pie. Este era el final de una era para dar seguimiento a otra, y los chicos de New Directions tenían una sensación agridulce, se sentían tristes pero no podían esperar para conocer a su nuevo maestro.

-¿Crees que Sue me odie? En verdad, yo creo que tengo muchas cosas positivas, ¿a qué se refería con no ser fan de lo mío?- comentó Blaine en tono de queja mientras caminaba con Kurt en los pasillos de McKinley, para ser exactos en la zona de casilleros.-

Kurt soltó una risita.- Vamos, ella no te odia. Tú la viste, se tenía que retirar, quizás no le dio mucho tiempo de hablar de lo fantástico que eres.-

\- Pero de alguna forma me siento ofendido.- siguió Blaine en tono de reproche y Kurt de nuevo se rió moviendo la cabeza.

\- Ven, dejemos a Sue y acompáñame.- tomó su mano y caminaron un poco más rápido.-

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño pero el castaño no contestó, en lugar de eso lo llevó caminando más rápido hacia su antiguo casillero. El moreno frunció de nuevo su frente.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Kurt sonrió.- Quiero mostrarte esto.- abrió el casillero.- Quería hacer una cápsula del tiempo sobre mi tiempo en McKinley. Sé que es estúpido pero me da una razón para volver de vez en cuando.-

Blaine miró el casillero con la boca abierta hasta que su rostro formó una tierna sonrisa.- Es realmente dulce.- dijo mientras se recargaba en el casillero de a lado.-

\- Tengo los programas de nuestras competencias de coro, y mi peluca de The Rocky Horror, y mis tacones de Gaga.- siguió señalando cada cosa que estaba dentro.- Mi foto favorita de Finn, y la corona de la Reina del Baile, nuestra foto del Baile y aquel anilllo que me diste esa Navidad.- terminó emocionado hasta que vio que su esposo estaba riendo y con los ojos llorosos al mismo tiempo. Se confundió un poco pero encontró el gesto adorable.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo?- cuestionó señalándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Porque eres la única persona que conozco que haría algo como esto.-

Kurt entendió y alzó sus hombros suspirando, viendo hacia el locker con todos esos grandes recuerdos.

\- Tú eres el único.- dijo sonriéndole.- Y es por eso que te amo, te amo demasiado.- soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Kurt quien le sonrió inclinándose un poco para darle un pequeño beso para después abrazarlo.-

\- Yo también te amo.- contestó apretando el abrazo mientras Blaine pasaba su mano por la espalda de su marido.-

\- Eres el mejor. Me siento muy feliz a tu lado.- dijo al separarse.- Soy tan afortunado.-

\- Lo eres.- dijo Kurt dándole un guiño. Ambos chicos rieron.- Vamos, Mercedes nos quería ver en el auditorio.-

\- ¡Oh es cierto! ¿Para qué crees que sea?

\- Espero sean buenas noticias, anoche me dijo que tuvo un llamado importante. Estoy nervioso.- dijo el ojiazul.

\- Tengo la sensación de que amaremos esto. Siento que será algo increíble.

\- Bueno, ¡Vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo!

El castaño tomó de la mano a Blaine y caminaron hacia el auditorio, sus manos marcaban un alegre y delicado compás.

Estos eran Kurt y Blaine, sus momentos se vivían con sonrisas y sus manos parloteaban juntas cuando caminaban. Su amor joven era inspirador y ambos sabían que la llama que estaba encendida entre ellos, prosperaría y jamás se apagaría pero… ¿Qué pasará con ellos en un par de años?

Probablemente tendrían…

La misma Felicidad.

 **(Continuará…)**

* * *

 **¡Chan chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho. Pasen linda noche!**


	13. DREAMS COME TRUE PARTE DOS

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Lo sé, es un milagro jaja lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, la Universidad me tenía loca y con la llegada de mi sobrino tenía que ayudar en muchas cosas en la casa y así. Les agradezco la paciencia, y bueno, aún queda la tercera parte que sería el final definitivo u.u Muchas Gracias por Leerme!**

 **Y gracias a mi beta Deb a la cual amo y adoro con todo mi corazón.**

 **Sigan nuestra cuenta en Twitter: Shady Klaine Facts**

 **UN BESOTE!**

 **Que disfruten el cap!**

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **DREAMS COME TRUE PARTE 2**

 **AÑO 2020**

\- Estamos aquí transmitiendo desde Westerville, Ohio. Justamente en el lugar donde será inaugurada la ya reestructurada Academia Dalton después de 2 largos años de estar en reparación total. A lo lejos, podemos observar a las dos personas que hicieron esto posible.- mencionó la señorita de cabello rubio, señalando a un moreno y a un castaño sonriendo ante las cámaras que les tomaban cientos y cientos de fotos. -Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson, quienes fueron los donantes de todo el dinero utilizado para la reconstrucción de la academia. En unos minutos, tendremos la entrevista exclusiva con las estrellas de "Who's Afraid of Virgina Woolf", regresamos.- finalizó sonriendo. El camarógrafo hizo el corte de la grabación y le sonrió a su compañera.

\- Bueno Jim, vamos por ellos. Tenemos que ganar esta entrevista primero antes que los del Huffington Post.- El muchacho le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y siguiendo a su compañera.

A lo lejos se encontraban Kurt y Blaine vistiendo unos hermosos y elegantes trajes posando para las cámaras, recibiendo halagos de los fotógrafos junto con gritos entusiasmados de los antiguos graduados de Dalton, quienes también habían sido invitados para unirse a la inauguración de la Academia. Los ex compañeros de Blaine; Trent, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, entre otros, también se encontraban allí.

\- Realmente no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto.- susurró Kurt hacia su esposo.- Todavía me siento extraño.-

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, serás más famoso con el paso del tiempo, y hasta nuestras cuentas de Twitter e Instagram van a explotar de seguidores.- sonrió Blaine mirando hacia la cámara.

\- Ayer me llegaron más de 50 notificaciones, de seguidores, favoritos y retweets.-. siguió mientras saludaba a su padre y a Carole , quienes habían llegado desde lejos para el evento.

\- Aún recuerdo tu reacción cuando tu cuenta fue verificada.- rió el moreno por lo bajo.

\- Uff, nuestro televisor fue quien pagó el precio, el control fue lo primero que tenía en la mano y por la emoción simplemente lo aventé.- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

\- Es emocionante, me encanta que vivamos nuestros sueños.- expresó Blaine para luego voltear a ver a su esposo. -Y juntos.- continuó.

\- Awww.- le respondió Kurt regresándole la mirada, y ese instante capturó la atención de los fotógrafos.-

\- ¿Nos pueden regalar un beso para los seguidores?.- mencionó una joven que, al parecer, venía en representación de Entertainment Weekly.-

Blaine miró a Kurt emocionado, y le dio una mirada sugerente, Kurt soltó un "okay" riendo y volteando sus ojos, tomó a su esposo del rostro para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios. Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de parpadear, esta foto sería épica y los fans se volverían locos.

Los Anderson – Hummel habían decidido ser quienes reconstruyeran la Academia Dalton, por lo que tuvieron que comunicarse con Sue, la presidenta proveniente de Ohio, para que los asesorara sacerca de qué debían hacer exactamente con el fin de llograrlo, ver si era necesario realizar un papeleo o algo por el estilo. Al parecer nadie había decidido restaurar la Academia desde aquel incendio que había ocurrido hace algunos años. Ese lugar había sido tan importante para ellos que no podían dejarlo así.

Blaine se sentía muy orgulloso porque había cumplido la promesa que había hecho en el lugar justo después de lo sucedido, y le encantaba la idea de que ahora, gracias a él y a su esposo, la matrícula de Dalton bajaría´de costo y otorgaría becas para un acceso más sencillo.

\- Estamos aquí junto a lo más increíble del momento, esta pareja que en poco tiempo se ha ganado la atención y el cariño de todos.- saludó la reportera de la revista TIME.- Kurt y Blaine, ¡Qué emoción verlos aquí! ¿Cómo se sienten?-

Ambos jugaron un poco sobre quién respondería la pregunta.

\- Fantásticos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo porque realmente no estamos muy acostumbrados a las entrevistas, a las fotos, a las cámaras, a tanta atención por parte de los medios, es una sensación extraña pero dejando a lado todo eso, estamos felices de haber hecho esto por la Academia, es maravilloso.- dijo finalmente el castaño mientras el ojimiel asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo fue que decidieron hacer esto?- preguntó un chico de la revista Glamour. Blaine fue quien habló ahora.

\- Estábamos viendo algunas de nuestras fotos cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, vimos algunas donde nos encontrábamos juntos en Dalton y...- se detuvo a mirar a su marido- Nos dio mucha nostalgia…-

\- Sí, realmente fue un lugar muy especial para ambos.- concordó Kurt.

\- Y luego una sensación nos llenó el cuerpo, nos miramos y dijimos: ¡Es el momento de hacer algo!. Ya lo dijo Kurt, esta Academia es un lugar muy especial para nosotros y no era justo dejarlo así, no podía terminar todo de esa manera. Pasaron tan rápido las cosas, tan sorpresivamente.-

\- Eso es increíble, una bella acción de parte de ambos.- comentó otra reportera.- Pero ahora, hablaré por todos al decir esto, y es que todos nos morimos por saber más acerca de sus nuevos proyectos, cuéntenos por favor, ¿qué planes hay ahora para ustedes? Hemos visto que sus seguidores están creciendo, ¿qué es lo que ellos verán próximamente?, ¿qué es lo que ellos pueden esperar de ustedes?

\- Oh bueno.- Kurt empezó tomando un pedazo de mechón que se salió de su estilizado peinado y poniéndolo de nuevo en su concierto.- Blaine seguirá con la música por el momento, escribiendo canciones más que nada.-

El moreno asintió en acuerdo.

\- Y yo seguiré diseñando para Hummel-Bag. En realidad no queremos comprometernos mucho con algo nuevo como un nuevo show de Broadway o algo así , porque nuestra hija viene en camino.- finalizó emocionado y Blaine sonrió relucientemente. Todos los presentes soltaron un sonoro " _Awww"_

\- ¡Ooh! ¡De maravilla! Por supuesto, ¿Cómo va el embarazo de Rachel Berry? ¿Alguna dificultad? ¿Se podrá presentar ella en los Tony Awards?-

\- Estupendo, Kurt y yo estamos muy emocionados, el embarazo va muy bien, Rachel está perfecta. Afortunadamente no existe ninguna dificultad y el doctor nos comentó que sería un parto natural, y que no hay necesidad de una cesárea. La niña viene muy bien, se le ha alimentado adecuadamente además de que justamente hablamos con Rachel anoche y ella está lista para los Tony, el cual estamos seguros que lo obtendrá.- comentó Blaine ahora con una reluciente y orgullosa sonrisa al mencionar a su hija.

\- Si no lo gana eso será una gran injusticia.- interrumpió Kurt señalando con el dedo.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Blaine!, ¿sabremos pronto el nombre de la niña? Sus cuentas en las redes sociales han permanecido muy reservadas cuando se les pregunta acerca del nombre que llevará la pequeña Anderson-Hummel.-

Ambos rieron.- Queremos que sea una sorpresa, no revelaremos el nombre aún.- dijo Blaine.

\- Muchísimas felicidades por su hija.- siguió la reportera de EW.- Felicidades por esto que acaban de hacer, se les desea lo mejor y mucho éxito en sus vidas, muchas gracias por permitirnos estar aquí.-

\- Gracias a ustedes.- respondieron ambos.

\- ¡Oh! Por cierto...- habló Kurt antes de que todos bajaran sus cámaras.- Compren " _Love Heaven_ " de Mercedes Jones en iTunes.-

Blaine asintió al instante.

-Es una canción magnifica, y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, los queremos mucho.- continuó.

\- ¡Besos!- soltó Blaine al final.

* * *

 **8888**

 **AÑOS ANTES**

 **-** Dios, estoy nervioso. No lo entiendo.- dijo Blaine mirando su reloj.- La ceremonia debió haber empezado hace 10 minutos.- el joven juntó sus manos y las frotó tratando de calmarse, dándose cuenta que estaban sudorosas, así que sacó un pañuelo de su saco y se las limpió.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, son 10 minutos. No es mucho, seguro algo se cruzó, las luces fallan o el sonido tiene problemas.- comentó Mercedes tomándole el hombro.- Todo saldrá estupendo.- continuó antes de soltar una sonrisa. - No puedo esperar a que salga Kurt. Se verá fascinante en ese traje que él mismo diseñó. Recuerdo cuando fuimos a comprar la tela juntos con Rachel, me siento tan orgullosa de él.

\- Será el graduado más hermoso y resplandeciente.- asintió Blaine sonriendo tiernamente, mirando a su amiga.

\- Parece que ya va a comenzar, el profesor de drama está haciendo algunas señales.- comentó Jesse a su lado poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, indicando que guarden silencio.- Espero que Rachel sea la primera en salir.

\- Qué emoción.- chilló Mercedes en tono bajo mientras estrujaba sus manos.

\- Disculpen la tardanza.- los chicos voltearon de inmediato para visualizar a Burt y a Carole, quienes llegaron a sentarse junto a ellos.- Había mucho tráfico en la ciudad, no podíamos llegar más rápido.- comentó Burt.

Blaine se levantó inmediatamente a saludar a sus suegros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Carole le dio un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre mientras que Burt lo saludó con un abrazo y mencionando el típico "Anderson" como siempre le decía. Siempre se recibían con mucho gusto, y eso hacía feliz al castaño, al ver que su familia fuera tan unida.

Tomaron asiento y escucharon una suave voz que decía que todos se mantuvieran en sus lugares, y que la ceremonia de los graduados comenzaría en minutos.

\- ¿Hablaste con Kurt antes de venir?.- preguntó Burt a Blaine en voz baja.

\- Sólo un poco, cuando veníamos para acá se sentía muy nervioso y lo dejé con sus pensamientos durante el camino. No quería exaltarlo más.-

Ante lo dicho Burt solamente asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que su hijo debía estar nervioso en esos momentos, por lo que se sintió culpable por no haber llegado antes y hablar con él. Las luces bajaron su tonalidad, indicando que ya empezaría el tan esperado evento.

El gran día había llegado. Kurt se graduaba hoy de NYADA con notas y referencias excelentes. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, nunca creyó que después de todo por lo que había pasado, él estaría justo aquí, recibiendo su certificado y diploma por el excelente trabajo que había realizado en sus prácticas profesionales. Se acercó a su amiga, quien estaba sentada y acabando de ponerse gloss, la tomó por los brazos y posó su barbilla en uno de los hombros de la chica.

\- ¿Lista?.- preguntó sonriendo.-

\- Más que lista.- La castaña le regresó el gesto y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a él y tomarle los hombros.- Te debo esto a ti, Kurt. Gracias por nunca dejar de creer en mí.- sonrió la chica. - Nunca dejaste de apoyarme y eso nunca se me va a olvidar, pasaste tiempo dedicándote a cosas que ni merecían tu atención, te lo debo, y de alguna forma lo compensaré.-

\- Me agrada la idea, aunque sigues siendo una testaruda.- respondió el ojiazul. Ante lo dicho Rachel resopló con una risita.- Pero me alegro que estés aquí...que estemos aquí.-

\- Jóvenes, formen una fila por favor. La ceremonia está por comenzar.- les señaló una maestra con lentes demasiados extravagantes.-

\- Vamos. Llegó nuestro momento.- sonrió Kurt y tomó a su amiga de la mano para dirigirse tras el pequeño escenario de NYADA y formar la fila que la maestra les había indicado.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto iba a suceder? Éramos sólo unos niños cuando decidimos entrar aquí. Se me pone la piel de gallina de sólo pensar en todo lo que pasamos.-

\- Para serte honesto, sí creí que esto iba a suceder, creer en tus sueños te hace sentir seguro y confiado. Te hace sentir que puedes lograr lo que sea, sin importar nada.- dijo el joven más alto con orgullo.

\- Kurt Hummel, me alegro mucho de tenerte como mi amigo. Gracias.- expresó Rachel con sinceridad para luego abrazarlo.

* * *

 **8888**

 **MESES DESPUÉS…**

El inverno se estaba aproximando, y Blaine tenía la costumbre de salir por café para él y Kurt todas esas mañanas frías. El ojiazul siempre prefería que ambos se quedaran acurrucados en la cama mientras veían alguna película en Netflix, pero el moreno siempre insistía que con un poco de café esa experiencia podría ser aún más placentera.

Una de esas tantas mañanas, Blaine iba caminando por las calles de Nueva York tranquilamente, el aire fresco golpeaba su cara y él alzaba sus hombros cada que eso pasaba. Decidió acelerar su paso para evitar que ese aire congelante acabara matándolo. Mientras cruzaba la calle, una llamada lo detuvo en la acera, entonces tomó su teléfono y frunció un poco el ceño al ver el número. Se trataba de June Dolloway. Extraño… ella no lo había buscado para nada en los últimos meses. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

La última vez que habló con ella, Blaine había rechazado una oferta que la dama le había ofrecido, debido a que quería dedicarse a su último año en la Universidad de Nueva York y obtener notas perfectas. Lo arriesgado solía traer cosas impresionantes, pero también eso no era lo que siempre pasaba, y no quería que le sucediera algo parecido como lo de Rachel tiempo atrás, así que le dio las gracias a June y eso pareció molestarla mucho. No creía que después lo llamaría.

June le había mencionado en aquella llamada que un grupo de productores de Off-Broadway, amigos suyos por supuesto, estarían visitando Nueva York y que estaría encantada de que él y Kurt tuvieran una presentación para recibir a tan cotizado grupo. Quería algo similar a cuando ambos chicos la habían recibido años atrás. Blaine no le dio una respuesta segura, prefería hablarlo con Kurt primero, pero colgó la llamada con la promesa de que le informaría cuando tuviera una respuesta concreta.

Llegó al departamento con dos deliciosos cafés y una caja con algunos cronuts. (el castaño probablemente se molestaría por eso, pero su antojo era demasiado). Se acercó a la pequeña sala donde visualizó a Kurt poniendo algunos detalles sobre unos trajes, vistiendo unos pantalones holgados y una de sus playeras deportivas de Dalton, Blaine sonreía como bobo cada vez que lo veía usar esa playera, después de tantos años, Kurt seguía amándola, argumentando que era cómoda, fresca y que olía a "mi marido Blaine".

\- Buenos días, creí que te encontraría en la cama.- dijo Blaine depositando los cafés y la pequeña caja en un mueble para después acercarse a Kurt, quien volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

\- Estaba aburrido, no es divertido ver la repetición de Dancing Mom's yo solo.- argumentó alzando sus brazos para posarlos en los hombros del moreno, quien le tomó la cintura y depositó un beso en sus labios.- Además, estaba emocionado por terminar los trajes.-

\- Te quedarán estupendos, y muero por verlos en ti.- le dijo en tono coqueto. Kurt sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Trajiste café?.- preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Sí y no sólo eso, te traigo una noticia.-

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Kurt rápidamente al ver que el moreno se mordía el labio, dudoso.

\- Am, bueno. Ujum.- se aclaró la garganta.- Hablé con June esta mañana. Me marcó por teléfono mientras iba caminando.-

\- ¿June?.- frunció el ceño. -¿Dolloway?.-

\- Esa misma. Me sorprendió mucho su llamada para ser honesto.- expresó Blaine tomando ambos cafés y pasarle uno a su esposo. Tomó asiento para después sentir las piernas de Kurt encima de sus muslos, sonrió un poco ante el gesto y depositó sus manos encima de las rodillas de su marido.

\- Vaya, pensé que no te volvería a hablar después de lo que le dijiste.- comentó el ojiazul dando un sorbo a su delicioso café.

\- Lo hizo a pesar de eso, y es que…. Fue una petición.- Kurt alzó una ceja ante lo dicho. - Quiere que ambos nos presentemos en un club donde, am… tu sabes, se les dará la bienvenida a un grupo de productores, algo así de musicales fuera de Broadway.-

El castaño lo miró por unos segundos, después dio otro sorbo a su café. - ¿Qué día?- Preguntó aún con el vaso en sus labios.

\- 17 de Diciembre.- dijo Blaine con un poco de nervios por la respuesta de Kurt.

\- Blaine… sabes que no puedo ese día.-

\- Kurt, por favor.- espetó el moreno rápidamente.- Esa gente sólo está jugando contigo. No están tomando en serio las cosas.-

\- Dijeron que ese día me llamarían.- el ojiazul bajó la voz mientras terminaba la frase.

\- Dijeron lo mismo hace 2 meses.- Blaine bajó las piernas de Kurt para poder acercarse, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de su marido.- Vamos a intentarlo, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad. Puede ser TÚ oportunidad.- declaró resaltando lo último con voz firme.

Kurt bajó la mirada.- ¿Es muy tonto seguir esperando la llamada de aquel musical verdad?.- preguntó resignado.

\- Es muy tonto que esa gente no haya decidido ir por ti. Creo en ti, creo en tu talento y tú mereces algo mejor que eso, mereces que te tomen en cuenta, que te aplaudan y te amen. Era un personaje que no era para ti, habrán más oportunidades Kurt, y ésta es una.-

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, tomó a Blaine de la nuca y besó sus labios suavemente.- Gracias. Vamos a hacerlo. Juntos.- Blaine sonrió y asintió, abrazándolo y esperando que esta vez alguien pudiera notar el talento de Kurt, sin excusas.

* * *

 **88888**

Blaine y Kurt habían interpretado una fabulosa versión de "Suddenly Seymour" frente a los invitados en el club Westenchert, recibieron muchos aplausos y halagos de las personas debido a la pasión entregada en el escenario y esas notas electrizantes. Algunos de los invitados los señalaban y los miraban de abajo para arriba, aunque no de una manera incómoda.

La pareja bajó del pequeño escenario por una orilla después de darle las gracias a los presentes. Kurt iba por delante y soltó el suspiro que había aguantado desde que miró a toda esa gente por primera vez.

\- Estuviste perfecto como siempre.- habló el moreno al bajar y llegar hasta su esposo.- Te luciste con las notas.-

\- Vamos Blaine, tú me opacaste con las tuyas.- sonrió el castaño, más tranquilo.

\- No es verdad, jamás opacaría al mejor talento de Nueva York.-

La pareja reía ante sus propios comentarios mientras que aquellos comentarios del público seguían sin cesar ante tu interpretación. Se sentían emocionados por ver a esa gente tan importante observándolos.

June Dolloway sonría orgullosa, esos chicos eran una joya y tenían una increíble química en el escenario, eran salvajemente talentosos. Uno de sus más importantes amigos, Charles Dowson, productor, se acercó a ella con una copa de vino.

\- June, ¿quién es el joven del traje color negro brillante?.- preguntó curioso. June inmediatamente supo de quién hablaba.

\- Kurt Hummel, graduado de NYADA hace un par de meses, con excelencia. Hizo sus prácticas profesionales en un coro de Ohio, New Directions, ganadores consecutivos del campeonato nacional de coros.-

\- Interesante.- alzó la mirada el hombre.- Tiene un gran carisma y una voz extravagante. Y un estilo que me impacta.-

\- ¿Te interesa?-

\- ¿Podrías llevarme hasta él?-

\- Por supuesto.-

June llevó a su amigo Charles hacia la pareja que compartía algunos comentarios sobre el oído del otro. Blaine percibió la mirada de los invitados acercándose a ellos y movió el hombro de Kurt para que este también se enderezara.

\- Señor Anderson, ¿le molestaría permitirme al señor Hummel por unos minutos?- Kurt abrió un poco los ojos por lo dicho, y miró hacia Blaine, quien inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto, adelante.- sonrió. Sabía que algo bueno iba a venir. Rápidamente se sintió emocionado y nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Kurt a su marido antes de retirarse con la pareja de invitados.

Blaine simplemente no le contestó, y se dedicó a observar cuando llevaron al castaño hacia mesas más adelante. Blaine podía reconocer el rostro de ese hombre, era un productor de teatro, June se lo mostró años atrás y la persona se veía exactamente igual, salvo por algunas arrugas y canas.

Kurt a lo lejos comenzó taparse la boca como si estuviera conteniendo un grito, Jane sonreía gratamente y el productor le daba palmadas en el hombro de manera amigable, mientras que el moreno deseaba saber qué significaba eso. _"Por favor, que sean buenas noticias"_ pensó mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

El castaño tomó la mano del productor y la estrechó moviéndola varias veces, el ojimiel podía leer los labios de su marido y visualizaba perfectamente un "Gracias".-

Después de algunos minutos, Kurt llegó estupefacto hacia su esposo. Estaba como hipnotizado, Blaine dejó su copa para tomar a su marido de los hombros. Al instante se preocupó y al mismo tiempo se preguntó si se había equivocado al ver desde lejos esa escena.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Sucedió algo malo?.- preguntó, tembloroso.-

\- El-ll- Ellos...-

\- Kurt… ¿Todo bien?.-

\- Blaine…. Es-es-que...-

\- Tranquilo, dime con calma.- expresó tomándole los hombros.

\- Bla-ine, me ofrecieron trabajar con ellos…-

\- ¿Qué?- abrió sus ojos.

\- Haré una obra, es-decir, me toma-rán audición de todos mo-dos, pero-pero está casi confirmado, y-y quizás en un papel protagónico, y – entonces, y ellos- y- voy- pensé que era broma- oh dios.- Kurt estaba anonadado.

\- ¡Kurt, eso es fantástico!.- lo abrazó fuertemente y eso hizo reaccionar al castaño.- Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar.- se separó para tomarle ese rostro que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas de la emoción. -Serás excepcional en cualquier proyecto que tengas. Tú eres excepcional.-

\- Gracias, gracias. Por convencerme de estar aquí, gracias por estar a mi lado. Te amo, Blaine.- dijo el ojiazul aún emocionado antes de darle un beso.

Al llegar a su departamento de seguro se lo agradecería de otra forma.

* * *

 **88888**

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS…**

Kurt se encontraba sentado tomando una taza de té en su dormitorio con una cobija cubriéndole los hombros, desvió su mirada de la vista ciudadana que daba su ventana para mirar sus fotos junto a Blaine en su graduación de NYADA, y a lado de esta, la foto en la graduación del moreno en la Universidad de Nueva York, y también en la ceremonia de los Obbie Awards, donde ganó su primer premio a mejor revelación actoral.

Dio un suspiro melancólico, extrañaba a Blaine. Este se había ido de gira durante un mes y medio para promocionar su primer álbum de estudio, estaba orgulloso de él, por supuesto. Su esposo había anhelado por mucho tiempo este momento y por fin había llegado. Tomó su teléfono y entró a twitter para tratar de distraer su mente, dio algunos 'favoritos' a sus fans, quienes le habían mandado algunos fanarts, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Abrió la parte de "escribir un tweet" y no pudo evitar postear un #tbt de Blaine y él en el día del prom de dinosaurios: "#tbt Miss you everyday". Al instante, respuestas de los seguidores se hicieron presentes.

Bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Suspiró pesadamente y deseó fuertemente que el resto de las semanas pasaran rápido, extrañaba el calor de Blaine, extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus besos, su todo. Verlo por Skype definitivamente no era lo mismo, y cuando trataban de "divertirse", Blaine abandonaba la llamada porque su manager o alguien más comenzaba a llamarlo.

Esa noche se recostó en el respaldo de la cama con la luz de su lámpara alumbrando, tomó un bolígrafo y una libreta, al principio comenzó dando simples garabatos, aburrido. No había nada interesante en la televisión y el internet tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Después de un rato, alzó su mirada hacia el frente y pareciera como si ideas comenzaran a surgir en su cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente a buscar una libreta más grande y comenzó a dibujar algunos objetos, con emoción y deseando que salieran exactamente como los había imaginado.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó a ser las 2 am. El castaño soltó un suspiro contento, se sentía satisfecho. En las hojas ya marcadas, había una hilera de lo que se suponía eran joyas.

Kurt había platicado con Blaine acerca de abrir una pequeña empresa de joya masculina, y si el proyecto tenía éxito, comenzaría a diseñar ropa como antes lo hacía en sus tiempos de secundaria… No tenía la suficiente inspiración como para completar un diseño, las obras que últimamente tuvo nunca lo dejaron finalizar algo concreto, ya que estaba muy ocupado. Pero esa noche simplemente las ideas fluyeron, la lluvia que caía, el chocolate caliente y el delicioso pastel de queso ayudó a que el castaño se inspirara para el diseño de algunos accesorios de invierno. Se sentía bien y orgulloso consigo mismo, ese pequeño sentimiento de decaimiento se reemplazó por uno de satisfacción. Miró su trabajo con orgulloso e infló su pecho, esta madrugada dormiría feliz.

Se recostó en la cama dejando la libreta y el bolígrafo en su lugar, no sin antes tomar su teléfono y mandar un mensaje a Blaine: _"Estoy sintiéndome bien, más que bien, acabo de realizar los primeros bocetos de Hummel-Bag, ¿lo recuerdas?, te amo, te extraño. Dulces sueños. Xoxo"_

Dejó su teléfono y cerró los ojos, pero al instante la pantalla de su aparato celular se encendió sobre la mesita de noche, indicando un mensaje.

\- "Te lo dije, sólo faltaba tiempo para que completaras tus ideas. Hummel-bag será un éxito, muero por verte. Te amo."

* * *

 **88888**

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

Mercedes, Rachel, Jesse St. James, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Tina y los demás antiguos miembros de New Directions como Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mike y Puck se encontraban en la After Party de los GRAMMY's 2024, por invitación de sus amigos famosos por supuesto. Mercedes había sido acreedora de tan dichoso premio en la categoría "Mejor Canción Balada", venciendo a Blaine en dicha categoría, Mercedes le dijo de manera amistosa al moreno que el otro año él tendría una segunda oportunidad, pero el ojimiel no le tomó mucha importancia ya que él se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso con la nominación, aunque sus seguidores no pensaran igual.

El mundo de la farándula era aún algo extraño para Kurt y Blaine, pero no de mala manera. Simplemente nunca se imaginaron que al caminar por las calles de NYC, gente se acercara a ellos a pedirles un autógrafo o una foto, a veces era casi imposible tener privacidad porque podían sentir los rayos del flash cuando los paparazzi los encontraban en algún restaurante.

También, era curioso para ellos saber que tenían su propio club de fans, no por separado, sino como pareja; los "Klainers", quienes les estaban demostrado mucho apoyo y amor vía twitter, Instagram, u otras redes sociales. Siempre estárían agradecidos de tenerlos, eran muy apasionados y habían hecho grandes cosas por ellos.

Quizás todos esos tweets de apoyo diario se minimizarían (que equivocados) cuando Blaine decidiera comenzar su descanso al igual que Kurt a excepción de Hummel-Bag; el negocio de joyería iba excelente y el ojiazul estaba pensando seriamente en añadir ropa de moda a las diferentes épocas del año, pero aún no estaba seguro.

En cuestión personal, los casados iban realmente bien, excelente a decir verdad. Cada situación en desacuerdo la platicaban juntos, se tomaban tiempo de calidad en pareja cuando tenían sus descansos, hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero ambos también se daban su tiempo con amigos y hasta solos. Kurt por su parte, estaba muy feliz con Blaine, no existía cosa mejor que estar con su marido, cada día que pasaba junto a su moreno, quería simplemente abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarse dormido. Se sentía dichoso y afortunado, pero había algo que faltaba, Kurt sentía que su felicidad podía ser mucho mayor, y él sabía exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba, pero no sabía si Blaine tenía el mismo sentir.

Por otro lado, el moreno no podía creer que al amanecer, lo primero que él veía era el rostro angelical de su castaño, podía observar a Kurt por horas mientras éste dormía, le encantaba ver su hermosa cara descansando, su pecho inflarse suavemente por la respiración, y las pequeñas muecas que el castaño hacía. Haría r todo lo posible para seguir observando esos ojos azules abriéndose para recibir a sus ojos mieles.

Blaine se sentía demasiado contento y feliz, nada podía hacerlo sentir mejor… bueno sí, había una cosa... algo que el moreno había pensado durante mucho, él sabía exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba, pero no sabía si Kurt compartía ese sentimiento.

* * *

 **88888**

Kurt estaba sentado en aquel restaurante mirando hacia las calles de Nueva York, tomó su pequeña copa de vino y dio un sorbo antes de sonreír hacia una pequeña niña que iba caminando con su padre con un globo en la mano, dio un pequeño suspiro y se puso a pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si…?. Un mensaje de texto interrumpió sus pensamientos; _"En 5 minutos estoy allá, xoxo."_

Sonrió y abrió su billetera para dejar unos cuantos billetes a la pequeña tarjeta donde se depositaba la cuenta, se levantó y tomó su saco para salir de dicho lugar, no sin antes entregarle un autógrafo a la mesera que se lo había pedido desde que llegó.

Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos volvían a su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, llevaba muchos días soñando con tal momento, y en las noches se despertaba y miraba la persona que dormía plácidamente junto a él, _"¿Pensará lo mismo?"_ se preguntaba Kurt. Era algo que venía anhelando desde hacía unos meses, se moría por hacerlo, se moría por tener en sus brazos a un pequeño ser, un pequeño "él" o una pequeña "Blaine".

Cuando iban a visitar a su padre en Ohio, y se reunían todos sus amigos en la casa de Mr. Shue, se derretía al ver a la pequeña Anne, el segundo hijo de Will y Emma, la tomaba en sus brazos y le sonreía, casi quería llorar cuando la bebé le sonreía de vuelta, pero aquella vez reprimió esa acción al ver la mirada curiosa de Blaine desde el sofá. El moreno le había preguntado qué sucedía pero Kurt no estaba seguro de si debía hablarlo con Blaine.

Kurt pudo visualizar a su marido saludándolo desde lejos en el Central Park, frunció el ceño cuando el moreno se escabulló en un árbol con arbustos a sus orillas, su celular sonó nuevamente, lo tomó y vio el mensaje: _"Da tres pasos hacia delante, luego mira hacia abajo"_ , el castaño soltó una pequeña risa, seguro era alguna otra sorpresa de aniversario como Blaine lo estuvo haciendo los últimos años.

Siguió la instrucción con una sonrisa en sus labios, y al voltearse y mirar hacia abajo encontró un pequeño pedazo de papel y lo tomó, "5 años y me sigues moviendo" alzó su mirada y se encontró con el moreno, su cabello peinado suavemente, con poco volumen y un traje que le ajustaba perfecto, (Honestamente, Kurt amaba el nuevo look de Blaine), también llevaba en sus manos un ramo con 5 rosas de cada color, roja, rosa, blanca y amarilla.

\- Feliz quinto aniversario, te amo como el primer día.- dijo Blaine son una delicada sonrisa. Kurt muriendo de amor, se acercó feliz a besarlo.

\- Feliz quinto aniversario, Blaine.-

La hermosa pareja cumplía justamente 5 años de casados, 5 grandiosos y maravillosos años, describe el moreno. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, la vida era perfecta para Blaine, sin importar qué. Tenía todo lo que él había soñado, una carrera actoral y musical, unos amigos incondicionales y a una persona especial que amaba... y esa persona lo amaba igual, aunque, pensándolo bien, faltaba una sola cosa, algo que lo haría sentir cien por ciento completo, aunque aún no sabía si expresárselo a Kurt o no, ¿pensaría éste lo mismo qué el?

La pareja se encontraba sentada junto al árbol en el que Blaine se escabulló hace un momento, el moreno había preparado un pequeño picnic para ambos con alimentos hechos por él mismo. Disfrutaron de ese momento, diciéndose cosas cursis y lo mucho que estaban agradecidos por todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.

\- Salud, por estos hermosos años.- dijo el castaño con la copa en la mano.

\- Salud, por nosotros.- la chocó suavemente el ojimiel.

Blaine después depositó la copa ya vacía en el pasto y se acercó a quitársela de los labios a Kurt.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó el ojiazul sonriendo.

\- Mmmh nada.- respondió Blaine antes de tomar el rostro del moreno y depositarle un suave beso en los labios, lo suficientemente cálido y apasionado para impregnarse del sabor de esos labios tan embriagantes.

Las palabras de un niño interrumpieron su momento, se separaron y voltearon al unísono para mirar a un niño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad que corrió por su pelota que se había ido hasta donde estaban ellos debido a una patada que le dio su padre al jugar fútbol, el niño pasó a su lado sonriente, sin inmutarse de quién estabuviera ahí. Kurt y Blaine miraron atentamente al pequeño.

\- ¡Papá eso no fue justo! Lo tiraste con mucha fuerza.- se quejó el niño tomando la pelota. Un hombre alto y delgado con un suéter y pantalón ajustado se acercó a él.

\- Lo siento hijo, quizás lo hice. Será mejor que quede anulado el gol. ¿Te parece?.-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias papá!.- sonrió el niño.

\- Cariño, dejen de jugar, ya es hora de comer.- dijo otra voz masculina, el niño y su padre voltearon hacia la voz, al mismo tiempo que el moreno y el ojiazul lo hicieron.

Era otro hombre, más bajo que el que se encontraba junto al niño, tenía un pantalón pesquero y un suéter en sus hombros, se acercó a ellos arrodillándose frente al pequeño, se llevó su dedo a sus labios y después lo depositó en la mejilla del niño.

\- Eww no hagas eso papá, me da pena.- dijo el pequeño sonrojado.

\- Estabas sucio, no podía dejarte con esa mancha.- Se levantó y dio una sonrisa.- Ya es hora de comer, vámonos.

\- Papá Bill, dile a Papá Tony que nos de unos 10 minutos más.- exclamó el niño con puchero, al instante el hombre alto dirigió la mirada a quien se encontraba frente ellos, su esposo.

\- Amor, sólo 10 minutos más.- exclamó.

\- No, ya es hora de comer.-

\- ¡Por favor!, sólo 10 minutos.- dijeron padre e hijo al unísono, agrandando su puchero.

El hombre más bajo no podía resistirse a eso tan adorable- Umm… de acuerdo, pero sólo 10 minutos, ¿está bien?.- comentó.

\- ¡Sí!.-

\- Eres el mejor padre.- lo abrazó el niño.

\- Y el mejor marido.- se acercó su esposo y depositó un tierno beso en su frente y la pequeña familia se abrazó, luego de unos segundos un pequeño perro ladró moviendo la cola acercándose a ellos, era suyo, porque el pequeño niño se agachó a abrazarlo.

La familia después de los 10 minutos desapareció con aire de júbilo. El niño tomando la delantera con el perro, mientras que sus padres caminaban lento tomados de las manos.

Kurt y Blaine tenían los ojos lagrimeando, había sido algo muy lindo de ver, sus corazones se habían derretido por completo, aquellos eran una hermosa familia, y ellos querían eso para ellos. Estaban tan bien y se sentían tan bien, que creían que era el momento justo para ellos, se morían por tener un bebé, se morían por ver a un pequeño ser tomándoles el dedo y sonriéndoles cuando le hicieran caritas graciosas, se morían por escuchar un "Papá" y limpiar sus paredes cada vez que una personita pintara sobre ellas. Se morían por tener una familia, su propia familia.

\- Blaine…- dijo el castaño con voz temblorosa.

\- Kurt, necesito decirte algo.- asintió el moreno con ojos lagrimeantes.

\- Yo también.-

\- Tú primero…-

\- No, tú por favor.-

\- Por favor dime que me dirás lo mismo, dime que piensas lo mismo.- volteó hacia él, Blaine acercó su cara y tomó al castaño de las mejillas. Sus frentes se juntaron. - Kurt… mírame- y ambos se miraron, sonará extraño pero se podían comunicar de esa manera, se entendían, sabían exactamente que pensaba uno y el otro, al chocar miradas ambos sonrieron al instante y Kurt se lanzó a abrazarlo, derramando una lágrima, cayendo ambos en el pasto.

\- Lo quiero Blaine, y lo quiero contigo. Seremos muy felices, mucho más.-

\- Seremos los mejores padres.-

Y cerraron ese momento con un inolvidable beso. Blaine sonreía mientras lo besaba, no podía con la felicidad, y Kurt se sentía tan dichoso que su marido tuviera la misma idea, Blaine pensaba lo mismo que él, quería formar una familia, quería tener su propia familia, un bebé.

Sentía muchas ganas de gritar y llorar, sabía que aún tenían que platicar más a fondo sobre su decisión, averiguar las posibilidades y como es que esto cambiaría sus vidas. Había muchas cosas que contar, y lo harían. Por el momento, platicaron sobre lo emocionante que sería comprar ropa de bebé y adornar un cuarto, platicaron sobre comprar una casa grande para que su hijo o hija corriera por el jardín también sobre los nietos que tendrían cuando su progenitor creciera, se sentían emocionados.

Y ahora en su departamento, las sábanas fueron testigos de ese amor y felicidad que vivía la pareja, fueron testigos de las sonrisas juguetonas cuando ambos tomaron sus manos y llegaron juntos a su punto máximo, fueron testigos después de las lágrimas de la pareja al hablar de un futuro bebé, fueron testigos del "Te amo" que se dijeron.

Y ahora, llegaría una nueva etapa para los Anderson- Hummel, y honestamente, no podían esperar para ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. DREAMS COME TRUE: EPÍLOGO

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Ha pasado literal años de no estar por aquí jaja. Siento mucho la eterna espera entre la Universidad y las pocas ideas que tenía no me animaba a hacer nada, no quería darles un final feo o mal escrito/desarrollado.

Les agradezco a todos el apoyo que le dieron al Fic, en verdad miles miles miles de gracias :')

Espero que el final les guste y que podamos leernos en alguna otra historia.

Un beso a todos ustedes y de nuevo mil gracias.

Y también muchas muchas gracias a mi beta Deb que amo con todo mi corazón por ayudarme con el fic, todo gracias a ella.

¡Nos leemos próximamente! Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

 **SEASON 6 REACTION FIC**

 **DREAMS COME TRUE: EPÍLOGO**

Era una noche de jueves, cálido y acogedor otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían delicadamente mientras el viento soplaba suavemente pero aún con la capacidad de enfriar las mejillas. Esa noche, un joven moreno se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa leyendo aquel libro escrito por su hermano Cooper, _"Cómo tener éxito sin tener que ir a Broadway"._ Blaine pensaba que era un libro gracioso, además de que le gustaban las anécdotas que los pedazos de papel contenían.

Justo en la alfombra frente a él, se encontraba sentada una pequeña bebé de poco más de un año de edad. La niña vestía un moño verde alrededor de su cabeza cubierta con una ligera capa de pelo de color castaño. El moño también combinaba con su bonito jumper y sus pequeños zapatos. Sus ojos avellana admiraban todos los juguetes esparcidos en el suelo alrededor de ella. Sonreía cada que conseguía que un juguete hiciera algún ruido en especial y en ocasiones levantaba uno de ellos, estiraba su brazo hacia su padre y balbuceaba algo como "da, da, dada!", como queriéndole explicar: "Mira papá! Qué bonito juguete!". Blaine sólo le sonreía de vuelta y tomaba el juguete mientras que la pequeña quedaba satisfecha, por lo que luego volvió a su actividad.

Después de unos minutos, el moreno dejó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado y se acercó a la pequeña, la tomó en sus brazos y ambos subieron a la habitación de la niña, la depositó en su cuna y luego se puso a buscar ropa en el armario.

-Bien cariño, es hora de la ducha. Jugaste mucho en el patio trasero el día de hoy y es posible que aún tengas algo de tierra sobre ti.-

La pequeña infante sólo inclinó la cabeza sin realmente entender lo que decía su padre. Blaine siguió buscando la ropa deteniéndose un poco tratando de recordar un conjunto que Carole había comprado para su nieta..

En la pared de aquella habitación se encontraba un arco que daba directamente a la habitación donde estaban Blaine y Kurt, de esa manera era demasiado fácil ir junto a su hija durante la noche, además que con los pequeños monitores era posible escuchar la respiración de su bebé, sus llantos, cuando se movía mucho, entre otras cosas. Blaine sonrió y tomó un pequeño par de pantalones junto con una playera roja que tenía impresa un dibujo de Catarina que luego depositó en el vestidor de su hija. Blaine tomó a la ojimiel nuevamente y ambos fueron al baño juntos. Mientras que la castaña jugaba con los patitos de goma en su tina rosada, Blaine salió del cuarto por unos segundos para alzar la vista hacia el reloj de la otra habitación: 7:30pm.

Kurt no tardaría en llegar, así que se dio prisa en alistar a su hija para poder colocar la mesa y cenar los tres juntos.

Unos minutos después y al terminar de colocar todo para la cena hacía rato ya lista, se sentó junto a su hija en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a jugar con ella. Le hacía trompetitas y cosquillas en su cuello, cosa que hacía reír a la pequeña Anderson-Hummel.

-Vamos a volarrrrrr.- decía Blaine mientras levantaba a la pequeña mientras ésta sólo habría la boca sonriendo. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, el ojiazul entró y depositó su saco pesadamente en el armario de la entrada, empezó a caminar dando un suspiro y ofreció una media sonrisa a su marido y a su hija quienes al instante voltearon a verlo. La castaña inmediatamente levantó sus brazos en dirección a Kurt y éste la tomó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa? ¡Tan linda como siempre!- sonrió Kurt y la llenó de besos. Los ojos de Blaine se achicaron al sonreír por ver la escena, y cerró los ojos una vez más cuando sus labios chocaron con los de su marido en un saludo.

-¿Todo bien? Te extrañamos el día de hoy.- comentó Blaine, quien pudo ver la mirada de Kurt que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Kurt dio un suspiro antes de acercarse a Blaine y depositar otro beso en sus labios.

-Yo también los extrañé muchísimo. Ya quería llegar a casa para verlos.-

-¡Da-da!- dijo la pequeña castaña tomando la cara de su papá Kurt.

Blaine frunció un poco el ceño al notar que Kurt ignoraba su pregunta. -Oye ¿todo bien? Te noto algo extraño. No quiero incomodarte por supuesto, ¿Quieres un momento a solas? Podemos posponer la cena si lo necesitas.-

Kurt dio un suspiro. -No, no, quiero que estés junto a mí.- expresó, luego depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hija para después dejarla en la alfombra. Ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Margaret Thatcher's Dog reposando en el suelo, así que gateó hasta el pequeño peluche tomándolo felizmente.

Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en el sofá, el moreno le tomó las manos y les dio un beso. El castaño sonrió ante el pequeño gesto.

-Cuéntame.-

-Es…. No puedo creerlo aún.-

-¿Qué pasó?- Blaine preguntó y apretó la mano del castaño, alentándolo.

-Me cancelaron un contrato en Hummel-Bag.- Blaine alzó un poco sus cejas. -Era importante, y ahora vamos a perder ganancias, y colegas. La colección de invierno se va a retrasar aún más, la señora McDollang me llamó molesta porque no le he enviado los bocetos y amenazó con dejar atrás nuestro proyecto.- finalmente confesó con la voz cansada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?-

-Eso es lo peor, no tengo la menor idea de por qué. Hoy estuve en una junta y simplemente me cancelaron. Teníamos todo un plan, me siento demasiado estresado, y para colmo... una mercancía no llegará a tiempo a una de las tiendas, lo cual significa que ellos se molestarán y…- retiró sus manos de Blaine y se tomó el rostro. Blaine tocó su espalda y pudo sentir lo tenso que estaba.

-Hey.- se acercó más y tomó el rostro de Kurt para levantarlo. -Fue un mal día, pero recuerda que mañana todo será mejor, no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo desea, sin embargo, aún hay muchas personas que quieren un contrato contigo. No es el fin del mundo si uno lo cancela, no es el fin del mundo si tienes un mal día como todo el mundo, además, la señora McDollang tiene pérdida de memoria y quizás no se acuerde y te de más tiempo.-

Kurt resopló con una sonrisa por el comentario de Blaine, pero desapareció al instante.-

-Pero esto era algo grande y pudimos haber ganado lo suficiente para poner adelante nuestra fundación… además te fallé.-

-Hey, sh, sh… No digas eso.- Blaine tomó el cuello de Kurt con ambas manos. La bebé miró a sus padres con una expresión curiosa.

-La fundación sigue en pie, esta pequeña piedra en el camino no la va a detener. Amor por favor, no te preocupes, no me gusta verte de esta manera. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien como siempre. Hemos superado problemas peores, así que de seguro ésta no será una excepción. Y tampoco olvides que aún tenemos nuestro ahorro de mi último concierto ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?-

Kurt lo miró directamente a los ojos. -Me siento mal, fue un día horrible.-

Blaine pudo leer el cansancio en los ojos de su marido, entonces lo acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, te preparé algo delicioso para la cena, luego puedes ducharte y más tarde puedo ir al supermercado por un cheesecake de zarzamora, eso siempre te anima.- Kurt sonrió sinceramente.

-Te amo, gracias por escucharme.- Kurt tomó a Blaine del rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios. Una pequeña voz los interrumpió.

\- ¡Dada!-

Los esposos miraron hacia donde venía la voz, la pequeña Tracy se encontraba de pie sonriéndoles y alzando sus brazos. Kurt y Blaine abrieron sus bocas en sorpresa inmediatamente.

La pequeña soltó una risita y dio dos pasos temblorosos, lo suficiente para alcanzar las piernas de sus padres y apoyarse.

-¡Dada!.- repitió sonriendo, y curiosamente tomó la mano de Kurt y puso su cabecita en ella, en forma de caricia. Los ojos de la pareja estaban llenos de lágrimas, era la primera vez que su hija se ponía de pie y lograba dar esos pequeños pasos.

-Dios mío Blaine, CAMINÓ.- sollozó Kurt, quien dejó caer las lágrimas y tomó a la bebé en brazos. Blaine soltaba suspiros llorosos y le dio un beso a la pequeña niña en la cabeza.

-¡Dada!- repitió nuevamente la pequeña dando dos palmadas en señal de 'bravo'.

-TRACY, ¿CAMINASTE? No lo puedo creer.- preguntó Blaine con voz llorosa.

\- La mejor familia del mundo.- expresó Kurt dichoso. Kurt miró a su esposo llorando emocionado mientras acariciaba la espada de la niña de arriba hacia abajo. Kurt le dio otro beso a Blaine y se abrazaron juntos. Kurt agradeció tener la familia que tenía. Quizás su hija le había dado a entender que existían cosas más valiosas, que su familia estaba bien y que todo marcharía perfecto estando ellos dos con él, acompañándolo en las buenas y en las malas. Y nada era mejor que tener a la gente que amaba a su alrededor.

 **AÑOS ANTES**

El clan de Nueva York no siempre podía reunirse y ponerse al corriente de las vidas de los otros, pero aquella vez, Kurt y Blaine hicieron una pequeña reunión en su casa para contarles a todos la decisión que habían tomado e invitaron a sus amigos más cercanos. Sus padres no fueron invitados debido a que preferían guardar la sorpresa para cuando pudieran ir a verlos a Ohio, además de que Kurt ya tenía planeada la forma de decírselo a su padre.

Los jóvenes casados prepararon la mesa, las bebidas y los cubierto. La ocasión lo ameritaba, así que querían que todo saliera increíblemente perfecto.

Sonó el timbre y fue Blaine quien abrió la puerta, Artie y Tina fueron los primeros en llegar y saludarlos, minutos más tarde llegaron Mercedes, Sam con Brittany y Santana. Al último llegaron Rachel con su esposo Jesse quienes traían consigo una botella de vino.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Tina hablando de los proyectos de cine de Artie, y Sam insistiéndole a Mercedes a que le diera el número de Beyoncé. Todos compartiendo sus últimas anécdotas vividas.

Después de una serie de pláticas y de los malos chistes por parte de Sam, Kurt y Blaine se levantaron y se pusieron uno al lado de otro. Blaine levantó una copa y con una cuchara hizo un ruido para que todos se fijaran en ellos. Mercedes sonrió entusiasmada mientras el resto prestaba atención a los anfitriones.

-Chicos, tanta intriga me está matando. ¿Qué es eso que nos tienen que decir?- preguntó esta última.

-¿Tiene que ver con la cancelación de "My Mom is an obsessed stan"?- preguntó Sam.

Kurt frunció el ceño y con sus labios formó un "No". Blaine soltó una pequeña risita, ya acostumbrado a esos comentarios de su amigo.

-No, nada de eso.- dijo Blaine. -Queremos darles una noticia que cambiará mi vida con Kurt por completo.-

Todos los chicos les daban miradas escépticas. Tina rechinó sus dientes entusiasmada.

-Blaine y yo hemos decido dar el siguiente paso.-

-¿Divorcio?- preguntó Sam. Mercedes volteó los ojos y a Kurt parecía que le tocaron los nervios y estaba a punto de darle un tic mientras que Jesse lo miraba con cara extraña.

Blaine ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando. -Después de hablarlo varias noches y hacer nuestros planes, creo, creo que estamos listos.

-Suéltenlo ya, chicos! Me están sudando las manos de los nervios.- exclamó Rachel con ansias.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y éste le sonrió asintiendo.

-Blaine y yo hemos… queremos ser padres. Queremos tener un hijo, y vamos a tener un hijo.-

Mercedes fue la primera en saltar de la emoción, seguida por Tina y Rachel, Brittany por alguna razón empezó a llorar y Santana la miraba confundida.-

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- exclamó Mercedes mientras los abrazaba.

-¡Necesito saber los detalles inmediatamente!- gritó Tina.

Rachel se acercó con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó a ambos fuertemente. Cerró los ojos un momento, hasta que su sonrisa fue disminuyendo. Se separó de ellos y los vio a los ojos.

-¿Van a adoptar?- preguntó.

\- Oh, en realidad teníamos pensado usar una madre sustituta. Blaine y yo queremos mezclar nuestros espermas.-

\- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Santana.

Rachel formó otra sonrisa deslumbrante y los chicos la miraron escéptica. Ella volteó a ver a los demás.

\- Chicos, ésta es una gran, gran noticia. No podría estar más contenta por ustedes, son mis mejores amigos y son parte de mi familia.- dirigió su mirada a los chicos y continuó. -Kurt y Blaine han dedicado mucho tiempo de sus vidas en mí, quizás demasiado para una persona como yo. Pero de eso se trata la amistad, ¿no? Ellos estuvieron conmigo cuando estaba todo mal y me ayudaron a levantarme. -Kurt y Blaine la miraron con una media sonrisa. -Nunca he sabido cómo recompensarlo, pero creo que ahora sé cómo.-

Jesse alzó una ceja. Sabía que su esposa estaba a punto de decir.

-¿De qué estás hablando Rachel?- preguntó Blaine algo confundido.

-Me ofrezco a darles lo que tanto quieren. Ustedes estuvieron ahí por mi muchos años, y ahora puedo darles felizmente 9 meses de los míos.-

Kurt y Blaine abrieron la boca muy sorprendidos.

-Rach…-

-Rachel…-

-Oh por Dios.- exclamó Mercedes, para luego tapar la boca de Sam inmediatamente al saber que éste estaba a punto de decir algo fuera de lugar otra vez.

-Los quiero mucho chicos, permítanme ser la madre sustituta.-

-Un bebé de Berry. No lo aceptaría.- bromeó Santana con un gesto.

-¡SHH!- le reclamó Jesse con un codazo.

Tina sentía sus ojos llorosos.

-Wow Rachel, Eso es muy lindo, un gran detalle, ¿estás segura?- dijo Mercedes sorprendida y aún emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!, estoy muy segura, ustedes merecen nada más que felicidad y si yo puedo darles esa felicidad que ahora están deseando lo haré… chicos por favor.- pidió dijo juntando sus manos ansiosa por la respuesta.

-¡Kurt! ¡Blaine! ¿Qué esperan? Todos morimos por ver a esos bebés, ya digan que sí.- ordenó Santana con seguridad.

-Rachel… nosotros.- Kurt miró a Blaine y éste lo tomo de los hombros, ambos sonriendo dichosos sabiendo lo que el otro quería. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sería un honor.- completó Blaine.-

Rachel sonrió felizmente y abrazó de nuevo a los chicos. La pareja confiaba en su amiga y sabían que sus intenciones eran buenas. La cena se prolongó hasta que sólo quedaron Rachel, Jesse y los esposos hablando sobre el futuro embarazo. No iban a esperar más, al siguiente día irían al médico para hacer el procedimiento si era posible.

El o la bebé Anderson-Hummel no tardaría mucho en llegar, y sus padres no podían estar más ilusionados por lo que se acercaba.

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Era nochebuena y la casa de Pam estaba llena de adornos navideños y los villancicos sonaban a través de las paredes. El comedor principal tenía puesto un gran mantel navideño, cubiertos y platos demasiado elegantes para 7 personas, y velas con flores de nochebuena adornando el comedor. Pam se encontraba en la cocina con un mandil de época junto con sus cocineras preparando toda la cena.

-Señora Rothschild.- habló una de las cocineras, y Pam volteó a verla sonriendo. Después de la separación de ella y su esposo, decidió que quería que sólo la llamaran por su apellido. Aún le dolía cuando la llamaban señora Anderson.

-El pavo, quedó listo. También la pasta, y los postres.- informó la empleada, muy satisfecha.

-¡PERFECTO!- exclamó dando un aplauso.-Sólo me falta terminar mi pequeña especialidad, la pizza navideña.- continuó alegre, luego miró el reloj. -¡Son las 5pm! Diles a todos que es hora de ir a sus casas.-

-¿Pero señora...?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿Pensaste que los iba a mantener aquí alejados de sus familias? Claro que no. Clara, no soy una villana. Vayan a disfrutar con su familia, Feliz Navidad.- afirmó Pam con una hermosa sonrisa sincera.-

-¡Señora Rothschild! ¡Es un Angel!.- la señora Clara la abrazó y Pam correspondió.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, mañana tienen su día libre. Disfruten las fiestas.- informó emocionada.

La señora Clara y las demás cocineras tenían grandes sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros, Pam siempre era muy amable con ellas. Clara salió de la cocina y se dirigió escaleras arriba para buscar sus cosas cuando se encontró con Cooper poniéndose su saco. -Feliz Navidad joven Cooper.- expresó con simpatía.

Cooper la miró contento. - Feliz Navidad también para ti, Clara.- respondió el joven Anderson con calidez. Cooper siguió bajando hasta que pasó a la cocina para encontrar a su madre.

-¿Preparando todo?- preguntó el hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la citada.

-¡Por supuesto! Esta noche vienen Burt y Carole ¿recuerdas?-

\- Claro.- respondió Cooper asintiendo con la cabeza. -Y mi novia.- agregó señalando con el dedo con aires de orgullo.

-Y tu novia.- agregó con una sonrisa socarrona. -Por cierto, tu hermano me habló en la mañana, su vuelo se retrasó un poco pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. Estarán aquí pronto.-

Cooper tomó una manzana y se recargó en la tarja de la cocina.- See, tom-bin mencio-no que tiene una súper sorpresa para todos.-dijo hablando con la boca llena.

\- ¡¿Qué será?! ¿Algún otro proyecto juntos?- preguntó curiosa la mujer mayor.

\- De seguro Blaine y Kurt decidieron tener un hijo. Quién sabe.- bromeó Cooper con una risita. Pam lo volteó a ver con una mirada curiosa.

Con el pasar de las horas, ya eran las 11:40pm y la casa Anderson realmente se sentía como un hogar acogedor. Después de la deliciosa cena todos comenzaron a tener sus propias conversaciones. La prometida de Cooper, Amanda, se encontraba hablando con Kurt sobre el diseño de su vestido de novia. Cooper y Burt hablaban sobre autos mientras que Carole y Pam hablaban acerca de ir a vender productos juntas. Blaine miraba la escena embelesado mientras arreglaba el regalo sorpresa que tenía junto a Kurt, se sentía contento al ver todo ese ambiente familiar, y por su rostro pasó un una mirada nostálgica al desear que su padre estuviera allí con ellos, puesto que se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida y tenía todo lo que el alguna vez había soñado; y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos aún deseaba que su padre fuera parte de ese presente. Suspiró y volteó hacia la enorme caja verde adornada con un gran moño rojo. Se moría de ganas de ver las caras de todos cuando vieran el contenido.

Después de unos segundos, Kurt se acercó a él luego de haber terminado de platicar con Amanda, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Listo?- preguntó el castaño. Blaine sólo se levantó y tomó a su esposo de la cintura haciendo que éste levantara los brazos y los posara en el cuello del moreno.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?- preguntó Blaine.

-Definitivamente será una gran sorpresa inolvidable. A mi papá le va a encantar.- respondió el joven de ojos azules para luego posar un delicado beso en los labios de su marido.

-Y nuestras madres van a desmayarse.- completó el otro contento.

-Uh, espero que eso no pase.- rieron al unísono. Se separaron y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Ya era hora de mostrarles a todos lo que habían preparado, así que tomaron la caja y se dirigieron hacia la mesa junto al resto de la familia.

-Hhhimm.- carraspeó Blaine tratando de llamar la atención de los invitados. Todos estos voltearon a verlos inmediatamente.

-¿Y esa caja?- comentó Cooper curioso al ver lo que los esposos traían.

-Es su regalo de Navidad.- anunció Kurt tratando de esconder su emoción y nervios.

-¿Para todos nosotros?- volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Anderson aún más curioso que antes.

Kurt sólo respondió con un tranquilo "Hujum". -Ya no podía esperar.

-¿Qué es? Acaso es una limpiadora eléctrica para sus madres.- bromeó Burt con una risa. Cooper le siguió el juego mientras que Pam y Carole solo movieron la cabeza.

-Mmmm, no. Es algo muchísimo, muchísimo mejor.- aclaró Kurt al depositar la caja en la mesa. La excitación llenaba todo su ser y se notaba con su tono.

-Bien. Burt, mamá… pueden acercarse y abrirla ¿por favor? Oh, ¡Feliz Navidad, familia!- soltó Blaine haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Burt y Pam se levantaron escépticos y con miradas expectantes seguidos de Carole, Cooper y la prometida de Cooper, esta última se quedó unos pies atrás. Burt abrió la caja con algo de duda. En el interior había un montón de cintas de papel de distintos colores. Todos voltearon a ver con la ceja alzada mientras Kurt y Blaine sólo los alentaron a seguir viendo. Burt continuó quitando cientos y cientos de papeles hasta que no quedó ninguno. En el fondo se veía un sobre amarillo, Pam lo tomó y lo examinó, volteó a ver a su hijo y se lo entregó a Burt.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó algo confundido. Los chicos sólo negaron con la cabeza sin decir nada. Burt tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

-Esto no es un resultado de un examen médico ¿o sí?- interrogó el padre.

-Papá, solo ábrelo.- insistió Kurt tomado a Blaine de los hombros.

Burt un poco nervioso, volteó el sobre para ver la abertura, miró a todos que lo miraban nerviosos.

Finalmente abrió el sobre y saco unas fotos, su expresión no pudo compararse con ninguna, pensó Kurt. Burt abrió la boca y miró rápidamente a su hijo.

-¿Kurt...?-

-¿Qué es?- Pam preguntó para después tomar las fotos inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de lo que era, puso una mano sobre su boca. -¡Oh por Dios!-

-¿Son… ec-ecografías?- preguntaron Pam y Burt al unísono con ojos lacrimosos y miradas incrédulas. Las ecografías mostraban a un diminuto ser de poco más de 2 meses. Blaine y Kurt no pudieron aguantar, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos también, y sus barbillas comenzaban a temblar.

-Son de Rachel, ella… ella es nuestra madre sustituta… Blaine y yo.- tomó aliento.- Seremos papás.-

Carole se tapó la boca y fue su turno de tomar las ecografías, Cooper mostró la sonrisa más resplandeciente.

-Me—me estás diciendo que..- la voz de Burt estaba cortada.- ¿Esa… personita… va a ser mi nieto?

Kurt y Blaine asintieron con los ojos rojos.

-¿Seré abuelo?- Burt no lo podía creer, iba a ser abuelo, su hijo iba a ser padre.

-Kurt... Blaine.- soltó Pam.- ¡Serán padres!-

Burt los abrazó a ambos inmediatamente llorando.-¡Seré abuelo! ¡SERÉ ABUELO! ¡CAROLE SEREMOS ABUELOS!- Carole sonrió limpiándose una lágrima y asintió con la cabeza.

-Dios mío, esta es una estupenda noticia.- Pam dijo abrazándolos. -No puedo creer que tendremos a un pequeñito o pequeñita corriendo por esta casa.-

Burt tomó a su hijo del cuello.-Hijo, esta es la mejor noticia de Navidad.- Kurt asintió conmocionado, lágrimas ya derramándose sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Recuerdas cuando platicamos en el hospital aquella vez? Las cosas no han terminado para nosotros, y ahora serás padre, voy a tener un nieto o una nieta. Kurt, tu madre es el ángel más feliz en este momento.-

-Gracias papá…- Kurt no pudo decir más porque su padre lo atrapó en un abrazo fuerte. Todos miraban la escena conmovidos, Cooper abrazó a su hermano y a su madre juntos. Burt estiró la mano para tomar la de Carole y la prometida de Cooper miraba todo enternecida y pensando en lo hermoso que era todo ese ambiente familiar.

-Blainey, Kurtie. ¡El mejor regalo de Navidad!- gritó Cooper. -¡LO SABÍA! Sabía que me harían tío.-

\- Feliz Navidad a todos.- volvió a decir Blaine.

\- La mejor Navidad.- finalizó Burt.

 **MESES DESPUÉS…**

Rachel ya empezaba el séptimo mes de embarazo y aquel día en particular le tocaba su visita al médico como cada mes. Su vientre había crecido notablemente y ya podía sentir las pataditas. Ese día por fin conocerían el sexo del bebé de manera definitiva. El doctor quería estar seguro antes de hacer alguna afirmación acerca de si sería niño o niña. Jesse y Rachel se adelantaron al consultorio, Jesse quería hacer una pequeña parada para comprar algunos artículos personales, aunque no tardaron mucho debido a que cuando llegaron ni Kurt ni Blaine habían llegado aún. Jesse le solicitó a su esposa que tomara asiento pero ésta se negó diciendo que estaba cansada de estar sentada o acostada todo el día, así que apaciblemente comenzó a dar pequeños pasos de un lado a otro, estaba segura de que sus piernas agradecerían ese ejercicio.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES PARADA!?-

Los gritos masculinos hicieron que Rachel se sacudiera del susto y alzara rápidamente la mirada para lograr ver a Kurt y Blaine corriendo a tomarla de las manos para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Chicos.- rió al ver la reacción de sus amigos. -¿Hola? ¿Cómo están?-

-Rachel, ¿Qué hacías de pie? Necesitas descansar y estar segura en el asiento.- preguntó Kurt intranquilidad.

-No queremos que nada malo pase, ni a ti ni al bebé, por favor.- le siguió Blaine con la misma preocupación.

La chica rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. -Está bien, chicos, sólo necesitaba caminar un poco, no tienen nada de que a asustarse.- manifestó con voz tranquilizadora.

-Mira.- continuó Blaine sacando un pequeño DVD de su saco.-Es yoga para mujeres embarazadas, dicen que sirve bastante para el parto y para el bebé. -La chica sólo rió tomando lo que se le fue entregado.

-Y ésto.- recordó sacando un pequeño pomo también.-Te compramos más vitaminas, necesitas estar muy sana y fuerte.-

-Chicos, en serio no se preocupen tanto.- aclaró Rachel tratando de tranquilizarlos como siempre. -Muchas Gracias por sus atenciones, pero todo estará bien, lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron juntos. Jesse hizo un ruido con la garganta y todos miraron hacía él, el joven ya estaba con el doctor mirando toda la escena de los preocupados futuros padres. Jesse decidió quedarse en la sala de espera. El joven pensó que era un momento especial para los esposos y quería que la futura familia lo aprovechara en privado.

El doctor alistó a Rachel y untó en su vientre el gel necesario para comenzar con el ultrasonido. La pareja se tomaban de las manos mientras veían todo el procedimiento con nervios, ese conocerían el sexo de su bebé. La noche anterior ni siquiera pudieron de la emoción, era algo que habían esperado durante mucho tiempo y ahora por fin la noticia estaba allí. En el pensamiento de los esposos también se encontraba el que su bebé estuviera sano y fuerte, eso era lo más primordial para ellos, aunque sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos rápidamente cuando el doctor alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa.

-¡HA! ¡Aquí está!, veamos…-

Rachel miró la pantalla frente a ella, emocionada. Era su primer embarazo después de todo. Los jóvenes esposos se abrazaron observando el monitor, muy atentos.

-¡Oh! Felicitaciones.-

-¿Es niña?.- preguntó Blaine inmediatamente.

-¿Es niño?- preguntó Kurt con la misma rapidez.

El doctor les sonrió y se dirigió a Rachel primero antes de mirar a la pareja de casados.

-Felicidades, puedo confirmar que su bebé será una niña.- dijo el doctor con seguridad.

-¡NIÑA!- gritó Blaine emocionado.

-¡BLAINE, TENDREMOS UNA HIJA!- gritó Kurt.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- gritaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es maravilloso, una pequeña bebecita está creciendo dentro mío.- sonrió Rachel entusiasmada mientras tocaba su vientre.

-Muy bien señora Berry, su embarazo está en perfectas condiciones. Su presión también se encuentra en un estado normal, tanto usted como la bebé se encuentran completamente sanas, así que esperamos un parto natural. Los dejaré solos por un momento para que puedan celebrar.-

-Muchas, muchas gracias doctor.- Blaine le pasó la mano. -Gracias por tratar a Rachel tan bien y siempre estar atento al embarazo.-

-Lo hago con gusto señor Anderson, es mi trabajo después de todo.- el profesional estrechó la mano de Blaine y se retiró.

-Tengo que llamar a papá, se volverá loco.- comentó Kurt feliz y sacando su teléfono, Blaine lo detuvo y ambos cruzaron sus miradas, había lágrimas en los ojos de cada uno por millonésima vez desde que su viaje hacia el proceso de la paternidad había comenzado.

-Kurt, ¿te das cuenta? En tan poco tiempo vamos a conocer a…- Blaine dijo dando un suspiro confortante.

-Nuestra hija.- completó el castaño. Rachel estaba atenta a ellos, feliz de saber de que la pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro de ella tendría a los mejores padres que cualquiera podría desear o necesitar.

-Kurt, te amo tanto. Por fin tendremos a nuestra propia familia.-

-Quiero tenerla ya, Blaine.- Kurt lo atrapó en un abrazo. -Quiero conocer a….-

-Tracy.- terminó Blaine.

-Tracy Anderson-Hummel.- apretaron su abrazo para separarse levemente para darse un pequeño beso, y miraron a Rachel quien los vio con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ellos.

* * *

 **8888888888888**

Eran las 7:00pm de un viernes en Nueva York, los trabajadores de Hummel-Bag ya cerraban sus oficinas para dar terminado el día. Algunos pasaron por la oficina de Kurt a desearle un buen fin de semana, mientras que otros simplemente corrían a la salida porque el día había estado muy apretado y querían irse a sus casas. Valeria, quien era una de las encargadas de la compra-venta realizada en el lugar, se acercó a la oficina de su jefe.

-Señor Hummel, ¿se quedará? Son las 7.- preguntó apoyando su mano en la puerta de vidrios transparente.

Kurt le dio un sorbo a su café que estaba sobre su escritorio y la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-Sí, quiero terminar con estos nuevos bocetos, son importantes para la siguiente semana y deben estar listos lo más antes posible.-

\- Señor Hummel, no quiero sonar como una entrometida pero ese le ve muy cansado, se le nota en la mirada. Si me permite le recomendaría que se fuera a su casa a descansar un poco, puede continuar después, y lo sabe.-

Kurt esbozó una sonrisa sincera y se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de hablar.-

\- No te preocupes Valeria, además, mi marido está afuera de la ciudad, dijo que iría a los Ángeles con su manager a arreglar algunos asuntos con la gira que tendrá, así que no tengo quien me espere en casa, así que estaré bien.-

-Eso es perfecto.- respondió la pequeña rubia. Kurt levantó una ceja con un semblante curioso.

-Cuando mi novio no está en nuestro departamento, aprovecho para darme una larga ducha, sin ninguna interrupción porque él necesite entrar, sin nadie más, sólo yo y tal vez un delicioso pastel de zarzamora.-

El castaño rió y dejó caer un hoja de papel. -Bien, me convenciste.- También dejó su bolígrafo sobre el mueble, y se separó de su escritorio. A decir verdad, se moría de agotamiento y tensión. Había sido un día bastante largo con mucho trabajo, así que llegaría a casa, le hablaría a Rachel para saber cómo se encontraba, encargaría pizza y se iría a dormir. Sonaba como un buen plan.

-Por eso eres mi favorita Val.- comentó el jefe sinceramente. La chica soltó una risita y se despidió de él. Kurt tomó las llaves que estaban en un cajón y salió con su bolso de la oficina. Estaba un poco lluvioso afuera, así que sacó su paraguas y esperó a que un taxi se detuviera. A veces era muy agotador tomar taxi todos los días, él y Blaine tenían pensando comprar un auto para ellos pero primero querían atender las necesidades de su bebé, su habitación, los muebles, entre otras cosas. Era su prioridad ahora.

Mientras el taxista conducía por las calles, el castaño sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a su esposo:

" _Estaré muy triste comiendo una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni sin ti".-_ envió, alegre al leer su propio mensaje, sabía que a Blaine le haría mucha gracia. A los segundos le llegó una respuesta.

" _Estoy bastante celoso."_

" _Te guardaré un pedazo, lo prometo."_

Kurt no esperó respuesta y mandó otro mensaje:

" _Le hablaré a Rachel cuando esté en casa, te aviso cualquier cosa"_

" _Perfecto. Oye, te amo. Estar aquí sin ti es muy aburrido."_

" _Cualquier lugar donde no esté un Hummel es aburrido.-_

" _Cierto."_

" _Me tendrás que recompensar tu ausencia de algún modo ;) "_

" _Detente, estoy con mi manager, será extraño que algo me empiece a crecer si empezamos a jugar…"_

Kurt rió leyendo el mensaje.

" _Te amo Blaine."_

" _Te amo Kurt."_

Kurt bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono cuando el taxi cruzó la siguiente avenida para llegar a su casa. Entró y prendió la luz de la sala principal, dejó su saco y su bolso en el estante de la entrada y la luz en el pasillo de las escaleras llamó su atención. Se tensó, ¿había alguien ahí? Estaba seguro de que había apagado todo antes de salir al trabajo esa mañana.

Escuchaba unos ruidos y sintió unos pasos, del susto casi tomaba el estante donde dejó su saco para golpear a quien sea que fuera. Un rostro sonriente se apareció y Kurt abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Blaine?- preguntó, con voz aliviada y con asombro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola!- le dijo de una manera resplandeciente mientras iba bajando. Kurt estaba sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…? Creí que estabas en los Ángeles, ¿qué pasó? ¿me acabas de textear?- tenía muchas preguntar que hacer.

-Mmm, sí, en realidad mi cita en los Ángeles es la próxima semana.- explicó, luego se acercó al castaño, lo tomó la cintura y depositó un beso en la frente de su castaño. - Hola cariño.- sonrió.

-¿Tenías algo en mente? Te fuiste desde muy temprano el día de hoy.- preguntó el ojiazul achicando sus ojos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- le dio otro pequeño pico.

-Blaine Anderson, si compraste "aquello" por Internet, eres un sucio.- le dijo Kurt alzando una ceja sugerentemente.

Blaine rió.- No, nada de eso. Acompáñame y lo verás. Pero antes.- dijo sacando una pañueleta del bolsillo de su pantalón para cubrir los ojos a Kurt.

-Blaine, ¿este no es otro de tus juegos o sí?-

Blaine tomó su mano y su cintura.- No, lo prometo. Ven subamos.- dijo emocionado.

Blaine lo dirigió cuidadosamente en las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Lo acercó al marco que daba al otro cuarto, pero ya no era una habitación simplemente pintada de un triste color gris y vacía…

-Blaine, ¿qué es ese olor? Huele a…- preguntó curioso.

-Pintura, sí.- dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. -La razón por la que te mentí acerca de irme a los Ángeles, fue por esto. Espero que te guste.- lentamente desató el pañuelo y Kurt pudo ver lo que Blaine escondía.

El ojiazul abrió la boca del asombro y dio pasos lentos en la habitación, mirando, pasmado y maravillado. Blaine había ambientado el cuarto, era el cuarto que sería de su hija. Las paredes tenían un hermoso color lila, en medio del piso había una enorme alfombra esponjosa de tono morado fuerte. La cuna de la bebé estaba presente con una serie de estrellas colgando en la pared. Había una serie de muebles, un pequeño closet y un sofá reclinable. En la pared había una base que tenía una serie de fotos de Kurt y Blaine. Blaine también colocó letras en la parte de arriba, así que al alzar la mirada era posible leer "Don't forget you're beautiful". La cuna era amplia y de madera pintada en blanco, con moños morados que combinaban perfectamente, y dentro de ésta se encontraban varios peluches, entre ellos, Margaret Thatcher's Dog.. Kurt la tomó con la mano temblorosa.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Blaine contemplando su trabajo.

-Blaine, es justo como…- Kurt lo miró asombrado.

-¿La diseñaste? Por supuesto.-

-Cómo fue que…?.- preguntó si quitar la mirada de la habitación.

-Te vi aquella noche en la sala, me dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo y que me fuera a dormir. Cuando bajé te encontré dormido en el sofá y tenías bocetos del cuarto de Tracy en papel, todo estaba allí, los colores, los adornos… todo, entonces quise darte la sorpresa.

-Blaine, es…- Kurt movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. -Te amo. Se acercó a él.- Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, y estoy tan feliz de compartir esto contigo. Estoy feliz de que seas el padre de mi hija y esto…, esto es hermoso. No tengo palabras, es perfecto.- se lanzó a abrazarlo.- Te amo. Muero por conocerla.- se separaron y miraron la habitación juntos. -Muero por vivir con ella.-

-Muero por estar juntos los tres, nuestra propia familia.- Kurt le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que juraba, Blaine iba a sentir toda la noche.

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS**

La celebración de los Tony Awards había sido el evento más hablado en las redes sociales aquella semana, y no sólo por los ganadores, sino también por lo que sucedió después de haber finalizado. Rachel Berry empezó con dolores de parto y la noticia corrió por todos los medios. La nueva ganadora del Tony Award daría a luz a la pequeña bebé "estrella" como varios medios mencionaban debido a que era hija de otros dos grandes artistas.

Jesse llamó a Kurt y Blaine, el moreno casi se ahogaba con su propia copa de vino cuando Kurt gritó que Rachel estaba a punto de dar a luz mientras celebraban en la casa de la premiada. Kitty, Artie, Mercedes y el resto de los presentes prometieron estar en el hospital más tarde mientras que los esposos salieron corriendo.

El día había llegado. Realmente no lo esperaban, faltaba aún una semana para que llegara la fecha el parto pero por alguna razón se adelantó.

Estaban en la sala de espera, el ojiazul estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar mientras que el moreno estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas con el ceño fruncido, esperando.

-Espero que todo esté bien allá dentro.- susurró Blaine.

-Lo estará.- dijo Jesse con un tono tranquilizador.

Kurt se acercó a su marido y lo tomó de los hombros, sentir nervios era poco, los dos estaban casi desesperados por tener noticias de Rachel, veían a cada doctor pasar por la sala y los miraban esperanzados de que fuera el doctor que estaba atendiendo a su amiga. Luego de tanta espera, un señor de cabello negro se acercó a ellos al fin. No era un doctor, era un enfermero.

-Familiares de Rachel Berry?- preguntó.

-¡NOSOTROS!- gritaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo, sobresaltando un poco al enfermero.

-¿Cómo está la bebé? ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- preguntaron juntos.

-Salió perfecto, de maravilla mejor dicho. Ahora mismo las enfermeras están atendiendo a la bebé llevando el procedimiento adecuado, así que en unos minutos la llevarán a su habitación.

-¿Y Rachel cómo se encuentra?.- preguntó Jesse.

-Pueden pasar a ver a la señora Berry. Es la habitación 206.-

-¡Muchas Gracias!- respondieron los tres y corrieron por los pasillos. Los esposos sentían su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero estaban felices de saber que todo había salido como se esperaba. Llegaron a la habitación y visualizaron a una cansada Rachel.

-Fue bastante doloroso.- fue lo primero que la joven comentó a los chicos cuando estos entraron. Jesse tomó la mano de Rachel. -Todo salió excelente.-

-Estamos muy felices por ello.- dijo Blaine.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. -Me la enseñaron.- comentó.

Esto captó la atención de los nuevos padres. -Chicos, es preciosa, y es tan chiquita. Es idéntica a ustedes, y no sé cómo, pero cuando la vi me recordó a ustedes.- relató la mujer algo agotada pero a la vez cariñosamente.

Eso sólo provocó más ansiedad en los padres. Ya querían verla,¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Kurt se mordió el labio nervioso.-¿De verdad, Rachel?-

-Claro chicos, me enamoré de ella, es un angelito.- al escuchar esto Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt y compartieron miradas.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a la enfermera con un cunero y parecía que Kurt y Blaine estaban a punto de morir de ansiedad. La señorita pasó mostrando toda su espalda hacia los esposos, bloqueando la vista. Se escuchó un pequeño llanto y los padres sentían sus piernas desmayarse. La enfermera tomó a la pequeña bebé en su manta y se la acercó a Rachel.

-Felicitaciones, todos estamos encantados con ella, es divina.- expresó la enfermera amablemente.

Rachel negó con la cabeza cuando los brazos de la joven se fueron acercando. -Por favor, primero a sus padres.- expresó señalando a Kurt y a Blaine. La enfermera volteó a verlos, asintió y les sonrió a los chicos.

Sus rostros mostraban sentimientos inexplicables, sus mejillas temblaban pero en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Es muy pequeña, pero está muy sana y es preciosa. Felicidades.-

Kurt y Blaine no sentían las piernas, la enfermera acercó a la pequeña a los brazos de Kurt y este lentamente la tomó en sus brazos. No pudo aguantar más, Kurt soltó las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, y Blaine sonrió de la manera más resplandeciente del mundo antes de soltar lágrimas de igual manera.

Era perfección.

Pura y angelical perfección.

La bebé se encontraba dormida pacíficamente, tenía los labios de color rosa y los cachetes rojizos. Blaine cuidadosamente tomó el dedo de la bebé y por reflejo la pequeña niña lo apretó, eso hizo estallar el corazón de los chicos. El moreno acarició su pequeña frente mientras Kurt la seguía observando, maravillado.

-Blaine… es preciosa.- le dijo maravillado..

-Nuestro pedacito de cielo.- asintió Blaine limpiando su mejilla.- Hola pequeña, somos tus padres.- Empezó Blaine.

-Estaremos junto a ti para siempre, eres nuestro más grande sueño ¿Lo sabías?- continuó Kurt.

Un pedazo de cobija se bajó dejando al descubierto la pequeña capa de cabello de la bebé. Ambos se miraron embobados..

-Kurt, es castaña como tú.-

-Tendrá tus ojos, lo puedo jurar.- asintió el ojiazul.

-Ra-Rachel gracias, muchas gracias.- voltearon a ver a su amiga quien también estaba soltando unas lágrimas ante la escena.

- _Nothing's gonna harm you…-_ cantó Blaine casi en un susurro. Kurt sonrió y terminó la oración, ambos viendo y moviéndose junto a su hija.

- _Not while I'm Around…-_

-Te amamos Tracy. Bienvenida al mundo, cariño.- dio un suspiro. -No somos perfectos, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros por ti, mi pequeña hija.- continuó Kurt.

-Eres nuestro cielo, vamos a estar junto a ti para siempre, nunca te va a faltar amor de nuestra parte.- finalizó Blaine y ambos depositaron un pequeño beso en la frente de la pequeña.

-Te amo Kurt.- soltó Blaine.

-Yo también te amo, Blaine.- dijo Kurt en respuesta, y juntaron sus cabezas para seguir observando a Tracy, su primera hija. Y ahora ellos habían formado su propia familia.

 **DÉCADAS DESPUÉS…**

 _ **Cuando el tiempo avance y los años pasen**_

 _ **Cuando el otoño llegue a nuestras vidas,**_

 _ **Cuando la juventud nos haya abandonado**_

 _ **¿Dónde estaremos amor?**_

Un joven castaño de aproximadamente 20 años de edad se encontraba sentado en Central Park, tal vez sólo mirando la gente pasar pero se sentía ansioso, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, con mucho ánimo.

¿ _ **Qué será de nosotros en ese momento?**_

 _ **¿Qué estaremos haciendo?**_

El joven miraba su reloj una y otra vez mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Estaba esperando a su cita. Esperaba ver a su novio quien se había ido a estudiar lejos de él y ahora estaba de regreso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y la distancia dolía demasiado. Ahora volverían a estar juntos después de mucho tiempo.

 _ **Pero dime amor que es lo que tú quieres,**_

 _ **¿Quieres recuerdos? ¿O quieres un futuro juntos?**_

\- Never knew I could feel like this…-

El joven volteó para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, mirando entre tanta gente se encontró a una pareja de ancianos sentados con las manos entrelazadas, la escena era dulce y el chico sólo se decidió por seguir observando a la pareja que le llamaba mucho la atención.

\- Like I´ve never seen the sky before…. I want to vanish inside your Kiss…- cantaba el anciano de corbatín con voz rasposa mientras su acompañante recargaba cabeza en su hombro.

-Seasons may change, winter to spring… But I love you until the end of time.- le siguió el anciano con bufanda sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente.-

El joven que estaba admirado la escena quedó embelesado cuando el anciano con corbatín miró a su pareja, pero no era cualquier mirada, era una mirada como si lo que estuviera junto a él fuera el mayor tesoro del universo… era exactamente como recordaba a su novio, cómo lo veía a él… no había duda.

 _ **Te ofrezco ver juntos el amanecer**_

 _ **Esperar la puesta del sol,**_

 _ **Ver salir la luna llena, y si aún podemos,**_

 _ **Bailar juntos bajo su manto de estrellas.**_

Seguía mirando sin importarle lo extraño que podría ser admirarlos tanto sin conocerlos. Abrió un poco sus ojos cuando observó que 3 adultos llegaban con ellos. Una mujer y dos hombres; eran sus hijos, dedujo rápidamente al escuchar a uno de ellos decir "Papá". De pronto tres niños corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron fuerte.

Sonrió ante la escena. Esos niños definitivamente eran sus nietos. Los ancianos respondieron sus abrazos y todo parecía marchar a la perfección, era una imagen hermosa. Él quería vivir algo así, tomar a su novio y sentarse en el parque, disfrutando uno del otro y respirando este hermoso ambiente.

 _ **Te ofrezco caminar juntos por la vida**_

 _ **Los dos tomados de la mano**_

 _ **Y si alguno tropezara y cayera**_

 _ **El otro con amor lo levantara.**_

De pronto frunció el ceño cuando vio que los tres adultos tomaban a sus padres de la espalda preocupados, tosían y los tres asintieron con la cabeza, era momento de irse a casa. Vio cómo se levantaban y a pesar de su estado lento y cansado se tomaron de las manos… era tan puro que quería llorar. La familia finalmente se marchó y su mente sólo repetía la imagen de los señores cantándose esa muy vieja pero aún épica canción de amor, sosteniéndose juntos en su enfermedad. Una mano tocó su hombro y al voltear miró los mismos ojos que miraban al señor ojiazul.

 _ **Cuando los años pasen y nos hagamos viejos**_

 _ **¿Dónde quieres estar amor?**_

 _ **Yo te ofrezco la banca de un parque,**_

 _ **Tal vez un café en la plaza,**_

Después de despedir a sus hijos y nietos, Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en sus sillas de reposo, mirando el atardecer en la ventana, tomados de la mano. Blaine tosía y Kurt apretaba su mano cada vez más, compartieron una mirada de amor antes de que Kurt se sintiera desvanecerse en el aire.

\- Te amo Kurt.- dijo el moreno en un suspiro.-

 _ **Te ofrezco envejecer juntos**_

 _ **Ver a nuestros hijos crecer,**_

 _ **Cuidar de nuestros nietos,**_

\- Yo también te amo Blaine.-

Los años no habían pasado para ellos, sus pieles estaban arrugadas y sus voces cada vez más silenciosas, su amor seguía intocable y cada día era como el primero, cuando se habían besado por primera vez en la Academia Dalton. Tracy, Hepburn y Alfredo eran su motor y sus nietos el mejor regalo. La noche comenzaba a caer y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, se sostuvieron fuerte y se miraron a los ojos una vez más…

\- ¿Para toda la eternidad?-

\- Para toda la eternidad.-

Esa noche al cerrar sus ojos ambos confirmaron una vez más, que lo que ellos tenían no tenía ningún fin. Y que incluso en otra vida, sus almas se volverían a encontrar…

 _ **Y te ofrezco amarnos por toda la vida**_

 _ **Incluso después de la muerte.**_

 **FIN**


End file.
